


Inoue Shiori

by Hermionechan90



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, OC, Own Character, Romance, SI, Self Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 176,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermionechan90/pseuds/Hermionechan90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Inoue Shiori, the civilian reincarnation that made her life in the Naruto World without directly interfering with the timeline and the ripples that she caused. Because I read so much SI’s and needed to write one too! OC, Self Insert</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

When the topic rebirth comes up, most people think about Hinduism and Karma. Fewer people, most of them fanfic addicts think about a second chance at life and redoing your life or being reborn with your complete set of memories in a different reality.

But only one person of which Shiori could be sure of, had went through the process and could precisely tell you how it felt when the two distinct personalities of the old and the new life clashed, fought and desperately tried to survive in some way or form…because this was what had happened to herself.

Smiling sardonically down at the faded fabrics she was washing in the river Shiori shook her head. What would the hundreds of thousands of fanfiction writers and readers think of her if they could see her now? All this time when they had dreamed up stories of a life after death and getting a second chance they had been writing about facts and not fiction. Shiori chuckled slightly, the irony was killing her, how often had she dreamed herself into the same scenario, even years after graduating, marrying and becoming a so called 'responsible adult' she had still loved to give into her childish urges and lost herself in the dreams about fantasy worlds and stories.

And now here she was, a female Original Character trapped in a young fragile body, in a distinctively violent reality without any physical or monetary way to protect herself from the cold hard reality. Shiori sighed while she pressed the freezing water out of the yukata in her hands before she put it back into her washing bucket and fished out the next piece. So here she was now, in the Naruto universe as the daughter of poor farmers, without a chance to ever improve her life, let alone become a ninja.   
Not that she wanted that, god no, neither in her last nor in this life had she felt the urge to be brave and lead an exciting life full of adrenalin and adventure. She was a coward, although she liked to think that it was her common sense and survival instinct that urged her to live a completely normal and unspectacular life than cowardice. Of course she had read the stories of the OCs and SIs that had become ninjas because they were scared to die as a civilian, but no that was definitely not Shiori's idea of living. Civilian it was.

She sighed for a third time while her thoughts wandered to the next problem, having lived an unbelievably wealthy life in comparison to this new one, Shiori already knew that she would never be satisfied with her current situation, working herself into exhaustion to barely survive from day to day was NOT what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. Even at the age of ten she was already expected to help out as much as any adult member of her family and she knew that her responsibilities would only increase the older she became.

Shiori could remember that before she had turned seven she had lived the life of a cheerful and more or less content but most important oblivious lower class civilian. The village she was born into was tiny. There were barely a hundred people living in Kawa, with no school or doctor or even general store. The little village relied on the bigger villages around it to supply them with other goods then edibles. Kawa, like many other small villages in Fire country, consisted entirely out of the small houses of farmers and their helpers. To be honest even the buildings were more huts than houses and most of the time built out of any available natural resource the inhabitants had been able to find. Kawa was about seventy kilometers away from the capital, the seat of the Daimyo and close to hundred twenty kilometers away from the Hidden Village in the Leaves, better known as Konoha.

So here was where Shiori learned to speak, walk, run, help in the fields and take care of the house. The chores weren't her favorite thing but she didn't know anything else and never even entertained the thought of leaving the place of her birth. This changed when she, in her young exuberance, followed the older kids in her village one day and in an attempt to impress them climbed a precarious cliff beside the river and promptly fell into it.

As a result she had nearly drowned and hit her head rather hard on one of the rocks close to the shore. If an attentive villager hadn't heard the screams of the other children, she probably wouldn't have survived that day. What followed was a week of delirium and fever dreams, or at least that was what her parents told her later. They had been unable to pay for a doctor and had just waited for her to wake up or die, as morbid as it sounded.

Shiori knew better, in the time she had lain in the small side room that she shared with her grandmother; her two consciousnesses had fought for the dominance in her mind, the seven year old Shiori, with the desperation and power of her youth against the thirty six year old, just awoken and confused Eliza from New York.

Shiori had won.

Her will to live had had triumphed over the more life experienced Eliza and so Shiori, with all her knowledge and habits of a seven year old, naïve civilian made up nearly ninety percent of the personality that inhabited the young body. Eliza wasn't much more than an inner voice that could be ignored if Shiori tried hard enough. And the young girl had done exactly that for the first year after her accident, Shiori had ignored the memories inside her mind and had locked them and Eliza somewhat away in the back of her mind. Now any good psychiatrist will tell you that such a behavior won't help in the slightest bit and that memories always find other ways to surface, but Shiori was a child and didn't understand what was going on. So instead of actively occupying herself with her past life, the little girl dreamed. She dreamed about growing up in one of the busiest cities in the world, going to a strange school, speaking and writing a completely different language. Growing up, finding a love for plants, going to college, marrying, working as a pharmacist, divorcing and dying.

Most of the images didn't make sense to her, the school curriculum and technology were different and far more advanced than she had ever heard of. There was violence too but not in the same quality like in the Elemental countries.

Shiori was confused, she was after all only a little girl at the time the first dreams began but with time the voice inside her head had become stronger once more and explained the things she didn't understand. So while Shiori learned in the real world how to read, write and count from her grandmother, her older other self taught her in their mind about medicine and plants and other things she thought Shiori could use. Shiori even started to replant the plants she recognized in a small clearing in the woods beside their home, to which she returned at every possible moment.

The reason why Shiori was listening to the voice in her head was twofold, firstly because she had been drilled since earliest childhood to be respectful to her elders and to obey, and secondly because something deep inside her told her that she could trust this other person in her mind.

Shiori grew and with that came more knowledge and the understanding of the world she now lived in. She gradually found the connections between the memories of her old life and this new one. She had put them together slowly like a puzzle until she started to recognize certain places and titles as the ones out of the Naruto mangas in her childhood that had been her companions till her death. The thought in what kind of world she had landed made Shiori tremble.

Ninjas, wars, tailed beasts…how the hell was she going to survive _this_?


	2. Chapter 2

## 

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

'Life sucks…no really life sucks, it doesn't give you a moment to catch your breath.'

That or similar thoughts ran through a devastated and frustrated Shiori's mind. She was now twelve years old and cursing her luck, fate, the fact that she was reincarnated and had somehow unlocked her memories of her previous life…oh and her looks too.

The year had begun with an unforeseeable flood that had destroyed half of her family's crops, which not only meant that they were going to have a lean winter but also that they couldn't pay for the medicine her grandmother so desperately needed. Shiori was aware of this even more than her parents; after all it was her responsibility to look after her strict, correct and now invalid grandmother. The elderly woman had taught her everything from reading, writing and counting to manners and tea ceremonies. Shizuka had once been the beautiful daughter of an impoverished noble family and had married Shiori's grandfather when the rest of her family had been killed on their way to their relatives and she had been without any means but her stunning blue eyes and long silky black hair in the countryside. Said looks had been passed down from Shizuka to Shiori, who thanks to the hard life and deficient nutrition looked a lot more mature than children in her age bracket normally did.

As a consequence of not being able to pay for the medicine, Shiori's grandmother had died only a few months later with only sixty one years. The black haired girl had mourned her death bitterly. Her grandmother had understood her better than her more simple minded parents ever could. Shizuka-obasan had been the one that had noticed her bright and quick mind and had taught her a lot more than the basics of writing. Her grandmother had taught Shiori calligraphy and the poems that she still remembered from her own youth. The old woman had shown her the difference between the greetings of the different classes; she had even given her lessons in small talk and other seemingly inconsequent things that a poor farmer's daughter would never have the need of, but Shiori had loved those lessons. The little girl had practiced the so exact brushstrokes with water on the smoothed down rocks beside the river whenever she was sent to do the washing. For that she had smuggled out one of her father's two brushes, Shiori was thankfully never caught while doing this, her father would have most likely beaten her somewhat fierce.

The black haired girl had soon learned to never invoke the ire of her father through disobeying an order, because while during Eliza's life corporal punishment was outdated and frowned up on, here in the Elemental countries it was common practice for parents.

When the time of Shizuka's death came Shiori had been the only one sitting at her grandmother's death bed; her parents had been working in the fields like they had done on every other day, even his mother's death wasn't a reason for Shiori's father to leave his work unattended for one day.

Shizuka-obasan had used this chance to make Shiori promise to never let herself be talked into anything that she didn't want to and to make something out of her life, no matter if it went against the wishes of her parents or not. The young black haired girl had promised her grandmother this under tears and when her parents returned in the evening, Shiori had already put a white cloth over Shizuka's face and started to burn the homemade incense.

Shizuka was buried on the far side of the house on the next day.

But with that the horrible year didn't end. To even out the bad harvest both her parents found additional work on the fields of the next village at the farm of Fuji-san while this left Shiori solely responsible for the ones at home.

It was there that her parents found their end. They had been working in the fields farthest from the farm house, both of them had worked alongside another two dozen farmers to bring in the last of the crops before the summer down pour began and destroyed them. The weather had been unnaturally hot and humid for days now without the slightest breeze and this had put more than one of the older villagers on edge. This particular weather was normally followed up by a destructive hailstorm and so everybody was working themselves into exhaustion to bring in the last of harvest in before the storm began.

The hailstorm that had been brewing for quite some time before hand had surprised Shiori's parents shortly before sundown and struck them dead. Their bodies had been found after the storm had passed by only a few meters away from the farm house where the other workers had found shelter.

Shiori had gone numb when she had been told the news, not out of grief as callous as it sounded, her grandmother had been her real parent, Shizuka was the one that raised her and took care of her after all. No, Shiori was so devastated because she was now in the same situation as her grandmother had been, without family or wealth in the countryside and with her beauty as the only selling point.

Which led to her current problem, Fuji-san had offered to marry her.

The thought alone made her break out into cold sweat even if her mind was older; her body was still much too young to marry! She was twelve years old for god's sake, and why the hell were the women in Kawa encouraging her to accept his proposal? He was easily thirty years her senior!

Taking a deep breath Shiori tried to calm herself; she would have to get out of Kawa and the region in general as soon as possible. Todo-san, whose eldest son had recently married, had offered to buy her land for a reasonable price. He was probably thinking that she was hesitating to accept the proposal because she didn't have a proper dowry, well she wouldn't dissuade these thoughts. Having made up her mind Shiori walked to the other farmer's house and accepted his offer. After just having sold his crops Todo-san had enough money on hand to pay her out completely instead of being in debt by her and so the black haired girl wouldn't have to forgo a part of the money to escape this marriage.

To validate the transaction, two of their other neighbors were called to witness it and signed the hastily drawn up document as witnesses, now nobody could claim that this deal hadn't happened. Afterwards Shiori promised to vacate the house by the end of the week before she politely said goodbye to Todo-san and his family, the black haired girl then took her leave to return to her home. The moment Shiori held the bundle of money that would finance her escape in her hands, she felt an immense kind of relief, she could do this!

The rest of the day Shiori sorted through the things in her former home to decide what she could carry with her and what would just weight her down on her journey. In the end she packed her two spare kimonos along with her mother's shoes and the old jade comb her grandmother had hidden from both her husband and son into her father's old but still functional duffel bag and put in every last piece of food that would hopefully hold during her journey. The paper money was then sewed into the inside of her obi while the coins were distributed between the duffle bag and her hidden kimono pockets. The rest of the day Shiori cooked the biggest meal she had ever prepared in this new life with all the ingredients left in the kitchen and the vegetable garden. In the evening Shiori burned some incense for her grandmother and parents before she leisurely ate the food. Shiori felt calm and quite content while she ate her fill and more for the first time in years. The black haired girl packed the leftovers that she couldn't finish into her family's two Bento boxes and stored them inside the duffel bag before then she went to bed for the last time in this house.

Shiori awoke early the next morning; she knew that she would have to hurry if she wanted to slip away without being seen by anyone. Hastily she put her clothes on before she slipped into her sandals, closed the house down and shouldered her belongings. A last look behind her nearly made her turn around but with a shaky breath she steeled herself and purposely walked down the road.

She was just passing the last house of the village when a deep voice spooked her, "Leaving hmm?"

Shiori turned fearfully to the voice that sounded from the shadows of the house on her left side but before she could say anything in her defense the voice continued.

"Tze, I don't blame you. Everyone in this village is crazy if they think it's okay to marry a little girl to an old lecher just because he is rich."

Shiori started to calm down, she had finally recognized the voice, Tanaka-san was considered somewhat eccentric by the other villagers while Shiori just thought that he was a hell more progressive then the rest of Kawa. He was already in his late fifties and one of the more wealthy farmers in the village.

"Where are you going?" the gruff man asked.

"K-Konoha," Shiori squeaked out. She couldn't tell him that she had just decided to run without any plan or destination, Konoha was the first thing that came to her mind when he asked.

"Hhmpf, do you even know where that is?" the old man asked incredulous.

Hesitantly Shiori shook her head, as an answer she just received a sigh and a shake of the old man's head.

"Continue to follow this road, as soon as you are over the hill you will see a mountain range in the distance, take the roads in that direction and you will find some bigger villages, ask there for directions and for god's sake DON'T go with strangers or take food from them," the last part was said in a stern voice.

Shiori just nodded shyly before she bowed and said a heartfelt, "Arigato for your help, Tanaka-san. I will never forget."

"Hhmpf, now go. You don't have a lot of time before the others awake," was his only reply.

Nodding Shiori determinedly walked passed him and into the woods that led up a small hill, the journey of her life had just begun.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

Years later Shiori still wondered what kind of luck gods had smiled down on her during her journey through Fire country.

With the exception of a merchant caravan and a ninja team that was sprinting in the other direction Shiori didn't encounter anyone. On the first day she barely stopped walking, she even ate while still moving one foot before the other. In the evening her feet hurt and she was dead tired, to be honest she was lucky that she didn't have any blisters. For the night Shiori had climbed up into a tree and had curled up against a thick branch.  
On the next day she had finished up her bento boxes as breakfast and paced herself a bit more, she stopped around midday to go through her provisions and ate some dried rice and an apple before continuing her journey. Shortly before the sun went down again Shiori recognized the lights shining in front of her as the ones of a village. Hesitant to approach the unknown place and wanting to save her money, Shiori slept once again in a tree.

On the morning of her third day Shiori walked through the village that was nearly twice as large as Kawa and there received a more detailed description for her way to Konoha as well as some more advice to be wary of strangers. The black haired girl left the village behind before the better part of it woke up.

The following days were spent much the same like the second day, the only highlights were the caravan with its many carts and people and the ninja team that she saw while she was taking a short rest on an upturned tree. Shiori kept away from the villages and towns that had become bigger and louder the further she went. She was intimidated by the size and she also wanted to avoid any kind of trouble and so made some detours to avoid them if possible. In the evening of the eighth day Shiori was out of food and resigned herself to the fact that she would have to buy additional food in the next village.

This thought turned out to be incorrect because on the next morning she was awoken by a light shake of her shoulder and a ninja in her face.

Shiori took one look at her unexpected waker, squealed and promptly fell out of the tree. Luckily the ninja had dropped down at the same time and had caught her before she landed painfully on the ground. Shiori shook for a second and tears started to build up in her eyes, only the 'oh shit' expression on the brown haired man prevented Shiori from completely breaking out into tears. She gulped a few times before she shakily greeted the man holding her. Said ninja smiled relieved that he didn't have to deal with tears and helped her stand up before his eyes turned serious and he asked her what she was doing so close to Konoha.

Shiori looked confused for a moment at the shinobi before her face turned slowly hopeful. "Konoha is near? Oh thank god I was beginning to think that I had taken the wrong path."

"Yes, the gate is just twenty minutes away, come on I will show you," the ninja confirmed while he nodded in the direction of the path.

"Thank you shinobi-san. My name is Shiori," the black haired girl said politely.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bekkou. So why were you sleeping out there?" the ninja asked curiously.

Shiori blushed. "I have never been to Konoha and I wasn't sure how far away it was, so I climbed a tree every time it became dark."

Bekkou just nodded. "Sensible, so what do you want to do in Konoha?"

Shiori said determined while her gaze swept over the tall trees, "Work, build a life." 

Bekkou glanced down at the young girl beside him. "You ran away didn't you? How old are you fourteen, fifteen?"

"Twelve and yes I did," Shiori corrected while she checked over her duffel bag before slinging it over her shoulder.

Bekkou did a double take. "Tw-twelve? Shi- I mean damn, that's young, is there a particular reason?"

Shiori looked stubbornly up at him. "I didn't want to marry Fuji-san."

Bekkou raised an eyebrow. "Yeah understandable, twelve is kind of young to marry."

"He is forty five and fat," Shiori continued.

"And that's another good reason." Bekkou snorted. "Well come on kid, I will show you to the immigration office."

Shiori sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Bekkou inwardly shook his head, another runaway that had found her way to Konoha went through his head while he distractedly checked her chakra signature for anomalies. It happened a lot more often than most thought; Konoha was after all known as the nice ninja village that took care of its civilians but most of the time the people who wanted to start over in Konoha never reached their destination. Even though the Hokage regularly sent out Chunin squads to deal with the rising bandit problem, they couldn't decimate all of them. So Bekkou wondered while he subtly interrogated the young girl how the hell she had missed every single one of the bandit groups or gotten unscathed, because even if he wasn't interested in young girls he could admit she was pretty and would grow up to be quite the beauty.

"So, do you know what you want to do after gaining citizenship?" Bekkou asked curiously. 

The girl seemed pretty mature to him but most civilian twelve year olds didn't think further than maybe a week in advance.

Shiori shrugged her shoulders shyly, before she said reluctantly, "I'm not sure yet, but I know that I will need a job that will pay my rent first and foremost."

Bekkou just nodded, before he continued, "What are your strengths?"

Shiori, wasn't sure what to do, normally she wouldn't open up to a stranger like that but this was a Konoha shinobi and he probably was either genuinely interested in helping her or trying to find gaps in her story and checking if she was a spy.

So she bit her lip and answered him honestly, "I can read, write and count and I'm pretty good at cooking and cleaning, back at home I also worked in my family's fields and the vegetable garden…"

Bekkou nodded. "Being literate is good, you already have an advantage over most of the new arrivals from the country. Most of the villages don't have schools."

Shiori nodded. "It was the same in our village, we didn't have a school or even a doctor. The village had barely a hundred inhabitants. I was lucky that my grandmother could read, write and count and that my father allowed me to learn with her after finishing my chores. She would always make me write and recite the poems of her youth."

The black haired girl smiled while she thought back at the many hours she had kneeled beside her grandmother and they had written in the dirt beside the house.

"Poems?" now Bekkou was curious, farmers normally didn't know poems, even the literate ones.

Shiori nodded eagerly and started one of her favorites,  
_"With every passing day_  
the autumn wind  
is blowing colder,  
the voices of the crickets  
become ever fewer."

Bekkou faltered this was one of the poems that belonged to the education of the lower noble families, he was sure. The shinobi had become familiar with quite a few after the more or less regular guarding missions he had run for such nobles. Without showing his inner turmoil he encouraged Shiori to continue. The closer they came to Konoha the surer Bekkou was that the little girl beside him was a descendant from some noble family that had lived in the north of Fire Country, not that it would help her in some way in Konoha. Mentally shrugging his shoulders he took a closer look at her appearance. Hell, even her bone structure was that of a noble; normal farmer daughters were a lot more compact physically better build for the hard work, Shiori on the other hand had a fine and nearly delicate bone structure.

Her physical appearance along with her story would have normally made him suspicious but when he noticed the calluses on her hands he was convinced for good of her truthfulness. The tan line in her face and on her hands as well as her slightly emaciated form for her age talked of a life full of hardship and hunger, not one of ninja training or that of a noble. Content with his verdict, Bekkou gave a subtle sign to the Jounin that was concealed above the gates before he led Shiori to Izumo and Kotetsu to receive temporary access to the village.

The two Chunins at the entrance took one look at the pretty girl and blushed. Kotetsu's grin became bigger and he opened his mouth to say something suave and cool, or at least what he thought was suave and cool.

Bekkou who had seen how Shiori's eyes had become bigger and how she subtly moved behind him, cleared his throat and said, "Shiori-chan here needs a temporary visa, she wants to become a citizen."

Izumo just nodded friendly, his blush had rescinded and he was all business now with an efficient move he grabbed the needed pieces of paper from under his desk. Kotetsu on the other hand was still eyeing Shiori, who was now biting her lip and shyly wringing her hands.

"So your name is Shiori-chan?" Kotetsu said but before he could continue he was interrupted by an annoyed Bekkou.

"And she is twelve and ran away from an arranged marriage, so don't even think about it," the brunette chunin stated annoyed.

He didn't like the fact that Kotetsu didn't seem to be able to take a hint, he was a Chunin working at the gate for god's sake he should have already picked up on her body language and reacted suitably.

Said chunin eyes widened before he blushed once more, this time in embarrassment and quickly turned his eyes to the paperwork Izumo was filling out and handing over.

"Thanks," Bekkou said when Izumo finished and handed the sheets over.

"Thank you," Shiori also stated which was followed by a quick but graceful bow before she followed the older chunin into the village.

Bekkou led her through a maze of streets, alleys and gaps before they walked into a light blue painted building with a waiting room and a reception desk. The chunin that had been a great help to Shiori handed over her paperwork before he wished her good look and said goodbye to the young girl. Said girl thanked him profusely for his help and wished him a nice day before she sat down on one of the chairs to wait until she was called into a side room.

It took less than ten minutes until her name was called and she followed a strict looking older woman into a small room. There she was questioned about her parentage, village, reason for running away as well as her abilities. It took about two hours and Shiori had answered more than once the same question over and over again. She was already pretty tired and hungry when the black haired girl was finally granted partial citizenship; she was told that she would be watched by Chunins for the first year in Konoha before she was granted full citizenship.

The documents she received marked her as a Konoha resident and with that came a working permit and paying taxes. The taxes had to be paid each quarter after the first year of residency and were calculated from her income level each year. Shiori also received a sheet with mandatory classes that she would have to visit. Those included introduction courses about the laws for civilians and shinobi as well as the daily dealings with ninja. Thanks to her literacy she didn't have to sign up for remedial classes that would cost an additional fee.

Elated and still a bit overwhelmed Shiori made her way back into the entrance hall. She had seen a black board with cheap flats to rent as well as another board that contained job offers. The black haired twelve year old wrote down some of the addresses on the back side of an advertisement sheet that was lying on one of the side tables in the entrance hall before she finally gave into her stomach's demands and started to search for a cheap meal.

Since the start of her journey Shiori hadn't needed to cut into her savings yet and she winced inwardly when she saw the prices for a hot meal in Konoha. With that amount of money she could have easily bought two or even three meals in the neighbor village of Kawa. Resigning herself to the higher prices Shiori bought some yakitori at a street stand. While she finished her food on a nearby bench Shiori contemplated where she should start to search for a flat and how she should even find the different addresses. After throwing away the trash, Shiori asked the nearest vendor about the addresses she had written down. The kind older man gave her some instructions and then after some prodding on his side concerning her need of an own residency he also told her how much a cheap flat should approximately cost in the ninja village. Feeling relieved now that she had an idea what she could expect, Shiori made her way to the first address.

Three hours later Shiori had finished her search for a flat and had decided to rent the third of the five properties she had seen. It was a tiny place in comparison to the other flats she had inspected. The room had a small kitchenette and would probably fit a table and some chairs and her futon in the night, but not much else. Shiori didn't mind, she was used to cramped places thanks to her former living conditions and she knew that she would need to stretch the money for as long as possible. Beside the bath the flat had also a small wall closet where she could store a futon as well as her changes of clothing. To be able to move in directly Shiori had to pay the first two rents in advance. When Shiori calculated how long her savings would last with this additional strain she grimaced unhappily, the flat alone would deplete her savings in two years and that without calculating in the needed groceries, clothes, pots, pans and what else Shiori would need for daily life.

She needed work and that fast!

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

Worried and determined to find a job as fast as possible Shiori returned to the streets of Konoha after putting her belongings away, this time she was wearing her best kimono. She had only worn this particular kimono on a few special occasions and it had been bought in a time in which the crops had been bountiful. Even than it had been a bargain deal with a hole on the front and more than a few sizes too big for the, at that time eight year old Shiori. Her grandmother had been able to hide the hole in the dark blue fabric with beautiful and painstakingly complex pink and silver embroidery that she had continued over the whole garment in clusters of flowers and butterflies. As a result Shiori had hardly dared to wear her best piece of clothing while still living in Kawa.

The black haired girl steeled herself and made her way to the first job offer she had picked out, a dango stand. As it turned out the owners had already hired somebody else when Shiori arrived at the address. The second, third and fourth place also had filled the positions that had been advertised in the immigration office. Frustrated Shiori was on her way to the last offer; a grocery store that looked for a cashier, when a tumult in a side street drew her attention.

She could hear how a frustrated woman in a simple but well taken care of and clean kimono was ranting at a younger woman who looked like she was close to tears. When Shiori was in hearing distance it seemed as if the young woman finally had enough and simply turned around and walked away.

"If you leave now don't bother coming back!" the woman shouted behind her, before she cursed low and mumbled to herself, "Where the hell do I now get a girl than can do a tea ceremony?"

Shiori's eyes went wide, maybe this was her chance.

"E-excuse me? You are looking for someone who can do a tea ceremony?" Shiori asked tentatively.

"Yes…are you saying YOU can do it?" the woman asked skeptically.

"Yes, my grandmother insisted on them," Shiori confirmed with a shy smile.

Inwardly she thought, 'Though we only ever practiced with substitutes and below standard products'.

The woman eyed her up and down, before she started to pelt out questions about a standard tea ceremony like a drill sergeant. Shiori's eyes went wide but she automatically answered every question as exact as possible, the knowledge was deeply ingrained in her thanks to the many repetitions throughout the years. It felt like ages until the woman that hadn't even introduced herself yet stopped with her questions, after Shiori apparently satisfied the woman with her knowledge she was looked over once more with a scrutinizing eye before said woman nodded and waved her into the side entrance of the tea house.

"Wait here. I think we have a kimono in your size," the still nameless woman ordered before she vanished into another room.

Unsure Shiori looked around, the back room of the tea house was impeccable clean and nothing was out of place. Shiori smiled a bit, her grandmother had always told her that the quality of an establishment could be measured by the cleanliness of the backroom and the state of the working kimonos. Only a minute later the woman stood in front of her with a dark blue kimono that looked nearly exactly like her new employer's own, without another word Shiori was ushered into the changing room for the women to quickly dress. After she was deemed presentable and some quick last minute instructions Shiori was shown into a separate serving room where she fulfilled her first tea ceremony without a hitch in front of the critical eye of her employer, Echizen-san. After that she was left alone to complete tea ceremonies for various guests in the next few hours.

In the evening, after finishing with the last ceremony Echizen-san watched Shiori for a moment after she had changed back into her original clothing before she sighed and said, "You are good, your customers were more than happy with your service, what are you doing at the moment?"

Shiori smiled shyly at the compliment. "I am looking for work actually."

The woman's eyes started to glitter before she purred, "Perfect, I need a worker, who doesn't mess up tea ceremonies at every turn. I'm willing to hire you but I only need a part time worker…is that still okay?"

Shiori's smiled dimmed a bit before she hesitated a moment and then said, "Yes thank you, when will I begin?"

"Tomorrow at six am, you have the morning shift until ten am, everyday but Tuesday," Echizen-san stated firmly.

Shiori just nodded in response before she left the tea house. While walking through the streets her lips slowly started to turn up in a happy smile, she had a job! Even if it was only part time at the moment, hopefully she could become a full time worker after a few trial weeks or she would have to search a second job so that she could start saving up for her future. Elated over her good fortune Shiori skipped back to her new flat.

For the next two weeks Shiori worked every morning in Echizen-san's tea house before she spent the rest of the day either in her immigration classes or exploring Konoha. In her free time Shiori enjoyed walking through the busy village that was so different from her former home. The amount of people was unreal to her, even if it still was nothing in comparison to a city like New York. The young girl had also become somewhat acquainted with the shop owners around her flat, it helped that Shiori had an excellent name-face memory and was always polite and friendly to everyone.

Coming to Konoha was the right decision, the village was peaceful and the people were friendly. The only damper on her mood was the fact that a full time occupation at Echizen-san's wouldn't be possible, at least not anytime soon. All the workers at her tea house had been with Echizen-san for at least two years and there would be no way, no matter how good Shiori was that Echizen-san would choose her over one of the other workers. The money that she was making was good, Shiori had received her first paycheck two days ago and with this she could easily pay for her flat and groceries but if she ever wanted to have something better for herself Shiori would need a second income.

Through a lucky occurrence Shiori found said job the week after she had decided to seriously search for a second job…well at least she had found the offer for it. On her way back from a market run Shiori saw the insertion out of the corner of her eyes on the black board of her district. Konoha had these useful boards all over the village and they showed important news, job offers and other important tidbits' of information that could be useful for the people to see.

Shiori walked closer on a whim and read through the piece of paper, the wanted ad described a part time job as a housekeeper and cook and so Shiori instantly copied the address and time of the interview on a spare piece of paper before the black haired girl returned to her flat and started to cook dinner.

The blue eyed teenager had for the first time in her life a staggering amount of free time, Shiori had hours and hours of time in which she wasn't working at the tea house or sitting in her mandatory courses which also would end in another week. At first the young female had felt happy to do nothing for hours on end after her busy life as a farmer's daughter but after the first three days the time that she had perceived as rest turned into unbearable silence. The sitting around and doing nothing was now vexing her, and so to occupy some of this time Shiori had decided to increase her cooking talents. She had always enjoyed the task, even back at home when she had to cook over fire instead of the comfortable stove that she now used. The black haired girl also had had far less ingredients at her disposal during the first years of her life. Here in Konoha Shiori had access to an abundance of basic groceries as well more exotic ones and while Shiori hadn't tried out a lot of the more foreign dishes yet she was determined to someday cook them all. In this flight of fancy she was influenced by Eliza who herself had loved to cook and eat and always tried new things in her free time.

That is to say, Shiori was no five star cook but she was more than decent and the familiar moves of cutting and dicing relaxed the twelve year old after a hectic day, the motions had become soothing to her and she always felt satisfied when a delicious smell waved through her flat. So to assuage her need for diverse dishes Shiori had purchased a cooking book and was steadily testing out the ones that didn't strain her wallet too much.

For the interview on the next day Shiori put on Konoha civilian wear for the first time. She had found the modest brown skirt and the green shirt in the bargain bin and had promptly bought them. Her hair had been pulled up in a simple pony tail to keep it out of her face. Shiori checked once more her documents and the recommendation letter from Echizen-san before the blue eyed girl made her way to the café where she would hopefully meet her new employer.

When she arrived there and asked after Inoue-san she was shown to the back of the café where a gaggle of giggling and whispering females around Shiori's age sat. Unsure what to do Shiori sat down in one of the chairs a bit apart from them and looked around. Beside the group of giggling teenagers were two women in their late thirties as well as an older woman who watched everything with sharp eyes. At eleven am on the dot the old woman stood up and introduced herself as Inoue Mariko-san. Some of the giggling girls turned red and then white, it seemed as if they had gossiped about their potential employer right in front of her. With a few sentences the older woman had the group halved and the applicants that had been told to leave vanished embarrassed through the door of the café. The five females that were left were told sit down on one of the round tables, then Inoue-san asked a few generic questions about what experience they had in the household. It turned out that the two other girls had never worked for an employer before and only had experience as far as their mothers had shown them. The two older women had both families and their own children and would have to provide for them too around the time of day Inoue wanted to have a housekeeper.

"And you?" the strict looking woman asked Shiori.

"My name is Shiori, Inoue-san. I arrived in Konoha last month and work in the mornings as a part time worker at Echizen-san's tea house in the market district. Before I came to Konoha I was responsible for the household and the care of my grandmother while my parents were mostly out on the field," The black haired girl stated simply.

"And how old are you? Fourteen, fifteen?" the strict looking woman wanted to know.

"Twelve, Inoue-san," Shiori clarified.

The other applicants looked curiously at Shiori.

"I live alone, Inoue-san. It doesn't matter how young I am, if I want to eat and keep my flat I have to work," Shiori said in a calm voice, those were the facts and there was nothing that she could do to change that.

"Hhm…" Inoue-san murmured before she dismissed the other two girls and then the mothers, after that she turned to Shiori once more. "Shiori-san I will test you for a week and then we will see."

"Thank you Inoue-san," Shiori said and sent the older woman a brilliant smile.

Inoue-san only nodded. "Come to this address tomorrow at eleven am, be prepared to cook both lunch and dinner. We will talk about your other responsibilities then," the elder woman said while she handed Shiori a sheet with an address on it.

After saying goodbye to her potential employer, a happy Shiori skipped home. On her way she checked out the address she had just received, as it turned out Inoue-san's flat was only four blocks away from her own home, which was very convenient for the young civilian.

Inoue-san turned out to be a strict but fair employer; she expected Shiori's full attention on the job but in return also paid a more than generous salary for the girl's work. The two soon fell into a routine in which Shiori cooked lunch and dinner every day, as well as prepared a light breakfast for the following day. She also kept the rooms clean and tidy, did the washing and ironing and made grocery runs for Inoue-san. In the event that Inoue-san left her home for an errand Shiori also accompanied the elderly women to carry her shopping.

Within the first week Shiori realized why the otherwise so spry old woman needed a housekeeper; Inoue-san's left hand as well as a part of her left side were paralyzed and even seemed to cause her pain. Inoue-san tried to hide this fact from her as best as she could but the pain had to be substantial if this prideful woman had problems hiding it. Concerned about her, Shiori inquired at the Yamanaka flower shop about tea leaves that could ease pain. After some prodding about the injury Yamanaka-san was very helpful and handed Shiori tea leaves that had the effect that she searched for. Because the taste of the leaves was very bitter Shiori experimented at home to find a way to modify the taste or at least reduce it somewhat. For that reason she made another visit to the Yamanaka flower shop, this time Yamanaka Inoichi was the one watching the shop. He recommended a few different types of leaves and assured a concerned Shiori that none of the combinations would have a negative effect on the drinker, feeling relieved Shiori returned to her experiments. It took the black haired girl a while but in the end she quite liked the result she had achieved through grounding the tea leaves and mixing them together. Inoue-san didn't thank her per se but after the first few times she drank the tea she always leveled an unreadable expression at Shiori before she returned to whatever she had done before. That her beverage wasn't rejected outright by the proud woman was thanks enough for Shiori. The slightly prickly lady had wormed herself into Shiori's heart and the black haired teenager felt happy that she could help the old woman in some way.

Shiori was so immersed in her work that she was surprised when the first anniversary of her new life in Konoha arrived. With it came her return visit to the immigration bureau where her temporary documents were replaced with the real deal. The newest full Konoha citizen then made her way to the office that was responsible for the taxes and filled out the needed documents before paying her due for the first quarter in advance. Feeling accomplished Shiori celebrated with some mochi, at times like this she desperately whished for the western desserts that Eliza had gorged herself on in her world. While there was chocolate in this world it was mostly in bars and used only to decorate dango or mochi. Hell Shiori hadn't even seen something close to a western styled cake in Konoha, the only thing that they seemed to have were mochi and dango.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Beat’d by Black Sparrow**

During Shiori's second year in Konoha two things happened that stood out of her normally peaceful days, number one was that Inoue-san finally opened up a bit. She let it slip that she was a former Jounin that had graduated a year after the current Hokage and had retired after the second shinobi war because of her injury, she also told Shiori in passing that she still had living family but that they hadn't visited her in over ten years.

Shiori felt outraged on the woman's behalf, in the region she grew up in something like that would have been unthinkable. If somebody was too old or injured to live alone and still had family they would take care of their elder without complaint or having to be asked, it was just a given. Knowing Inoue-san as the strong and independent person she was Shiori refused to pity her; that would have only hurt the kunoichi's pride after all.

The second event that ripped Shiori from her routine was the Uchiha massacre.

It was the topic of the conversations even months after it happened. The people were shocked and frightened that something like this could happen in the middle of Konoha. There was a surge of sudden emigrations throughout the first few months but this calmed down pretty soon when nothing else happened. Shiori now at least knew roughly where she was in the Naruto timeline. The Konoha eleven would be still in the Academy for some time and war and destruction was still some years off.

The black haired teenager had come to love her life in Konoha and didn't want to leave it even if it meant that she would have to weather invasions and destruction. Still, to give herself the option of leaving the shinobi village if things got too bad the girl decided to wait until the Chunin exams and then decide what to do.

During her free time Shiori had also started to try herself on western recipes that Eliza remembered. Most of the time those attempts went spectacularly wrong because she either hadn't the right ingredients at hand or something about the temperature or amount of the dough went wrong. Those few attempts that turned out right were celebrated and after Shiori felt confident that she wouldn't mess up, she even started to present her desserts to Inoue-san, whose critical taste buds helped Shiori adapt and improve them further.

To Inoue-san's question if she wanted to become a professional cook Shiori only shook her head. She enjoyed cooking yes, but it was more of a hobby for her than an occupation that she wanted to do day in day out for the rest of her life.

"So what would you like to do then, if it isn't cooking?" Inoue-san sounded genuinely curious while she watched Shiori taking care of the used plates.

The black haired fourteen year old hummed thoughtfully before she said slightly reluctant, "To be honest I probably would like to have a tea house similar to Echizen-san. There I could offer the different sorts of tea that I would mix together or even some of the desserts. Hhm, yes that would be nice." Shiori smiled completely immersed in her dream.

Inoue-san snorted amused before she stretched lightly and turned back to her book, the old woman seemed to ponder something, before she shook her head.

A question was burning in the back of Shiori's mind and after she had finished with her chores she sat across from Inoue-san and asked reluctantly, "Inoue-san what requirements do shinobi have to feel at ease at a tea house? I see so few of them at Echizen's place."

Inoue-san just smiled wryly at Shiori before she gave in and said, "Well first and foremost, the room has to be well lit, there can't be a corner where a potential threat could hide…then the tables should be spaced out enough so that they ninja can move in case of an attack. To the food and the drinks…ninja are paranoid Shiori-chan; if they have no way to check for poisons they probably won't drink or eat it. So food and drink preparation on the table if possible…oh and the windows, no tables right beside the window, somebody could take aim from outside and easily kill them, or at least wound them."

"Oh, so the windows should be high up, that nobody can look inside," Shiori tried to clarify.

"Hhm…yes possibly. So what would you serve in your tea house besides tea and desserts?" Inoue-san prodded further.

"Eh, probably standard things like curry rice and a fixed menu at lunch," Shiori contemplated.

Inoue-san nodded to this before she turned once again to her book. Most of their afternoons were spent like this and both of them enjoyed the quiet company of the other.

Shiori who had grown quite a bit since arriving in Konoha and was filling out more and more now that she didn't have to go without proper food for months on end. In the last half year her breasts had developed quite a bit and she needed to start wearing a bra underneath her clothes, another change in her body was the start of her period. Thankfully Konoha had their own version of hygiene products that could be bought in the apothecary or the grocery store.

Her maturing figure also attracted all kinds of attention from the males in the market and streets. Shiori had been approached by more than one blushing teenager that asked for a date, which she had always respectfully declined. The civilian wasn't feeling the urge to date any of them, especially not with her mental maturity being so far ahead of those civilian teenage boys but she would probably try to have a relationship when she entered her twenties.

Since she had been a child she had always dreamed of having a love marriage and family of her own. Now here in Konoha she actually really had a chance to realize this dream with somebody she genuinely liked opposed to the arranged marriage that had been normal in Kawa and to which Shiori had resigned herself to.

And so the years flew by and Shiori turned fifteen and then sixteen. She was still working for both Echizen-san and Inoue-san and really enjoyed her work. Throughout the years she had started a slightly distant friendship with some of the civilian girls that worked in Echizen's tea house and manned the food stands in the market. They included her in gossip and pointed out bargains or new shops to her but Shiori never really connected with any of them on a deeper level or even attempted to build up a solid friendship.

When the concerned black haired civilian had come with her findings to Inoue-san said old woman had just snorted and shook her head in disbelieving amusement, which led to Shiori feeling even more out of her depth.

After Inoue-san noticed that this topic genuinely distressed Shiori, she had sighed and answered her employee, "Well it doesn't surprise me. You have a good, sensible head on your shoulders which is much more than most civilians can say, even the so called adults. You are simply too mature for them, ninja would probably be a more appropriate company for you." Inoue-san sighed once more before she continued, "It's a shame really. If you had been born in Konoha you probably would have made a decent kunoichi with your quick mind."

Shiori wasn't sure if she felt flattered or terrified by the prospect of a ninja career if she had been born in Konoha; thankfully Shiori didn't have to answer to Inoue-san's laments and simply continued with her duties.

But with Inoue-san's explanation Shiori stopped worrying so much about making close civilian friends. If she met somebody who would suit her character that would be great but Shiori wasn't going out of her way to find such a person. Instead she slowly but steadily increased her amount of dessert recipes and tea mixtures. Throughout the years she also developed a rough plan for the day when she had enough capital to start up her own tea house. For that reason Shiori had even started to buy potted tea plants and dried the leaves herself, this made it possible to experiment with the differences in quality and intensity. She was a well-known and most welcome guest in the Yamanaka shop by now and both elder Yamanakas liked to sneak samples of obscure tea leaves for her to try into her orders. Shiori even bought a cinnamon tree from them, which the black haired teen had planted on the collective roof patio of her building in a big pot. The hot and humid climate as well as the shade from the other buildings made it an ideal growing location for the cinnamon tree. It had shot up in the two years since its purchase and now was the time to cut it down close to the root. For this purpose Yamanaka Inoichi-san had specifically come to her home to show the black haired teen how to cut it and then helped Shiori with removing the wood from the roof patio. The Yamanakas would use the wood in whatever way they needed, while Shiori was now waiting for fresh shoots to come out to harvest for her own use.

In Shiori's mind her life could have gone on like this forever, she loved the tranquility of Konoha's streets in the morning and the busyness during the day. She even had a few run-ins with Konoha's green beast Maito Gai who was running on his hands through the streets or doing other outlandish exercises on the rooftops.

The ninja of Konoha were mostly a friendly lot, interspersed with bouts of arrogance and rude behavior but Shiori knew that assholes were a human ailment and didn't exclude the chakra using part of the population, so she just shrugged it off and didn't take it personally. And just like Inoue-san had predicted she liked to interact with the ninja a lot more than with most civilians who were most of the time gossips, backstabbers, ass kissers or couldn't see past their own nose.

Strangely enough during the four years she had spent here she never had a run in with Naruto or the other main characters of the manga with the only exception being Ino-chan who she saw regularly thanks to her parents flower shop. Shiori also believed to have seen a dark pineapple head and a chubby boy with chips in his hands walking through the streets but when she had turned around they were always gone. But back to the lack of cannon characters, after Shiori had thought a bit about it, this did made some sense the academy was after all close to the Hokage tower while she lived in the outskirts of Konoha and only commuted to the market district because of her work, shopping and the Yamanaka shop. And yes Konoha was big enough that you could avoid somebody for years on end if you just chose different districts.

So when Shiori found on a Wednesday afternoon a dead Inoue-san in her bed, she didn't know what to do at first. She had already seen dead bodies before, thanks to her grandmother and parents but just like with her grandmother, Inoue-san's death hurt immensely. It took Shiori a while until she could drag herself away from Inoue-san's bed. The black haired young woman then took one of the clean white linens in the hallway cupboard and gently laid it over Inoue-san.

After that she locked up and made her way to the hospital where she informed the personnel about finding her employer dead in her bed. She was immediately accompanied by a medic-nin as well as two workers from the morgue. A quick examination confirmed what Shiori suspicions, Inoue-san's injury had finally gotten the better of her which had led to organ failure. The attending medic-nin had taken one look at Shiori's face and had promptly reassured the shocked civilian that Inoue-san had died peacefully in her sleep without feeling anything. After the end of the preliminary examination the two morgue workers removed the body and the sheets from the bed and then made their way to the hospital with the body.

Numb Shiori removed the groceries and everything perishable from the apartment before closing down the flat and bringing the key to Inoue-sans attorney, Atsuka Heiji-san. The rest of the day Shiori spent grieving in her home.

When the black haired civilian arrived at Echizen-san's tea house the next day, her employer took one look at her face and sent her right back home. There Shiori spent the rest of that day in her futon, with a big box of homemade cookies, tissues and some tea to calm her nerves. She had now lost the second attachment figure in her life, she felt suddenly really alone in Konoha.

On the second day after Inoue-san's death Shiori had herself so far under control that she could work at the tea house again even though she was less cheerful than normal. Now that she lost her second income, Shiori should have probably started to look for additional work as soon as possible but she felt unable to search for anything that could replace the work at Inoue-san's place so soon after her death. For the rest of the week Shiori looked tired and sad whenever her usual customers arrived for a tea ceremony. After the first day back at work Shiori had enough self-control to hide her mood as soon as the tea ceremonies began but her guests still noticed her melancholy. It went so far that they even asked the owner what was wrong with her; Echizen-san herself was worried about Shiori. The tea house owner knew that this death had hit Shiori hard and she hoped that she would recover soon; the quiet and friendly young girl had been very easy to come to like.

While she was fighting with a grief induced depression Shiori was mostly unable to make any rational thoughts pertaining anything farther than a day a time so she was completely surprised when at the end of the week she received an invitation to the opening of Inoue-san's will.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

The will reading was thankfully in the afternoon so Shiori didn't have to ask for a day off from Echizen-san's tea house. The black haired young woman arrived shortly before the appointment in the office of the attorney in black clothes. She still had dark rings around her eyes and was paler than usual. In the anteroom was already a group of people waiting, they too were clothed in black but their wardrobe was distinctly better than Shiori's, they also had a rather arrogant and impatient air around them. When they were finally all called into the adjourning room, they sent deprecatingly sneers in Shiori's direction.

Inside the room Shiori was greeted by the sight of two Chunin who were standing behind Atsuka-san and were flanking him. The forty year something old woman, who seemed to be the ring leader of her group didn't seem to like their presence and asked the attorney why they were there in a rather rude way.

"Matoka-san, please calm yourself. It is standard in Konoha that at least two Chunin are present when the will of such a distinguished Jounin like Inoue-san is read. They are here to ensure that her last will is followed to a T," Inoue-san's attorney explained in a rather clipped voice.

The civilian woman's face seemed to pinch but she then just nodded and dropped the matter.

"Very well, if everybody has found a seat let's begin," Atsuka-san said and started to read Inoue-san's will.

_I, Inoue Mariko a Jounin kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato, being of sound mind, declare this to be my Last Will and Testament. I revoke all wills and codicils previously made by me._

_I appoint Atsuka Heiji as my Personal Representative to administer this Will, and ask that he be permitted to serve without Court supervision and without posting bond. If Atsuka Heiji is unwilling or unable to serve, then I appoint Shiori of Kawa to serve as my Personal Representative, and ask that she be permitted to serve without Court supervision and without posting bond._

_I direct my Personal Representative to pay out of my residuary estate all of the expenses of my last illness, administration expenses, all legally enforceable creditor claims, all Konoha estate taxes, inheritance taxes, and all other governmental charges imposed by reason of my death without seeking reimbursement from or charging any person for any part of the taxes and charges paid, and if necessary, reasonable funeral expenses, including the cost of any suitable marker for my grave, without the necessity of an order of court approving said expenses._

_I devise, bequeath, and give my entire fortune, be it monetary or otherwise to Shiori from Kawa under the condition that she takes on my last name and will be known from now on as Inoue Shiori._

_Should Shiori of Kawa not survive me by 30 days, her share shall be distributed to the Konoha orphan fund._

_Inoue Mariko, Jounin of Konoha_

When Atsuka-san had ended the group around Matoka-san broke out into outraged shouts only to be silenced when the two Chunins radiated slight killing intent. Shiori felt sick and shaky while she tried to keep her composure, she wanted to be far far away from this room and curl up somewhere to recover from this awful feeling.

Atsuka-san who was relatively used to the killing intent after having executed more than one ninja will in his time took a deep breath and stated, "This is the will of Inoue-san and it will be followed. Matoka-san, Inoue-san left a letter for your family, do you wish to hear it?"

The angry civilian only nodded, unable to say anything.

"Very well," Atsuka-san said neutrally.

_To the family of my deceased cousin Matoka Shin,_

_in the last fourteen years of my life I haven't seen hide nor hair from even one of you, so it shouldn't come as a surprise that none of you will receive anything of the money I have earned throughout my life with my blood and my pain._

_Inoue Mariko, Jounin of Konoha_

There was a short uncomfortable silence, before one of the male civilians shouted, "That is no reason whatsoever to give her money to a stupid little servant girl that is probably an inheritance hunter!" his sentence was approved by the other members of his family.

Atsuka-san looked outraged before he calmed slightly and snorted. "Matoka-san as I said before calm yourself or I will have you and your family removed from my premises and fined with libel. Now Inoue-san has given me strict instructions concerning her fortune and I will see them through. Shiori-san if you would please come with me?" at the last part of his sentence his voice had taken on a gentler tone.

Atsuka Heiji had known Shiori for nearly three years now, she had accompanied Inoue-san to more than one appointment with him and in the last two years she had even been included into the proceedings concerning the flat and Inoue-san's investments. Probably to prepare her somewhat for her inheritance, Inoue-san was sneaky like that. He had liked the calm and gentle nature of the pretty young girl that was now turning into a stunning young woman and he was glad that Inoue-san had decided to bequeath everything to her, Shiori deserved it definitely a lot more than anybody on the Matoka side of Inoue-san's family.

He watched now as the chalk white and wide eyed girl walked into his personal office, the Matoka family in the meantime was escorted from the premises by the Chunins, Heiji was sure that they had enjoyed the humiliation of the rude civilians just as much as he had. The lawyer couldn't help but be slightly vindictive, said family had been harassing him the whole week about the last will of Inoue-san and that they had received nothing made him want to whistle.

After the door was closed behind her Shiori leaned against the visitor chair and took some deep breaths while she visible fought to keep her composure. Heiji commiserated with the young woman, this must have been quite a big shock for her because as far as he knew Inoue-san never even hinted to Shiori that she had changed her will in the young civilian's favor. After giving her some time to calm down somewhat he gently led her through the legal jargon and put the papers that would change her name in front of her. With shaking hands Shiori signed the papers and gulped when she saw the numbers on the bank accounts, if she wanted to she would never have to work in her life again. Inoue-san's investments were scattered through Fire country would make enough money that she could live quite comfortably without ever lifting a finger again. When the legal requirements were completed, Heiji handed another letter over to Shiori, Inoue-san had written it only a few months ago and he was curious what it said.

_Dear Shiori-chan,_

_I know that my death must have come suddenly for you, but I have known that it was only a matter of months for quite some time now. You have given me a lot of joy this past few years and I am glad that I chose you to become my housekeeper. You are a beautiful and through and through good girl and I feel relieved that I can entrust my family name and fortune to someone like you and not those vultures of second cousins of mine. Beside my flat and a few houses which are rented out, there is the former clan compound of the Inoue's. I had it closed down after the last of my ninja relatives died during the third shinobi war. I know how you always dreamed of buying a house somewhere close to the woods and I think the clan compound would be the right place to fulfill your dream. Should you decide to use it please hire some ninja to go through the building before you move in. I set traps and other countermeasures before the house was closed down and they are most likely still active, so please be careful._

_I also want you to fulfill your other dream. You now have the means to open up your own tea house and I want you to do it, your sweets need to be shown to the world._

_I know I have never been able to show you how much your company has meant to me, but I want you to know that in the time I have known you I have come to love you as if you were my own grandchild._

_I wish you a fulfilled life and hope that you will find happiness._

_All my love,_

_Inoue Mariko_

Shiori noticed that something was dripping on Inoue-san's letter, confused she lifted her hand to her face, she was crying silently. Gently she put the letter down on Atsuka-san's desk before the tears came in heaps and then she let out all the grief that she had been unable to let free the week before.

Atsuka-san stood helpless by her side, unsure what to do. He settled to just move the tissue box in front of Shiori and waved his secretary into the room. The slightly plump mother of three took one look at Shiori and took the distressed young woman in her arms. It took Shiori nearly half an hour to calm down again. When she had some of her composure back she apologized profusely to both Atsuka-san and his secretary Mamoru-san who just waived her apology aside, it wasn't the first time somebody had broken down in the office and it would surely not be the last time.

Atsuka-san agreed readily to take care of Shiori's new fortune as well as her properties and after signing a standard contract, Atsuka-san promised to inform the mission office about her wish to open up the Inoue-clan compound. Tired and emotionally drained Shiori left the building, thankfully the next day was Tuesday and she wouldn't be needed in the tea house. It was barely five pm when she arrived in her flat but Shiori fell directly in her bed and slept until late into the morning of the next day.

When she awoke again Shiori still wasn't sure if yesterday wasn't a dream but after she saw the paperwork lying innocently on her table she slowly accepted it as reality. With Atsuka-san as her attorney, Shiori now didn't have to take care of her taxes, Atsuka-san's employees would calculate the amount and she would just have to authorize the quarterly transaction.

So after eating some leftovers Shiori started to write a list of what she wanted to do or change. The first thing she decided was dissolving Inoue-san's renting contract with the end of the month. Shiori had spent a lot of happy hours there but without Inoue-san she didn't want to keep the flat. She wasn't sure how long the repairs would take on the Inoue compound and so she decided to wait with dissolving of her own contract for a little while longer. The next logical step that she should take was the dissolving of her contract with Echizen-san but at that she hesitated. Echizen-san had been her first employer in Konoha and it was also through her that Shiori had learned so much about running a tea house. Unsure the black haired young woman bit her lip before she breathed and decided to talk with Echizen-san the next day and give her notice for two weeks so that she could find another girl in the meantime. Nodding to herself Shiori finally came to the topic of her own tea house, she was unsure what to do after all she had never run such an establishment before. So Shiori put the name of her attorney down along with a question mark, hopefully Atsuka-san would be able to help her.

Just as she had promised herself she talked to Echizen-san on the next day, of course the woman wasn't happy about losing one of her workers, but nevertheless wished Shiori good look for her future. In the end they agreed that Shiori would continue to work in the tea house until a replacement could be trained sufficiently. When she visited Atsuka-san on the same day to add her teahouse idea to the long list they would be talking about, he informed her that the mission office had already assigned a team to her for the following afternoon. Happy that everything was moving so fast Shiori returned to her flat and baked some of her western desserts, she would use the opportunity to see how other people then Inoue-san reacted to them. She cut her desserts into sizeable piece and placed them into some Bento boxes before she put them into the fridge.

The next day after finishing with work Shiori hurried home and collected her treats and put them and two thermos flasks of tea into a basket along with some cutlery, napkins and plates. The food and beverages were hidden under a big picnic blanket that Shiori spread on the top of the basket before she made her way to the Inoue-clan compound.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

When Shiori arrived at the address no one else was in sight yet and she took the time to check the location of the clan compound and the street it was in. From the mangas Shiori knew that a small stripe of buildings along the outside wall hadn't been destroyed during Pein's attack. With any luck the Inoue compound was outside the blast radius and the house would be still intact after the attack, which was another reason to stay in Konoha.

Shiori wasn't even waiting for five minutes when a chunin team popped out of nowhere in front of her. The leader caught the basket that she nearly dropped and apologized sheepishly, which Shiori promptly waved away and laughingly said that they just caught her by surprise.

"Shi-Shiori-san right?" asked the brunette chunin unsurely on her left.

Shiori took a closer look and then smiled at the older man. "Izumo-san, it is nice to see you again. It has been nearly four years."

Said chunin blushed after Shiori smiled at him, before he scratched his head and asked, "Yes, so what have you done since then?"

Shiori's smile dimmed a bit when she said, "I worked for Inoue-san as a housekeeper, she died only two weeks ago."

Izumo could have hit himself; he had made her sad. "My condolences."

"Thank you." Shiori just nodded with a shaky smile.

The team leader coughed and Shiori's attention went back to his form, he looked around thirty years old and had an eye patch over his left eye. "My name is Akame Iwana. These are Kamizuki Izumo, Hayase and Okei. You asked for a team to take a look at this compound?"

"Yes Akame-san, thank you for coming. My name is Inoue Shiori, my employer Inoue Mariko-san, was a kunoichi of the leaf and left everything to me. She cautioned me to hire a team to disengage the traps she had put up."

"We understand, thank you. Do you by any chance know what rank she held?" asked Akame-san.

"She was a Jounin that fought during the first and the second shinobi war," Shiori answered slightly confused.

The chunin looked at each other and sighed, before Akame-san turned once more to Shiori. "Inoue-san, war veterans are known to be notoriously paranoid, we would feel better if you stayed as far as possible away from the house until we have found all the traps."

Shiori nodded and after the chunin team had checked over a part of the lawn, the sixteen year old sat down on her picnic blanket and started to do some light reading. She could hear the clashes of metal on metal as well as the curses of the ninja that worked themselves through the three normal sized houses between the front gate and the main house and then the dojo. They returned to her picnic blanket two hours after the start slightly battered to take a breather from the flying kunai and senbon.

Shiori promptly invited them to sit with her and drink some tea and eat some sweets. At first the Chunin were slightly unsure what to do with the snacks they had never seen before but when Izumo bravely took a bite and promptly dug into his piece the rest followed suit. What followed was round after round of compliments that turned Shiori's face into a tomato.

"Inoue-san, these snacks are delicious! Where did you find the recipe?" a smiling Okei asked.

Shiori returned his smile and said, "I like to experiment Okei-san, believe me it took me quite a while to receive these results." At the last part she giggled while she thought back at her first attempts.

"Are you going to open your own restaurant? Because I know these would be a hit with Konoha's population, especially the girls," the chunin continued to say.

Shiori smiled. "Not a restaurant per se, but I would like to open a tea house. So you like them? I'm glad."

Izumo watched Shiori while she talked to his team mates. She had flourished since she had come to Konoha, her beauty was even more radiant and she seemed to have lost some of her shyness.

Shiori who had noticed Izumo's gaze, asked curious, "Kamizuki-san is something wrong?"

"No, don't mind me I just thought how much you changed since you arrived four years ago; you were pretty shy and skittish at that time," Izumo explained.

"Yes well, on my trip to Konoha I was warned to be cautious around male adults and while your friend Kotetsu-san wasn't in anyway pushy I was still somewhat wary." This time Shiori looked embarrassed onto her hands that were folded in her lap.

"Sensible, that's what it was." Akame-san snorted before he continued, "How old were you when you came to Konoha if I may ask the reason?"

The smile Shiori gave the eldest of the round was slightly forced. "I was twelve at that time. I had just lost my family shortly before and then a wealthy farmer of the neighbor village wanted to marry me. I…I didn't know what to else to do, so I sold my parents land and vanished as fast as possible."

Around her the shinobi raised their eyebrows and thought that the young woman in front of them was very lucky to have escaped her fate. They knew from stories that in the countryside such marriages were still common practice; nevertheless it was something different to hear from such an occurrence directly from one of the few who had escaped it.

Hayase, who had given his piece of cake his whole attention looked now up and said, "Well it seems as if luck is now on your side, you have inherited a nice place to live and can make your dream reality."

"Yes." Shiori's smiled became bigger once more. "You are right."

Akame-san nodded before he said, "Well then, let's continue our work."

The other Chunin sighed and threw wistful glances at the bento box that was still full with sweets. Shiori noticed their gazes and promised under giggles that they could take the cake home with them. So while the Chunin were back at springing traps and disengaging them Shiori laid down once more with her book, a content smile sneaked on her face while her plan to open up a tea house started to take form. Sometime after half past five the Chunin were finally finished and Shiori walked cautiously into the main house to inspect the damage.

The main house was a rectangular building with an inner courtyard and two stories high. The damage was thankfully not as bad as Shiori had feared. The bordered up windows and doors had prevented the worst damage to the interior. Though after a quick appraisal Shiori found enough issues that it would take some time to fix the house up, as a whole it hadn't been maintained for more than twenty years so now the roof was damaged and all of the tatami mats had to be renewed completely. Furthermore Shiori would need a complete new kitchen; the old one was nearly thirty years out of date and still had a wood stove.

The black haired teenager liked what she saw as she walked through the halls of her potential home but the moment she wandered into the courtyard she really fell in love with the house. There was a coy pond without any fish in it and overgrown flowerbeds as well as an old weeping willow. A happy sigh escaped Shiori while she looked around some more, the second floor of the main house held the master bed room and ten more rooms. It didn't look like the integrity of the building was in any danger so Shiori made a mental note to hire Genin teams to clean up and repair the minor damages.

Happy with what she had found Shiori skipped back out and beamed up at the taller shinobi while she thanked them for their assistance, completely absorbed in her thoughts Shiori missed the effect her smile had on the males. Even Akame and Okei who had thought they had gotten somewhat used to her beauty, blushed bright red and felt embarrassed and proud at the same time, it wasn't that often that they got to work for such a pretty and polite client. As promised Shiori handed over the last pieces of cake before she skipped back home.

In the next four weeks Shiori hired three Genin teams who repaired the roofs, cleaned up the overgrown courtyard and the lawn area, removed the dust and debris out of the houses and painted the walls freshly inside and outside before Shiori closed them up again she didn't need them after all. Afterwards Shiori sent the Genins into the woods that belonged to the property and had the Genin collect the fallen branches and twigs as well as cutting the trees that had fallen over into sizeable blocks for fire wood.

A civilian professional checked the central heating that had been installed into the main building and attested that it was in a good condition, the pipes ran under the floors and through the walls and would keep the whole main house warm in the winter. Another civilian company connected the main house to Konoha's electricity network and after that the carpenter assembled the new kitchen for Shiori and a second company renovated or rather ripped out the two already existing bathrooms on the first floor and installed another three on the second floor, meanwhile the ten smaller bedrooms were also turned into six bigger ones.

At the end of the month, perfectly timed to the end of Inoue-san's renting contract, Shiori hired another Genin team to carry and assemble her furniture from the shops as well as Inoue-san's and her own apartment. Shiori had spent the time her house was being fixed up looking through catalogs and checking out furniture shops all over Konoha. The Genin were a big help because they could carry things more than a few times their body size and were also a lot faster than any civilian adults. And so Shiori just told them where to put which piece of furniture or group of moving boxed before she dismissed them. As nice as the young Genin were she didn't particular like the idea of somebody knowing exactly about the content of her moving boxes and so the black haired young woman spent the weekend unpacking her and Inoue-san's stuff into her new home.

Especially Inoue-san's jutsu scrolls and sealing books were handled with care and repacked into a separate container before they were moved up into the attic, after all Shiori didn't need them but the black haired woman also didn't want to get rid of them. Inoue's books on the other hand were placed into the room Shiori had designated the library. The Genin had done a great job in fitting the bookshelves together so that a cozy atmosphere was created. The room was adjacent to of the kitchen and had a tiled bench alongside one wall that was kept warm through the central heating system, beside the bench the room also contained two big armchairs, a couch and small side tables.

During the renovation Shiori had changed her mind concerning the flooring and now had parquet throughout most of the house. The only exception was the traditional tea room which now held new tatami mats as well as the thoroughly cleaned traditional tea ceremony tools that Shiori had found in the attic. In the end the parquet floor had turned out to be not only the sturdier choice but also the cheaper one, after all they were living in Konoha, there was an abundance of wood available to its citizens.

The kitchen was Shiori's favorite room in the house, the young woman had been a fan of open concept since she had seen Eliza's old apartment in her dreams and now that she had the choice Shiori had let it be done in her own home.

For this the blue eyed female had chosen light grey granite kitchen countertops while the kitchen furniture was crafted out of a dark red cherry wood. The kitchen isle that stood at the transition to the living room also had a breakfast bar with four bar chairs in silver and black. Her new appliances fit seamlessly into the color scheme thanks to all the shiny silver surfaces.

The rest of the big room contained a sitting area near the center consisting of a large brown corner sofa out of leather with matching brown leather armchairs and a glass coffee table on a light brown carpet. The civilian situated some potted plants alongside the walls while a solid wood table with six seats had been place in one corner of the room. Beside it was a display cabinet situated that showed the beautiful chinaware Shiori also had found in the attic. The black haired woman had discovered the fifty pieces strong set in her second week of exploring. The delicate and beautiful pattern had endeared it to her instantly and so she had decided to show cast fifteen sets in the living room, alongside with various serving dishes of the set. The rest of it was washed carefully before it was put back into the attic, like this it was easily on hand should she ever have more guests. For her day to day meals Shiori had decided to use the simple plates Inoue-san had used in her flat, her own china had been sold at a second hand shop.

To be honest Shiori had sold most of her belongings before moving to the Inoue compound. The only things she had kept were her clothes and some of the baking utensils she used to make western styled desserts. Furthermore most of her house furniture was either newly bought or taken from Inoue-san's belongings.

The main entrance was aligned with the compound gates and it opened into an anteroom where two cupboards for shoes and slippers were situated to hold foot wear. The room itself had four doors, the entrance door from outside the compound, the door that lead to the courtyard that was directly across the main entrance as well as two doors in the remaining walls leading further into the house. The right door led into a spacious traditional tea ceremony room with appropriate furniture and utensils. Through left side door on the other hand you walked into the staircase which led up to the second floor as well as the cellar. In the corner of this room was also one of the two baths of the first floor integrated. The room following the staircase was the living room with the open kitchen. It was the biggest room in the house and the wall leading to the courtyard was completely made out of floor length glass panels with a sliding door in one of them. The room that connected next contained the library, followed by an empty room that contained the door to the back yard, Shiori was still unsure what to do with and so the young woman left it alone for now. The last room in this circle was a guest room with an en suite. This room contained a simple but comfortable bed with a wardrobe as well as a desk and chair combo in front of the window looking over the courtyard, Shiori felt prudent to at least have one even if she was unsure who would use it.

On the second floor Shiori had left nearly all rooms unfurnished, only the Master bedroom with its en suite and the two other bathrooms on the floor were fully equipped. The Master bedroom was situated conveniently right beside the stairs for easy access. Because Shiori had slept most of her life on the floor she had taken extra care in choosing a king size bed for the Master bedroom. Furthermore her new bedroom contained a walk in closet. The en suite was equipped with a Jacuzzi bathtub alongside an extra shower, a toilet and two basins. Shiori had enjoyed indulging herself like this at the public bath and deemed it a worthy investment. Her bedding was in a light green color with white and dark green blades of grass scattered over the cover and cushions. On both sides of her bed were small side tables that held bedside lamps and on Shiori's side an alarm clock. There was also a little dresser along the outside wall of the bathroom which only contained Shiori's jade comb and a nice pair of pearl earrings Inoue-san had given her as a sixteenth birthday present.

Shiori was content with the momentary state of her house, it didn't feel completely empty anymore and she was sure that she would find a way to fill the other rooms with time. The following two weeks Shiori spent in the garden behind her house where she replanted her cinnamon tree and also started a small vegetable and herb garden. Her former lifestyle as poor farmer daughter had taught her to always have a backup food source just in case and getting rid of such an ingrained habit now that her situation was secure was a lot harder than the civilian had thought it would be.

For said garden Shiori also purchased a plethora on garden tools, which in the end led to her filling the last empty room on the ground floor. Because she didn't have a garden shed Shiori hired another Genin team to set up some more shelves in the empty room that led to the back yard for said tools before she converted another corner of the room into a work area which contained her storage place for her tea leaves and experiments.

The courtyard was also cleaned up by those Genin and Shiori bought Koi fish for the pond and spent quite a few hours trimming the old weeping willow into an acceptable state. After finishing with the courtyard the black haired young woman started to spend her evening on the patio in one of her new lawn chairs while she enjoyed the fresh breeze that came with the night, unlike Kawa Konoha was unbearably hot and humid in midsummer.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

In the days after moving into the Inoue compound Shiori developed a new rhythm, she now worked on her tea house concept whenever she wasn't occupied with working on the small projects around the house.

Shiori had already filled out the forms needed for a tea house permit and was now waiting for the approval of the right departments. In the meantime she worked herself through the different properties that were available in Konoha; unfortunately for the black haired female she didn't find even one house with high placed windows that suited her needs. Instead she grudgingly settled on a property that was close to the stadium and had floor length windows, quite the opposite from what Inoue-san had said. The renting price was relatively cheap because the restaurant that had been in the space before hadn't worked out very well. The ninja avoided it because they felt too much like a goldfish in a fishbowl and the civilians avoided it because of the proximity to the ninja stadium as well as the training grounds and weapon shops that were in near vicinity. The area was generally frequented by a lot of ninja that had either settled in the surrounding apartment blocks or came to shop here and so with time the civilians had started to avoid the area somewhat.

But back to the windows, Shiori knew that with help of Fuinjutsu it was possible to turn the windows into a reflective surface from the outside and she had decided to pay the hefty amount so that the paranoid ninja didn't feel like they were sitting in a fish bowl. The longer Shiori thought about it the happier she became, through the Fuinjutsu the glaring weakness became now a major selling point. The floor length windows now offered a perfect view on the main street leading up to the stadium, perfect for a stake out Shiori thought wryly while she ticked the location of her list.

The next thing that she had planned was the alteration of the restaurant. Instead of two service rooms, a kitchen and some back rooms, Shiori had the building converted into one single room with only some small rooms that ran along the backside of the building and contained the changing rooms for her personnel and an access staircase to the cellar and the floors above, beside it and only accessible from the service room were toilets for the clients.

In the middle of the service room was the kitchen in a rectangular form and instead of normal brick walls were glass panels installed, again with Fuinjutsu seals, this time they were used against fogging, greasing, smell and noise. The guests would have a perfect view into the kitchen without having to deal with the noises or smell whenever the kitchen door or the specifically installed sliding windows opened. The kitchen was a state of the art and could easily hold up to ten cooks at any time; Shiori figured that was more than enough for the size of the service room. Shiori was so unbelievable glad that her landlord had allowed her to renovate and remodel the place as much as she wanted. Directly under the kitchen was the storage room for the groceries, the cellar had been easy to convert and now also held the additional furniture and tools for the tea house as well as a dirty laundry room.

After thinking over the costs, Shiori had decided to outsource the washing of the tea house laundry. The next thing she had had commissioned had been a wooden stage in the back left corner of the room, the stage would serve for the more traditional tables and tea ceremonies that Shiori had in mind, she had already started to write a protocol about the changes a tea ceremony would undergo because it took place on western style tables and so the attendant would be standing instead of sitting.

The tables and chairs were easy to purchase after that, they were made out of a slightly more refined but still sturdy Konoha wood as was the wooden flooring. The ceiling had evenly spaced roof lights which bathed the whole room in warm but sufficient bright light. To be on the safe side Shiori ordered two times as much water glasses, tea cups, dishes and etc than probably would be needed to equip the whole room.

When the renovation was complete the restaurant hadn't opened yet because Shiori was still waiting on her other orders to arrive, the black haired young woman started to put up job offers around the district and Konoha. A lot of people came during the allotted interview times and a lot of them left when they found out where the tea house was located and what kind of duties they would have.

But some of them stayed, the people that especially caught Shiori's eye were the forty five year old widow Tachibana Emiko and the thirty two year old Kouken Sora.

Emiko-san was a cheerful, childless woman who had lost her husband some five years ago. Unlike other Fire country civilian women she hadn't drowned in the despair and uncertainty of the death of her spouse, instead she had kept living her life as fully as possible. And that was quite the accomplishment because you could practically hear the love that she felt for her deceased husband when she talked about him. The rotund woman was not only delightfully frank but also didn't shrink back from taking charge and leading others. It also didn't hurt that her food was delicious, her cooking clean and precise and she expected the highest hygienic standards from herself and the people working with her in the kitchen. Emiko-san hadn't even found it strange or even too forward to be expected to whip up some food in the new kitchen during her interview. After tasting her food Shiori hired her on the spot and left it to her to interview the other kitchen personnel and decide who to hire. After the elder woman had signed the working contract and additional secrecy contract concerning her recipes Shiori had also invited her over every day for a week and showed Emiko-san her own creations. The middle aged widow had been over the moon and had instantly started to practice to be ready on the day of the opening.

Kouken Sora-san on the other hand was a stern, nearly grumpy early aged man with silvery temples and stress wrinkles around his eyes. His austere manner would probably have turned off potential employers but Shiori was intrigued by the air around the man. She didn't ask him what had happened to him that he needed to work at her tea house but already after the interview in which he gave an impeccable presentation of a tea ceremony she knew that he was vastly overqualified for just being a simple waiter and made him promptly the head of the serving staff. His stunned expression was quickly hidden but Shiori was sure that she had made the right decision.

Other than with Emiko-san, Shiori kept sitting in on the interviews of the serving personnel, after all she wanted to cater to ninja primarily and that meant good nerves and a steady hand.

For the opening she had hired five waiters and three cooks, not including Emiko-san and Sora-san. Shiori thought that this was a good size for the beginning and so after some more training days she opened Mariko's tea house as she had called it in honor of her benefactor on a warm August day.  
The week before she had not only had her desserts patented but also placed notices of her tea house on the black boards all over Konoha.

For the first hour not a single guest walked into the tea house becoming impatient Shiori decided to send out her two youngest workers with samples of her desserts into the street to offer it to the passing people for free. It took less than an hour to have the tea house half full.

The first few hours was slightly chaotic, it took some time for her personnel and clientele to get used to the food and beverage preparation directly at the table but then the performance of her workers smoothed out in the late afternoon and when they closed down the tea house for the day, all of them were glowing in satisfaction that everything had worked out so smoothly.

The next day the tea house was a lot fuller then the day before and Shiori thought that she recognized some of the ninja that were described in the Naruto manga, keeping her head on the job she soon forgot about them to turn her thoughts to more pressing matters.

On the second day after the opening Shiori recognized the Chunin team that had disengaged the traps in her home, she happily talked to them for awhile until their orders came and the black haired young woman had to return to her duties. The days and weeks following the opening Shiori's good name-face memory was getting a hefty workout with the amount of ninja that came and went.  
  
Her desserts were becoming very fast, very popular in Konoha and after the first week Shiori had to have a dessert show case added to the kitchen area with one waiter standing behind it most of the time so that he or she could keep up with the steady demand of desserts to go.  
The few civilians that had frequented her tea house in the beginning nearly completely vanished and only came back to get some take out, which to be honest didn't bother Shiori that much.

The young adult had an appreciation for the blunt and sometimes a bit crude honesty of the ninja visiting her tea house and they in turn appreciated her prompt, polite and most importantly discreet service. Shiori also took the time to hold her personnel back in the evening for an hour to discuss mishaps and positive occurrences and so drilled in a certain behavior concerning the ninja clientele into the heads of her civilian workers.

Three weeks after opening Sora came up to Shiori with the request to hire some additional workers, he was the one who had a better overview of the amount of work inside the tea house because Shiori had taken to primarily work the six traditional tables in the back, only occasionally she was supported by another worker during rush hour.

Going over the numbers of the first few weeks after opening the tea house Shiori quickly agreed and so Sora and Ai, who was one of the younger waitresses that had proved herself as very reliable and a good character judge, took over the interviews for more workers. While Shiori had the last say, she was glad that her workers showed initiative and independent thinking; as a result she upped Ai's pay and made her second in command of the service personnel.

The two employees hired an additional four waiters and after Emiko brought up the same problem, another two cooks and an apprentice were included into Mariko's tea house.

Shiori had noticed that the biggest part of her clientele were the career Chunin that kept Konoha's administration running as well as kept the caravans protected. While there were more Jounin than in the beginning, most of them hadn't set a foot in her tea house yet.

With the additional personnel and the ever increasing clientele, Shiori decided to put the ground rules her workers had to follow on paper. The list was hung up in the changing rooms as well as the storage room in the cellar so that whenever they passed through these rooms they got an eye full of the principles of the tea house.

.) The customer is king! So stay polite! This doesn't mean that you have to agree to everything, if there is a problem that you can't solve get either Sora, Ai or Shiori!

.) Mariko's tea house caters primarily to ninja, so be prepared to encounter eccentric individuals. Remember they are your clients! Polite, quick and friendly behavior is expected from ALL personnel, no matter who it is!

.) If a ninja requests a different table and said table is free, do what he/she wants.

.) There may be emergencies to which a ninja has to respond immediately and isn't able to pay at the moment, write down either the name or description of the ninja and the sum they owe us. Most of them will return some time later to take care of their debts. If they don't politely remind them the next time you see them. DON'T accuse them, they could have genuinely forgotten about it.

.) Should there be a fight between two ninjas in the tea house and they take out weapons, STAY AWAY! You don't want to get between two fighting ninjas. Remind them from a far enough distance that fighting is prohibited in the tea house and they should please take it outside. Most of the time, their comrades will stop them anyway so try to stay out of the altercation until you think there is no other way.

Those rules had helped to diffuse more than one tense situation after they were first hung up. With time the personnel learned to bring any irregular situation that wasn't written on the rule of conduct lists to Shiori who expanded the lists and worked with Sora and Ai on solutions to problems that appeared while serving food and beverages.

Shiori's next contact with one member of the Rookie nine was through the Hyuuga clan who nearly exclusively occupied the six traditional tables in the back. During one of the tea ceremonies she was introduced to Hiashi-sama's daughters, Hinata-san and Hanabi-san, who were eleven and five respectively. It took Shiori three visits of the main family to coax Hinata a bit out of her shell and have Hanabi drop her overly formal behavior. Shiori's polite, calm and always friendly behavior seemed to endear her to Hiashi-sama, although Shiori had the feeling that it also had a lot to do with the fact that she seemed to be a good influence on his daughters. Hinata's stutter decreased in her presence and Hanabi seemed happier.

After accompanying her father for some months Hinata also had started to visit without the presence of her family, most of those times she arrived in the afternoon, probably right after the end of the Academy to take some desserts with her. During that time Shiori would take the time to talk to Hinata, they discussed some general topics and Shiori was able to discreetly slip in some breathing or self-esteem exercises that she could remember from Eliza's life which would hopefully help with Hinata stutter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

There was a reason why Shiori always used well populated areas in the evening and tried to be home before a certain time. During the years spent in Konoha her admirers had become bolder and bolder with their affection which made Shiori incredible uncomfortable and wary. None of them were even close to what she thought her partner should be and so she kept on declining, which unfortunately made them angry, disappointed and in some cases even aggressive. So when Shiori had to leave the tea house later than normally she already had a bad feeling about the evening. The black haired young civilian tried to reach her home as fast as possible when she was halted by Sousuke-san, the apprentice of a baker that lived close to the market district.

"Shiori-chan wait!" the obviously drunk man slurred while he grabbed for her arm.

With a hasty sidestep Shiori could thankfully escape his grab attack and then the female desperately tried to find a way around the big obstacle.

To distract the man in front of her Shiori said, "Sousuke-san I told you to stop calling me in such a familiar way, it's Inoue-san to you."

"Oh come on, Shiori-chan. I know that you like me," came the indignant voice of the male in front of her.

"I certainly do not, Sousuke-san. Now good night!" Shiori said in a definite tone before she tried to walk past the drunk man.

"NO, you are not LEAVING!" the drunk shouted after Shiori's dismissal and grabbed the civilian's wrist in a painfully hard grip.

Sousuke-san man wasn't much taller than her but he sure had a lot more body mass and strength than the sixteen year old. Desperate Shiori tried to free herself from his grip and when that wasn't working she tried to call for help which was abruptly stopped by Sousuke's backhand slap to her face.

Shiori tasted blood.

"Now listen here you bitch! You are mine, I have been chasing you for three years now and I have enough of this game of cat and mouse, you will…" but he couldn't finish his sentence before he sagged together and nearly squashed Shiori under him.

The weight was nearly immediately lifted of her form and Shiori stared with tear filled eyes at Hatake Kakashi. A single whimper escaped her when Sousuke's grip around her wrist finally slackened and she could pull the hand back to her body.

"Are you alright?" the deep voice asked in a serious manner.

Shiori could only shrug her shoulders, tears were running down her face and she was fighting to keep her composure. Her mind was frantically imagining what could have happen if the shinobi in front of her hadn't stopped the now unconscious drunk and it made her want to curl up.

The silver haired shinobi in front of her took in her swollen wrist as well as the fast swelling cheek and the blood that was running down the corner of her mouth and his gaze darkened. It was one thing to injure someone in a fight but forcing oneself onto a petite civilian girl? Kakashi had to suppress the urge to kill the rat bastard, had he been anywhere else he would have killed the man and be done with it but this was his home town and so he swallowed his homicidal thoughts down and returned his attention to the shaking civilian in front of him.

"May I have your name Miss?" Kakashi asked in a non-threatening voice while cataloged her reactions.

"I-Inoue Shiori," came the somewhat reflexive answer of the black haired woman while she stared wide eyed up at him.

"Nice to meet you Inoue-san, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I am a Jounin. Do you think you can walk? The police station is only a block away." Kakashi's voice had subconsciously taken on a softer tone while he tried to reassure the clearly traumatized woman in front of him.

Dealing with scared civilian women wasn't his strength but he knew enough to not demand that she came with him and unintentionally made the situation worse than it already was.

"I-I…yes thank you Hatake-san," the black haired young woman said before she distractedly wiped her tears with the back of her uninjured hand away.

Kakashi just nodded before he flung the unconscious excuse of a man over his shoulder and started to move in the direction of the police station. The woman was lucky that he had taken this route today and had seen the bastard hit her. Kakashi halted in his thoughts when with the next breeze her scent was blown into his direction, the silver haired Jounin discreetly inhaled deeply and felt his body unconsciously react, even with the pain and fear clouding her natural scent it was appealing to him. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder how she would smell when she was happy or aroused. Immediately after thinking that the shinobi scolded himself, he had no business fantasizing about a civilian, especially not after she went through such a traumatic event.

The strange group arrived at the station only five minutes later, the working Chunins on that evening stared flabbergasted for a second at the well-known Jounin and the timid and battered looking woman in front of them before their looks hardened when they noticed the unconscious man slung over Kakashi's shoulder.

A black haired female chunin walked closer to Shiori and asked, "Miss? Would you please come with me? I would like to take a look at your injuries."

Unconsciously Shiori looked up to Kakashi to check his reaction, the older man reflexively nodded in response and waved his hand in direction of the medic-nin. Feeling reassured Shiori accompanied the older female into a side room where she was examined briefly before her injuries were photographed and then healed, Shiori watched fascinated as the woman's hands glowed in a bright green light. After her injuries were taken care of the civilian was escorted into a smaller side room where Kakashi was already waiting for her.

The Jounin took another discreet deep breath and nearly groaned; now that the pain and most of the shock was gone Inoue-san's scent was mouthwatering. He also had finally the opportunity to take a good look at her in a well lit room. Well, Kakashi thought sardonically, he certainly couldn't fault that bastard for his taste. Inoue-san had the typical delicacy of a noble's daughter. Combined with her electrifying blue eyes and midnight colored hair she probably attracted attention wherever she went. Kakashi was ripped out of his musings when the interview started.

"What is your name and occupation?" the Chunin asked in a neutral voice while he watched Shiori's reactions, his colleague on the side was writing down a protocol.

"My name is Inoue Shiori. I am the owner of a tea shop close to the stadium," Inoue-san answered honestly, her tone of voice clued the ninja's in that she was still slightly shaken after her encounter.

"What were you doing out so late?" the Chunin continued calmly. The questions were standard but Kakashi felt the irrational urge to scold the Chunin in front of him for asking in such an accusing way, Inoue-san hadn't done anything wrong after all.

"I was held back in the tea house because a supply delivery arrived very late today and the kitchen will need it tomorrow. So I checked it for faults before repacking it and closing up." Inoue-san's voice was now getting surer while she talked about her profession.

"Do you know the man that attacked you?" the Chunin asked while he carefully watched her face for any clues.

The civilian's face darkened into a scowl. "Yes, his name is Sousuke Yamato-san he is an apprentice baker in the market district and has been making advances at me for the past three year although I have told him again and again that I'm not interested," the last part was said in a clearly frustrated voice.

Kakashi scowled, men that didn't understand when a lady said no were the worst in his opinion, they were placed right after Konoha missing-nin on his mental list of people that could go and die.

"So what happened exactly?" the Chunin prompted.

"He started with calling me Shiori-chan although I have forbidden him to use my name so familiarly and tried to grab my arm. The first time I could elude his grip but when I tried to run past him he caught my wrist and squeezed hard before he pulled me closer to him. I then tried to scream for help for which he slapped me. The next thing I remember is that he was suddenly unconscious and Hatake-san lifted him off me." Inoue-san's voice had distinctly become higher while she remembered what happened, her eyes had an ominous shine to it that promised that tears were in the civilian's near future.

The chunin across from her had finally enough information and thanked Shiori for the statement before he had her sign it. She then was informed that they would wait until her attacker was sober the following day to persecute him.

Shiori just nodded at that before she turned around to Kakashi, the HATAKE KAKASHI and thanked him for his help. The Jounin in front of her had taken on a more relaxed pose and just waved aside her gratitude. He then left the police station while a chunin escorted Shiori back home and advised her to invest in better locks and to not stay out late if she could avoid it.

The next day after having recovered from the shock, Shiori was determined to thank Kakashi for his help even if he tried to refuse it, Shiori felt it was her obligation. Even more though it was her innate curiosity that was urging her to meet the person that had been one of her favorite characters in the Naruto manga, Shiori was interested in how similar the character and the real life version really were. So when she saw Izumo with some of his colleagues sometime before lunch, Shiori saw her chance and so walked over to their table.

"Is everything in order?" Shiori asked when she arrived at the table.

As an answer the young tea house owner received enthusiastic nods and smiles from the whole group.

"Yes, thank you. Inoue-san, can we help you with something?" Izumo asked curious, he was the only one that wasn't stuffing his face at the moment and that was because he had put down his fork to drink some tea.

"I… Kamizuki-san do you know Hatake Kakashi-Jounin?" Shiori asked tentatively.

Izumo looked now a bit guarded, while he replied, "Yes why?"

Around the table the other chunin now watched the interaction somewhat tense, as ninja they were naturally suspicious if somebody enquired after their colleagues, especially someone so distinguished like Hatake, on the other hand they were quite aware of the effect their comrade could have on females, though it DID bother them somewhat that Inoue-san was also susceptible to his charms.

"He saved me yesterday from a drunk civilian and I would like to thank him for his intervention," explained a somewhat embarrassed Shiori.

The shinobi around the table relaxed again, they had heard rumors about Kakashi helping a civilian woman the other night but they hadn't expected it to be Inoue-san.

"Is everything alright, are you hurt?" Izumo now asked concerned, his eyes rapidly traveled her body up and down, searching for visible signs of injuries.

Shiori just smiled and reassured the kind chunin, "Don't worry, the medic-nin on duty healed everything up...So is there a possibility that you see him today?"

"Yes, he will probably be at the Jounin room afterwards," Izumo confirmed.

Shiori bit her lip. "I hate to be a bother but could you give him something for me?"

"Of course, that won't be a problem Inoue-san," Izumo agreed readily.

Shiori sighed relieved and smiled. "Thank you," and with that said she left the chunin table.

After paying, Izumo walked over to Shiori to tell her that they were leaving; said civilian nodded and quickly made her way to the kitchen dome to retrieve a carefully wrapped Bento. Izumo's eyes went wide but he refrained from saying anything and instead carefully took the package before he nodded at her and left the tea house. The Chunin group eyed the carefully wrapped package curiously while they walked unhurried to the ninja administration building. Sometime during this walk the shinobi started to complain to each other about the unfairness that Kakashi was receiving a bento from Shiori. All of them ignored the fact that it was only meant as a thank you for her rescue.

When they arrived in the Jounin room, Kakashi was already lounging there and looked absorbed in his book. Izumo carefully put it in front of him and then waited until Kakashi finally looked up to eye the Chunin group around him that watched him intently and then the homemade bento in front of him.

"Izumo…please don't take this the wrong way but I like girls," Kakashi said nonchalantly and a tad too innocent.

"Hah bloody hah, Hatake," Izumo said while his eyebrow twitched. "We were at Mariko's today and Inoue-san gave us this for you as a thank you for yesterday evening."

"Hhm, interesting." Kakashi hummed while he made no attempt to open the Bento, he was enjoying the curious tension of his kouhais too much to give into his own curiosity just yet.

"Come on Kakashi open it, we want to know what she packed into it!" Okei finally broke down and exclaimed loudly.

"Hhm…oh well." Kakashi put his book aside before he slowly opened the cloth.

There were three containers, neatly stacked on each other and on the first was a sticky note that read, 'Thank you very much for your help.' Inside of the first were three dishes, karaage, salmon teriyaki and tempura meticulously separated from each other and arranged quite tastefully. The delicious smell that waved from the small box turned every head in the room. Kakashi grinned in his mind and made a mental happy dance. It had been a long while, if ever, since he had eaten such a delicious looking bento from a pretty girl, without her having ulterior motives. The second container was filled with two colored rice, the one side plain white, the other one silver colored just like his hair and over both sides was sesame sprinkled, it looked even artistic in its simplicity and Kakashi could practically feel the jealousy around him increase, which made this thank you gift only better for him. When he opened the last compartment he was a bit confused, he had never seen such snacks before. His musings were interrupted when Izumo and Okei made frustrated noises beside him while Hayase's eyes went wide and he shouted.

"That's…I can't believe it. Okei, Izumo look! That is not made from the cook at Mariko's, that's from Inoue-san herself, only she makes these elaborate decorations and there are even some pieces that I have never seen in the display case." Hayase eyes went even wider when he came to the only conclusion this led to and he looked frantically from container to container. "That means…"

And all three chunin shouted at the same time, "IT'S HOMEMADE!"

This time Kakashi couldn't suppress the grin that stole itself on his face before he lightning fast packed the containers together once more and had the cloth back on it.

"Ma, look at the time looks like I have to go." With a cheerful hand wave he vanished through the door.

"Hatake you bastard, SHARE!" came the frustrated shouts from the ninja room before a chuckling Kakashi shunshined away, he had a Bento to eat.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

The first time Shiori noticed that Kakashi was sitting in her tea house was a week after she had sent him the homemade bento through her Chunin acquaintances.

The black haired woman had received the cleaned up Bento box along with the neatly folded cloth when she locked down the tea house. Inside the cloth was a small note with a 'Thanks' and a hemo hemo moheji, Shiori had giggled at the childish sign before she folded the note carefully and put it into her pocket, she hadn't been able to suppress the slightly flushed cheeks. This was Hatake Kakashi after all, she had read about his adventures in her teenage years and like many others had enjoyed the fanfictions that centered around the aloof ninja…it also didn't hurt that in this life he really was just as tall, broad shouldered and with a sexy aura around him as so many fanfictions had described him.

The silver haired copy ninja had sat down at one of the smaller booths in the back and was reading his book. Shiori had added those booths after a suggestion of some Chunin when she had asked about the lack of Jounin among her clientele and what she could do to make them more comfortable here. The booths were hardly visible from the entrance area front and also far enough away from the other tables so that the guests on those wouldn't feel uncomfortable and paranoid.

As soon as she saw the eccentric shinobi Shiori searched frantically for her head waiter, she knew that Sora-san didn't care for perverts, her quick interference thankfully stopped the severe elder man from walking over to Kakashi and giving him a piece of his mind. While her head waiter had a stormy expression on his face and looked very put out by the fact that Kakashi was reading porn in the tea house, he still listened to Shiori when she told him that they would have to take such behavior in stride as long as it was not too offensive.

After taking care of her head waiter, Shiori calmly walked over to Kakashi to take his order personally. During the whole process of delivering the food and preparing the tea Shiori never tried to catch a peek at the Jounin's face once. She did this out of respect for his privacy even though she was just as curious as the rest of Konoha's population, maybe even more so.

After it became clear that Shiori really wouldn't be peeking, the civilian nearly felt the physical relief from Kakashi when he picked up on her discreet behavior. She saw his shoulder slump in a different way than his normal slouch and noticed that he was slowing down with his eating and drinking. Now she felt guilty to even have entertained the thought of trying to sneak a peek. He was wearing this mask for a reason, whatever that may be and making him uncomfortable just because she was curious how he looked like was really deplorable.

Shiori refilled his cup of tea two times and brought him another cake before the silver haired Jounin actually paid and then vanished into the streets. He even left a generous tip which was more than unusual from what she knew of the normally so frugal Hatake she had read about in the mangas.

After that the silver haired Jounin became a somewhat regular customer at Mariko's, his continuing patronage brought another clientele to Shiori's tea house, the hyper paranoid and eccentric and so Shiori put up a second list of rules of conduct after Ai had a rather colorful encounter with Maito Gai.

.) When a guest doesn't want to show his face, like Hatake Kakashi, we will respect his wish! This means for you to concentrate on another spot, no matter how curious you are, your eyes will STAY AWAY from his/her face.

.) When a guest is as exuberant as Maito Gai it is okay to feel out of your depth but never ever show it in front of the guest, just roll with it and stay polite no matter what.

.) When a guest wants to prepare his or her tea themselves it is none of your business why; you just hand over the utensils and make your regular rounds before offering more.

.) When a guest requests privacy you discreetly indicate the privacy seals on the table; take the order and leave, when you return to deliver the order wait a short distance away from the booth until the guest has acknowledged you and disengaged the seal.

.) When a member of the Inuzuka clan or anybody with an animal partner requests a table, show them to the specifically designated area with the right Fuinjutsu seals and don't forget the second menu for the partners. Personnel with allergies, please reference the guest to another staff member.

In the months after Kakashi had started to visit her tea shop Shiori had commissioned the Fuinjutsu department a few more times to place privacy seals on every table as well as set up an area that vanished the smell and hair of the animal partners of the ninja.

The menu for the furry partners had been an idea of one of her younger waitresses who had an Inuzuka boyfriend. Said Inuzuka had happily supplied his help with choosing suitable dog food variations for nin-dogs. They now also kept dry and long nonperishable food for other species after consulting with their human companions if the animals were unable to talk. The only thing that they didn't serve were live animals. Shiori drew a line at that, Mariko's was a tea house that catered to humans first and foremost who may be disturbed by this and to be honest if the black haired civilian thought about all the cute little mice and bunnies that would have to die, she felt like crying.

As a result Shiori had nearly tripled the number of her clientele and was three months into her life as a business owner already thinking about rehiring for a second time and expanding her business hours. With the revenue being a lot higher than she had anticipated she was also thinking about outright buying the building and expanding upstairs, later Shiori decided that this was a thought for the distant future, she would have to wait at least a year to see how her business was going.

Since the third week after the opening there wasn't a day the tea house wasn't filled to its capacity and from what she heard from the ninja reservations of tables and booths were jealously guarded.

As far as Shiori was aware her reputation in ninja circles was growing rapidly, her fast, polite and adaptable service as well as the fact that she expected the same standard from her personnel had earned her the respect of a lot of high placed ninja who rewarded her with their continuing patronage and word of mouth advertisement.

With her staff drilled in most responses and Sora, Ai and Emiko there to have an eye on the situation Shiori relaxed a bit and spent again more of her time back in her home where she created and reinvented recipes for the tea house. But even though the blue eyed young woman trusted her personnel to take care of things she was still a fierce believer of the phrase, 'Trust is good, control is better.' So she made surprise visits without telling any of her staff beforehand to check on the service standards. Until now there thankfully hadn't been any gross mistakes.

That changed when during one of these surprise visits a little blonde haired boy stumbled into the tea shop. While the atmosphere didn't change, there were suddenly a lot more eyes on the personnel and the boss, as in her.

Feeling the sudden increased attention Shiori turned around to see what had the ninja in such a tizzy. She then witnessed how one of her newer staff members tried to shoo the boy out of the tea house without creating a commotion. Shiori's gaze darkened, oh no she didn't! With some quick steps she was beside the waitress and turned to her employee.

"Thank you, Rei-san. I think you are in need of a break," Shiori said with a clearly fake smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Said woman gulped and vanished quickly into the back rooms of the tea house.

"Now then what do you want?" Shiori asked curious the little boy with the whisker marks on his cheeks.

Naruto, of that she was sure, looked slightly distrustful before he turned red when his stomach growled. Shiori giggled slightly before she pointed at her newest offer, prepackaged Academy student sized Bento boxes, an idea she had developed after a conversation with Hinata.

"Do you have something with Ramen?" the blonde boy wanted to know in a slightly too loud voice.

"I'm sorry but no we don't have Ramen here," Shiori denied somewhat amused.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "No Ramen…" it was nearly whispered but before he could say anything else his stomach growled again.

"Let me tell you what, you try the Bento box here and then tell me the next time if it was good or not," Shiori tried to reason with the ten or eleven year old boy.

"Okay," Naruto grumbled before he handed over more than the amount that stood at the blackboard.

Shiori returned the excess money to the confused looking Jinchuuriki and wrapped the box quickly with a second elastic strap so that it couldn't open accidently before waving Naruto goodbye. After the boy had vanished into the streets, Shiori gave Sora a quick hand sign that he was responsible for the serving room and made her way to the back rooms, the closer she got to it the more prominent became her frown.

Sufficient to say she laid into Rei-san about appropriate behavior especially concerning child customers before she fired her and informed Sora that they were in need of another server. None of her other staff dared to say anything against Shiori's decision and did their best to not give her a reason to fire them even if they disagreed with her, she was their boss and she was paying them a lot more than her competition did. So arguing about serving the Kyuubi brat didn't even enter their minds, they were just glad that it was Rei-san who had made that particular mistake as the first one and not them.

A few days later Naruto returned once more and made a beeline to Shiori, ignoring the woman that was behind the counter, to the quiet relief of said woman, she had lost her nephew during the Kyuubi attack and would have to practice some more to treat the boy neutral.

Shiori smiled down at the boy and Naruto grinned in return before he said, "It's not as good as Ramen but it's really not that bad."

Shiori snorted at the cheeky boy before she went with him to the counter, where Naruto pointed at the Bento Box with the least vegetables.

Shiori shook her head and scolded slightly before she said, "Of course you choose the box with the fewest vegetables, I should have known. You should eat more of those!"

"Ugh but I don't want to eat those yucky vegetables." Naruto pouted while he looked mistrustful at the colorful Bento that Shiori had in her hands.

The black haired woman shook her head before she said, "Let's compromise, you eat this Bento and I will give you something sweet for after lunch."

Naruto seemed to think about her offer before he reluctantly nodded, Shiori had to bite her lip to not burst into laughter, kids were so easy to bribe with sweets. She wrapped the box in a second elastic strap before packaging a piece of the strawberry cake into a second container and handing them over to Naruto, who handed her the money, this time the correct amount.

Before he could run out of the building Shiori asked, "Wait a second, you have been here two times now and I still don't know your name."

Naruto turned around and looked confused before he grinned up at her and said, "Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo."

Shiori smiled at the cheerful answer before she said, "I'm Inoue Shiori, it's nice to meet you."

"You too, nee-chan," Naruto called before he ran out of the door.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

From then on she saw Naruto two to three times a week if she spent every day in the tea house. All of their encounters were pretty similar with Shiori scolding him about his intake of vegetables and Naruto giving her cheeky answers. A few times he even dragged some of his friends with him, like this Shiori got introduced to Kiba carrying a tiny Akamaru, Shikamaru and Chouji, who she scolded just as much about eating vegetables when they tried to choose the boxes with more meat. They moaned about Shiori trying to force vegetables into them but readily complied, after all they were too used to it by their mothers. Their complaints were more of a token protest than anything else, especially after they had eaten her sweets for the first time and also received pieces for free like Naruto if they chose a Bento Box filled with vegetables. Shiori had a horrible weakness for children and so she told herself that she was just binding future customers to her tea house.

For a month nothing changed in this routine until one day Naruto dragged the Hokage into the tea house.

As soon as she recognized the head of Konoha Shiori urged Sora to get the frozen and excited staff moving before she went over to the table of the Hokage and handed over the menu cards. She returned Naruto's cheerful greeting while she nodded respectful at the Hokage. When they were ready to order, Shiori gave Naruto a pointed glance when he chose once more the meal with the fewest vegetables. After some light pouting he changed his order and grumbled about icky vegetables while Shiori turned to the Hokage to take his order. The blue eyed civilian didn't miss the sharp eyes that didn't leave her form the whole time while she forwarded the order and then took care of some of the other tables in her corner. When she returned with their orders the Hokage watched her like a hawk when she finally unloaded their plates in front of them and refilled their cups with tea and juice. Naruto dug into the food as soon as it was placed in front of him while the Hokage kept a watchful gaze on the small blonde boy for the first few moments before he himself started to eat.

Hiruzen had to give it to Inoue-san her food and service was excellent, none of his shinobi had exaggerated when they had talked about the new tea house close to the stadium. The Sandaime had already considered visiting it himself when his monthly visit with Naruto was on his timetable.  
After Naruto had told him about a place that while it wasn't making ramen it was still making pretty good stuff, Hiruzen had been instantly on guard. Which of those damned civilians was now taking advantage of Naruto? Frustrated that he had to grin and bear it, that the civilians thought they could do with Naruto what they wanted, the Sandaime promised himself to ruin the restaurant should he notice even the slightest bit of hostileness from the staff and owner.

So when he was led to Mariko's Sandaime was in a bit of a dilemma, he didn't want to close down one of the few establishments that made his ninja comfortable but he still held stubbornly onto the thought that if they treated Naruto unfairly they would deserve to be ruined.

The woman that served them seemed to know Naruto pretty well because she answered his cheerful greeting with one of her own without the slightest bit of subliminal anger; she seemed to be genuinely happy to see the little blonde knucklehead. The next occurrence was even stranger, when Naruto chose the meal with the most meat just as Hiruzen had anticipated instead of just taking the order the waitress had scolded at Naruto until the boy had sighed and pouted before ordering the meal with the most vegetables in it. The old Hokage was so shocked that only his more than half of a century long experience let him hold onto his benevolent mask and place his own order.

For the rest of the time spent in the restaurant the Sandaime watched the young waitress buzz around the different tables and take care of even the most obscure orders and wishes without batting an eyelash. The other staff around her was doing exactly the same with only slightly inferior poker faces. Whoever this Inoue-san was, she knew what she was doing concerning her customer service for ninja, no wonder the tea house was so popular.  
When their waitress removed the plates after they had finished Naruto looked expectantly at their young waitress and was nearly vibrating in his seat, as an answer the woman's lips twitched and she told him to go and choose, whatever she meant with that before she turned back to him once more and asked politely if he too would like some dessert.

The old man looked appraisingly at the young civilian before he smiled genuinely and said, "Surprise me."

Shiori nodded politely before she followed Naruto to the counter where he was already going through his options before choosing a strawberry shortcake. Since the first time she had given him that particular dessert he had nearly been obsessed with it, for the Hokage Shiori chose a slightly less sweet green tea cake that would fit perfectly with his drink. The tea house owner sent Naruto back to the table and returned only minutes later with their desserts before she returned to the other tables. Even if she was interested in how the Hokage would react to the foreign desserts she wouldn't break her own rules and stare at him while he wanted to enjoy his food. And so Shiori only returned after the unlikely pair had finished with their food to ask if they had another wish.

"Yes young lady, would it be possible to speak with your employer?" the Hokage asked kindly.

Naruto beside him started to giggle before he grinned up at his grandfather figure and said, "But jii-chan, Shiori-nee-chan is the boss!"

"He is right Hokage-sama. I am Inoue Shiori, the owner of Mariko's," Shiori simply stated.

"Interesting," the old man murmured before he continued, "I just wanted to compliment you on your excellent service and unique food, I have never tasted anything like this before."

Shiori blushed a bit before she said, "Thank you for the compliment Hokage-sama." She bid the two farewell and returned to serving the different tables.

When Shiori walked home on the next day she was stopped by an ANBU member who informed her that she was summoned to the Hokage tower. After giving her approval to be touched the ANBU operative shunshined Shiori to the entrance hall of the tower, Shiori felt slightly sick and unbalanced when they reappeared in front of the tower, the ANBU operative had to steady her before he let her go, from the place in front of the entrance area she was led up into the office of the Hokage. A strange calm had taken a hold of the black haired civilian woman on her way up, the Hokage wanted to speak to her, that was fine she didn't have anything to hide concerning her business or her interaction with Naruto.

So when the Hokage just looked at her for a while Shiori just smiled politely and stayed quiet, after all she was used to stranger behavior of her clients and even the searching gaze of the Hokage wouldn't make her break protocol and address him first.

"So tell me Inoue-san how do you like living in Konoha," the Hokage asked randomly.

Shiori's smile became quite a bit more genuine before she answered, "I like it here Hokage-sama, it is more of a home than my birth village has ever been."

Sarutobi nodded at that before he suddenly completely changed direction. "So tell me why you keep serving Naruto when you are most likely aware that most people don't like him."

Shiori couldn't help but snort before she said, "I know that he is a pranking and attention seeking little brat with too much energy and too little patience and yes, I know how annoying he can get sometimes but that really isn't a reason to bar him from eating at my tea house. Naruto is a paying customer and the customer is king, full stop. I'm sorry to say this, but most of the civilians here really need to get a hobby if a little hyperactive boy bends them so out of shape." The last sentence was said with an eye roll.

"So you don't even care if you lose business for catering to Naruto?" the Hokage asked somewhat confused and apprehensive, what was her true reason for treating Naruto so kindly?

Shiori looked disbelieving at the Hokage, he probably hadn't seen her numbers or he wouldn't ask this question. "Losing business? Hokage-sama I cater primarily to ninja who don't seem that bothered by him, if at all and really even if I did lose business I haven't felt it yet. Quite the contrary to be honest, I will have to hire another three or four new staff members to keep up with the demands. I'm even thinking about expanding the opening hours and moving up into the second floor."

The Sandaime nodded, still not completely sure about her intentions but feeling marginally better at letting Naruto have contact with her. So without having any other reason of keeping her at his office, he wished her a pleasant evening and the ANBU that had intercepted her shunshined her home.

After her visit with the Hokage nothing of note happened for a time, well maybe the expansion of her tea house into the second floor of the building as well as the increased business hours were somewhat noteworthy.

For this occurrence Shiori trained her newest staff just as strictly as the original one. Everyone in Konoha who was seeking employment knew that she expected full concentration and impeccable manners from her staff but that she was also the by far best paying employer in the tea house business in probably the whole Fire country. Her newest staff was tested and tried during the busiest hours of the day, the change of guard shifts and after Shiori was sure that she could leave her customers to the mercies of her newest employees without them embarrassing her, she spent some more time back at her house devising new recipes and beverages as well as working on improving her home and tending to her ever expanding garden.

And then during one of those days, Hatake Kakashi literally fell into her lap.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

No really, the silver haired Jounin fell LITERALLY into her lap.

Shiori had been tending to the tea bushes she had planted only a week before when a silver haired shinobi in full ANBU uniform but without the animal mask collapsed from a tree and landed only a scant meter beside her in her back lawn. She hadn't even heard a branch move or creak and so nearly had a heart attack when the ninja just fell out of the tree like a stone.

After a moment of shock Shiori had hurried over to the sprawled out figure and checked for a pulse and a heartbeat. She didn't even think about the fact that Kakashi probably could easily kill her in his unconscious state if he perceived her as a threat. Looking back Shiori was unsure how she had maneuvered the man that was twice as heavy as herself up the three stairs of the patio and onto the blanket before she had dragged him like this to her guest room that was thankfully on the first floor and only one room away. She had used her last strength while moving the worryingly still form of Hatake Kakashi onto the guest bed before she hastily made her way out of the house and to the Konoha hospital. There she explained as discreetly as she could to one of the medics on duty what had happened in the last half hour at her home. In less than a minute after the wide eyed kunoichi had hurried away another medic had shown up and shunshined them both back to Shiori's house.

There the male medic instantly started to check over the unconscious shinobi, Shiori left to give the medic space to work. Said shinobi diagnosed Kakashi with severe chakra exhaustion after a thorough examination, the silver haired Jounin would have to be on a strict bed rest for the next forty eight hours at least. After Kentarou-sensei had made the direness of Kakashi's situation clear to Shiori, she immediately agreed to house the shinobi until he was back on his feet. The medic-nin in his late twenties left her a pill container and strict instructions about the dosage. He also told her that the medicine would increase Kakashi's chakra recovering rate but that it was no miracle cure, in the end he prognosticated that her unexpected guest would mostly likely wake up with a ravenous appetite in a day or so.

Shiori spent the rest of the afternoon and evening in her living room reading a book. The black haired civilian wasn't expected at Mariko's for another four days and so she returned to her leisure activities that had been interrupted by Kakashi's sudden appearance.

On the next morning Shiori harvested the different kinds of tea leaves from her herbal and tea garden before putting them up to dry in her work room. Afterwards she routinely started to check up on her house guest every half hour. Around eleven o'clock when Shiori peeked in on her injured guest once again she was surprised to find him struggling to get up.

"Oh…you are awake," Shiori stated somewhat awkwardly. What do you say to a man that has just awoken in your house?

The injured shinobi in front of her stilled, Shiori could clearly see that he was still disorientated and so she was surprised when her only response was a half loud, "Hhm."

Shiori took Kakashi awareness as sign that he was getting better and then started to explain to the taciturn ninja where he was and what had happened to him. After she had ended talking the black haired civilian offered him a glass of water, at first Kakashi didn't want to take the water but when he saw her taking some big sips herself he reluctantly agreed. Shiori tried to place the glass into Kakashi's hand so that he could take a drink but the two soon realized that he was still too weak to lift the glass to his lips. As a reaction the civilian woman sat down on the corner of the bed and turned her face away from him and lifted the glass in the direction of Kakashi's face, with some help of his weak ones they moved the glass to the Jounin's mouth. It took quite a while until Kakashi was finished but Shiori had learned to be patient with ninjas and so didn't complain or move too fast in the Jounin's presence. Shortly before Kakashi went back to sleep she also somehow convinced him to take the medicine the medic had left for him.

Now that she knew that the silver haired ninja would wake again in the near future Shiori started to prepare a healthy and especially nutritious meal for him as well as put some cake and cookies in the oven to give the silver haired man some fast calories.

The second time Kakashi awoke Shiori could force some cake into him before he fell asleep once more. When he finally awoke for good around ten pm, Shiori reheated dinner for him and left him with the bowls full of food alone. An hour later she knocked on the guest room door and when she peeked in Kakashi had finished with everything she had brought him and was close to falling asleep once more. Shiori reminded him to take the chakra supplements before she removed the cleared plates and left him to his sleep.

The next day Shiori witnessed one of Kakashi's escape attempts from her home, he had only made it out of the guest room before she pointed more than a bit irate back at it. Who did that man think he was to just ignore the medic's orders? And then the ninja tried to justify his unsuccessful attempt with the reason that he didn't want to be even more of a bother, the civilian had showed him clearly how unimpressed she was while she silently pointed back at the guestroom. Shiori didn't know why the, as stubborn and bullheaded described, man decided to give into the demands of a weak civilian female but after she had made sure that he returned to the bed, the black haired young woman started to prepare a big breakfast for him.

Like the day before she left him with the food alone and included some desserts which were rich in calories and would hopefully help him recover faster. Shiori repeated the whole procedure sometime after lunch before Kakashi finally had enough energy to stand without assistance for short periods of time. At this point Shiori left him with some towels and shampoo so that he could take a shower if he wanted to and returned to the kitchen to start dinner. Kakashi had eaten nearly continuously since waking up and all the plates were always empty, this worried Shiori slightly because that could mean that he still didn't get enough nutrition and calories for his body and so promised herself to continue to cook large amounts until he started to leave some leftovers.

Sometime before she was finished with cooking she noticed Kakashi making his way into the living room. The genius was leaning heavily on the wall for support and Shiori wanted to desperately help him but knew that that would only hurt his pride, so she bit her lip and watched him drop exhausted on the couch. After some inner debate Shiori finally moved to the sitting area and spread one of her throw blankets over Kakashi. Said shinobi watched her actions with an unreadable eye but also didn't reject her silent fussing.

The woman's eyes went to the clean pair of trousers and the simple black wife beater and mask combo and furrowed her brows before she said, "Do I want to know how you got those clothes when the medic told you that you aren't allowed to use your chakra?"

Kakashi's eye gained a mischievous glint and he wiggled his fingers before he said in a slightly tired voice, "Magic."

Shiori just snorted, shook her head and went back to the kitchen. The blue eyed civilian finished dinner a short time later and moved all of the plates to the sitting area, where she then trained her eyes only on her own bowl and the slowly vanishing sun on the horizon that reflected in her Koi pond. They had a slow and halting conversation while they finished the food but it was in no way uncomfortable for the two. Kakashi was more concentrating on inhaling the tasty morsels before him and Shiori was thinking about the Wave mission and the many more missions that would force Kakashi's body on the brink of exhaustion and beyond, and she worried. Shiori couldn't tell why she felt so attached to the shinobi that was practically a stranger to her even if she had read about him in Mangas.

After the two had finished Shiori moved the plates back into the kitchen area and cleaned them up, later in the evening both of the occupants of the house settled back into the sitting area and read a bit, this relaxing atmosphere was only interrupted when Shiori made tea about an hour into their reading, all in all the two spent a relaxing evening in mutual silence and the company of books.

The following morning Kakashi left the house before Shiori woke up, but before that he had neatly folded the blankets and cleaned up the mess he had made in the bathroom the day before. The silver haired Jounin returned still somewhat unsteady to his flat where he slept for the rest of the day, dreaming of delicious food, a warm voice and Shiori's comforting scent.

From that time on it was as if Shiori saw Kakashi everywhere she went. Furthermore she had the suspicious feeling that somebody was watching her when she did her day to day chores. Strangely enough she didn't feel threatened by the feeling which made her more than curious because as long as she could remember the hidden gazes of her civilian admirers had always made her uncomfortable and still did. But with this stalker Shiori even kind of enjoyed being the center of somebody's attention. Her own behavior made the black haired civilian wary and so she took some extra care to stay in high populated areas whenever she could.

Her interactions with Kakashi also changed after that weekend, instead of the polite and slightly fond if formal distance with which the shinobi had treated her, Kakashi had started to tease her or draw her into long and intricate conversations outside the tea house, though this happened only when they were not under the scrutiny of other ninjas or noisy civilians.

Shiori was catching herself completely letting her guard down around the mysterious ninja and even reacting like a bimbo to his body language, though she had to admit that she was now looking forward to those talks and little chance meetings with him. Somewhere deep down she knew she was being manipulated in some way but funnily enough it didn't bother her like it would have had if it had been anybody else. The black haired civilian didn't think that Kakashi would hurt her deliberately or manipulate her into a situation that would make her truly uncomfortable. Though Shiori had noticed that the silver haired Jounin seemed to take some strange kind of pleasure from making her blush with his backhanded or hidden compliments. The black haired woman always had to toss and turn his statements around in her head before she understood them and as a result couldn't hold onto her normally impeccable poker face.

Their relationship changed once again when Kakashi came to her house for the first time since he had left it after recovering from chakra exhaustion a month ago, Shiori had been seventeen for some months now and it was slowly getting colder in Konoha.

The civilian was surprised about his visit but not uncomfortably and so invited him warmly into the house. Strangely enough Kakashi declined her invitation and instead stood on her front patio across from her and fixated Shiori with an unreadable stare before he started to talk.

"So…" Kakashi said casually, "What are you doing on Saturday evening?"

"I… I'm not sure yet," Shiori said confused, with Kakashi she could never be sure where the conversation would end up.

"Have dinner with me," the silver haired Jounin said plainly.

Shiori's eyes widened. "D-dinner as in a…Kakashi-san are you asking me out?" the black haired woman asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," the shinobi simply stated.

"Oh…I…" Shiori blushed and looked on the floor before she shyly said, "I would love to."

"Good. I will pick you up at seven then, Shiori-chan," Kakashi said before he cheekily invaded her personal bubble and stroked a strand of hair out of her face.

Shiori could hear him chuckle while he walked away, thanks to his actions her face was now the color of a ripe tomato. The young civilian woman was unable to move for some time, the only thing that ran through her mind was 'Hatake Kakashi asked me out, THE Hatake Kakashi asked me out. God what should I do? He is right in the middle of all the chaos throughout the series; do I really want to do this to myself? On the other hand I really, really like him, he is everything the manga and some fanfic authors have described him as and so much more, I didn't think it was possible but I WANT to be in his life as more than just a fleeting acquaintance.'

These thoughts haunted the petite civilian all night long before she decided to simply wait and see. She wouldn't try to push for a relationship but if this date went well she also wouldn't distance herself from the man she felt attracted to just because she knew that a lot of trouble would be waiting for him in his near future.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

Suffice to say Shiori was very nervous on that Saturday evening; she had spent the whole afternoon changing outfits before she finally settled on a very pretty apricot colored summer dress and simple black flats and a matching purse, no need to set yourself up for a painful and embarrassing fall if you weren't used to heels. As far as the make up went she only wore a few brushes of mascara on her eyelashes, she didn't particularly care for it but felt like she should at least make something of an effort; it was a date after all.

When Kakashi arrived at her home he had already expected Shiori to look good, after all she always looked nice but on that evening the dress she wore looked like it was made for her and the mascara enhanced her eyes and let them shine even more intensely. If Kakashi hadn't had extensive training in keeping hold on his poker face he would have probably stood in front of her gaping like an idiot. Instead he greeted her warmly and complimented her on her looks like the aloof bastard he liked to portray himself as. To his delight this colored her cheeks in a light pink and made her look down, he truly loved making her blush. Kakashi would never admit it but asking her out and deciding where to take her had made him a lot more nervous than even some of his A and S ranked missions. Letting somebody in after all these years and setting himself up for a potential heart break was more terrifying to the seasoned ninja than some of the suicide missions he had run with his colleagues.

The silver haired Jounin had finally admitted to himself that he liked Shiori on more than a primal level a week before he finally got up the nerve to ask her out.

Because of his superb senses Kakashi always knew which females were compatible to his bloodline that alone had made Kakashi pay more than the normal amount of attention to Shiori. Additionally to that Kakashi had finally come to the conclusion that it was more than just physical attraction that fascinated him about the younger woman so. After all there had been some women, even kunoichi before that had the same compatible level as Shiori and he HADN'T felt the urge to stalk them like this.

This little black haired civilian and to a lesser extent her staff had just a way of putting him at ease, especially after taxing missions for ANBU.

Quite a lot of his black ops colleagues had followed his example when he had started to frequent Mariko's tea house and it had paid off. Kakashi chuckled inwardly somewhat darkly amused about the irony, the number of the operatives that suffered a breakdown had gone slightly down and general moral had went up after the operatives were actively encouraged to use Shiori's establishment, a civilian owned tea house with civilian servers.

During his more or less regular visits Kakashi had noticed that Shiori was more and more rarely in the tea house. Curious the silver haired Jounin had used his senses to track her down one day and found her house. Her home reflected her personality, it looked warm and inviting and Kakashi had since then developed a bit of a bad habit. After especially harrowing missions he liked to hide in the trees close to Inoue-san's home and watch her while she worked in the garden and around the house.

Hatake Kakashi had been reduced to an ordinary stalker.

This bad habit reached its peak when he lost his last bit of his concentration and chakra control after an especially taxing mission and fell out of the tree and right into the middle of Shiori's back yard.

He couldn't remember a lot of the details from then on but what he recalled was a distinct familiar chakra presence moving him somewhere enclosed before the presence vanished and returned after some time with a more intense chakra signature. As soon as the familiar chakra signature had left the room again Kakashi's body had tensed to defend himself unconsciously. Only when he recognized the standard Konoha medic-nin chakra sequence he relaxed slightly while his most basic defense reflexes were still hyper alert. Kakashi kept careful watch on the foreign chakra that worked inside him and repaired his bruised organs and cracked bones before it checked over his own painfully empty chakra reserves and started to coax them into recovering faster.

Kakashi distinctly remembered the medic saying, "Hatake-san it is obvious that you feel safe here for some reason, so I won't have you moved to the hospital but you need at least forty eight hours to recover from the chakra exhaustion. Please go to sleep soon." And with that the medic-nin left the room.

The chakra signature that felt so familiar seemed to have a short discussion with the medic before the male finally left the house and then the silver haired shinobi's sensing range, only then Kakashi allowed himself to fall into deep unconsciousness.

The next time he awoke was to the slowly moving around of the familiar chakra signature. It took Kakashi a while to move even the fingers of his hand, let alone sit up, when the chakra signature from before peeked into the room. The exhausted shinobi instantly recognized Inoue Shiori who looked concerned and slightly disapproving of the fact that he tried to move. The silver haired Jounin was weak as a kitten at the moment and felt more than slightly uncomfortable which Inoue-san seemed to pick up on instantly, just like always. Kakashi had to smile inwardly, even here in her own home she tried to make him as comfortable as possible. When she turned her back to him while she helped him to drink he marveled over the easy trust she showed him. Even the most obvious civilians were wary of ninja in their personal space and Inoue-san wasn't stupid, far from it. This quiet show of trust was probably also what helped to convince him to take the chakra supplements the medic had left for him before he fell unconscious once again.

Kakashi couldn't tell how much time had gone by since he had fallen asleep once more but when he awoke again Inoue-san had left a glass of water beside his bed once more along with some of her desserts. The pretty female coaxed him into eating with unbelievingly patience always conscious of his pride and feelings, this time she hadn't even left the room before he fell asleep once more, this had made Kakashi slightly wary, after all it was never a good sign if his body betrayed him like this around a person he didn't know well.

When Kakashi awoke for the third time it was already dark outside but he could see the light of other rooms from across the courtyard. The last Hatake had been debating if it would be worth it to get up and search the kitchen for food, as hungry as he was he didn't like the thought of being a burden to Inoue-san when said woman peeked into the room and noticed him awake. Five minutes later she moved plate upon plate of delicious smelling food into his room before returning to the other side of the house and leaving him to eat the delicious dishes at his leisure and in privacy.

On the morning after Kakashi had awoken he felt a lot better and was testing if his feet could carry him back to his own flat when Inoue-san caught him red handed in front of the guestroom. She clearly wasn't happy with his attempt to move around and her disappointment alone sent him back to bed, inwardly he was screaming at himself for letting himself be manipulated like that by a civilian woman.

The better part of the day Kakashi spent sleeping to recover his body's functionality while his waking hours were used to stuff himself full with calories that his civilian host so readily supplied. Another highlight was the shower that he was finally able to take after two weeks of spending in the woods. When he was finished with it and had worked himself arduously into the spare clothes he had sealed away in a scroll before the silver haired Jounin more stumbled than walked where his nose was telling him was the kitchen.

Just as Kakashi had thought, the house suited the petite civilian, it was warm and homey and from the smell of it, she had only moved in a few months ago. Unsealing his clothes and then walking around had cost Kakashi quite a bit energy and he could see and smell the worry Shiori was emitting when she took in his unfortunately weak form in. The silver haired Jounin was surprised when she didn't move from her place in the kitchen until he had sank onto the sitting area in the middle of the room. His astonishment was replaced by a fond feeling when the petite woman walked over to him as soon as he was seated on the couch and spread a blanket over his body before she returned to the food. Kakashi was unsure why he enjoyed this subtle kind of fussing when it was coming from her when he normally absolutely hated it when anyone else did this. Sitting in her living room and listening and watching her work turned out to be nearly meditative to him. Her presence soothed his shinobi instincts and helped him to revert somewhat from the mission alertness, so he didn't try to analyze his reactions too much right now.

The next day Kakashi had left before Shiori had even woken up, he had felt her calm chakra signature right above the living room and when he had silently closed the backdoor Kakashi tried to tell himself that he didn't want to be a burden any longer. Deep down in his mind he knew that if he stayed any longer he wouldn't want to leave this soothing place and her comforting presence.

Kakashi snorted inwardly while he thought back at his own naivety…well let's just say trying to forget Shiori didn't work.

From then on his subconsciousness had readily worked against his own decision to leave the civilian alone and he noticed her everywhere. To appease his damn shinobi and canine bloodline instincts, he sought out her company a bit more actively and ensnared her in conversations that left her blushing and smiling whenever he could, he couldn't deny that his ego was soaring at those times.

Because of the now more or less public meetings with Shiori Kakashi tried to quit his stalking habits to minimize any further contact. The Jounin had clearly underestimated his subconsciousness mind because his body had moved automatically to the tune of his instincts and tried to seek her out. And that worked pretty well because meanwhile the active part of his mind was preoccupied with trying to convince himself that stalking was a bad idea and so didn't actively counter his instincts demands.

His body was so out of it that Shiori finally started to notice that something was off and began to actively seek high populated areas. At that moment Kakashi had accepted defeat and decided to do something about his blatant attraction, because when a Jounin's stalking was noticed by his civilian target the shinobi was definitely in deep trouble.

Ripped out of his musings Kakashi absentmindedly put both of them under a small genjutsu before they left for the restaurant he had chosen. The subtle genjutsu would change their appearance to anyone but the highest Jounin and genjutsu specialists and Kakashi had specifically selected a restaurant that was popular with a mostly civilian clientele even if the proximity of the other customers and obstructed exits would make him hyperaware and unlikely to relax.

The pair spent a surprisingly nice evening together even though the date had started out slightly awkward on both sides, especially after Kakashi removed his mask before they entered the restaurant and Shiori got an eyeful of his face.

The black haired woman had blushed bright red, Kakashi wasn't a complete pretty boy but he had distinct features that attracted attention from the females around them on every turn. The silver haired Jounin also had a slightly crooked nose and tiny scars all over his face but this just made him even more handsome in Shiori's opinion and his tiny, slightly crooked smirk had made her heart jump into her throat and her cheeks flush pink.

Kakashi had been positively surprised about how much he had enjoyed Shiori's company and the date. He had never really seen what the rage was about dates but he could come to like them in moderation if they all went like this one. After dinner Kakashi had escorted the younger woman back home and after some mental debate decided against kissing her, instead he had just moved the strands that had fallen into her face out of the way and asked for another date to which Shiori had instantly agreed, much to Kakashi's pleasure.

The next time he took her out they were having a picnic with food from a few good local takeaways between his shifts. Shiori who had started to feel more relaxed and comfortable around Kakashi had felt daring and had teased him right back when the Jounin had prodded her slightly during lunch. The mood of the date had been generally a lot more playful than their first one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

When Kakashi had still not kissed her during their third date Shiori began to worry. Was she doing something wrong? Or was it just the pace of the civilian dates in this world? Shiori had no idea, the only comparison she had were Eliza's dates in another world. 

Gathering up her courage Shiori suggested as their fourth date another picnic but that this time she would cook. The young adult spent the day before it preparing the desserts with special care before she placed them neatly in the two Bento boxes and kept them in the fridge. On the next day the black haired civilian already started to prepare the different dishes at eight in the morning, they had agreed to meet at two o'clock and so she had plenty of time to make sure everything was perfect. Beside some tea and water she also packed a bottle of sake for Kakashi into her basket.

Kakashi arrived on the dot and shunshined them to a remote place up in a giant tree close to the Hokage monument. The view was stunning and kept Shiori occupied for the first few minutes, she had never seen the village in this perspective. After returning to the present the civilian woman spread the picnic blanket over the massive branch they were standing on, it could have easily seated four people side by side, so impressive was its size. Their conversation picked up where it stopped the last time and so Shiori listened closely while Kakashi talked about the political system in Fire country and how it involved and affected Konoha and vice versa. After Kakashi had ended with his explanation about the duties of the court of the Fire Daimyo, Shiori opened the Bentos and presented them to Kakashi who grinned warmly and complemented her on her cooking skills.

They were half way through the meal when Shiori finally pulled herself together and asked Kakashi slightly blushing, "Kakashi-san, why haven't you initiated more physical contact? I mean I really like our dates but I was wondering if I did something wrong." At the last part Shiori looked down at her lap, she was unable to face the shinobi in front of her after voicing her concerns.

"Shiori-chan, look at me." Shiori reluctantly looked up at him while her hands were still fidgeting, "This is my first serious relationship with a civilian. I like you. I like you a lot and I know that you have never been in a relationship before physical or otherwise, so I didn't want to push you." the shinobi explained in a serious but gentle voice.

Shiori was speechless for a second before she smiled gently up at Kakashi and blushed again, "I like you too Kakashi-san. Thank you for your consideration but I wouldn't mind if you kissed me…concerning the rest…" at this Shiori blushed bright red in her embarrassment, "I will probably need some time."

Kakashi nodded and gave her a lopsided smile before he sat down his chopsticks and leaned closer to Shiori. Said black haired civilian too let her own chopsticks sink, her heart picked up speed and she relaxed when Kakashi came to sit beside her. He put his left hand slightly behind Shiori to take his weight while his other hand wandered to her face and gently but firmly moved her closer to him. Their lips met in a first tentative brush of lips, Kakashi then tilted Shiori's face a bit and pressed his lips a bit more firmly against hers before he opened his mouth a tiny bit and started to tease her neither lip. Shiori sighed into his actions and moved closer, her hands wandering up his arms and one settled at the base of his neck while the other wandered down a bit and stopped on his side. In return Kakashi's other hand removed itself from the branch and encircled Shiori's waist. With a slightly more insistent tug the silver haired Jounin moved the female beside him into his lap. After a moment of stunned realization Shiori mentally shrugged with her shoulders before she tilted her head up once more in a clear offer in Kakashi's direction.

Said Jounin was amused by the clearly eager behavior of his little lover, or well hopefully soon lover. He refused to call Shiori his girlfriend, it reminded him too much of his fangirls and the other typical civilian women with which his colleagues tended to go out with.

The complaints and moans of his fellow comrades about how much more effort these women took had been the reason why Kakashi had never even considered the idea to start a relationship with a civilian before. According to his fellow shinobi they wanted to be romanced all the time, expected presents regularly and moaned over the fact that their shinobi boyfriends had next to no time and couldn't talk about their job. Kakashi looked down at the flushed face of Shiori who smiled up at him, either his comrades had been horribly exaggerating or Shiori was one of the few exceptions…it was probably a bit of both.

After finishing lunch the two sat a while longer side by side while they watched the village below them. Shortly before Kakashi's early evening shift he returned Shiori to her home and this time kissed her stupid on her front porch.

Before he could leave, Shiori said somewhat breathlessly, "You know Kakashi-san, you don't need to take me out on a date every time you want to see me...With the exception of Monday and Tuesday I will be home for the rest of the week, so please feel free to drop by whenever you have time."

The silver haired Jounin nodded as an answer before he slipped on his mask again and gave her a slight wave with his hand and then he vanished with a puff of smoke.

In the ANBU HQ Kakashi's obvious good mood raised some eyebrows but nobody was sure if plain asking was worth the possible mental trauma the black ops captain could inflict on them.

Oblivious to the thoughts of his colleagues changed his uniform for his ANBU patrol duty while he thought back on this afternoon and especially that last kiss, Shiori's flushed face and heady scent had been well worth the wait Kakashi decided smugly before he led his team on their typical patrol route.

XXXXXXXX

After the first two weeks together and getting to know each other better, Kakashi had taken Shiori aside one afternoon and had told her in a serious tone about the drawbacks of being in a relationship with a high profile Jounin like him. He explained to her that after reaching a certain level of competency enemies were inevitable and especially Jounin had a lot of enemies, who would more than readily use any connections or relationships as bargaining chips against him. Shiori had listened to him without comment and after he had ended describing the possibilities of what could happen he also told her about the precautions that he would want her to adhere if Shiori wished to continue a relationship with him. At the end of his speech he also offered to let her go if this was too much for her, the last part was said in a suspiciously flat voice that had Shiori somewhat concerned.

After the silver haired Jounin had ended talking Shiori had lightly hit him on one arm for thinking her to be so naïve. She then kindly explained to him that she had expected something like this since she had agreed to go out with him. After all even the civilians knew his name and some of his reputation and so the black haired civilian had already anticipated that their relationship wouldn't be able to become public knowledge to prevent any kind of political pressure or blackmail.

Kakashi had looked stunned for a moment before he had kissed her deeply, making Shiori moan involuntarily and gasp for air when he finally released her lips. The way his eye had darkened at her and he had growled deep in his throat had elicited a warm rush between her legs and a desperate whimper from the civilian, for which she was promptly kissed again, god but was the man in front of her hard to resist.

The next two months Kakashi showed up at least once a day at her place when he was in the village and spent quite some time there. Shiori was more than glad for his company and especially around dinner the black haired civilian was grateful for his presence, she had come to dislike eating alone and without conversation since Kakashi had come into her life. The two fell into a comfortable routine and after eating did the dishes together. Kakashi also helped with the heavy lifting around the house. For example, he had taken care of the tree that had fallen into the back yard after a particular strong storm. It had taken him less than twenty minutes to reduce the massive tree to firewood and stack it neatly in the room beside the wood burner oven for the coming winter; it was now getting colder with each day and the weather was uncommonly harsh for that time of the year.

Kakashi and Shiori had also become a lot more intimate during these months of slowly getting to know each other and their quirks, the relationship with Kakashi reminded Shiori a lot of the few happy years of Eliza's marriage until everything had went downhill.

Their physical attraction had finally cumulated in Kakashi taking Shiori's virginity only a week prior. Thanks to Kakashi's experience she didn't feel any pain, she just experienced the slightly unfamiliar feeling of being entered and felt a somewhat dull soreness on the next day that was easily ignored. To be honest Shiori didn't feel any different than before the event, well okay that was not completely true. She now had the urge to do it again and again and Kakashi was certainly more than happy to indulge her new appetite.

They had discussed the possibilities of an accidental pregnancy beforehand and had decided to use both the jutsu for shinobi and the civilian contraception pills, just to be on the safe side. After all ninja were proven to be crazy fertile after a certain level of chakra mastery and neither wanted to risk an accidental pregnancy before their partner was ready for it. 

For that particular evening Shiori was cooking especially rich dishes. Kakashi had been sent on a mission two days prior and he had told her to expect him back sometime late this afternoon or tomorrow morning. Shiori was just putting the finishing touches on the dishes when she heard the front door opening. She had given Kakashi a key shortly after they had been together for a month so that he could enter at any time even when she wasn't there, later Shiori realized that handing over a key was more of a symbol of trust to Kakashi then a necessity, the ninja was after all more than capable to enter without it.

Shiori's lips turned upwards while she listened to the nearly silent noises that came from the entrance area, her ninja boyfriend was thankfully sensitive enough to make some noise to give the young woman some warning, except when he didn't just because he liked to see her jump out of her skin now and then. Shiori's thought then wandered to this other odd quirk her lover seemed to have; he always arrived shortly before she was finished with cooking never mind that that she changed the time for dinner up a few times just to see what would happen.

When the blue eyed young woman heard some noises already in the living room she turned smiling around to greet Kakashi. Shiori just opened her mouth to start to speak when she saw the blank look on his face and the blood on his ANBU uniform.

The black haired woman stilled for a short moment. She then unhurriedly put the food away from the hot plates and onto the stone work area to cool down before she made her way to Kakashi in silent trepidation. She took careful note of the bled through bandages and partially destroyed uniform before she reached out with one small hand and touched him on his shoulder, he hadn't sidestepped her, which he had done a few times when he had been in contact with a poison using enemy, Shiori registered this silent tell with relief before she continued to catalog Kakashi's state. The man in front of her hadn't reacted negatively to her touch and so she led him into the bathroom by the staircase. There she grabbed a towel and wetted it with warm water before Shiori moved it with gentle motions over Kakashi's visible face to clean off the dried blood spatters somewhat before she lifted her hands to the claps of his gear. When Shiori started to unclasp the various buckles and buttons he still hadn't said a word but he also hadn't rejected her help, Shiori took it as enough encouragement. As gently as possible the civilian woman removed the bled through bandages and took a look at the wounds. She was thankful at that moment that she had never been squeamish and that the copper scent in the air didn't bother her that much. Most of the injuries were shallow stab wounds that were still weeping somewhat but to her relief it didn't look as if any of them needed immediate attention of a medic.

Kakashi's continued passiveness worried the civilian incredibly but while her thoughts raced around in her head her actions and movements gained confidence until she had her lover stripped down to his boxers and she sent him up into the master bedroom to take a shower. Shiori winced openly when the Jounin just nodded and made his way up to the second floor. Kakashi's mind must really be in a bad condition if he didn't even take some of his weapons with him and left her with his uniform alone, he had never done this before.

Shiori put said uniform, arm and leg protectors along with the discarded weapons in a clothes basket and briskly walked into the cellar where she put the uniform sans scrolls and weapons into the washing machine before she scrubbed the blood and dirt from Kakashi's protective gear and forehead protector. The weapons and scrolls were left alone in the clothes basket for Kakashi to check over on the next day. Her lover had cautioned her against touching his weapons because while he didn't use poison often, it did happen and even the slightest nick could be dangerous for her.

Shiori put the scrubbed protective gear and the headband beside the slowly burning oven and put another two big wood blocks into the fire. Since last week she had started to use the central heating because the weather had gotten even colder and they were now expecting snow this year for the first time in fifteen years according to Emiko-san.


	15. Chapter 15

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

After finishing with cleaning Kakashi's gear somewhat, Shiori walked into the kitchen once more and hastily checked if she had left anything burning before she followed her lover up into the master bedroom.

There she took the sleeping pants Kakashi always used from under his pillow and removed the first aid kit from under the bed. She had bought it not long after getting together with the silver haired Jounin and since then had bought quite a few additions and regularly stocked up on bandages, generic antidotes and salves. 

Kakashi had insisted on taking over some of the household expenses for her after he realized how much money he was saving thanks to eating at her place most of the time. They, after some light arguing, had finally agreed that half of the money Kakashi was saving each month from not having to buy take out would contribute to Shiori's expenses. The groceries which were bought in bulk at the market were much cheaper than the food at the restaurants, even though Shiori now had to buy drastically increased amounts of groceries to feed Kakashi's high Jounin metabolism, there was still some money left each month.

Shiori used this money to buy the first aid kits that she distributed around the house and depending if she had to stock up further first aid supplies in the respective month she used the remaining ryo to take care of a part of the electricity bill.

At first Kakashi had still felt uneasy about the, for him comparatively, small sum. To ease his mind Shiori had collected the exact numbers she spent for some weeks on a sheet before listing them off and showing Kakashi the balance. The sheet helped the stubborn silver haired Jounin to accept that he really didn't mooch off on her and so he finally acquiesced and left the topic alone.

A side effect of showing him her skills with money was that after some careful and probably paranoid considerations on his part he gave her an estimate of the costs of a high Jounin, the pay that he received as well as his fixed expenses. It took Shiori some time to also figure in potential downtime if he was injured or if there was a decrease in high ranking missions but in the end she could give him some tips that would help him keep track of his expenses more thoroughly and plan for other eventualities like injuries.

During one of their conversations the topic of investments had crept up somehow, Kakashi had only shrugged his shoulders, yes he had heard about it but he had never taking advantage of it. The silver haired Jounin had just put all of the money he had left over from his missions into a savings account and that was that.

Shiori, having the memories of Eliza who had lived in a world in which investing and playing with the stock market were somewhat of a national sport for those who could afford it, was aghast about this wastefulness. Kakashi was one of the top earners in Konoha and his money was only collecting a small percentage of interest in his saving account.

As a response she had put together a list of her own 'safe' investments distributed all over Fire country and had plainly handed it over to Kakashi the next day with explaining that he could invest into them without ever shining up as part owner. Throughout lunch she had then given him a short overview about the business side of the Fire country and the do's and don'ts she had learned about since becoming Inoue-san's housekeeper and later benefactor. To be honest Shiori quite liked that the roles of who was teaching whom were reversed for a change.

During that afternoon Kakashi showed her for the first time his prodigy side, he had picked up everything lightning fast and was hours later already implementing what he had learned on that day and thinking at least five steps ahead. He had done as she had advised him and invested in different companies before handing over the complete legal jargon to a lawyer, in this case Atsuka-san who was her own lawyer.

A few weeks after that Shiori also learned about the drawbacks of a prodigy, Kakashi had picked up everything so easily and fast that he was now bored with the whole concept and just turned to other things that were more interesting. Shiori was horrified when she realized what was going on; she knew that financial matters could go spectacular wrong if left alone too long. You never ever NOT check your investments and search for better deals or jump off if you think it becomes too dangerous to keep this or that share. Thankfully she could convince the silver haired Jounin to at least give Atsuka-san authority to pull out of investments and sell shares if he felt that they were not profitable anymore and the shinobi was out of the village.

Bullet dodged.

Coming out of her memories Shiori walked into the bath of the master bathroom. Entering the humid room her eyes landed on the motionless form of the silver haired Jounin in the shower. Kakashi was just standing there under the hot water jet, leaning slightly against the tiles and staring at nothing. Now getting really concerned the black haired civilian put Kakashi's pants and the first aid kid on the sink before she removed her own clothes, opened the shower and slipped in. Shiori paused for a moment to wait for Kakashi to acknowledge her, after she was sure the shinobi had noticed her she stepped closer and her gaze trailed down his form. He hadn't washed his hair or body yet and just stood motionless under the water, letting the water ray carry away the blood.

This was the worst state she had seen Kakashi in since they had met.

Taking initiative Shiori carefully touched the Jounin's pectorals and gliding from his chest to other body parts, the civilian could feel the powerful muscles under her hands tensing and relaxing, she kept this light contact up before she reached for the shampoo and washed his hair and body without a word. The blue eyed young woman took extra care to not further irritate his partly open wound before cleaning of the last of the soap suds off both of them.

She then led Kakashi out of the shower where she hastily wrapped a towel around her body and then toweled his still nearly unresponsive form off before making him sit down on the chair beside the sink. Shiori had moved it into the bathroom for the sole purpose of serving as easy seating for her lover after more strenuous missions and was silently congratulating herself for the idea before opening the first aid kit.

In the last two months Shiori had taken classes at the hospital about first aid and dressing wounds. The black haired civilian had seen Kakashi's stubbornness concerning the hospital first hand only a week after they first started dating and so had been sure that she would need that knowledge sooner or later. Inwardly she was now thanking every deity that she hadn't delayed the course for some time later in their relationship.  
Shiori cleaned and bandaged Kakashi's injuries as well as she could before said civilian cajoled the nearly puppet like shinobi into his sleeping pants and then took him to bed.

The blue eyed woman had held him the whole night; only taking small naps herself while watching over his fitful sleep and the nearly constant nightmares. She had taken more than once a, for a civilian, forceful blow to her body but refused to let go out of principle. Kakashi needed the human contact and care at that moment and she was determined to give it to him, a few bruises wouldn't deter her from her goal.

When she awoke on the next morning it was to an empty bed, Kakashi was already up.

Shiori made her way down into the kitchen and on her way she noticed that the whole house was warm unlike she had feared the night before. Kakashi must have put some more wood into the fire early on that day. The tea house owner's lover sat on one of the breakfast bar chairs and was digging into the food she had prepared the day before. He seemed to be concentrating on the food in front of him but Shiori was certain that he had probably known that she was awake the moment she got out of bed. When the seventeen year old started to cross the room in direction of the kitchen area Kakashi glanced up and attempted a smile that was more of a grimace and didn't quite reach his eyes. Shiori came to a halt slightly beside and behind her Jounin and kissed him tenderly on the cheek before her arms encased him for a moment and then she joined him in eating leftovers for breakfast.

After cleaning up behind themselves the two sat down on the couch with their respective books for the day. Since spending more time in her home Kakashi had taken to her library like a fish to water and the Jounin had even started to buy books that he thought would make good additions to it. Funnily enough most of it wasn't porn, although she was sure that she now had quite the collection of said erotica hidden on the highest corner shelf under, what she suspected was, a light Genjutsu with the way her eyes normally glided over that part of the shelf.

Not even ten minutes into reading Kakashi let the book sink into his lap and he looked somewhat forlorn out of the window while he said, "I'm sorry that you had to see this."

Shiori put her own book aside with a sigh before she turned completely to Kakashi and stared so long until he looked into her eyes. At this moment she HATED the way his face became so carefully blank even without a mask. Yesterday night had strengthened her resolve in telling him about her feelings, Shiori would make damn sure that he knew it and had no chance of pulling away from her.

"I love you, Hatake Kakashi." Shiori said simply while she took his hands into hers, "I love you and seeing you like this changes nothing."

Kakashi's visible eye had become slightly bigger before it softened and he squeezed Shiori's smaller hands in his own callused ones, "Still I should have not come to you with this baggage." the Jounin kept insisting.

Shiori snorted, "Don't be absurd, I may have no idea what happened during this mission or any of your other missions past and future but there is something that you should know. You are not alone Kakashi. I love you, do you understand me? You are the best thing that has happened to me in this life and I will support you in any way you need." the last part Shiori said while she leaned into his form and hugged him.

"You love me?" Kakashi asked incredulous and in a voice that was too close to breaking for Shiori's comfort.

She moved Kakashi a bit down the sofa and with gently guiding hands she placed his head above her heart while she soothingly combed through his hair, "Yes you pig headed man, somehow I have fallen for you and there is nothing that could change that."

Kakashi just murmured disbelieving as an answer before he closed his eyes and lost himself in her scent, he didn't pick up any irregularities…she was telling the truth…he couldn't wrap his head around this. This impossible intent and warm woman wanted him. The silver haired shinobi had tried to not get invested too much during the last few months but it had proven to be futile. Shiori was too genuine, too warm, too delicious to resist.

The way his life had changed so easily in the last few months was nearly frightening to the Jounin. Kakashi had made unconsciously room in his heart for the black haired nymph while she let him into her life and house. Not that everything had run completely smoothly, no. There had been arguments between them but they were easily dissolved and not worth mentioning, the two just suited each other well.

To be honest Kakashi had been waiting for the other shoe to drop. Nothing good in his life had ever lasted for long and until now he had taken this for granted but Shiori here in his arms made him want to fight the odds; she was worth the fight of that he was sure. Having made his decision Kakashi decided to risk it, what he was going to do now had the potential to completely destroy him if it went bad but for once he wouldn't be a coward concerning emotional attachment.

So he lifted his head to stare at the beautiful woman he was using as a pillow, "Shiori, I think I love you too."

His confession was somewhat unsure and lost but the words and the way he hesitantly traced a path down her neck brought tears to Shiori's eyes.

As an answer Shiori just hugged him closer while she closed her eyes, "I'm glad."

 

Chapter 15

After finishing with cleaning Kakashi's gear somewhat, Shiori walked into the kitchen once more and hastily checked if she had left anything burning before she followed her lover up into the master bedroom.

There she took the sleeping pants Kakashi always used from under his pillow and removed the first aid kit from under the bed. She had bought it not long after getting together with the silver haired Jounin and since then had bought quite a few additions and regularly stocked up on bandages, generic antidotes and salves.

Kakashi had insisted on taking over some of the household expenses for her after he realized how much money he was saving thanks to eating at her place most of the time. They, after some light arguing, had finally agreed that half of the money Kakashi was saving each month from not having to buy take out would contribute to Shiori's expenses. The groceries which were bought in bulk at the market were much cheaper than the food at the restaurants, even though Shiori now had to buy drastically increased amounts of groceries to feed Kakashi's high Jounin metabolism, there was still some money left each month.  
  
Shiori used this money to buy the first aid kits that she distributed around the house and depending if she had to stock up further first aid supplies in the respective month she used the remaining ryo to take care of a part of the electricity bill.  
  
At first Kakashi had still felt uneasy about the, for him comparatively, small sum. To ease his mind Shiori had collected the exact numbers she spent for some weeks on a sheet before listing them off and showing Kakashi the balance. The sheet helped the stubborn silver haired Jounin to accept that he really didn't mooch off on her and so he finally acquiesced and left the topic alone.

A side effect of showing him her skills with money was that after some careful and probably paranoid considerations on his part he gave her an estimate of the costs of a high Jounin, the pay that he received as well as his fixed expenses. It took Shiori some time to also figure in potential down time if he was injured or if there was a decrease in high ranking missions but in the end she could give him some tips that would help him keep track of his expenses more thoroughly and plan for other eventualities like injuries.

During one of their conversations the topic of investments had crept up somehow, Kakashi had only shrugged his shoulders, yes he had heard about it but he had never taken advantage of it. The silver haired Jounin had just put all of the money he had left over from his missions into a savings account and that was that.  
  
Shiori, having the memories of Eliza who had lived in a world in which investing and playing with the stock market were somewhat of a national sport for those who could afford it, was aghast about this wastefulness. Kakashi was one of the top earners in Konoha and his money was only collecting a small percentage of interest in his saving account.  
  
As a response she had put together a list of her own 'safe' investments distributed all over Fire country and had plainly handed it over to Kakashi the next day with explaining that he could invest into them without ever shining up as part owner. Throughout lunch she had then given him a short overview about the business side of the Fire country and the do's and don'ts she had learned about since becoming Inoue-san's housekeeper and later benefactor. To be honest Shiori quite liked that the roles of who was teaching whom were reversed for a change.  
  
During that afternoon Kakashi showed her for the first time his prodigy side, he had picked up everything lightning fast and was hours later already implementing what he had learned on that day and thinking at least five steps ahead. He had done as she had advised him and invested in different companies before handing over the complete legal jargon to a lawyer, in this case Atsuka-san who was her own lawyer.

A few weeks after that Shiori also learned about the drawbacks of a prodigy. Kakashi had picked up everything so easily and fast that he was now bored with the whole concept and just turned to other things that were more interesting. Shiori was horrified when she realized what was going on; she knew that financial matters could go spectacular wrong if left alone too long. You never ever NOT check your investments and search for better deals or jump off if you think it becomes too dangerous to keep this or that share. Thankfully she could convince the silver haired Jounin to at least give Atsuka-san authority to pull out of investments and sell shares if he felt that they were not profitable anymore and the shinobi was out of the village. Drawbacks

Bullet dodged.

Coming out of her memories Shiori walked into the bath of the master bathroom. Entering the humid room her eyes landed on the motionless form of the silver haired Jounin in the shower. Kakashi was just standing there under the hot water jet, leaning slightly against the tiles and staring at nothing. Now getting really concerned the black haired civilian put Kakashi's pants and the first aid kid on the sink before she removed her own clothes, opened the shower and slipped in. Shiori paused for a moment to wait for Kakashi to acknowledge her, after she was sure the shinobi had noticed her she stepped closer and her gaze trailed down his form. He hadn't washed his hair or body yet and just stood motionless under the water, letting the water ray carry away the blood.  
  
This was the worst state she had seen Kakashi in since they had met.  
  
Taking initiative Shiori carefully touched the Jounin's pectorals and gliding from his chest to other body parts, the civilian could feel the powerful muscles under her hands tensing and relaxing, she kept this light contact up before she reached for the shampoo and washed his hair and body without a word. The blue eyed young woman took extra care to not further irritate his partly open wound before cleaning of the last of the soap suds off both of them.  
  
She then led Kakashi out of the shower where she hastily wrapped a towel around her body and then toweled his still nearly unresponsive form off before making him sit down on the chair beside the sink. Shiori had moved it into the bathroom for the sole purpose of serving as easy seating for her lover after more strenuous missions and was silently congratulating herself for the idea before opening the first aid kit.

In the last two months Shiori had taken classes at the hospital about first aid and dressing wounds. The black haired civilian had seen Kakashi's stubbornness concerning the hospital first hand only a week after they first started dating and so had been sure that she would need that knowledge sooner or later. Inwardly she was now thanking every deity that she hadn't delayed the course for some time later in their relationship.  
  
Shiori cleaned and bandaged Kakashi's injuries as well as she could before said civilian cajoled the nearly puppet like shinobi into his sleeping pants and then took him to bed.

The blue eyed woman had held him the whole night; only taking small naps herself while watching over his fitful sleep and the nearly constant nightmares. She had taken more than once a, for a civilian, forceful blow to her body but refused to let go out of principle. Kakashi needed the human contact and care at that moment and she was determined to give it to him, a few bruises wouldn't deter her from her goal.

When she awoke on the next morning it was to an empty bed, Kakashi was already up.

Shiori made her way down into the kitchen and on her way she noticed that the whole house was warm unlike she had feared the night before. Kakashi must have put some more wood into the fire early on that day. The tea house owner's lover sat on one of the breakfast bar chairs and was digging into the food she had prepared the day before. He seemed to be concentrating on the food in front of him but Shiori was certain that he had probably known that she was awake the moment she got out of bed. When the seventeen year old started to cross the room in direction of the kitchen area Kakashi glanced up and attempted a smile that was more of a grimace and didn't quite reach his eyes. Shiori came to a halt slightly beside and behind her Jounin and kissed him tenderly on the cheek before her arms encased him for a moment and then she joined him in eating leftovers for breakfast.

After cleaning up behind er perhaphs rather than behind you meant after? themselves the two sat down on the couch with their respective books for the day. Since spending more time in her home Kakashi had taken to her library like a fish to water and the Jounin had even started to buy books that he thought would make good additions to it. Funnily enough most of it wasn't porn, although she was sure that she now had quite the collection of said erotica hidden on the highest corner shelf under, what she suspected was, a light Genjutsu with the way her eyes normally glided over this part of the shelf.

Not even ten minutes into reading Kakashi let the book sink into his lap and he looked somewhat forlorn out of the window while he said, "I'm sorry that you had to see this."

Shiori put her own book aside with a sigh before she turned completely to Kakashi and stared so long until he looked into her eyes. At this moment she HATED the way his face became so carefully blank even without a mask. Yesterday night had strengthened her resolve in telling him about her feelings, Shiori would make damn sure that he knew it and had no chance of pulling away from her.

"I love you, Hatake Kakashi," Shiori said simply while she took his hands into hers, "I love you and seeing you like this changes nothing."

Kakashi's visible eye had become slightly bigger before it softened and he squeezed Shiori's smaller hands in his own callused ones. "Still I should have not come to you with this baggage," the Jounin kept insisting.

Shiori snorted. "Don't be absurd. I may have no idea what happened during this mission or any of your other missions past and future but there is something that you should know. You are not alone Kakashi. I love you, do you understand me? You are the best thing that has happened to me in this life and I will support you in any way you need," the last part Shiori said while she leaned into his form and hugged him.

"You love me?" Kakashi asked incredulous and in a voice that was too close to breaking for Shiori's comfort.

She moved Kakashi a bit down the sofa and with gently guiding hands she placed his head above her heart while she soothingly combed through his hair. "Yes you pig headed man, somehow I have fallen for you and there is nothing that could change that."

Kakashi just murmured disbelieving as an answer before he closed his eyes and lost himself in her scent, he didn't pick up any irregularities… she was telling the truth… he couldn't wrap his head around this. This impossible intense and warm woman wanted him. The silver haired shinobi had tried to not get invested too much during the last few months but it had proven to be futile. Shiori was too genuine, too warm, too delicious to resist.

The way his life had changed so easily in the last few months was nearly frightening to the Jounin. Kakashi had made room unconsciously in his heart for the black haired nymph while she let him into her life and house. Not that everything had run completely smoothly, no. There had been arguments between them but they were easily dissolved and not worth mentioning, the two just suited each other well.  
  
To be honest Kakashi had been waiting for the other shoe to drop. Nothing good in his life had ever lasted for long and until now he had taken this for granted but Shiori here in his arms made him want to fight the odds; she was worth the fight of that he was sure. Having made his decision Kakashi decided to risk it, what he was going to do now had the potential to completely destroy him if it went bad but for once he wouldn't be a coward concerning emotional attachment.

So he lifted his head to stare at the beautiful woman he was using as a pillow. "Shiori, I think I love you too."

His confession was somewhat unsure and lost but the words and the way he hesitantly traced a path down her neck brought tears to Shiori's eyes.

As an answer Shiori just hugged him closer while she closed her eyes. "I'm glad."

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

Four months into their relationship Kakashi introduced his nin-dogs to Shiori. He had been inwardly debating this for quite some time now and felt that it was the right moment. Pakkun and his other dogs were pack, his family and he wanted them to meet and approve of Shiori. With that decision made Kakashi summoned the whole pack in the back yard.

"Yo, Kakashi. What do you need?" Pakkun asked slightly bored after tensing for a second and then relaxing.

Their summoner didn't smell panicked or injured, well maybe somewhat nervous but Pakkun didn't pick up any threats around them so this would probably be a training or a tracking lesson or something equally mundane.

"Hey guys...I want to introduce you to someone," Kakashi said.

The summons perked up their human partner's scent changed to a pleasant smell, whoever they were meeting was pretty important to their Alpha, so everyone of the pack sat up straighter and paid attention to Kakashi.

"Come on," Kakashi said while he led them into the house.

Too late the silver haired Jounin realized that he didn't know if Shiori would have problems with his summons in her home. Well it was a little too late now.

Bisuke sniffed deeply before he tilted his head and voiced what all the dogs were wondering, "Kakashi? Have you finally found a mate?"

Kakashi simply nodded before he led his pack through the house into the living room. There Shiori was lying on her stomach on the couch with a book in her hand and a cup of tea on the side.

"Kakashi? Welcome back," Kakashi's lover said warmly before she got up from her comfortable position on the couch to come closer.

Rounding the couch her eyes fell on the nin-dog pack that had been concealed by the couch, her blue eyes traced the dog forms before she looked slightly confused at Kakashi. "Who are they?"

"We are Kakashi's ninken. Hello," Pakkun spoke calmly while he sat down in front of the, clearly civilian woman.

Shiori's eyes nearly popped out before she giggled, Pakkun's voice was even deeper than she had imagined.

With a warm smile the blue eyed woman sat down on the floor in front of the eight dogs. "Hello it's nice to meet you. I'm Inoue Shiori."

"Hello Shiori, It's nice to meet you too. I'm Pakkun, the big guy is Bull, scruffy on my left is Urushi, then the one with the mohawk is Shiba followed by Bisuke, Guruko, Uhei and glasses is Akino," Pakkun introduced the pack while he kept an eye and his nose on the female in front of him.

"So you are partnered with Kakashi? He must be a pain to work with," Shiori said mischievously while she grinned teasingly up at the shinobi standing only two steps away from her.

"Hey." Kakashi pouted childishly.

"Ain't that the truth." Akino sighed.

"HEY," Kakashi said louder and looked like he was sulking.

Shiori laughed and pulled her lover down to kiss him briefly. "Aw, don't worry Kakashi I still love you," she said before she turned her attention back to the ninken in front of her. "Can I pet you guys?"

"Sure." Pakkun grinned happily while he rolled up beside her left thigh; the pack never passed up a good petting, especially not by someone who smelled so genuine and warm.

Shiori blinked and she was suddenly surrounded by dogs that searched for a place close to her. Curious the black haired woman started to stroke through their different furs and scratched behind ears. The summons let loose content sighs while they enjoyed Shiori's attention. Said black haired civilian looked up smiling at Kakashi and noticed his clearly staged pout and warm eyes on her, her soft laugher didn't help Kakashi's slightly sulking mood.

Shiori could hear him mutter, "If I hadn't introduced you guys to her she would give this attention to me now."

"Aw Kakashi, are you jealous of your ninken? Don't be. Are you hungry? There is some fresh sushi in the fridge...Do you guys also want to eat something too? I'm not sure what to give you?" Shiori said still amused.

"No thanks we are good," Bisuke answered while he rubbed his head against Shiori's thigh.

Pakkun grunted beside him and then mumbled sleepy, "As long as it's not chocolate, that's poison to us."

"I will bring some of the ninken food over later," Kakashi said while he sat down on the breakfast bar and watched contently how Shiori stretched out completely on the wooden floor and the ninken surrounded her and took in her scent.

That they had settled around her so fast and let themselves being petted by her was more than a good sign. Ninken were extremely sensitive to people with bad intentions or dishonesty and that the pack liked Shiori confirmed to him that he had made the right decision concerning her.

When on the next day Shiori put a row of dog bowls beside the breakfast bar Kakashi stopped and stared for a moment before he inwardly asked himself how he had gotten so damn lucky to find this unique gem of a civilian woman in Konoha. These thoughts were only strengthened through the next months. She was always there when he needed her. Either as stress relief during vigorous sex when he had too much adrenaline pumping through his body after a mission or just to hold him while he recovered from the psychological trauma that was inflicted on him almost regularly thanks to his ANBU career.

One day while they were lying in bed and recovering from their most recent round of sex Kakashi had asked her curious why she didn't say anything or tried to convince him to stop going on dangerous missions like other civilian girlfriends. As an answer his lover had just laughed and asked him amused and slightly tired if he wanted her to interfere with his job. Before he could reply she had continued talking and had said that she certainly would be cross with him if he tried to tell her how to run her tea house. The black haired woman then became a bit more serious and softly stroked his face and traced his scars before she said.

"Kakashi, I have every confidence in you that you will come back to me or will try your very best at least. Since opening the tea house I have noticed that being a shinobi is so much more than just a job. So you will have to decide for yourself when it is time to quit those dangerous missions," Shiori explained while she kissed Kakashi's temple and then rolled back onto her back.

He felt her small soft hand grabbing his bigger and rougher one before her whole body relaxed and the silver haired Hatake could feel her falling into a nearly meditative trance beside him. Kakashi caught himself smiling slightly at her behavior and the easy trust she showed him, feeling not even the slightest bit guilty about disturbing her relaxed state the Jounin rolled over Shiori's still form and then ignited the fire once more in her body before he made love to her.

The sex this time had been long, languid and deep and in the end Shiori had been crying in relief when her lover finally allowed her to orgasm. The black haired civilian fell asleep in his arms nearly instantly after that, Kakashi on the other hand lay awake for quite some time while he listened to Shiori calm heartbeat, occasional murmurs and the storm outside and contemplated what she had told him.

The following day Kakashi stopped pretending that he was living in his flat and moved most of his clothes into Shiori's closet. He only had enough things left in his apartment to keep up appearances should anybody drop by unannounced. His fridge was now permanently empty and most of his weapons had also wandered into Shiori's house.

For his weapon storage Kakashi had changed one of the empty rooms in the cellar into an armory with Shiori's permission, additionally he had also started to hide weapons around the first floor and in their bedroom to be available in an instant.

When Shiori had caught him doing this for the first time she had stood still for a second before raising an eyebrow and just rolling her eyes. Afterwards she had given him permission to make permanent weapon caches around the house if he wanted, this was as much for herself preservation as Kakashi's need to have ready weapons on hand, after all it was her that could get hurt pretty badly if she reached into a place with hidden weapons in it. Shiori also proceeded to show him the still existing caches and disengaged traps the Chunin squad and Shiori had found during their search and her move in.

After finding out that this was a former ninja clan house, a slightly concerned Kakashi went over all the rooms with a fine comb and found not only plenty of still existing weapon stashes and a few still armed traps but also a hidden room and tunnel under the house.

When he showed Shiori the hidden jutsu library and escape tunnel her eyes had started to shine like a little girl's at her birthday party before she had promptly wandered between the shelves to throw curious glances at the dusty scrolls in various sizes and the open entrance that was leading into pitch black darkness.

Kakashi's black haired lover had then allowed her shinobi boyfriend to go through the library and learn whatever he found useful from it. Shiori also brought down the scrolls from the attic her Jounin benefactor had kept in her flat before her death, especially the A-ranked Fire technique in one of Inoue-san's scrolls had caught the silver haired Jounin's attention while he checked them over.

It had taken Kakashi about a week to get an idea about what the jutsu library contained and what he had found impressed him immensely. The library was more than thorough until about twenty years ago when apparently nobody was left to update it. Even the room itself was impressive, whoever made it knew what he or she was doing, the seals placed around the walls were sturdy and triple reinforced and would probably survive a bomb right on top of the building. When he told Shiori that, the black haired woman couldn't stop laughing hysterically for a moment. The confused shinobi had dismissed her reaction as something female; women reacted to the strangest things sometimes.

While Kakashi sorted through the scrolls and detrapped the shelves and made notes which parts would need to be replaced, Shiori joined him with cleaning supplies and got rid of the layer of dust on the shelves and afterwards also cleaned the stone floor. They were nearly finished with the room when Kakashi somewhat reluctantly brought up moving his own family jutsus and records in here for the better protection. As an answer Shiori just smiled at him before she kissed him and told him that as far as she was concerned this was his home as much as hers since the moment he had started to add books to the library, paid a part of the bills and left his clothes in their closet.

Shiori probably had no idea what this simple sentence would do to him because she had squeaked in surprise when in the next moment she lay flat on the freshly cleaned table in the middle of the room and Kakashi took her right there in the sparingly lit room between the shelves of an old ninja library. Her desperate cries echoed from the walls and when Kakashi came he saw lights exploding behind his closed eyes. The intensity of his orgasm surprised the elite ninja, he couldn't move for the next few moments, his legs had become weak and unsteady. While the silver haired Jounin tried to regain control over his limps his weight was pressing down on Shiori's smaller form, who didn't seem to mind the slightest bit and was just weakly stroking his hair.

"God," Shiori whispered out of breath her eyes were still somewhat vacant and a satisfied smile was playing around her lips. "Is it just me or is the sex getting better and better with each time?"

Kakashi chuckled weakly while he carefully moved out of her and then helped to slip on her partly ripped panties before he secured his own pants once more. "Good to know that you feel that way…oh and yes you are right…this was probably one of the most intense orgasms I ever had."

"Ugh, I don't think I can move," Shiori confessed laughingly, her legs felt like lead in a very, very good way.

Her lover just grinned smugly at her while saying, "You don't have to." Then he put his hands around her, lifted her into his arms and carried her bridal style to the beginning of the hidden staircase before he shunshined them into their bedroom.

There he removed both their clothes once more and grinned mischievously down at her. "Ready for round two?"

"Kakashi!" came the token protest of the giggling woman underneath him.

God, how she LOVED his shinobi stamina!

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

The days and weeks after Kakashi officially moved in flew by and suddenly it was the morning of Shiori's eighteenth birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Shiori-chan," Kakashi whispered in her ear while he moved a tray to his side of the bed.

Tired Shiori rubbed her eyes before her eyes landed on the food in her boyfriend's hands. "Breakfast in bed? You shouldn't have," she said but the happy smile negated her sentence. 

Kakashi smirked before he kissed her and handed her the first dish. After finishing with eating the silver haired twenty five year old brought the dirty dishes down into the kitchen and cleaned up while Shiori put some clothes on and did her morning absolutions before joining him in the living room.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kakashi asked curiously after he put the last dishes away, he had some plans already but this was Shiori's day and he wanted her to do what she wanted.

"Hhm let's just enjoy the day, maybe have a picnic? Nothing too fancy, I just want to relax and spend the day with you," Shiori said while she smiled happily, the birthday girl then burrowed herself into Kakashi's pectorals and breathed in his familiar and quite addicting scent.

Said ANBU operative had arranged to be off duty today and the black haired woman would take advantage of this time to monopolize Kakashi's attention as much as possible. In the last three months or so Kakashi's mission ratio had subtly but steadily increased and she was feeling quite anxious while she could only helpless watch as it was taking its toll on Kakashi's body and soul. Nowadays he was often tired and mentally exhausted in the evenings and Shiori barely dared to suggest anything but curling up together on the couch and reading. If the missions didn't decrease sometime soon, Shiori was afraid that the silver haired Jounin would burn himself out and that terrified her more than anything else because that could lead to either a grievous injury or even death.

Kakashi was her lover, the person dearest to her in this new life, not just the charming character Eliza had had a slight crush on in her life. His problems and reactions were real and painfully human and Shiori was well aware that humans could break if pressured too much.

Kakashi's deep chuckles brought Shiori out of her worried musings and she turned her concentration back to the man before her. The shinobi tugged lightly on one of her side bangs and kissed her forehead before he took her hand into his and led the civilian into the back yard where one of his gifts waited.

The black haired woman on his side gasped and looked disbelieving at her back yard. There was suddenly a small stream flowing between some of the trees and a small wooden bridge led to the other side of the stream where a traditional tea house stood.

"B-but how?" Shiori was completely flabbergasted as she inspected the change in the landscape that had happened overnight.

"I used some of my ninjutsu skills to make this small artificial stream bed and connected it with the small river that flows at the back of your property; don't worry I made sure that there isn't a chance of an accidental flooding of the house. To the rest…let's just say that a friend of mine owed me a favor," Kakashi said while he watched Shiori's expression.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I don't know what to say, I mentioned this once to you and that in passing. I already had given up on this dream because the clan house was already so perfect, and now I also have my own tea house at a stream. Thank you." Shiori was close to tears and was scolding herself for being so overly emotional.

The tea house on a stream or river had been one of the fantasies Shiori had when she still lived in Kawa. During one of the few times she left the tiny village as a child the black haired girl had seen it in the garden of a minor noble clan that lived not far away from her home. A fire had destroyed a part of the outer wall and some of the buildings and people from all over the region had been drafted to repair it. Her own mother was cooking for the workers while her father was helping out doing menial tasks, Shiori couldn't have been older than six at the time and had admired the small wooden house in the back of the beautiful garden that looked so peaceful. She had later asked her grandmother to explain the function of the house to her and a lot of hours had been spent daydreaming about it from then on.

Shiori came back to reality and smiled up at her lover, the careful planning and consideration he had put into her birthday present told her more than anything else how much Kakashi cared for her.

"Hey, hey no reason to cry, sweetheart," the silver haired Jounin said in a warm voice while he gently wiped the lone tear away that rolled down Shiori's cheek.

The shinobi was glad that this part of Shiori's birthday had gone off without a hitch, now he only had to scrape together his courage for that evening. The rest of the day the two spent in the woods behind her house, on Shiori's back porch and the courtyard where they enjoyed the perfect weather of the day.

Shortly before dinner time Kakashi shunshined his girlfriend to the tree in which they had had their fourth date. Up on their branch was a candlelight dinner waiting, complete with already burning candles.

"Kakashi, how did you manage that?" Shiori asked confused.

The Jounin just chuckled before he whispered, "Kage Bunshin," into her ear, which predictably made Shiori flush and fan herself with her hand

When Kakashi felt particular kinky it could happen that Shiori found herself at the mercy of two or more Kakashis. He had used that particular technique just the night before and the memories were still vividly in Shiori's mind. Beside her Kakashi deeply inhaled her arousal before he put an arm around her waist and led her to her seat, he could address this blatant invitation of her body later.

The next two hours were filled with stimulating conversation and smoldering gazes while they enjoyed their meal and flirted a bit around. Shiori was more than enjoying herself; the couple hadn't been out for nearly a month now because of those increased ANBU missions and sitting there with Kakashi made her feel warm, safe and cherished. Shortly after finishing with the dessert Kakashi turned a bit somber and looked serious at Shiori, she could practically see how he was trying to find the right words and inwardly she was beginning to panic, what was wrong?

"Shiori, I know this may seem fast for you, after all we haven't been together for even a year yet but I am a shinobi and I don't know if today or tomorrow is my last. So Shiori-chan, will you marry me?" at the last part Kakashi took out a dark blue satin box with a simple but beautiful diamond ring and placed it gently in front of the dark haired woman.

Shiori's eyes were wide and she was absolutely speechless, she open her mouth a few times to answer but nothing came out, so in the end she just nodded first tentatively then a lot more vigorously while some silent tears accompanying her acceptance.

"Shiori," Kakashi said gently while he walked around the table to his crying fiancée, "thank you, for agreeing to be my wife." He slipped the ring on her finger, it was a perfect fit.

"I love you, Kakashi." Shiori sobbed while she held onto him like a lifeline still feeling slightly overwhelmed.

The black haired civilian had never expected Kakashi to want to marry her, let alone this quickly! Wow they weren't even a year together and he already put a ring on her finger, talk about working fast!

During the weeks and months she had lived with him Shiori had learned there was a lot more to the man than the mangas had shown but that some things had been uncannily accurate about the last Hatake. His fear of permanent relationships and innate paranoia was one of them and this had made the shinobi test her time and time again until the blue eyed civilian had come to grips with the fact that Kakashi would probably never be fully able to let his guard down around her, not to mention do something like making their relationship official, Shiori believed her lover too paranoid to ever do something like this.

That he now contrary to her expectations asked her to marry him left Shiori reeling, she was confused but very much elated at the same time, they were going to MARRY!

The black haired civilian was startled out of her thoughts when her fiancé lifted her up into his arms before sitting down on her chair and then disposing her into his lap. The man she leaned against played somewhat distracted with her long hair before he started to speak again.

"Shiori-chan I am sorry that I can't give you the wedding that you deserve, but it would be too dangerous if somebody found out about you," Kakashi said with honest regret in his voice.

"It doesn't matter to me if we marry right here and now or never at all, I just want to be with you," Shiori reassured him with a still teary smile.

What she said was the truth; the black haired civilian would have never stayed with Kakashi if she was as hung up on the topic of marriage as much as the rest of the civilian women in this world seemed to be. Shiori's eyes widened slightly, maybe that was the reason why Kakashi had asked her, he was adhering to the civilian customs in Konoha. Now Shiori was concerned, what if she was forcing him into something he felt uncomfortable with just because of traditions? The civilian fretted for a second before she snorted inwardly and called herself an idiot. This was Hatake Kakashi, he did NOTHING without a reason and he wouldn't let himself be pressured into a marriage just because it was norm.

"Then will you agree to marry me in a week at the Fire Shrine?" Kakashi continued slightly nonchalant.

Shiori's eyes went big. "The Fire shrine, as in the place where you have to reserve the date for at least five months prior?" her eyes went soft, "Kakashi…how long have you been planning this?"

"Since the day you told me that you loved me," the silver haired Jounin answered truthfully, his hands were still gliding through her black tresses.

While he waited for her answer the Hatake contemplated wryly his relationship with the woman on his lap and how it had come to this marriage proposal.

He had always known that he was a paranoid, possessive and calculating bastard, and yes he was also aware that throughout the time he had been together with Shiori she had noticed the wide range of psychological issues he had. That she had not run from him after the first few months had been the reason why he had decided that he would hold onto her with all his might and skill as a manipulator if he had to.

When Shiori then confessed to him that she was in love with him and accepted him just like he was, Kakashi had unconsciously started to make plans for a proposal even though the more cynical part of his mind had tried to convince him that in the end Shiori would leave him, just as everybody else had done in his life.

So, it came that the day crept up on him when he suddenly had a ring and a free time slot at the Fire shrine, which was more luck then skill to be honest. The shinobi had just been fortunate that somebody had canceled two months ago when he had visited to just check if it was possible thereupon Kakashi had then acted on instinct and just booked the open date before he could change his mind. The ring was even easier, he had just finished his mission in the capital of Fire country when he had found a ring in the window of a jeweler that just screamed Shiori.

It was funny really, marriage had NEVER been one of the goals in his life, since he had turned seventeen the council had kept putting so much pressure on him concerning that topic that it had never become something to which he could look forward to. Kakashi had of course soundly refused, a family was the last thing the young ANBU operative had needed at that time and he probably would have kept happily refusing until the day he died if he hadn't had met Shiori.

If he was brutally honest marriage was still not something he saw as a happy occurrence or a way to convey his feelings, it was just a convenient instrument to officially bind the petite black haired civilian to him for the rest of his life, because while divorce was legal in Fire Country it was used rarely and then only in the most extreme cases, and Kakashi had no intention to ever give Shiori a justified cause to leave him. As long as he could do something about it the blue eyed civilian would belong to him until Shinigami-sama took him away from her.

And yes, he really was the possessive bastard that he sounded like.

Ripped out of his musings Kakashi saw Shiori laugh and shake her head in disbelief before she agreed with a warm smile to his rather out of the blue proposal, "Yes Kakashi I will marry you in a week."

The confirmation brought a dark satisfaction with it, it was probably not fair to Shiori to be bound to somebody like him until the day he died but Kakashi was too selfish to let her go now that he had tasted some of the forbidden fruit. Without further ado Kakashi shunshined them back home where he showed Shiori his appreciation about the fact that she had agreed to marry him. Exhausted and soaked with sweat Shiori tried to catch her breath while Kakashi's breath was only a little bit faster. The elite Jounin was wearing a pretty smug grin on his face while he watched the woman beside him. Affectionately Kakashi nuzzled the neck of his fiancée while he slowly traced invisible patterns on her skin. The civilian woman beside him sighed in content but was unable to move even one muscle.

"Shiori-chan?" Kakashi asked tentatively.

"Hhm?" the civilian answered tiredly, her eyes were already closed and she was basking in her afterglow.

"I'm getting out of ANBU next month," the shinobi said airily while he kept touching his lover.

Said lover's eyes flew open and her mouth opened slightly, her eyes searched Kakashi's and when she saw the seriousness and warmth in them couldn't help but sob in relief.

"…Shiori-chan don't cry!" Kakashi said wide eyed, he wasn't used to her being so emotional.

"Idiot. I'm not crying," Shiori tried to deny while she laughed and hiccupped at the same time as her tears continued to run down her face.

Her hands snaked out beside her body and she desperately searched for something to anchor herself on. Kakashi's own arms came around her and tugged her on top of his body, where she shook and nearly silently cried; only the occasional sob escaped her mouth.

Kakashi was getting out of ANBU…that explained the increased missions and his tiredness, the black haired woman physically felt how the worry and anxiousness fell away from her body and snuggled closer to her fiancé.

"Me being in ANBU hurt you," Kakashi spoke his realization out loud while he helplessly tried to calm down his wife-to-be.

"…No, that isn't it...I saw what the missions did to you when they went bad. As I said before it is your decision when you think you are ready to quit ANBU but yes I AM relieved that you won't be exposed to so much psychological trauma and danger anymore. You had me worried for the last few months, your workload seemed to only increase and you were always so tired," Shiori tried to explain.

"Shiori..." Kakashi said regretfully.

He would still be sent out on dangerous missions and he was unsure how to tell her that. Well at least the stress of the last few months was now easy to explain it was a result of him quitting the service, his superiors wanted as much missions completed as possible before he finally left the system.

"I know, I know, just because you are out of ANBU won't stop the dangerous missions but while that may be true you won't be sent on so much black ops missions as you are now, or at least I hope so," Shiori explained before she bit her lip and looked into Kakashi's eyes. "Kakashi, I ALWAYS know when you had an assassination mission or lost a teammate, your eyes go dead for some time before you start to recover. Why do you think I never leave your vicinity during the first few days after you return from such a mission?"

Kakashi looked up at the woman lying on him unreadable, he opened his mouth a few times but no words came out, instead he pulled her closer and nibbled on her ear and saying, "You are MINE".

Shiori could only shiver at the possessive tone of her soon-to-be-husband before simply confirming his ownership with a smile and a pleased, "Yours."

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

On the next day Kakashi sent Shiori with a small caravan to the village closest to the Fire shrine, where she should wait until her fiancé would arrive with their witnesses.

"Who is going to witness?" Shiori asked interested, as far as she knew none of Kakashi's friends were aware of her.

"Mah…probably Shiranui Genma and Maito Gai. Do you know them?" Kakashi answered easily and quite chipper.

"Yes from the tea house but say Kakashi, are you going to tell them what they will be witnessing beforehand?" Shiori asked morbidly curious.

After being together with Kakashi for nearly a year she had a pretty good idea what he found funny, and springing something like this on his friends would be right up his ally.

"Hhm…mah they will find out early enough before our wedding. I will meet you three hours before the ceremony at the shrine, is that okay with you?" Kakashi asked still smiling while he skirted around answering Shiori's question.

"Yes that's fine, be careful?" the black haired civilian asked while suppressing a mischievous giggle, Kakashi could be pretty mean and Shiori bemoaned the fact that it had started to rub off on her.

"Always," Kakashi answered simply before he kissed her one last time and then shunshined to his ANBU shift.

Shiori could only shake her head grinning; those poor, poor men were in for quite a surprise. She then did one last walk through the house before she made her way to the meeting point of the merchant caravan. It would take them less than four hours to arrive at their destination and Shiori was already antsy, because as much as she loved Kakashi and wouldn't have minded marrying him right after he asked her, he had dropped this wedding in such a historical place on her with a week's notice and now she was in desperate need of an appropriate wedding kimono.

Shiori sighed again, if she didn't love that man so much she would kill him for that pressure alone.

XXXXXXX

Both Genma and Gai weren't sure what to think of their location, Kakashi had tracked them down a few hours prior and had seriously asked them for a favor. Both of them had been instantly on guard, Kakashi was as good as never serious and asked even less often for favors, so both had agreed instantly and rather concerned. Neither of them had any upcoming missions in the next week and so while they had looked at each other worriedly when Kakashi had told them they were going outside the village they hadn't voiced any protests.

And now here they were, at the Fire Shrine of Konoha and Kakashi had predictably vanished into thin air.

Genma sighed, he loved Kakashi like a brother, he really did but his eccentrics were sometimes even too much for him, especially when he was dying of curiosity. The senbon wielder's musings were interrupted when he noticed a familiar figure walking closer to them.

"Inoue-san, what a pleasant surprise. May I ask what you are doing here? Giving thanks maybe?" Genma asked friendly.

Like many others of his colleagues he felt affectionate for the dark haired civilian who always took great care to fulfill even the most outlandish of their requests. He hadn't expected to find Mariko's owner here but giving thanks for a good business year wasn't that rare. Especially civilian merchants and business owners like to do this and often hired Konoha ninja to escort them to the various shrines around Fire Country.

Shiori giggled slightly mischievously before she said nonchalantly, "Not quite, Shiranui-san. I am marrying today."

"WHAT?" the voices of the two Jounin vibrated through the corridor.

"Mah mah, keep it down will you," Kakashi said while he walked up to his friends and his fiancée.

"Kakashi, d-did you just hear what she said? Inoue-san is marrying today!" Gai cried out.

"I know, after all it is me who she is marrying," Kakashi said dryly while he put his arm around her waist.

Shiori sent Kakashi a warm smile while the two shinobi in front of them were very busy gapping at the couple, there was a moment of stunned silence before Gai broke into tears. 

"Kakashi-san, my hip and cool rival, is it true? Are you and Inoue-san really sailing into the port of youthfulness that is matrimony?" Gai asked in his flowery speech.

The silver haired Jounin chuckled slightly before he simply nodded. Gai lost some of his exuberance while he took the couple in front of him in, then he nodded once in a solemn gesture into Kakashi's direction. His silver haired rival had just entrusted him with his greatest weak point, the knowledge about his girlfriend and soon to be wife, who was a defenseless civilian. Beside him Genma too realized the significance of this gesture, Hatake Kakashi had a lot of enemies and even more people wanted to have some kind of leverage over the copy ninja. So should the information about Shiori ever reach the wrong ears they wouldn't stop searching until they had found her and could put the Hatake under pressure. So for Kakashi to have chosen them to witness his marriage he had to trust them and their skills to avoid capture and never talk about his biggest secret. Both Konoha Jounin were deeply honored by their comrade's request and Genma even removed his senbon to congratulate the pair.

Shiori then informed them that the time of the ceremony was still three hours off and that she would meet them at the entrance to the main hall shortly before then. After the civilian woman had left Genma and Gai rounded up on Kakashi.

"God damn, just god damn, Kakashi. Do you always have to spring such things at us. Marriage? Really? I never thought that you would be the first one out of our circle." Genma shook his head while he watched his former ANBU captain like a hawk before he tentatively continued, "She isn't pregnant is she?"

Kakashi's nonchalant mask turned into one of real amusement while he shook his head, barely suppressing his sniggers. "Genma, do you really think that I would get a woman, a civilian at that, unintentionally pregnant and then marry her out of guilt?"

"Right…stupid question," Genma said while he felt inwardly like hitting himself.

Kakashi was infamous in certain ANBU circles for his sexual exploits, he was one of the best honey trap shinobi Konoha had ever had. The silver haired Jounin had the seduction and contraception jutsus down to an art form, there was no chance of an accidental pregnancy happening to him. And if Kakashi hadn't been an equally skilled if not more so assassin, he would more than likely been stuck with those 'delicate' missions for life or the loss of his good looks.

"Hey wait, you didn't say if she was pregnant or not!" Genma blurted out after he had analyzed Kakashi's answer.

Kakashi just sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, Shiori-chan is not pregnant." 

"So if you aren't marrying her because she is pregnant…oh hell no…Kakashi don't tell me…you love her, god damn it, now I have seen it all," Genma whispered in disbelief, his brother in arms was in love with this woman. "B-but, she is a civilian!" Genma nearly whined, he had always thought that whoever caught Kakashi's eye one day would be strong, independent and most importantly a kunoichi!

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders before he slumped against the nearest tree and looked up at the blue sky, "We just fit Genma, we have the same core values, similar tastes and I never had to hide my shinobi side from her."

Gai and Genma winced at that, this was the main problem in shinobi-civilian relationships, the civilians didn't understand that being a shinobi wasn't just an occupation that you could tune out at the end of the day, it was a way of life that you couldn't just turn off.

"Are you really sure about this? Have you really shown her what it is to live with a ninja?" Genma continued to prod; he didn't want his friend to be stuck in a marriage that was doomed from the beginning.

Kakashi snorted as an answer. "Had Shiori been born in Konoha she would have been snatched up by the T&I division right out of the academy or even civilian school. She probably would have made one hell of an intelligence officer if she had come under Inoichi's or Ibiki's tutelage. Her instincts are phenomenal, she has nerves for this kind of work and is twice as stubborn as your average ninja…you should see how she handles my after mission jitters."

"You let her close during those times?" Gai now asked concerned, he knew from experience that Kakashi could be pretty violent before he had a chance to calm down somewhat.

"My instincts don't recognize her as a threat, not even when I am unconscious. She is probably the only one that could kill me when I am like that," Kakashi said surprisingly frank.

Gai and Genma now looked concerned at each other that could turn out bad.

Gai said tentatively, "My friend is there a possibility that she could be a sleeper agent?"

"Gai, Shiori runs a tea house that caters predominately to ninja, more importantly the black ops. The T&I division routinely checks for any fool play and has complete psychological make ups of each one of Shiori's staff, her included." Kakashi said dryly, "I know that there still might be a chance that she is working for somebody but it is so minimal that I won't jeopardize this relationship with her."

"You have changed," Genma finally said after some moments of stunned silence.

This was not the emotionally disconnected shinobi he had come to see first as his captain and then as a younger and annoyingly genius brother during their time as an ANBU team. This was a man who was in love and was starting to build himself a life on top of the shambles that were his destroyed youth.

"For the better I hope," Kakashi said amused before he hesitated and continued, "There is another thing…I'm getting out of ANBU."

Genma lost control of his senbon and narrowly missed his own foot, he stuttered for a moment before he finally blurted out in a disbelieving voice, "You are getting out of ANBU?"

Gai beside him twitched and spasmed but was unable to say anything. For a moment there was silence and then Genma's shoulders started to shake before he burst into laughter and doubled over.

Until now Kakashi had been the last of their former ANBU team who still ran official ANBU missions, the others had all officially left the organization some time ago. Of course the reality was somewhat different, nobody ever left ANBU completely. You just did a lot less of black ops missions and had more 'official' missions that didn't require you to wear an animal mask. Everybody in ANBU who had run missions with the Hatake genius had concurred that the only way he ever would leave ANBU was either through a direct order of the Hokage or due to 'final' retirement, and with that they meant death.

When Genma had finally calmed down somewhat he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Damn! This woman has not only succeeded in making you marry her but she also got you to quit ANBU. I think I will have to take a closer look at Inoue-san. To have accomplished something like this she must be something else!"

Kakashi looked down on the bent over form of his comrade and nearly pouted, it wasn't as funny as Genma was acting. His comrade made it sound like Shiori had accomplished a miracle; he would have gotten out of ANBU on his own one day; at least that was what Kakashi was telling himself stubbornly.

While Genma had given into his mirth, Gai had been unusually quiet through the whole conversation, a curious look in the direction of the green beast made Kakashi stiffen in resignation, he knew what was coming now and there was no way to escape it. Gai's eyes were already swimming with tears when he finally burst into tears and crushed Kakashi in a bear hug.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL, MAY I OFFER YOU MY CONGRATULATIONS! Shiori-san is not only one of the most beautiful flowers that bloom in Konoha but she also must be brimming with youthfulness to have garnered your attention and led you out of the dark forest and into the light of the thriving glade!" Gai shouted while his teeth shined in the sun.

Kakashi inwardly shook his head; it was so like Gai to use ANBU code in his congratulation speech. Dark forest meant the ANBU forces and glade indicated Konoha and with that the official missions.

The recovered Genma suddenly looked like he had an epiphany over which he was decidedly put out because he growled in an annoyed voice, "Damn it Kakashi, you know what I just realized? Your stupid secrecy has cost us a legendary stag party!"

Kakashi looked at Genma for a while before he could only shake his head and chuckle helplessly. "If that's all? I promise that when my marriage becomes public knowledge you are allowed to plan an ex post stag party."

Hopefully Genma would have forgotten about Kakashi's promise when the time came because the silver haired Jounin would do everything to keep Shiori away from prying eyes as long as possible.

"What a hip idea, I too shall help with the planning of this most youthful event!" Gai shouted in delight while Genma was desperately trying to derail Gai's plan to join him in the preparations.

Throwing a desperate look at the groom the senbon specialist was disappointed when he saw the relaxed form of the Hatake prodigy. There would be no help from Kakashi's side, on the contrary the man had the audacity to even look amused while Genma desperately tried to save a legendary stag party before it even came to fruit. The senbon wielder's musings over the younger man's uselessness were interrupted when he listened with horror to Gai's ideas for that day. There would certainly be NO wrestling between the participants, at most they would go and watch a mud wrestling between two kunoichis…hey that could work, now how did he convince Gai that this was a much better idea?

While his friends were haggling over the details of Kakashi's imaginary stag party, a quick look at the sun assured the Jounin that he still had nearly two hours left until he was going to marry, time enough to get those two idiots into formal wear and take a quick shower.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

When the three shinobi arrived at the front portal of the Fire shrine, Shiori wasn't in sight yet and so their conversation turned to the newest weapon shop in Konoha. Genma was just complaining about the more than deficient quality of the senbon needles which nearly got him killed in the last mission when he stopped in the middle of his sentence to stare at something behind Kakashi.

"Kami all mighty," he murmured nearly reverently while his eyes were fixed on the figure behind his comrades.

The two other Jounin followed his gaze and Kakashi's heart stopped for a second while Gai too murmured in admiration.

"Hatake, you are such a lucky bastard," Genma said under his breath while he didn't lift his gaze off the slowly, closer coming figure. Shiori looked stunning.

The silver haired genius answered with a distracted, "Huh?" while he took the form of his bride in.

Shiori wasn't wearing the traditional white wedding kimono which the civilians normally preferred and fussed over for months on end before the wedding, nor wore she the flamboyant red and gold kimono that was favored by the Konoha kunoichis. Instead, she wore a pearl colored kimono that changed into a delicate purple color at her hips that was emulated in her nearly calf length sleeves. The silk fabric was held together with an obi of the same purple color that was already used in the kimono. Just like her wedding kimono her Uchikake was far from traditional, instead of the normal non-transparent silk, the fabric had a light and see through quality and flowed like water around her figure, all over the fabric were delicate flowers distributed that wound themselves around her figure in various shades between pearl, pink and light purple.

Even at her wedding ceremony Shiori had refused to wear a lot of make up, the beauty shop owner had been shocked and slightly horrified at her request but had complied in the end. So instead of the white powder mask, red painted lips and coal lined eyes that were tradition, Shiori wore no powder, her complexion was thankfully blemish free, lips had been painted a dark pink and her sparkling blue eyes were lined coal and subtle silver eye shadow, this made them even more intense than they normally were.

Shiori eyed the three dumbstruck men watching her and inwardly cheered, she had apparently succeeded in her mission to make them speechless. The black haired woman was glad that she had chosen the unorthodox dress kimono this new young designer had tried to sell to the wedding store; Shiori had taken one look and had fallen in love with it. The kimono nearly made up for the fact that Kakashi had left her a week, A WEEK to find a wedding kimono. During the first days of her search, Shiori had earnestly considered murdering her fiancé. Shiori was still contemplating what kind of revenge she should administer for putting her through that.

Her thoughts then turned back to the men in front of her and she took a closer look at their clothes, Kakashi was wearing the traditional wedding wardrobe for men, while both Gai and Genma were in similar outfits, all three of them made a rather striking sight with their powerful physics.

"So…ready?" Shiori asked slightly nervous while she bit her lip, she was thankful for the fact that her make up artist had chosen waterproof make up and so she couldn't smudge it.

Funnily enough it was Gai who recovered first. "Inoue-san you look absolutely stunning," he told her in a surprisingly moderate voice.

As an answer her smile became bigger and she laughed shortly before saying, "Thank you Maito-san, you three look rather handsome yourself."

Genma elbowed Kakashi who still looked at Shiori as if he was in a trance. "Wuh?" her said intellectually while his eyes travelled for the ninth time up and down her body.

"I'm sorry Inoue-san but it seems as if Kakashi has become brain dead, why don't I entertain you while he recovers?" Genma said dryly and lifted his hand as if to touch her.

His arm hadn't even invaded her personal space yet when the senbon wielder was pushed out of the way and landed undignified in the low bushes a few meters away from them.

"Whoops," Kakashi said unapologetic before he gently took Shiori's hand into his and squeezed it.

Shiori's eyes became softer while she returned the gentle grip. What a lot of people didn't know about Kakashi was that he had problems with conveying his feelings and thoughts additionally to the fact that he didn't like to show them. So most of his acquaintances just thought that he simply didn't care enough to talk or chose deliberately not to talk, to keep as much distant as possible. So Shiori had to learn pretty fast how to read the signs and subtle messages he was sending out through body language to avoid misunderstandings. Her ability to read between the lines and interpret intimate touches for what they were, signs of his love and affection made it a lot easier for the tight lipped shinobi to convey himself. So in reaction to the gently squeeze Shiori blushed while she looked onto the ground, her cheeks turning an enticing pink color that nearly matched her slightly darker lips, it was nice to know that she could dazzle Kakashi like this.

Gai and the recovered Genma could only stare at the couple in awe, Kakashi had been right, the two just fit together.

The group then started moving in the direction of the temple, it was time for the wedding ceremony.

A few short meters away from the entrance Kakashi removed the genjutsu mask he had used for his walk through the public part of to the shrine property. Both Genma and Gai stilled for a moment at that before continuing on behind the couple. For them this gesture was pretty close to monumental, they had only seen Kakashi on a few occasions without his mask, most of these times it was either involuntary or for the good of the mission that he had felt the need to remove it. This gesture also gave them a pretty good estimate about how serious Kakashi was about this marriage.

The wedding party made its way inside where a Shinto priest was already waiting. Shiori and Kakashi had decided to forgo most rituals and just go through the most basic ones, neither felt the need for an over the top ceremony when they already knew that they loved each other. So it took only forty or so minutes to complete the basic blessing rituals along with exchanging of the traditional vows and sharing sake. Both Kakashi and Shiori signed the wedding certificate before handing it over to Gai and Genma to sign it as their witnesses.

Before the Shinto priest could remove the copy that would stay in the shrine from the vicinity of the groom, Kakashi placed a barely noticeable genjutsu over the certificate that changed their names. The priest would file it and nobody would ever know that Hatake Kakashi had married Inoue Shiori. The genjutsu was so minimal that it would feed from the chakra in the air and so would never dispel without the correct chakra frequency.

The group was still quiet when they left the temple and leisurely walked down the stairs, the four participants of the wedding felt strangely mellow, as if they were in some kind of dream or strange genjutsu. Only the clasped hands of Shiori and Kakashi somehow confirmed that what just happened was reality.

On the last step Gai stopped and looked at the married couple that had already reached the base. "Kakashi-san, Shiori-san. Go-kekkon omedetou gozaimasu."

"Thank you Gai," Kakashi said smiling, having recovered first.

"Yes, thank you Gai-san." Shiori laughed while she leaned her head on Kakashi's shoulder, her husband let go of her hand and wrapped it around her waist before pulling her closer to him.

Genma came to a halt beside his normally spandex clad comrade and laughed warmly before he too turned to the newly married couple. "Yes congratulations to your marriage. I wish you the best…oh and Kakashi don't think I won't forget how you sprung this on us!"

"Mah, mah," Kakashi said while he scratched the back of his neck and did his typical eye smile, it had definitely been worth their faces.

Shiori couldn't stop her laughter and tried to unsuccessfully hide it while she buried her face in Kakashi's shoulder, the shinobi around her grinned at each other while they watched the only female in their round trying to keep some of her composure.

"So, I take it that you two won't come back with us to Konoha, will you?" Genma continued to ask curious.

"Actually I have no idea, Kakashi?" Shiori said slightly bemused she hadn't had thought further than the wedding to her embarrassment.

"Nah, we are staying here. We will see you in a week," Kakashi said while he smiled down at Shiori.

Both Gai and Genma had noticed that Kakashi's smiles and actions were a lot more sincere whenever they were turned to Shiori. Their comrade really did love that woman and apparently felt extremely possessive about her, Genma silently vowed to tease the silver haired Jounin about this as much as possible.

Coming out of his thoughts the senbon wielder grinned at the two and said cheerfully, "Have fun you two. By the way Kakashi don't think that I will forget what you promised me."

After that the ominous sentence the two Jounin said their goodbyes to the couple and jumped into the trees to make their way back to Konoha, both their heads were full with new information and revelations that they would have to chew on for some time.

As soon as their witnesses were out of sight, Kakashi shunshined Shiori directly into the honeymoon suite that he had reserved for the two of them.

"Promise?" Shiori asked confused and slightly distracted in Kakashi's arms.

She curiously took in the room in which they were. It was a very nice suite; they were probably in one of the high class hotels around the temple if she wasn't mistaken. Oh…was that a Jacuzzi she saw through the open bathroom door?

Her shinobi husband sighed. "I promised Genma that he would be allowed to organize my stag party when our marriage becomes public knowledge, I hope until then he will have forgotten this promise."

Shiori looked at Kakashi's deadpan face and burst into laughter. "I hate to tell you this anata but I don't think he will forget that no matter what."

The shinobi stiffened and turned his full attention to his wife. "Say that again," Kakashi growled while he looked intently at Shiori.

Shiori furrowed her eyebrows. "What…oh…" and then grinned. "Anata," she whispered seductive into Kakashi's ear, before she shrieked amused when he threw her carefully on the hotel bed and more or less ripped his clothes off. Inwardly Shiori hoped that he would be somewhat more careful with her own garments, she liked her wedding kimono.

What followed was an exhausting week for Shiori that was only interrupted by short breaks between the unbelievable honeymoon sex.


	20. Chapter 20

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

Three weeks after her honeymoon Shiori hosted Genma for the first time in her own home, unfortunately the shinobi was in a pretty bad condition. The young wife had just started with making dinner when Kakashi walked through the door from his latest mission half carrying, half dragging a tired looking senbon user.

"Welcome home," Shiori said while she smiled at Kakashi.

The black haired civilian then let her eyes wander over their bodies and searched for visible signs of injuries. Her husband looked more or less fine, his comrade on the other hand looked worse for wear.

"Genma-san, are you alright?" she asked concerned while she came closer to where Kakashi had deposited Genma on the couch.

"Nothing life threatening, don't worry. I just broke him out of the hospital, he is staying for dinner if that's okay with you," Kakashi said somewhat nonchalantly, Shiori still picked up the silent question hidden in the statement.

"Of course!" Shiori agreed instantly before she tilted her head to the side and sighed while she took in Genma's form. "Chakra exhaustion, Genma-san?"

"Yes I fear so. Sorry for the intrusion," the last part was said slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be silly and you Kakashi?" she then continued.

"I'm just a bit tired and there are some scratches but no poison." Shiori sighed in relief and kissed him on his slightly scruffy cheek. He had removed his mask the moment he had entered the house, just like always.

After a scrutinizing look up and down his form Shiori sighed relaxed somewhat before she told her husband in a warm but stern voice, "Anata I hope you brought Genma-san's chakra supplements or you are going right back to the hospital to get them."

As an answer the silver haired Jounin sighed nearly soundlessly and pouted a bit before he moved back in direction of the front door. He knew that it wouldn't be worth it to argue with Shiori about this, now who had been Genma's doctor again?

Shiori heard the front door clicking and then was alone with her husband's comrade. The black haired civilian moved closer to the exhausted shinobi and helped him sit down more comfortably on the living room couch. She also put a blanket around his upper body; the black haired Hatake knew from experience with Kakashi that chakra exhaustion caused shinobi to freeze.

Genma had to control his blush at Shiori's actions but felt strangely at ease with Kakashi's wife. Since the wedding ceremony Genma and Gai had taken to visit Mariko's more often to get an idea of their former teammate and captain's wife's personality.

Shiori hadn't treated them in anyway different than her other customers and even her interaction with Kakashi was impeccable in public. There hadn't been even the slightest sign that they knew each other more familiarly, not to mention being married to each other.

Kakashi was right; Genma thought wryly, Shiori would have made a phenomenal infiltration specialist. She had a way with people and it was easy for her to get even the most paranoid ones to talk to her. Even more so Kakashi's wife was a genuinely kind and likeable person and in some way Genma was glad that she was a civilian and not a kunoichi. The muddy kind of work the intelligence squad did most of the time would have destroyed her or at least dampened some of her warmth and kindness.

That was probably also the main reason why Morino-san hadn't approached her to work for the T&I yet. After all Genma had heard of some instances where civilians who were especially suited for that kind of work were employed and trained to work as spies and informants for their Intelligence division and while approximately half of them survived their work, they always returned somewhat changed if not damaged beyond repair.

The senbon wielder was relatively sure that in Shiori's case it was unlikely to happen, Genma had seen how even the normally so controlled Morino Ibiki relaxed in Kakashi's wife's presence. The phrase, 'Don't shit where you eat' was probably the most appropriate in that situation. The T&I people wanted to preserve one of the few places where they could relax their guard even a little bit and so stayed clear from Shiori…well, with the exception of background checks and infiltrator checks of course.

Genma was pulled out of his thoughts when the black haired civilian started to rearrange the throw blanket over his body. She hadn't tried to remove his weapons or pouches to make him more comfortable like a normal civilian probably would have done, and while she did place the blanket around him she did it in such a casual way that it preserved at least some of his dignity than if she had made a big fuss over it. It was clear in that moment that Shiori was married to a shinobi and understood or at least accepted their paranoia and need for subtlety as well as their pride. This little fact endeared her even more to Genma who had made up his mind about her some time ago during his third visit of the tea house.

There was something about her that relaxed him and made the senbon wielder want to tell Shiori the real state of his body or mind, whatever it was it had the potential to be very dangerous for the exANBU operative. Genma had noticed that even or especially her husband was not immune to this power. When they had arrived in their home the silver haired Jounin had answered her questions about his body's state truthfully and hadn't used his typical 'I'm fine' that he under normal circumstances even used when he was a scant few seconds away from bleeding out and which regularly drove the Konoha medics up the wall.

Finishing with placing the blanket so that Genma could easily reach out of it and move his hand to the small side table beside the couch, Shiori returned to the kitchen to make him some hot green tea and took out some of his favorite dessert, a dark nutty chocolate cake. With quick movements she had cut the cake in artful little pieces so that Genma could pick them up easily with his fingers and returned with the snack to the sitting area, where she deposited it within his reach.

"Is there something I should be aware of Genma-san? Any allergies or food preferences?" the black haired woman asked politely.

"I am not picky and as far as I know I'm not allergic to anything," Kakashi's comrade answered honestly, already on his second cake cube.

Shiori nodded and returned to the kitchen where she doubled her ingredients, Genma would need as much calories as possible to speed up his recovery and Kakashi was probably on the low side too after spending the last few days on a mission. Her husband the twit, never ate right when something was bothering him or he was working on an important mission.

About fifteen minutes after Kakashi had left the silver haired Jounin walked through the front door once more and handed the chakra supplements over to his wife. Shiori kissed him affectionately as thanks before she sent him up to take a shower and clean up. A quick look on the label let Shiori remove three pills from the container and hand the prescribed dosage and a glass of water over to Genma. Said shinobi took the medicine after a short moment of hesitation and swallowed them without complaining. The pills would make him feel drowsy for the next hour or so and normally he didn't feel safe enough to take them not even in his own flat, but here with Kakashi on hand to take care of any threats he relented to Shiori's unspoken order.

"Genma-san, I hope I don't overstep any boundaries but is there somebody who will miss you if you don't return to your flat today?" the question broke through the first medicine induced tiredness.

"No worries, Shiori-san. No I live alone," Genma answered.

The Hokage's bodyguard was feeling disinclined to get worked up over the question about his personal life, he had a feeling that the small civilian wasn't just asking because of her own curiosity and need to gossip.

"Good, than you are staying with us until you have recovered," Shiori said with a final tone and a nod.

"Shiori-san that's really not…" Genma started to protest.

They were already hosting him for dinner he couldn't accept this additional offer, after all he was going to be a lot better after eating some real food and he really didn't feel comfortable being a burden, especially not to the kind woman in front of him.

An amused chuckle interrupted any further protests. "Give it up Genma, arguing with Shiori isn't going to work, she will just use your own words against you," Kakashi said lazily while sending a fond gaze at his wife.

The silver haired shinobi was leaning relaxed against the door frame and took in the scene in front of him; he was now wearing his normal long sleeved sweater but without his mask and Genma could see the amusement plainly on his face, the senbon wielder was still thrown off that Kakashi was running around without mask, even if this WAS his home.

"Still, I am thankful enough that you have busted me out of the hospital, I really shouldn't…" Genma tried to argue before he was interrupted once again.

"You are hurt. You are staying until you have recovered," Shiori said with a final tone, before she continued, "and if you think about sneaking out before your body is fit again I will be very put out with you Genma-san."

Genma looked helplessly at Kakashi who just grinned and signed 'told ya so', which received an eye roll and a 'fuck you' expression from Genma. Kakashi just chuckled before he sat down across from his former ANBU teammate and opened up his little orange book to read for a while and give Genma a chance to relax in his home and catch some sleep while the chakra pills did their work. 

The proximity of a ninja the senbon wielder trusted let him relax back into the blankets and close his eyes, within a minute Genma could practically feel how his body became heavier and heavier before he started to doze off.

Shiori, who always liked to make sure that Kakashi was well fed, brought over his favorite green tea cake and a hot cup of tea. A quick glance at Genma revealed that the man was already half asleep and so Kakashi unhurriedly tugged Shiori closer and kissed her softly to convey his thanks and affection. The silver haired Jounin vowed to come up with something to thank his wife for what she was doing for him and Genma.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

Genma was awoken some time later by the delicious smell that had started to fill the whole room, looking around the shinobi registered sleepily that Kakashi must have left during the last few minutes or he would have awoken sooner.

Thanks to the chakra supplements and the calories Genma had received from Shiori's snack he already felt a lot better than an hour ago and inwardly debated the question if he was strong enough to start moving around. In the end he carefully started to stretch his muscles before he unwrapped himself from the blanket. The senbon wielder then slowly tested if his feet would carry him before he inwardly grimaced. At the moment they wouldn't give out on him but he still felt wobbly and had no apparent strength in them, if he forced himself to leave now he would just end up in the hospital again. Resigned of his body's weakness Genma moved his attention to the room he was in and his gaze landed on the state of art kitchen in which Shiori was working diligently.

Said black haired Hatake looked up from what she was stirring in the pot and addressed him, "Genma-san, please feel free to explore if you think your body can take it…but I would appreciate it if you would stay away from the master bedroom upstairs."

Genma nodded at this and started to wander around in the spacious living room that was nearly the size of his whole flat. The furniture was clearly pure Shiori; comfortable, warm and functional described every bit of it. A closer look at the way they were arranged clued him then in on Kakashi's involvement in their house, the furniture was placed in such a way that someone who knew his way around here could find enough places to find some coverage and prepare a counter attack. Genma was sure that his paranoid former captain had more than enough weapons hidden away around the house to counter an invasion, and he was somewhat morbidly curious if Shiori knew of this and what she thought about Kakashi's habit. In the end he decided against asking her he didn't want to be the cause of a fight between the newlyweds. Having completed the inspection of the room Genma made his way to the adjourning room behind the kitchen.

Before he could vanish into the next room Shiori said pleasantly, "Oh before I forget, if you follow the rooms in this direction you will find the guest room on the end. I have already changed the sheets and left some of Kakashi's clothes in there. Feel free to change and take a shower if you feel up to it. I will call when dinner is ready."

"Thanks," Genma said, unable to find anything else to say.

The senbon wielder then returned to his exploring, now that his chakra situation wasn't that dire his keen senses picked up on Kakashi's moving chakra signature outside the house, it seemed as if his comrade was performing a perimeter check.

Ignoring his friend for a time, Genma continued his way through the house. The library behind the kitchen made him smile, he knew of Kakashi's passion for good literature and stories that he concealed with his obvious habit of reading porn in public. The brown haired shinobi could easily imagine Kakashi spending hours on end in here, partially listening to Shiori moving around in the kitchen or doing something else. A quick scan of the book titles just confirmed his suspicion; there were books of every topic as well as what seemed like a freshly added shelf on the far side of the room.

With a slight smile on his lips Genma walked through the next door into, what looked like a storage/work room. His right eyebrow rose when his sense of smell picked up the scent of the tea mixtures that were pretty unique to Mariko's as soon as he walked between the shelves of the clearly defined work area. It seemed as if Shiori did more than just run a tea house and invent snacks, the unique blends were also of her creation. Furthermore it looked like she also made use of Fuinjutsu designs to stop the strong scents of the different ingredients stacked between the shelves from reaching the rest of the house, probably for Kakashi's benefit.

Genma poked around somewhat and glanced at the big and small containers filled with dried tea leaves before walking over to the desk that contained some handwritten pages. His eyebrow continued to rise when he saw the detailed and structured notes listing off the different effects of the plants used in the tea combinations. Genma picked up on the words relaxants, stimulants and increased speed of recovery and had to smile while he shook his head. No wonder her tea house was so popular with the medics and that they actively encouraged Konoha ninja to visit it. The second stack of papers contained what looked like failed trials and notations to them, Genma had to marvel over Kakashi's wife, she was smart and had an approach to things that interested her not unlike a Nara. Continuing his investigation Genma found spices on the small side tables that bordered on the work desk, they were probably used to either mask or enhance the different tea flavors. Having sated his curiosity about Shiori's work, Genma continued his way through the room. On the shelves close to the back door he found neatly stacked garden tools, and after a last searching gaze through the room Genma opened the next door in the house and promptly stopped.

It seemed as if he had found the guest room Shiori had been talking about. The room was just as relaxing as the rest of the house; the colors were muted and had an earthy tone to them. On the neatly done bed was a standard Jounin uniform and Genma was thanking the fact that he and Kakashi had approximately the same height and built. With some faster steps Genma moved into the bathroom, the nurses in the hospital had wiped away the worst of the grime that had stuck to him but Genma was glad to finally be able to take a proper shower.

After finishing with his shower and quickly changing into the borrowed clothes the senbon specialist returned to the other room and then followed his friend's signature into the back yard. Kakashi had just landed in the middle of the lawn and threw a last searching look around before he joined Genma on the bench right beside the backdoor.

The brunette shinobi felt his body ache slightly, the moving around had cost him some of the energy he had gained from his earlier nap. The two Jounin were silent while they took in the tranquil atmosphere of the advancing evening. Even in the rapidly increasing darkness Genma could discern the neat flower beds and landscaped hedges and bushes that were most likely Shiori's work. His eyes then followed the small creek that ran on the far side of the back yard, his eyes came to a halt on the small wooden bridge and traditional tea house that stood in the shadow of the woods belonging to the property. Suddenly feeling curious Genma sent out a minor chakra probe before he tilted his head slightly he had just confirmed his suspicions, he knew that residual chakra signature.

He frowned for a second before he more stated then asked, "That is Tenzo's Mokuton wood, isn't it?"

Kakashi just nodded, his little kohai had owed him a favor and after some truly hilarious expressions he had built him the tea house and bridge for Shiori's birthday. It had been a bitch to get the building sealed and then anchored in the backyard. Remembering the Mokuton user reminded Kakashi that he hadn't introduced Shiori to any of his other colleagues yet. He would have to take a closer look at them and decide which ones he could trust with her existence.

"Does he know about Shiori?" Genma wanted to know, he was curious if Kakashi had told anybody else of his wife.

"No, but he sure has his suspicions now," Kakashi answered amused.

Genma shook his head while he suppressed his laughter, Kakashi had always liked to tease the youngest member of his squad mercilessly. Poor Tenzo probably was going out of his mind with curiosity. Before either of the two men could say anything else, the window to the kitchen was opened and Shiori called softly, "Dinner."

There wasn't a lot of talk during dinner, both shinobi concentrated on savoring the delicious dishes while Shiori watched them contently.

Because of the tea house she and her staff had regular meetings with a civilian nutritionist of the Akimichi clan who advised them and helped them to balance the meals for their customers, be it from Academy students to Jounins or the occasional civilian that entered the tea house accidentally. 

While the tea house itself didn't offer special made meals for recovering shinobi, the Akimichi nutritionist had talked about that topic after one of her staff asked for some tips. The woman in question had a chunin boyfriend and wanted to adjust her cooking in his favor. Shiori herself had taken notes that day and had started to implement the tips and now prepared especially heavy meals for Kakashi every time he returned from taxing missions. She had seen the improvement in his recovery rates and since then had started to experiment with increasing the nutrition content of his favorite dishes, which while quite healthy for a normal civilian were kind of unhealthy for an active shinobi.

Genma couldn't stop shoveling the food into his mouth; he hadn't had access to homemade food since his mother died. Well that was not quit true, there was the occasional bento that a civilian fangirl made for him, hey he wasn't going to refuse free food. Somewhat jealous Genma glanced at his friend; Kakashi was one hell of a lucky bastard he now had access to this heaven everyday for the rest of his life.

After his second helping Genma was finally able to concentrate back on his surroundings and then started to send a concerned looks at Shiori, since she had sat down she had eaten only a tiny fraction of what they were inhaling.

"Shiori-san, are you alright? Is this everything that you are eating?" asked Genma concerned, it may be rude of him to ask her about her eating habits but this couldn't be normal, could it?

Shiori smiled at the concerned voice, Kakashi had asked her the same thing after the first few times she had started to cook specifically to meet his body's needs.

"Don't worry Genma-san; these dishes are specially tailored to the needs of recovering shinobi, they have a very high calorie and nutrient count so I'm eating just the right amount for a civilian. Thank you for your concern though…can I offer you thirds?" Shiori explained while smiling at Genma.

Still not completely reassured but accepting her answer for now Genma scratched the back of his head before he grinned embarrassed. "Yes please."

With a delighted smiled Shiori stood up and went to refill the serving platters.

When she was far enough away Kakashi leaned over to his friend and said, "I know this sounds unbelievable but I have checked. Shiori really is eating the right amount for her age and bodyweight."

Genma just nodded; inwardly he was embarrassed that he didn't think about fact that Kakashi would probably already have done something about this if his wife's eating habits were in any kind unhealthy for her.

The silver haired Jounin on the other hand felt some kind of reassurance about the seemingly overbearing behavior of Genma. He had known his comrade for a long time now; the man was secretly a mother-hen and when he had decided that he liked someone those tendencies sprung up now and then, Kakashi couldn't remember how often the stubborn brunette had broken into his flat to check if he was still alive and needed something, especially during their first years as ANBU teammates the senbon wielder had been frustratingly overbearing.

And now it looked like Genma had decided that he liked Shiori and was beginning to relax around her which made Kakashi feel pretty content if he was honest. Konoha's teams, especially the ANBU ones were tight; they were most of the time much closer than even blood family, having fought and bled together. That Genma was accepting Shiori as more than a simple family member to a comrade so soon after being introduced to her, made Kakashi feel easier about introducing the rest of his former ANBU cell to her. After all it would have to happen sometime, preferably sometime soon because while they probably would understand his need to protect his wife, they would still be somewhat hurt about his apparent lack of trust in them, especially when they found out that both Genma and Gai were already in the know.


	22. Chapter 22

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

Shiori hurried home, the black haired woman was so lost in thought that she tripped in her agitation over her own feet when she turned into one of the smaller side streets and nearly made her fall. The only thing that had stopped her from tumbling hard onto the ground was the wooden fence on her left side. Shiori's eyes widened and she could feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Inwardly she scolded herself 'What the hell was she doing?'

Shiori had always prided herself for her calm and collected nature and that next to nothing could unsettle her and even less could make her lose her composure but this, THIS…terrified her beyond anything she had experienced until now.

Her Zen like composure, that Shiori had forced herself to develop to be somehow able to cope with having the memories and partial personality of a past life, was at the moment nearly completely nonexistent.

While in Kawa Shiori never had to fear about being discovered, she was simply too busy with her chores, work and lessons to even contemplate her situation properly. This had changed rapidly the moment she had entered Konoha and held her residency certificate in her hands. It had taken some weeks for the realization to settle in that she was now living in the midst of shinobi.

Yeah…and then she had freaked out.

Shiori wasn't proud of this but when she finally realized the full extent of her situation she had cried and screamed into her pillow until some of her anxiousness had finally receded and her logic began to return. From that day on Shiori had started to…not meditate but do something similar…Shiori had developed her Zone as she liked to call it. The state of mind she now could enter in seconds that helped her take in the stimuli around her with care, consider the possible outcomes and act accordingly without her emotions and feelings interfering with her actions too much. She didn't know it at that time but during her Zone Shiori radiated a soothing kind of quality that had a positive kind of effect on people and because the black haired young woman was a naturally kind soul and hated any kind of conflict, her gestures and responses endeared her to the people she interacted with.

The ninja more so than the civilians.

When Shiori first noticed how her coping mechanism seemed to calm down the normally trigger happy ninja in Konoha she was confused. What made her different then other civilian shop owners in Konoha? Why did she attract professional mercenaries like a flame the moths? Till that day Shiori wasn't sure but after some time she had decided that it probably had something to do with her intentions.

The black haired woman was a people pleaser…she liked helping people, Shiori felt satisfied if she knew that she could ease somebody's worries or help them in another way. She didn't HAVE an ulterior motive other than selling sweets and tea and be generally helpful. And that was probably what made her so successful when others failed.

Shiori now knew that ninja were hyper sensitive to all stimuli around them, or at least the older generation. Their senses were so finely tuned that finding suspicious persons was a long ingrained reflex and when confronted with such a person even if the ninja couldn't pinpoint a reason why they shouldn't trust that person, their gut feeling would still warn them. And ninja NEVER ignored their gut feeling, at least not those that had a few serious battles behind them.

So it was probably those fine tuned instincts that had come to bite them in the ass. Shiori felt trustworthy, polite and kind hearted to them, which made them drop their guards and relax more than even normal civilians would around her. Which led to the unfortunate problem that Shiori and her staff collected more information about the ninja in Konoha than probably any foreign spy network did. And this was a bad, bad situation! Possessing too much information was DANGEROUS in this world! Especially for a civilian!

For that reason Shiori had insisted on training her personnel so strictly in being discreet and had the privacy seals installed on every table in her restaurant, even if they had been ridiculously expensive, they were probably what saved her and her employees from being either kidnapped or assassinated for possessing too much information.

Shiori breathed in deeply and released the air through her slightly open mouth while she felt how her heartbeat was slowly returning to normal. This small trip down memory lane had helped her calm herself. With her next deep breath Shiori opened her eyes and slowly continued her way in the direction of her home. She was stupid she grumbled to herself, she had KNOWN that this would be the inevitable outcome of her actions, of her marriage. To freak out now was stupid and immature.

The closer the black haired civilian came to her home the faster her heart started to beat once more, but this time it wasn't fear and anxiousness, no it was a kind of wary excitement that thrummed through her body. Shiori bit her lip and couldn't suppress the gleeful giggle that escaped her; she was curious what Kakashi would say about her news. The thought of her husband let her reminisce once more.

During their honeymoon Shiori had asked Kakashi if he wanted children in one of the few breaks between bouts of sex. Her new husband had stilled at that and hadn't answered for quite some time.

What followed was not the light teasing she thought she would receive when she asked about this topic, instead Kakashi had told her the ugly truth about the practice of kidnapping children with bloodlines or famous parents and that it happened a lot more often than advertised to the civilians. He told her how even big clans like the Hyuuga had trouble preventing these attacks, hence the caged bird seal. And that no matter what he did, he couldn't promise her that it wouldn't happen to them.

The truth and the consequences had led to Shiori becoming very still and silent while she tried to work through this news, a part of her had screamed no, no, no, no the whole time and wanted to refuse to even consider having children if they would just be taken away from her in such a way. A second voice had agreed while it had insidiously whispered about the upcoming war and how would she a weak little civilian defend her children against people like the Akatsuki and Madara? Shiori had shuddered at this desperately and was about to tell Kakashi that she didn't want any children when she had looked up into the single dark eye that looked so serious and lost at the same moment. She had taken in the worry that was visible inside it and the unspoken screams of 'Don't leave me, don't leave me, I'll do whatever you want, don't leave me' that it seemed to convey. The insecurities of her new husband had burned her like the hottest fire, Kakashi and she were no longer just separate individuals. How could she just make up her mind about such a big thing alone and just decide without asking him what he was thinking about this?

Wordless she had drawn him into her arms and the two had made love without any further words about this topic. Instead Kakashi had been infinitely gentle with her for the rest of the day while Shiori's thoughts returned to the topic of possible children again and again. Sometime in the middle of the night when she had awoken because Kakashi had pressed her a bit too hard to him to be comfortable Shiori had come to a decision.

This was her life and damn it she wanted children, she wanted these children with Kakashi and no one else.

Yes the risk of her babies being kidnapped was higher because Kakashi was who he was but at the same time it was also significantly lower because only stupid and suicidal people would want to face off against a pissed off elite shinobi. Furthermore, the two of them had been able to keep their relationship and wedding a secret and they would also be able to keep their family a secret so long as they were vulnerable and they had not enough additional protection. Shiori knew that they would just have to make it work and have more than a few contingency plans on the side just in case but she really wanted to give it a try, having her own children had always been a wish from her.

On the next morning the black haired civilian had asked Kakashi again if he wanted children, he had stilled again before after an unbelievingly long moment he had nodded nearly unnoticeable. Shiori hadn't been able to stop a few tears from running down her cheeks because of the relief and strangely enough heartbreak. Why was she heartbroken over Kakashi's confession? Shiori didn't know so instead she pulled herself together and then told her husband that she would stop taking the contraception pills the next day.

What had followed had been mind blowing sex which had continued for the rest of the day; both had been able to feel the desperation and insatiable need of the other and had indulged their partner.

When they were more clear headed again they agreed to let nature run its course and not actively try to conceive, even though Shiori had dryly commented that with their sex drive it would inevitable happen sooner rather than later, as an answer Kakashi had just chuckled and kissed her again silently agreeing with her.

So here she was. Having just returned from her biannual check up at the gynecologist with the knowledge that she was about three weeks along. Shiori swallowed nervously while she remembered her appointment.

"Hhm..oh!" Himawatari-sensei murmured when she finished with the diagnostic jutsu over Shiori's womb.

"Himawatari-sensei?" Shiori asked slightly confused.

The retired kunoichi looked neutrally at the black haired woman when she said, "Inoue-san, it seems as if you are pregnant."

Shiori's eyes went big and she was unable to say anything for a moment before she asked rushed, "A-are you sure?"

"Yes, you are about three weeks along," the doctors voice was still completely neutral.

Shiori didn't notice that, her mind was trying to wrap itself around the fact that she was pregnant, that she was going to be a mother. Without realizing her eyes went soft and a slow and gently smile appeared on her face.

"I take it, these are no unwelcome news?" a now smiling Himawatari-sensei said.

"No, this is fine." Shiori then laughed somewhat overwhelmed, "It's better than fine! I can't believe it, that was quick."

"Oh, have you been actively trying to conceive?" the doctor now asked curiously.

"Not directly, my partner and I agreed to let nature run its course and I stopped taking the pill about two months ago. I thought it would take longer," Shiori explained truthfully.

Himawatari-sensei now looked knowingly at the civilian in front of her. "The father is a shinobi isn't he?"

"Yes…how? Shiori asked confused.

"Because they circulate and work with their chakra constantly they are nearly three times as fertile as civilian men. So with the speed of the conception I'm taking a wild guess and say your partner is at least a Tokubetsu Jounin," answered a still smiling Himawatari-sensei.

Shiori just nodded flabbergasted, she was quite surprised that Himawatari-sensei could find out so much about her husband with just a conception date and the date when she stopped taking her pills.

The elder woman was glad that Inoue-san didn't want an abortion like most unmarried civilians. Well okay, Himawatari Etsuko couldn't be sure about her marital status anymore if the father of the child was a shinobi. Most of her active colleagues were paranoid about their loved ones and that with a good reason. Furthermore, Etsuko was suspecting that Inoue-san's partner was quite high up in the food chain. She had stretched the truth somewhat, to have conceived in the first month after the pill had been stopped meant that the father had to be somewhere close to Kage- level chakra wise and there weren't that much powerful shinobi in Inoue-san's age range. It also meant that she would have to have a careful eye on the pregnancy. The chakra system of the baby would develop a lot sooner than that of a child of a civilian or a chunin. In addition because Inoue-san was a civilian she would feel the drainage a lot stronger than a kunoichi or academy drop out, so it would probably be for the best to start prescribing chakra increasing supplements as early as possible.

The doctor then explained exactly that to her patient, "Because you are a civilian I will also prescribe you some chakra supplements beside the normal prenatal ones to alleviate the drain you will feel, this will help you during your pregnancy, especially during the first few months while the chakra system develops."

Now Shiori was concerned. "Could there be complications?"

"It's a slightly higher risk pregnancy then a normal one but you don't have to worry Inoue-san, neither you nor the child will be harmed as long as you take your prescriptions and sustain your good health. Are there any other question that I can answer for you?" the gynecologist asked kindly.

After a moment of thought Shiori shook her head and said, "Not at the moment, thank you."

"Very well. I don't think that I have to tell you that alcohol is a no go?... Good, please also be careful about your coffee and green tea intake, it can be harmful in too big amounts," Etsuko-sensei said.

"Oh, Himawatari-sensei…I…uhm I mean what about sex?" Shiori blushed while she asked.

"Don't worry Inoue-san, the baby won't be harmed during intercourse, at least not during the first two trimester, later you may have to abstain shortly before the birth because of one reason or another but don't worry about it now, we will talk about the details at your next appointment. Please schedule it for six weeks from now before you leave," Himawatari-sensei reassured her before handing her a small container not unlike Genma's and explained the dosage to her, Shiori would have to stock up on it in two weeks.

So here she was now preparing dinner and frantically trying to find the right words to tell Kakashi about the pregnancy. She still had no idea what to say when Kakashi finally arrived.

Said shinobi was confused about her jittery behavior but didn't say anything for the time being. Instead he continued his routine and showered, Shiori would probably tell him what was bothering her on her own and if she didn't he would just have to seduce it out of her. His last thought brought a slightly predatory smile to his face while he dried off the last of the water on his body and quickly changed for dinner.

When Kakashi returned in the living room he raised an eyebrow, Shiori was looking absent minded out of the window while she cleaned the same pot she had been doing when he had walked in some fifteen minutes ago. Amused over her obvious distraction, the silver haired Jounin walked silently closer and hugged her from behind. Predictably Shiori jumped and let the pot drop; with his quick reflexes Kakashi saved the now very clean cooking utensil from more abuse and pulled it away from the sink.

"So," he drawled, while he gently kissed along her ear, "is there something you want to tell me?"

"Hhm, yes your surprise attacks will have to stop," Shiori finally said when her heart stopped beating so frantically, she then relaxed and leaned against her husband's front.

"Oh really?" Kakashi murmured while he caressed her sides and continued his kisses down the back of her neck.

"Yes. It isn't very nice to scare pregnant women," Shiori said nonchalantly while she had a hard time to keep the grin out of her voice.

Kakashi's movements froze along with his brain. Did she just?

With a careful but firm movement he turned her around so that she was trapped between him and the kitchen sink. The grin that she wore turned into a softer smile that lit her whole face. Yes she apparently did just tell him she was pregnant. With a desperate urgency Kakashi attacked her mouth while his arms came around her in a possessive/protective embrace. How was that when he thought he couldn't be happier, she turned around and did something that made him fall in love with her even more.

Shiori was pregnant! They were going to have a child! He was going to be a father! The thought nearly brought him to his knees. With careful movements Kakashi picked his wife up and carried her over to the couch where he let her down gently while he nearly hesitantly stroked over the still flat stomach and her tiny waist.

"We are going to have a child," Kakashi finally vocalized his wonder.

Shiori just nodded in joy while she stretched out on the coach and pulled Kakashi down on her. She wound her arms around his neck and slowly kissed him again, the black haired civilian could see the wonder and disbelief in Kakashi's face while he stared at her as if she was a miracle.

"You are going to be a dad," Shiori whispered nearly tonelessly while she tugged his head against her collarbone and so she could feel it when Kakashi's breath hitched and he tightened his grip on her shoulders.

The two lay like this for quite some time when Shiori's stomach protested for food. Both of Hatakes chuckled amused while they got up and moved into the kitchen. Shiori reheated the food while her silver haired husband quickly set the table, while they ate Shiori could feel how Kakashi's eyes never even strayed once away from her face.

"How far along are you?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask curiously.

"Just about three weeks. Apparently you ninja really have super sperm," Shiori joked while she put the dishes in the sink.

"Hhm, really now," Kakashi said amused while he stroked over Shiori's back, he hadn't been able to remove his hands from her since dinner.

"Uhuh." Shiori giggled while she moved her behind against Kakashi's half hard erection, she received a moan as an answer.

"Shiori, we probably shouldn't," groaned Kakashi.

"Himawatari-sensei said that sex is totally fine during the first two trimesters, after that we will have to be a bit more careful," Shiori reassured him.

As an answer Kakashi removed the dish from her hands and in the next moment she was lying on their bed with Kakashi making quick work of both their clothes.

Afterwards when Shiori had fallen into a deep sleep Kakashi lay awake for quite some time and watched her in the light of the nearly full moon. Her body still looked deceivingly normal but in a few months her pregnancy would be plain to see and to be honest Kakashi couldn't wait. Possessively he put an arm around her naked middle and pulled her closer. Both of them had been insatiable at that evening and only after Shiori had nearly lost consciousness after her fourth orgasm had Kakashi relented and let her sleep.

Breathing in deeply, Kakashi suddenly became more alert, was that…of course, he was an idiot. Her scent had already been changing for the last three weeks and apparently he had unconsciously already noticed the change. That was probably why he had taken Shiori three to four times a day in the last ten days, only yesterday she had jokingly asked if he was going into heat. Well now they knew that he wasn't, instead his primal side had been staking his claim over her and their pup.

Kakashi sighed contently while he thought darkly amused about his canine instincts. He would probably be an overbearing and horny bastard in the next eight months, his lips twitched, mah Shiori was strong, his wife would learn to deal with it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

The next morning Shiori was awoken by the smell of breakfast. The black haired woman smiled softly into her pillow while she stretched languidly in her bed before she finally decided to leave it. Once up she put on some clothes, did her morning absolutions and walked down into the living room. Her husband was just finishing with frying the fish when she ambled closer and snuggled into his back. While Kakashi wasn't a very practiced cook he still did an excellent job with the few dishes that he could cook, breakfast being one of his best. Now and then he would randomly take over kitchen duty and every time Shiori felt content while she watched him move around in what was normally her domain.

Today he also had already set the table when she arrived and so she just had to sit down in her usual place while he brought the food over. Thanking Kakashi, Shiori was just about lifting her chopsticks when she remembered her supplements and hurried to take one pill of each container. Kakashi watched her curiously and after she sat the containers down on the table he read through the descriptions on the side.

"Chakra supplements and folic acid?" the shinobi asked slightly worried.

"Don't worry. The folic acid is given to all expecting mothers and the chakra supplements are because you are a ninja and I am a civilian. Our child's chakra system will develop earlier because of your genes and the supplements are there so I don't feel tired all the time," Shiori reassured him.

Kakashi nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he turned back to his food.

"What are you going to do today?" Kakashi asked while he ate his miso soup.

"Visiting the tea house and checking over the storage and after that I am negotiating a new contract for our chocolate shipment. With the amounts we have been ordering, Kyoya-san should be approachable for a discount." Shiori smirked.

She always had a lot of fun during the meetings with the old merchant; he pretended to be surly and stern but tended to give into her demands sooner or later and the quality of his products was nothing to sneeze at so it was a win-win situation for Shiori.

Kakashi just shook his head, huffing in amusement before he became somewhat more serious. "Be careful please."

"I will, don't worry. When can I expect you home?" Shiori asked contently.

"I'm not sure, but if I have a mission I will send a clone," her husband promised.

Nodding to this Shiori gave him a gentle kiss before he left the house.

It turned out that Kakashi really was sent out on a mission, his clone informed her that it shouldn't take longer than a week at most and that she should take care of herself and the little one. Ten days went by and Shiori was slowly beginning to worry, Kakashi and his team must have run into some trouble because he normally was pretty accurate about his mission length.

When her husband finally arrived back at their home he wasn't alone.

After eating lunch alone Shiori had started to tend to her raspberry bushes when Kakashi suddenly jumped into the middle of the yard, Shiori let loose a startled shriek before she recognized the silhouette of her husband. He was carrying another ninja on his back and a third one only touched down a second behind him, said man wobbled for a moment before he braced himself against the lawn mower. Taking in the scene Shiori instantly ushered them inside, Kakashi as far as she could see had his arm in a sling and was hobbling slightly.

"All of us have more or less severe chakra exhaustion and some injuries but those were already checked over in the hospital. I'm sorry that we scared you," Kakashi said uncommonly serious. 

"Don't be silly. I'm glad you are home," Shiori scolded slightly before she removed his mask and kissed him on the lips.

She then quickly stepped back and opened the door to the guest room. Since Kakashi had tentatively admitted that the situation with Genma was not an isolated case but more of the norm with him and his comrades, Shiori had insisted on getting a second bed as well as a pull out couch for the room, it was big enough after all. With some quick steps Shiori vanished into the bathroom to get the emergency kit there. Since Kakashi's confession about his habit of breaking out of the hospital, Shiori finally had a reason to stock up on store made chakra supplements, which while not that effective, still helped somewhat.

In the meantime Kakashi had sat down the barely conscious ninja on his back on one of the beds while the other one had eased himself onto the couch. When Shiori returned out of the adjourning room she just caught the sentence, "…and who is she?" from the ninja with the face scar lying on the bed.

"Right," Kakashi said in a fake cheerful voice, "Shiori-chan, that guy on the bed is Namiashi Raido, while the one sitting on the couch is my cute little kohai Tenzo-kun. Raido, Tenzo this is Shiori-chan, my wife."

There was a long stretched silence in the room, before Raido-san snorted and said, "I must be hallucinating," and his eyes promptly rolled into the back of his head.

Tenzo on the other hand, while still being completely caught off guard nodded politely into Shiori's direction on reflex and said, "It's nice to meet you Hatake-san."

"Shiori is just fine Tenzo-san. Kakashi if you or Tenzo-san even think about moving around while I am gone, there will be consequences! Sit down while I get you water and something to eat," the black haired woman said before she hastily left the room.

She returned only minutes later with the leftovers from lunch, a bowl full of homemade cookies and three water glasses.

"Haven't moved," Kakashi said cheerfully from his place beside Tenzo.

Shiori's lips twitched before she sent him a disbelieving look. "Right."

After all she saw that Raido was now covered in a blanket and was also missing his vest, equipment and shoes, which were neatly stacked beside his feet. After another quick look at the unconscious shinobi Shiori handed the water and some of the chakra pills to both Kakashi and Tenzo.

"Take the pills and after that I want you two to eat something before sleeping until dinner is ready," Shiori stated in a calm voice, she was finally back into her Zone.

Kakashi just nodded while he easily accepted the glass and the pills, which after some hesitation Tenzo emulated. Shiori in the meantime took out extra sheets and blankets from the closet beside the door, while she was listening to the conversation.

"Take the bed Tenzo," Kakashi ordered.

"But Taicho…" Tenzo tried to protest.

"Don't argue, I won't sleep here in the evening anyway, so you may as well get used to it. Besides the couch is just as comfortable, Shiori and I made sure before we bought it," Kakashi's voice didn't allow any further arguments and Tenzo just mumbled "Hai" before he staggered to the bed and started to remove his equipment with slightly shaking fingers.

Shiori dropped the extra sheets on the table she had left the food on and helped Kakashi up from the couch before she gently but firmly pushed him slightly back and opened up the couch. With a few quick movements she had it ready for use and Kakashi sat down once more. She then handed the food to the two conscious shinobi before she filled the water glasses once more and placed the still full glass and the chakra pills on Raido's bedside table. She was careful to not move too fast when she approached the recovering shinobi and quickly left his immediate vicinity when she was finished.

Kakashi visibly relaxed after Shiori was out of Raido's direct reach and quickly kissed her before he said, "Thank you…I'm sorry that I dropped this on you without a warning."

"It's fine anata. I'm glad you and your teammates are home," Shiori reassured him and gave him a quick squeeze to his uninjured shoulder, out of the corner of her eye she could see Tenzo shift uncomfortably.

Kakashi nodded while he smiled thankfully at his wife. "Wake us when you are done with the cooking, but don't come in until we all are awake, just call from the door!" he insisted worriedly.

"Got it," Shiori simply stated before she hugged him once more and left the room, she would have to feed three ravenous shinobi in a few hours.

After a quick look through the fridge and the pantry Shiori sighed, the food that she had there wouldn't be enough for them, a trip to the market was inevitable. After consulting her stack of recipes and writing a list Shiori made her way to the local market. Not only would she get the groceries cheaper than from the stores that were more common in Konoha's centre but the market also offered a slightly better quality.

The black haired civilian had been shopping for nearly an hour and was starting to get tired when she ran across Genma in one of the lesser populated side alleys of the market district.

After a casual look around to see if anybody was watching Genma smiled at Shiori. "Stocking up for Kakashi's return?"

Shiori snorted tiredly, she could feel the headache building. "Yeah and what a return it was, I now have three shinobi in the house suffering from chakra exhaustion and general stubbornness. But don't mind me, how are you?"

Genma chuckled at this. "Oh I'm fine don't worry, but it looks like you have a busy afternoon in front of you, want me to give you a lift? Those groceries look pretty heavy."

Shiori bit her lip, she didn't want to inconvenience Genma, but when he offered?

"Would you? I'm sorry but I really have a lot to do and the bags are getting heavier with the minute," she asked tentatively.

Genma's smirk turned back into a genuine smile. "Of course, do you need anything else?" to which Shiori shook her head, "Good.".

He took the two bags out of Shiori's hands and secured them with one against his body, with his other hand he grabbed Shiori's shoulder and then he shunshined them directly to her house. A quick chakra probe informed Genma about the identity of the injured shinobi in the house and that there were no other threats in near vicinity.

"Thank you, Genma-san," Shiori thanked the helpful senbon wielder while she tried to gain her balance back and then relieved him from her groceries.

"Don't worry about it, Shiori-san," Genma reassured the black haired woman before him with a smile; it really didn't bother him to help her out like this.

"Are you free this evening?" came the next question of the new wife.

"Why? Are you asking me out on a date?" Genma said playfully.

"If you don't mind the other three participants?" Shiori gave dryly back.

Genma snorted and then waggled with his eyebrows before sending her a teasing smirk that turned into a warm smile. "No I have nothing planned."

"Good, I expect you at six pm at the latest. Feel free to drop in before then," Shiori stated while she shook her head, 'and then there were four stubborn shinobi' was her only thought.

"Will do. Bye." Genma nodded before he puffed away, he had some errands to do before he could enjoy Shiori's cooking.

The next two hours were used to cut the vegetables and marinate and prepare the fish and meat before the ingredients were put back into the fridge. Shiori then made two sheets of apple cobbler and a lot of pancake batter with raisins and cinnamon which she moved into the fridge when she took out the ingredients for the main dishes.

It was shortly after five pm when Genma knocked on her front door, he had brought her flowers as a thank you for the dinner invitation.

"You shouldn't have," Shiori said while her beaming smile negated her sentence.

"Hey that is the least I could do after you asked me out," Genma said playfully.

The shinobi was thankful that Shiori understood that it was nothing more than hot air and fun, Kakashi and especially Genma himself would never forgive him for making a pass on Shiori that was perceived as more than some playing around. No matter how beautiful and kind she was and how much Genma fancied himself a lady killer, there were some lines that he wouldn't cross and that included the girlfriends and especially wives of his friends and colleagues.

Shiori just snorted as an answer before she said, "I'm a little bit occupied. Could you put them into the glass vase on the side table over there? And give them some water too, please!"

Genma did as he was told before he walked over to Shiori and sat down at one of the bar chairs and watched her whirl around the kitchen. They kept a light and lazy banter going back and forth for some time until Genma remembered what he had done beforehand.

"Right, before I forget it. I stopped at Raido's and Tenzo's apartments and brought them some spare clothes," Genma said after he had swallowed his latest bite.

The senbon specialist had been covertly taste-testing some of the already finished kaarage while Shiori had her back turned to him.

"Thank you, I'm sure they will be grateful for some fresh clothes…but Genma-san? Did you really think I wouldn't notice you sneaking food?" Shiori asked amused when she turned around.

Genma sent her a sheepish grin, not the least bit apologetic, her cooking was divine.

"Just as bad as Kakashi," Shiori murmured before she quickly filled a plate with bits and pieces of the already finished dishes and handed it over.

Genma just mumbled his thanks under his breath and savored the morsels she had given him.

"I will be finished in about twenty minutes; can you go and wake the three?" Shiori asked when she had two thirds of the meal done.

"Sure," Genma said while he nodded and then made his way to the guest room.

On the way through the house he noted the additions in the library and the new curtains in front of the windows of Shiori's work room. Before he opened the door that led to his sleeping comrades, he flashed his chakra in the recognition code of their old team which woke all three of them instantly.

"Genma?" Kakashi asked confused while he rubbed his head to stall the impending headache that always accompanied his recovery from chakra exhaustion.

"Morning you three, I have been sent to wake you up from you beauty sleep. Shiori-san is nearly finished with dinner, time enough to get a shower and put some new clothes on," the senbon wielder said lazily before he unsealed the extra clothes he had grabbed from their respective flats.

"How did you know that we would be here?" Tenzo asked confused while he yawned and stretched carefully, his whole body was aching.

"I ran into Shiori-san in the market and gave her a lift, as a thanks she invited me to dinner," Genma answered.

As an answer he only received grunts before Raido said disbelieving, "So I wasn't hallucinating? The woman from before is your wife, Kakashi?"

"Yeah, I married her two months ago," Kakashi happily supplied while he carefully checked over the muscles in his injured arm.

Raido just shook his head. "Hatake Kakashi is married…unbelievable."

Genma snorted and said grinningly, "What is unbelievable is Shiori's cooking, now get a move on there is a pretty woman and some sweet and sour pork waiting for me."

Kakashi smiled dangerously in Genma's direction. "Careful there, that's my wife."

"Yeah don't I know it. God knows why she has married you," Genma bemoaned playfully while he shook his head mournfully.

The senbon wielders laments only elicited a grunt from Kakashi; he himself still couldn't believe that he had somehow convinced her to become permanently his.

"Well then, see you three later," Kakashi said before he made his way through the house in direction of his pregnant wife.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

Kakashi was tired but thankfully not overly so, the only thing that was really annoying was the pounding headache and his somewhat unsteady feet. The closer he came to the kitchen the more intense the smell of the food became and his stomach started to growl loudly as an answer. God how he had missed Shiori's cooking. Darkly amused Kakashi shook his head, in the year he had known his wife he had become spoiled concerning food.

Kakashi leisurely entered the kitchen and then purposely made some noise to alert the black haired civilian to his presence, she was right he shouldn't scare her in her condition, the thought let his lips twitch up into a smug grin.

Turing around after having heard a noise Shiori couldn't help but smile warmly when she recognized her husband. The civilian then walked the two steps over to Kakashi and kissed him softly, she was glad he was home again. Said copy-nin laid his hand discreetly on her stomach and pulled her into another, a bit more enthusiastic kiss before his wife withdrew slightly and scrunched her nose up playfully.

"Ugh…right anata please go and take a shower," Shiori said unable to hide the humor in her voice.

Kakashi pouted. "Don't you love me?"

"I do, but what I still can't stand is your after mission smell, now move," Shiori said playfully while she gave Kakashi a slight shove to his abs, careful of his arm.

Genma who had watched the whole thing leaned against the library door shook his head. "You two are really sickenly sweet, stop it before I barf," he said dryly.

As an answer he only received a feminine giggle and a rude hand wave in his direction before Kakashi vanished up the stairs into the second floor.

"Could you put the drinks on the table?" Shiori asked Genma while she took out the second portion of rice out of the cooker and filled up the two giant service bowls before putting them into the still hot oven to stay heated.

The shinobi did as requested; he liked the fact that Shiori wasn't shy to give him some tasks in her home. It made him feel as if he was more than just some guest who was attended to but who she was clearly not comfortable enough with to order him around somewhat. Ten minutes later Tenzo helped a still peaky looking Raido into the living room.

"Ohayo Namiashi-san, Tenzo-san, I hope you feel better," Shiori greeted the two.

"Inoue-san?" asked Raido disbelieving, "What the…?You are Kakashi's wife?"

Tenzo looked back at his comrade and asked curiously, "You know each other?"

"Fleetingly, Inoue-san is the owner of Mariko's," Raido explained absently to the youngest shinobi present.

"Oh," the twenty two year old ANBU operative with the bloodline of the first Hokage responded while he suddenly understood his comrade's distraction.

So Kakashi's wife was the owner of the tea house that had most of the ANBU operation in a tizzy. He himself hadn't visited yet but with Shiori being Kakashi-taicho's wife he felt a lot more secure about the new establishment and its integrity.

"So you go by Inoue in public?" Tenzo asked while he helped Raido to sit down on one of the bar seats.

Having situated Raido securely Tenzo then slowly walked closer to the civilian beauty bustling around the kitchen to get a full view of Kakashi-senpai's wife. The Mokuton user had learned throughout his years as an ANBU operative how to deal with civilians. They were always a bit skittish when ninjas moved too fast for their tastes and the last thing that he wanted to do was scaring his senpai's wife, Kakashi would surely have his head for that.

"Yes Tenzo-san, Inoue is my maiden name and it keeps anyone from drawing a connection to Kakashi. Namiashi-san, I already have extended the right to use my first name to Tenzo-san and Genma-san, I would appreciate it if you would do the same," Shiori happily explained.

"Sure, and Raido is fine," Raido acquiesced easily while he still tried to wrap his head around the fact that it was Kakashi who had snagged Inoue-san.

A lot of their comrades had a crush on the beautiful civilian but Shiori had never reacted to the subtler attempts to flirt and had gently let down those that had the balls to ask her out directly, well at least Raido now knew why. The kenjutsu user promised himself to intervene the next time some of his more brash friends and comrades tried to convince Shiori to date them. After all he knew his former captain, Kakashi was protective and possessive over those he thought were his and he would not take it kindly if he caught any of the idiots doing something untoward in regards to his wife. Raido recalled with an inward sigh that Kakashi also had a convenient selective memory in certain instances and would probably attack the offender at full throttle first before asking questions second.

The scarred shinobi sighed again this time out loud, why oh why did he have the feeling that sooner or later he would have to run interference between Shiori's over amorous admirers and her possessive husband?

After Shiori had finished with seasoning the last dishes she shooed the two injured shinobi to the already set table before she passed Genma the platter with the sweet pork and grabbed one of the rice bowls and the bowl with the tempura and carried it over to the table. A few trips back and forth and table had quickly filled with various dishes and the smell let the shinobi violently recollect their empty stomachs.

Just as Shiori lifted the big bowl of soup from the burner Kakashi reentered the living room freshly showered, with new clothes and to the astonishment of the two newest members in the know, without a mask. Both Tenzo and Raido sent Kakashi questioning looks at his unusual behavior but decided against voicing anything, Kakashi loved to play mind games and would take their curiosity as an opportunity to tease them.

Said silver haired ninja scanned the room before he made a beeline for his wife, when he came to an halt in front of her he reinforced his injured arm with a bit chakra and removed the heavy soup pot from her hands. Kakashi always took over the heaviest lifting for her when he was at home, be it moving around furniture, stocking up the fire wood or only carrying the heavy plates to the table. He understood that she could handle these things easily herself and would do exactly that when he wasn't at home but when he was present he would do his damnest to relieve some of the work from her, especially now that she was pregnant.

When the Hatake couple had sat down they all dug into the food after thanking Shiori for her hard work which Shiori accepted with a happy smile, the thankful and blissed out faces had been worth the time in the kitchen.

Halfway through her first dish, Shiori remembered that she had yet to take her prescriptions and so she stood up with a sigh and walked over to the kitchen counter to remove one pill from each container which Shiori then dry swallowed on her way back to the table.

None of the shinobi had missed her actions but they kept their mouths shut for the moment. In the next fifty minutes they cleaned up the food that would have been enough for twenty civilians. After that all of the shinobi with the exception of Genma looked slightly drowsy and ready to fall asleep. While Genma and Kakashi made quick work of moving the dirty dishes into the sink, Shiori removed the still somewhat warm apple cobbler and started to cut it up and stack it on two plates before she heated up three pans and started to make pancakes.

The sugary dessert helped the ninja to recover some of their alertness and the conversation started to get a bit livelier again.

While taking care of the dirty dishes Genma, in his infinite need to be nosy, threw a quick glance at the labels of the drugs Shiori had taken and when they all were seated once more and half through dessert he asked nonchalantly.

"So why do you need to take chakra supplements and folic acid?" the question was asked lightly but the senbon wielder's worry was clear to his team mates.

Shiori looked questioningly at Kakashi who just nodded discreetly before he took another mouth full of pancake, he would let his wife deal with his nosy comrade. Shiori thought quickly about how she should pay Genma back for putting her on the spot like this but in the end decided to just say it out plainly.

"These are the normal prenatal medications for civilians in my position," she said nonchalantly and then smiled serenely.

The reaction was nearly instantaneous, Kakashi kept eating without batting an eyelash while Tenzo and Raido froze in their movements and Genma choked on his cobbler and coughed to remove the pie piece that got lodged in his air pipe. Shiori watched with satisfaction as Genma choked on his dessert, she had timed her answer perfectly.

"Wha-what?" Genma coughed while he tried to get out a full sentence, "Pregnant but…damn it Kakashi but you move fast." The senbon wielder laughed in disbelief. "You just married her two months ago and then she WASN'T pregnant!" As an answer he only received a smug grin from Kakashi and an eye roll and a blush from Shiori.

Raido and Tenzo looked unsure between their two comrades and Kakashi's wife, who apparently was carrying their former ANBU captain's offspring. The scarred shinobi just sighed deeply before he put his head in his hand and shook it. The day was getting more and more surreal, first he found out that his porn reading, die-hard bachelor captain was married and now they were informed that she was pregnant with their first child. Raido knew instantly that Kakashi would be unbearable for the next few months.

"You okay there Raido? You look a little bit crazy," Genma asked humorous having seen his comrade's mien.

"I feel like I landed in the Twilight Zone. Shiori-san? Congratulations to your pregnancy. Taicho? Just so that you know. You. Suck." Raido deadpanned.

"Yes, congratulations from me too, Shiori-san, Kakashi-senpai," Tenzo said, while he stilled looked confused and slightly unnerved between his comrades.

Shiori just giggled and gave them a small 'thank you', the black haired woman started to see why Kakashi liked to put his comrades on the spot like this, their reactions were hilarious and oh so entertaining.

"So, why do you have to take chakra supplements then?" Genma finally asked curiously, he had wondered since he had read the label.

"Because I'm a civilian and Kakashi is a Jounin, the baby will strain my own chakra reserves more than is normal or healthy. Through taking the supplements I head off collapsing in exhaustion and having to be monitored in the hospital for the first five months until the majority of the chakra system has developed. Having more chakra during my last trimester also means that the birth will be easier on me," Shiori explained frankly.

The black haired civilian had bought books about this topic on the day after Kakashi had started his latest mission and had found out how truly dangerous an inattentiveness in this situation could be for her and the baby.

The news had all four men tensing slightly, especially Kakashi wasn't happy with the additional news, he made a note to check all information available concerning a civilian-Jounin pregnancy. Genma looked just a little bit more serious than he normally did but inwardly he was agitated, he LIKED Shiori and if something happened to her or the baby it would destroy their former ANBU captain, Kakashi really deserved a break after his fucked up childhood and teenager years.

Radio and Tenzo were concerned too but more on an abstract level, they were paranoid ninja after all and while they trusted into their comrade's instincts, they wanted to form their own opinions about Kakashi's wife. They had to admit that she had already made a very good first impression, she had taken care of their needs without batting an eyelash and her food was delicious, furthermore she had already won Genma over which was not an easy feat as they knew from personal experience.

They finished the dinner in a slightly somber mood. After everyone had stopped eating, Raido and Tenzo returned to the guest room to recover more of their chakra reserves while Kakashi and Shiori said goodbye to Genma and made their way up into their bedroom.

For the day Shiori left the dishes alone, she would take care of them in the morning. Tired and slightly worried after Shiori's revelations Kakashi led his wife straight to bed and after some cajoling Shiori agreed to join Kakashi in the early bed time. Said silver haired Jounin spooned her throughout the night while his hands kept a possessive grip on her middle.


	25. Chapter 25

**Beta’s by Black Sparrow**

The first trimester ended relatively quickly for Shiori.

Nothing much had changed with the exception that she was a lot more tired than before. She balanced this out through regular sleep and afternoon naps. Kakashi tended to hover around her now a days, to be honest he looked more like an overbearing teddy bear than anything else and so Shiori didn't get annoyed too much by his behavior. He had also started to cook breakfast every day so that she didn't have to get up earlier than needed and stopped her from doing more than minimal housework.

Kakashi's former ANBU team with the exception of Gai, who was still on a long term mission also started to show up more and more often, especially when Kakashi was on a mission and Shiori was alone at home. During those periods of time it became a pretty regular occurrence that one or more of the shinobi dropped by to check on her.

A side effect of these more or less regular visits was that Kakashi's former ANBU team had started to stock up her fridge whenever they dropped by. The reason for that was that they all tended to either stay for dinner or got sent home with a doggy bag when they visited Shiori; whenever they were around she had this uncontrollable urge to feed them. After the black haired woman had found the fridge filled up for the first few times she had just sighed tiredly and accepted the gesture without further argument. Those men could be just as stubborn as Shiori herself and she really didn't have the energy to argue with them about it. Instead she made sure that there were always leftovers in the fridge to send home with one of them.

Shiori had a surprisingly tame first semester, yes she was tired and yes, there were certain smells that made her nauseous and had led to her throwing up once or twice but she didn't hang over the toilet seat like some women did. The change that she did notice more strongly was the increased sensitivity in her breasts and neck; she sometimes couldn't stand Kakashi touching her breasts while at other times she couldn't get enough of it. Her husband thankfully was more than eager to indulge her ever changing wants and needs.

Around the tenth week Shiori's libido increased exceptionally along with her hormone levels and made her nearly insatiable, every touch or slight brush between the two led to intercourse or other sexual gratification. As it turned out the foetus developed his first chakra gates in the tenth week and for that purpose absorbed chakra from its surroundings, which included Kakashi when he was in touching distance.

The silver haired Jounin also started a habit of pressing his ear to his wife's stomach to listen to the child in Shiori. With a bit of chakra manipulation he could now pick up the fluttering heart beat and to him it was the most fascinating sound he had ever heard. Shiori awoke on more than one morning with Kakashi's head pressed against her still flat tummy and listening to their baby developing inside of her.

Kakashi's ninken were just as excited as their summoner was, being pack animals they all wanted to take care of Shiori during her vulnerable state and so spent a lot of time in the World of the humans, running perimeter checks around the property and marking it up against other canine intruders. The ninken also craved physical contact with her, so while she still could get up and around without problems Shiori made it a point to stretch out on a picnic blanket in the middle of the living room when she was reading a book or taking a nap. This always led sooner or later to her being surrounded by warm dog bodies that had snuggled up to her, especially when it started to rain and snow outside.

The black haired civilian had also started to slowly withdraw more and more from the tea house, she was now only once every five days or so present and then only for a few hours. The reason for that was that Himawatari-sensei had warned her from spending too much time standing or walking around, especially after she had entered her second trimester. While her ninja guests and her personnel wondered about her absences nobody voiced anything directly to her. Shiori took this break from her normal duties in the tea house to get a got look at the books and also work through the accumulated paperwork in her new office.

At the beginning of her second trimester Shiori finally informed Sora, Ai and Emiko about her pregnancy; after all they would need to take care of everything when she became unable to do it herself. Her three head workers were out of their depths for the first few moments after Shiori had given them the news, none of them had been aware that she was in a relationship. When Shiori confirmed a grinning Ai's question if the father was a shinobi, her employees suddenly understood her need for discretion promised to keep her pregnancy a secret.  
  
From then on all three of them had a close eye on the amount of work Shiori was doing and had no qualms to send her home more than once so that she was unable to overexert herself. The rest of her staff clearly knew that something was up but they didn't mention it to their customers or in her direct presence. They had been drilled long enough now to be discreet and it started to show in everything that they were doing.

As a result quite a lot of the single service staff had started relationships with ninja.

When during Shiori's fourteenth week her figure started to change nearly unnoticeable and as a result Kakashi spent every free minute worshipping her body. There was nothing more fascinating to him then the continuing growth of their child.  
  
He wasn't the only one to be honest; she had caught the other members of Kakashi's former ANBU team glancing speculatively at her middle more than once. But none of them dared to even entertain the thought of touching her stomach, especially not since the incident when Kakashi growled threateningly at Raido for steadying Shiori when she had overbalanced. The silver haired shinobi had looked just as astonished as the rest of the room but then had simply shrugged and said 'Instincts' without the slightest bit of remorse or embarrassment and had pulled Shiori into his arms and out of reach of the other males. To calm down Kakashi' possessive side Shiori had bared her neck for him and let him do whatever he wanted with her for the next ten minutes before she threw him out of the house with Genma to buy some more groceries. Inwardly she could only shake her head laughing, she was glad that Pakkun and the rest of the ninken had started to explain more about their instincts and how their decade long bond with Kakashi's family had noticeable influenced their behavior. The summoning bond that was created the moment the contract was signed only boosted these effects and especially now that she was pregnant and Kakashi was constantly on a high from her hormones the stronger instincts and characteristics shined through.

With the beginning of the second trimester Shiori suddenly had a lot of time on her hands thanks to her decreased hours in the tea house and the fact that Kakashi refused to let her do more than cooking and a bit of garden work. And so the mother-to-be had started to search for new projects to occupy her time with, one of them was their finances and other affairs. Since their marriage they hadn't really changed anything concerning their finances with the exception that Kakashi had added Shiori to his will and bank accounts and had increased the amount he transferred for the upkeep of the house.  
  
The black haired civilian now did the same her husband had done and also updated her will with an extra clause for her unborn child. After that she turned to their finances and finally started to invest the money of her husband into ventures that looked promising. Shiori also set up a savings account for her child in which a monthly payment from both their accounts would go. They had discussed the pro's and con's about merging their accounts but had decided that this would not only attract attention but could also lead to possible fights should something go wrong financially, there were of course some positive aspects but both had agreed that they weren't worth the possible consequences.

Another project of Shiori's was the back yard and the woods around it. After initially planting the bushes and vegetables about a year ago she had only done a bit of maintenance, now that she had nothing but time the blue eyed woman added new plants and also started to map out the woods behind the garden. On her long walks she was always accompanied by either Kakashi or at least one member of Kakashi's pack.

The first time Shiori distinctly felt her baby kicking was during her seventeenth week. She was outside in the sun when she suddenly felt this unmistakable flutter in her stomach, since then her unborn child had been more or less actively exercising in her belly. Overall Shiori could feel the movements becoming stronger with each week until Kakashi could also feel their baby kicking during her nineteenth week. When their shinobi friends had dropped by on the same day Raido had concernedly asked Shiori if Kakashi was on some kind of strong pain medication because the grin that had split his face had seriously creeped out his comrades.

During her twentieth week of her pregnancy, Shiori ran across a just returned Gai after walking back from a visit at her tea house. The green clad shinobi lost balance at the sight of her slightly protruding stomach and after checking that nobody was present profusely congratulated her on her pregnancy. Shiori thanked the eccentric ninja for his kind words and promptly invited him to dinner the following day.

On that evening Kakashi's former ANBU cell was finally completely in attendance and Shiori laughed tears while watching the antics between them, the dynamic changed once more with the eccentric clean clad shinobi in attendance.

Gai was easily absorbed in the unspoken guard duty of the pregnant Shiori. The taijutsu expert was quite happy that there was once more a regular contact between his former ANBU team mates. Like the other shinobi he too quickly learned to enjoy Shiori's delicious food and pleasant company.

When Shiori brought up the preparing of the baby's room a week after Gai's return, she was suddenly confronted with five overeager ninja who were reading baby catalogs. The first time she had seen the tough as nails shinobi seriously discussing the different benefits of baby beds she had to sit down because she had laughed so hard. On the other hand the over eagerness of the males in her life also led to the bedroom diagonally across from the master bedroom being painted and furnished completely in one day. Shiori had thankfully put down her foot and had chosen a calming and gender neutral yellow instead of a color like vivid green as Gai suggested.

In the next months the room was filled with soft blankets and plush toys the five excited ninja brought back with them from their missions. And in typical ninja fashion Genma and Gai had started a competition about who brought the better presents back, it got so much out of hand that Shiori had to outright ban them from buying presents until the baby was born. Raido and Kakashi had watched grinning while Shiori had set ground rules for the two pouting shinobi. In the meantime Tenzo had stood aside and shook his head at his senpai's antics, while he listened to Shiori putting her foot down regarding the overzealous behavior of his comrades the Mokuton user already went over the wood toys he could make for the youngest Hatake in the coming years.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

And then a week after the baby room was finished the female Hatake found out the gender of her baby.

Himawatari-sensei informed an excited Shiori that she was having a little girl and that the baby was healthy and right on track concerning her growth. The mother-to-be walked dazed out of the practice while she repeated the news over and over in her head. A girl, a sweet little baby girl that would have traits of both her and Kakashi. Dizzy with happiness Shiori hurried home.

When she arrived at the compound she was greeted by a chuckling Kakashi who was shaking his head at his pack. It seemed as if Urushi and Bisuke had ganged up on Bull…well at least tried to gang up on Bull, the giant dog sat in his usual sunspot and was ignoring the two smaller dogs that were trying to animate him to movement.

Shiori hummed contently and sat down on their newest set of garden furniture curtsey of Tenzo. The blue eyed civilian stretched her legs a bit before straightening her back to prevent the worsening of her back pains and then turned to her husband that just brought a pitcher of water and two glasses from the house. Kakashi filled a glass for her before turning around to watch his pack that was scattered all over the backyard, his lips were twitching while he witnessed how the younger members of his pack tried to entice the older ones in a game of catch.

Slightly distracted and with his back to Shiori the silver haired Jounin asked, "I take it everything was fine?"

"Yes, the baby is right on track and there aren't any problems," Shiori answered warmly before she took another sip of her drink and then said innocently, "By the way, painting the nursery yellow was a good idea…after all we are having a daughter."

The normally so unflappable man at first didn't seem to register what Shiori said and only hhmed in agreement before his whole body stiffened and he turned his head around so fast that Shiori could hear something in his spine cracking. In front of Shiori the silver haired shinobi stumbled slightly and had to grip on the back of the wooden bench before he sagged sunk onto the seating and stared at her with a slightly open mouth. His gobsmacked expression undid any self-control Shiori had left and she laughed happily while she patted Kakashi's arm reassuringly. 'Well at least he didn't faint,' was the only thing that ran through the reincarnation's head while she continued to watch her husband's reaction.

He was having a daughter.

This thought repeated itself again and again in Kakashi's head while his mind was trying to make sense of what he had just heard. This was the confirmation that the little being inside Shiori really existed. Of course Kakashi had intellectually known that they were having a baby on the way. He had noticed the change of hormones, the tiny sounds from the heartbeat as well as Shiori's slowly expanding figure but until that moment it was always 'the baby', something still too abstract to realize but now, now it was different. Kakashi felt how his lips slowly turned up into a gentle smile while his eyes searched for his wife's bulging belly that was slightly obscured by the table between them. Kakashi stood up and rounded said table while his eyes never left Shiori's middle. That was his little baby girl inside there, he thought giddily while he tried to imagine how she would look like one day, would she have Shiori's black hair or his silver? What color would her eyes be? Would she have her mother's enticing figure? Suddenly Kakashi's elated mood ended abruptly.

He was having a daughter, a sweet little girl that one day would grow up and have boys chasing after her…oh crap what was he going to do?

"You are never, ever going to be allowed to date," Kakashi spoke seriously to Shiori's stomach while he cautiously stroked over the warm and hard ball.

Shiori snorted. "Honey calm down, she isn't even born yet."

"That doesn't matter, I read that babies are pretty aware even during the pregnancy, better to set some ground rules early," Kakashi said calmly while he looked up at his wife determinedly.

Shiori only laughed as an answer and kissed him on the forehead, Kakashi was hilarious in his denial of their unborn daughter's dating record. For the rest of the day she had the pleasure to see the normally so calm and collected Jounin look dazed and far away.

The dinner invitation for Kakashi's colleagues had turned into a weekly thing in the last month, whoever was in the village at that time dropped by to join the Hatake couple for dinner. On that particular evening all of them were in attendance and so the soon-to-be parents used the opportunity and informed their friends about the gender of their child. Kakashi, who had pulled himself together in the last few hours enjoyed the stunned face just as much as Shiori did and while Gai and Tenzo were frozen stiff for quite some time, Raido and Genma recovered pretty fast.

"So, any ideas concerning the little princesses' name?" Genma asked curiously after congratulating the Hatake pair.

Both soon-to-be-parents shook their heads while they looked at each other in askance, neither of them had thought about the name yet.

"Well, Genma is a good name for a girl," the senbon wielder supplied helpfully.

"No," both Hatakes deadpanned at the same time.

"I hate to tell you this my friend but Genma is definitely a boy's name unless you want to tell us something," Kakashi added while he raised an eyebrow at his comrade.

Said man just grinned and shrugged his shoulders, it was worth a try.

The rest of the four months left of her pregnancy, Shiori spent primarily in her home with a few visits to the doctor, the tea house and the market. Shiori was most of the time visited by either her husband's colleagues or her employees who all were in the know now.

The last time Shiori had been at the tea house was at twenty four weeks, her work kimono hid her baby bump pretty well, especially now that she wore it slightly less tight but she had seen quite a few of the more paranoid or specialized shinobis' eyebrows wander up while they stared at her middle. Shiori was pretty sure that while nobody had spoken it out loud, at least a large part of the Tokubetsu Jounin and up were aware of her pregnancy, not to mention the whole Hyuuga clan. During Shiori's seventh month Sora informed his employer that quite a few restaurants and merchants had approached them about selling her recipes to them. Some of them had even tried to bribe it out of her employees. Thankfully none of Shiori's staff had felt even the slightest bit seduced by the various offers. The reason for that was partly Shiori's strict selection criteria concerning her employees as well as the sense of importance concerning discretion that her training had instilled into them, they all took too much pride in their jobs at Mariko's to fall for these attempts. It also didn't hurt that thanks to Shiori's generous wages they were all financially safe and their families well taken care of.

After the first shock about these bribing efforts left Shiori, a smirking Sora continued to tell her how one of the foreign merchants who had tried to pressure one of the younger kitchen workers into relieving the secrets had been taken to T&I when one of the members of the division had caught him harassing the girl in a side street, since than not a single employee had been approached by anyone.

Shiori had been stunned for a moment before laughing tears at the story, when she had calmed down again she brought up the idea of perhaps setting up contracts with other restaurants to sell her desserts through them. Sora had nodded thoughtfully to this but had cautioned her to push the idea back at least for another half a year so that she would be recovered enough to do the negotiations herself. The pregnant civilian had frowned a bit but in the end just nodded to this, Sora was right.

A few days after Sora's visit the black haired woman was visited by another group, this time some of her youngest employees. Under them was Suzuki, the kitchen worker that had been harassed. When Shiori concernedly asked if she really was okay after what had happened, the bright sixteen year old had just grinned and admitted that she was now going out with said T&I member that had rescued her and was pretty happy. She also confessed to Shiori about the fact that she had had a relationship with a shinobi before her current one but had never understood why her ex-boyfriend had done certain things differently than a civilian man. Suzuki admitted that she had felt awful after realizing what a colossal bitch she had been to him and had visited her ex-boyfriend to apologize for her behavior back then.

Shiori was glad that Suzuki seemed to have found someone that suited her and the two were happy. The black haired soon-to-be mother listened contently while her bubbly employee told her about how Suzuki's new boyfriend had interested her into psychology and how she had started to implement the things she had read about into her behavior at the tea house and the reactions she had drawn with it.

Concerning her baby girl's development Himawatari-sensei was very happy with how precisely Shiori was following her instructions about getting plenty of rest and keeping off her feet. The civilian's overall health was so good that the gynecologist gave Shiori plenty of praise throughout the last months of her pregnancy, because nothing made Etsuko happier than a patient who LISTENED to what she had to say.

When asked where she wanted to have her child, the gynecologist had seen how Shiori had reacted unsure, she clearly wanted to have medical supervision at all costs but she probably also wanted her husband or lover to be with her when she had the child. Understanding her patient's turmoil, Himawatari-sensei offered Shiori to act as her midwife in her own home and to be sworn to silence about the father of the child. As a still fully certified medic-nin, the gynecologist could also fill out the birth certificate and file it in Shiori's folder without anyone else seeing it. The black haired woman had looked immensely relieved and had promised to talk this over with her husband before giving a final decision. With this slip up the civilian had confirmed Etsuko's suspicion and the medic-nin couldn't help but curiously wonder about who the elusive husband of Shiori-san was.

When confronted with the choice the Hatake couple decided to have a home birth with Himawatari-sensei as the attending medic.

And so the retired medic-nin was introduced to Kakashi on the following day when she was invited to Shiori's home to talk over the steps of a house birth and the needed supplies for it. Finding out that Hatake Kakashi was Shiori-san's partner was quite the surprise to Etsuko, if not even a shock.

The retired kunoichi tried to keep her bewilderment under wraps although the amused glance that Hatake-Jounin had sent her halfway through the conversation made it more than clear that it wasn't working, at least not concerning him. Who would have thought that behind the uncaring bachelor facade was a downright possessive and overprotective husband and soon-to-be father? Now that she was thinking about it, this made perfect sense, because who would think that the public porn reading and confirmed bachelor Hatake Kakashi had a family hidden away? No one.

Shaking her head and grinning the whole way back to her home she contemplated the mysteries of life. In the ninja world you really had to look underneath the underneath and even then you sometimes found out things that you would have never guessed.

On another note, Etsuko knew that she would have to search as covertly as possible through the hospital records for notes on the Hatake family. She had noticed the way Hatake-Jounin circled his wife and seemed to test the air for any disturbances and threats not unlike an Inuzuka. The retired medic-nin wanted to be prepared for all eventualities and as far as she had seen now a house birth was probably the safest thing concerning this baby. Wryly the woman shook her head while she continued her thought. This was not even for the baby's sake but more for the sake of the idiot that moved too close to Hatake-Jounin's vulnerable family without his expressive permission. Because unfortunately common sense and self-preservation didn't seem to be a requirement for the hospital staff in Konoha and so there was the occasional incident when someone would somehow provoke a defensive reaction from an already stressed ninja with a canine contract or bloodline.

With a deep sigh Etsuko walked through her door, she had a lot of preparations and research to do before this baby could come.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

Hatake Hinako ( _Hi=sun, na=vegetables, ko=child_ ) was born on the fourth of June at nine o'clock in the morning, nearly a week too early. Shiori had been having contractions for six hours before the bearing-down pains came and they could greet their little girl for the first time.

Himawatari-sensei had arrived shortly after six in the morning when Kakashi had tracked her down, anxious about leaving Shiori alone in the house with only his ninken as protection. The retired medic-nin had since then checked her dilation process periodically but had left the couple alone for the most part before shortly after nine the really painful contractions began and Shiori was dilated enough to start pushing. The gynecologist later told the young mother she had a very easy and fast birth for a first born, a clan child at that.

When the first contractions started around three in the morning Shiori thought that once again she had the Braxton hicks, just like the week before. When the uncomfortable feeling only increased instead of decreasing and then her water broke, the nearly nineteen year old finally gave an anxious looking Kakashi the okay to alert Himawatari-sensei. In the meantime the black haired civilian had kept as calm and collected as she did everything in life. Her gynecologist later wryly shared with her that the gaggle of shinobi down in her living room that had been arriving sometime after Himawatari-sensei had been a lot more nervous and jumpy than Shiori.

Kakashi on the other hand had, while being more than a bit frustrated about the fact that he couldn't do anything about Shiori's obvious pain, started to emulate his wife's calm and collected posture on the outside. He did this instinctively to not stress her even more than she already was. Of course his tensed muscles and nearly grey skin color clearly spoke a complete different language to the experienced medic-nin.

Himawatari-sensei had been more than relieved when everything was over, she had found in the archives of the hospital that the Hatake males reacted to the behavior of their mates and that a panicked and in pain Hatake female induced a berserker like state in them. So Shiori's calm nature was the best thing that could have happened to Hatake-Jounin and everybody around him. Though Etsuko had to concede that the shinobi waiting down on the first floor would have probably been able to restrain him if worst came to worst.

Starting shortly before seven in the morning the gaggle of Jounin arrived at the Hatake household after Shiori's husband had sent out one of his ninken. Etsuko could only shake her head at the men that she knew had normally nerves of steel. When she had been on the first floor to get herself a quick snack one of Shiori's stronger contractions had hit and she hadn't been able to suppress the shout completely. The shinobi around her had tensed and Shiranui-san who normally always had a joke on hand had looked white as a sheet before he had gulped down some sake directly from one of the bottles that littered the dining room table, the others hadn't looked any better.

Kakashi later couldn't say how long Shiori's labor had lasted or what exactly he had been doing throughout that time, the only thing that he could recall in perfect detail was when he was handed his daughter.

Himawatari-sensei had washed and checked his little girl over while he still sat with Shiori; both of their eyes had never left the small pink bundle in the medic's hands. When the woman had moved over to them and presented the baby to Kakashi he had felt his hands shaking when he had reached for the little bundle that was his daughter. The silver haired Jounin had been able to feel the warmth Hinako radiated through the blanket and her small squirms only reaffirmed that she was alive and apparently healthy. The emotional rollercoaster that Kakashi had felt at that moment was indescribable and he had only been able to wordlessly stare down at the being he and his wife had created together.

"She is perfect isn't she?" asked the exhausted but happy Shiori.

"She is so tiny," Kakashi said quietly, he was still in awe of the small red being in his arms.

"She will grow and one day we will wonder where the time went," Shiori said tiredly while she first kissed Kakashi and then their newborn daughter's head.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi questioned concernedly, he could smell Shiori's tiredness and exhaustion as well as the subjacent pain.

"I'm better than okay, now go on and show her to the idiots down there, I'm sure they are working each other into a frenzy by now," Shiori said wryly.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked slightly unsure, he didn't want to leave his wife alone up here.

"Don't worry, Himawatari-sensei is here to take care of me," Shiori reassured while she gently pushed at his back.

"She is right, Hatake-san. I will check her over and help her change. You can show your daughter to your comrades, your wife will soon be ready to have some visitors," Etsuko agreed with her patient while she moved closer to the new mother.

Nodding Kakashi slowly wandered from the master bedroom down into the living room while taking extra care to not jostle Hinako. As soon as he had entered the living room, the men that were getting plastered at nine in the morning at his dining table jumped up to come closer.

"Is that...?" Raido whispered while his right hand nervously stroked through his hair.

"Guys, this is Hatake Hinako, my first born daughter," Kakashi said in a hushed voice with a small grin on his lips.

This grin was emulated by the rest of the former ANBU cell while they studied the pink, wrinkled baby with the fine tuft of silver hair. Gai opened his mouth as if to say something before he closed it once more, his eyes never left the small miracle in his rival's arms.

"Congratulations Kakashi! Hinako is beautiful! How is Shiori-san?" Genma beamed at his friend, he was relieved that everything had worked out and he could practically feel the color returning into his face.

"She is fine, just tired. Himawatari-sensei is helping her to clean up right now; you should be able to see her in a few minutes," Kakashi told them, his grin didn't leave his face.

"God that was not fun, her suppressed screams and moans made me feel worse than the time the medics had to remove the katana from my lower spine," Genma said with a slightly green face, around him the shinobi nodded.

"Oh god! Don't remind me!" Tenzo said horrified, he had been the one who had to hold Genma down before the medics could numb the area and start to work at fixing his teammate, the senbon wielder had been lucky to not have retained any spinal damage, it was a very close call.

Brought out of his musings the senbon wielder looked speculatively at Kakashi before asking death defying, "So…can I hold her?"

Kakashi looked at him for a long time before he pressed out, "DON'T let her fall."

Genma gulped and slowly stretched out his hands in Kakashi's direction, when he had the bundle securely in his hands and peered down on the little girl he said astonished, "She is even lighter than I thought." He carefully tugged her closer to his body.

Around him the battle hardened men shook their heads while they grinned like fools at the tiny newborn, then one after the other got to hold her before she returned to the secure arms of her father. That she didn't wake up during the whole circus was a miracle in itself.

Hinako had just returned to Kakashi when the elite Jounin's eyes landed on his pack, the ninken had just returned from their latest patrol around the property. The dogs didn't say anything but their eyes were transfixed on the small bundle in his arms. With a warm chuckle Kakashi smoothly sat down on the floor and arranged his arms so that he could give Pakkun and the rest a better view at his daughter. The pack took in Hinako's smell of newborn and vulnerability and settled around Kakashi while they watched the tiny limbs flail inside of the blanket, it seemed as if the little girl had woken up.

"The pup smells healthy and strong," Pakkun growled while he laid his head down on one of Kakashi's knees.

"Yeah, Himawatari-sensei says that she has rarely seen such a healthy baby from a civilian-Jounin relationship," Kakashi confirmed while he slowly ran his thumb over Hinako's arm and hand.

The silver haired Jounin breathed in loudly when he felt the reflexive grip around his thumb from his baby girl. She was utterly amazing in his eyes.

The group of shinobi stayed for another hour after that, long enough to visit Shiori and congratulate her before they and Himawatari-sensei left the young family to themselves.

After they were alone once more Kakashi moved Shiori down onto the sofa in the living room to relax for the rest of the day. While his wife made herself comfortable on the couch surrounded by the pack Kakashi returned upstairs and quickly removed the protective plastic sheet they had put under the linen as a precaution some weeks ago and changed the bedding. After finishing with his task the silver haired shinobi returned to his young family. He was just in time to watch Shiori's first attempt at breast feeding their daughter. It took his wife three tries to place their daughter right but then Hinako latched on and after a short grimace Shiori's expression relaxed into a small content smile while she watched their daughter feed. When their little girl was finished she nearly instantly fell asleep after Shiori burped her.

"You are amazing," Kakashi spoke from behind the young mother while he leaned over the back of the couch; his deep voice reverberated through Shiori's body.

Shiori looked up at Kakashi and closed her eyes when he kissed her.

"We did it. We are parents," Shiori said somewhat giddy.

Kakashi chuckled. "You are going to be an amazing mother. You were so calm throughout the whole time and never even panicked once."

"I didn't have the time or the patience to work myself into a frenzy. I was hurting, feeling uncomfortable and only wanted to finally have our baby in my arms," Shiori stated amused while she looked up at Kakashi, before her eyes turned softer and she asked, "Sit down with us?"

Kakashi hhmed and carefully sat down beside her, his right hand softly stroked over Hinako's baby hair and soft skin, before he put both arms around Shiori, who instantly relaxed into his embrace, the three of them stayed like this for quite some time.

In the next few days, the young parents learned how to correctly change diapers and that a baby was always hungry and demanding their attention twenty four hours a day. Kakashi also learned how to block his sensitive nose with a simple chakra exercise to also be able to change diapers and relieve his wife somewhat. The sleep deprivation took a toll on both of them but especially Shiori was suffering because she was unaccustomed to it. Kakashi had learned to deal with sleep deprivation before he had even hit ten years and his conscious chakra circulation also helped him alleviate the worst.

When Kakashi was called in for a mission ten days after Hinako was born he looked so defeated when he had to leave the two of them behind that it nearly broke Shiori's heart. She told him that they would be fine and that he should just concentrate on his mission and coming back to them. At least the presence of his ninken and the fact that Raido would be in the village during his mission gave him some reassurance that his wife and daughter would be fine.

When Kakashi returned three days later, he was more than relieved to find both happy and healthy.

Three weeks into his fatherhood Kakashi finally decided to inform the Hokage about his family. For that purpose he chose a day on which he had to hand over the quarterly ANBU reports to the Hokage to sign and return them to the ANBU HQ, it was one of the compromises he had agreed to when he had retired officially from his ANBU duty. On his way through the mostly empty corridors Kakashi hid a picture of Shiori and the just born Hinako inside the first page of the report.

Kakashi entered with his normal lazy posture and handed over the report to his Hokage. The old man's sharp eyes lingered on his Jounin's minimally different body language and was instantly on high alert. Sarutobi pushed his thoughts of the latest merchant meeting out of his mind and concentrated on the report in front of him, when he opened the front page of the report his eyes instantly found the photo tugged between the pages.

Kakashi watched in silent admiration as the Sandaime Hokage revealed nothing through his body language or chakra consistency although he was staring right at the photo of Kakashi's family, Hiruzen's poker face was probably the best in the village and had fooled generations of enemies of Konoha. The 'Professor' quickly signed the papers before handing it once more over to Kakashi. Said retired ANBU walked out of the Hokage office to return the reports. On the way back he covertly removed the picture of his family the same way he had slipped it between the pages.

Some hours later after leaving the Hokage office, Hiruzen dismissed his ANBU guards and shunshined to Kakashi's named address. The Hokage was greeted by a slightly run down and dusty flat with one of his most loyal shinobi standing in the middle of it, the silver haired Jounin turned around to face his Hokage before he inclined his head in greeting.

Hiruzen smiled wryly. "Is there something I should know Kakashi?"

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi just acknowledged before he took out the picture that Hiruzen had briefly seen between the pages of the ANBU report and handed it over to the Sarutobi clan head.

The old Hokage took a closer look at the glowing woman on the photo and instantly recognized Inoue Shiori, the owner of Mariko's with a newborn infant in her arms. A silver haired infant.

"So you have a… girlfriend? And a child," the Hokage tried to clarify.

The fact that Kakashi had a family was still a bit mind boggling to him; those two were probably also the reason why he had left ANBU eleven months ago.

"Wife," Kakashi clarified.

"Ah. Since when?" chuckled the older shinobi.

"We married in July. The certificates are in my file under a genjutsu," Kakashi said warmly.

Sarutobi realized that Kakashi had quit ANBU nearly at the same time and had probably used the week of vacation to spend some time with his new wife.

"And how old is your child?" the old Hokage asked curiously.

The warm smile that the Hokage sent the younger man reassured Kakashi that he hadn't done anything wrong with concealing his family until now.

"Three weeks old and it's a girl. We named her Hinako." Kakashi couldn't help the stupid grin that broke over his face.

Sarutobi just chuckled and shook his head, this was probably the biggest surprise of the year…Hatake Kakashi was married and had a little daughter. He was curious on how he would handle fatherhood and all its ups and downs, than Hiruzen sobered a bit.

"Keeping your family a secret was probably a good idea," the old Hokage acknowledged with a wary sigh. "Kakashi-san, I want you to be careful around the council, especially around Danzo. He has taken up a form of Root once more and while I can't prove it I know that he has been stealing clan children and orphans. Furthermore he has also started to discredit possible Hokage candidates. I'm not sure if he does this to become the next Hokage himself or for another reason all together but this means you are on his radar, so be careful."

Hiruzen saw the younger man in front of him tense and nod stiffly, something primal and dangerous sparked behind that single grey eye. In that moment the Sandaime was sure that Kakashi would fight the old war hawk to death before he let him come too close to his family.

"I will keep him as busy as I can but keep an eye on your family," Sarutobi said while he nodded at the Hatake clan head.

"I will. Shiori and Hinako are everything to me," Kakashi stated calmly.

"Good, and Kakashi? Congratulations to your fatherhood, I know you will make a great father," Hiruzen said with a smile before he shunshined back to the Sarutobi clan compound where his ANBU guards waited.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi, I think I have to explain something concerning Shiori, a few of you have pointed out again and again that they miss the SI part of her thoughts – okay here is what I think to the topic – At the beginning of the story (FIRST CHAPTER) I wrote that Shiori won over Eliza – so in my mind this is Shiori’s life and while she is essentially the same there ARE some differences in their personalities (Nature vs. Nurture, anyone?) and while Shiori has benefitted from Eliza’s common sense and makes use of some of the memories of her former life she doesn’t access it all the time, it’s more of a vague feeling in the back of her mind if she doesn’t consciously concentrate on the memories. Furthermore I don’t think the human mind is capable of dealing with such a situation head on without seriously damaging one’s sanity, so to not lose her grip on reality Shiori is unconsciously suppressing parts of her former life, like her feelings concerning the people she loved in that life. I mean I personally would go nuts if I would have to acknowledge that I could never see my family or friends again. Shiori’s is coping with her subconscious loneliness through taking care of others and creating her own family in this life. – For those who still want her thoughts on that topic you can relax, I already wrote 1000+ words in her POV on this topic (it will be most likely in CHAPTER 30 or maybe a bit later).  :D**

** Ages: **

**Hinako: 7 months**  
Shiori: 19  
Yugao: 20  
Hayate: 21  
Tenzo: 22  
Anko: 23  
Kakashi, Gai: 25  
Asuma, Kurenai: 26  
Genma: 28  
Raido: 31

**Beta’s by Black Sparrow**

With the ominous warning of the Hokage still in his ear, Kakashi decided to expand his pack and train up some more ninken so that he could always leave a few of them with his young family. So in the next few months three half grown ninken joined the pack. Shiro, Zeke and Manta were crossbreeds and by looking at them you couldn't tell anything specific about their ancestors, Kakashi even suspected some wolf in them. The three were boisterous and still had to get tracking down to an art but they were smart and quickly picking up the human language now that they had joined his pack and spent quite a lot of time in his home. Especially Shiori assisted with that skill, the three young dogs would often spend their free time around his wife and listen to her while she sung to their daughter or read her a story. After an initial trial period Kakashi also reluctantly let them closer to Hinako. With a baby in the house his instincts were screaming to get rid of the intruders and that particular feeling only went away slowly while he started to accept them as pack mates.

The first months of Hinako's life will be remembered by the Hatake household and extensions as one of the most harrowing, satisfying and sometimes plain terrifying times in their life. The one that had the most fun out of them all was probably Shiori, the civilian got to see how grown elite ninja tried to master changing diapers or bath time.

At the end of Hinako's fifth month she had photos from Genma being peed on, Gai standing helplessly in the backyard while Hinako tugged hard and quite painfully on his hair, Raido covered in baby vomit after he forgot to burp Hinako and Tenzo being drooled on. The blackmail possibilities were endless and so Shiori made sure to hide the pictures in the back of the photo frame with the photo in which Kakashi lay on the couch with Hinako on his stomach, both taking a nap.

Hinako was seven months old when Kakashi finally introduced Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Hayate and Yugao to his family.

The Hatake clan head had decided that he needed to increase the contact to his comrades as subtle as possible so that if it ever came to a showdown between him and Danzo, they would be firmly on his side of the playfield. Kakashi had no intentions to become Hokage, he had seen how much work and personal sacrifice the title brought with it and he could do without that. He wanted to be there when Hinako started at the Academy and not be chained to a desk with too much paperwork on it.

Still, against a foe like Danzo Kakashi would need every help he could get. With careful calculated moves he reentered the Jounin scene that he had avoided as much as possible after Minato's death and his elevation to ANBU operative. He started to reconnect with some of his casual acquaintances and even went out for drinks a few times with them even though he would prefer to be at home with his wife and daughter; the novelty of having a family still hadn't worn off.

It had taken the silver haired Jounin five months to reestablish his presence in Konoha's elite ranks and the reason why it took this long was that he wanted to avoid attracting attention of the wrong kind. Though Kakashi still had to concede slightly embarrassed that the Naras most likely knew that he was up to something, the look Shikaku-sama had sent him the last time they had met in one of the Hokage tower hallways had spoken volumes. The Hokage on the other hand had only looked amused and approving the few times he had directly reported to him.

But back to the reason he had chosen that particular group of ninja to introduce his family next to. Kakashi run enough missions with each of them to be pretty sure about their priorities and quirks, Asuma was also the closest thing to a friend that the silver haired prodigy had after his old ANBU team.

All five ninja in question had been curious and quite a bit suspicious when one of their more elusive colleagues had invited them to his home shortly after the New Year celebration. When he started to lead them to the outskirts of Konoha instead of his flat in the shinobi apartment complex close to the city center the confusion only increased. Additionally both Anko and Kurenai were annoyed because they had counted on only a short walk from the mission center and hadn't brought their jackets with them. Kakashi finally came to a halt in front of a small side gate that belonged to a walled off property that they recognized as a typical small Konoha clan compound. None of them had any idea what was going on but they followed Kakashi through it. Behind the eight foot tall brick wall was a small cluster of houses with a two story main house in the back. The houses were surrounded by trees on three sides which gave the place a lot of privacy because from the outside it looked like the remnants of an old property line after which the most outer ring of Konoha trees began. If you didn't know exactly what you were looking for the place could be easily overseen. When the group of Konoha ninja came closer to the main house some of Kakashi's ninken popped up from between the trees. Hayate just wanted to ask when Kakashi had purchased this property when said man waved them into the generous sized house; inside they were greeted by a sight they had never expected.

They of course all knew Inoue-san from her tea house and while she had been present less and less since the opening none of the ninja now staring at the scene in front of them had thought this strange and had chalked it up as Shiori enjoying her well earned money and leaving the serving to her staff. That it was because of the young silver haired toddler crawling on a baby blanket on the floor had crossed nobodies mind.

"I-is that…I mean, is that Kakashi-san's?" Hayate stuttered out while he coughed into his hand.

Shiori grinned. "Yes, this is Hatake Hinako, it's nice to see you again Gekkou-san."

"Likewise Inoue-san, I mean…" Hayate was unsure what to call her.

"Shiori is fine, I go by my maiden name in public to avoid attracting attention," Shiori explained while she put the final ingredients into the large pot, lunch would be ready in less than ten minutes.

"Understandable. I have to say I would have never expected something like this from Kakashi-san," Kurenai said torn between disbelief and amusement while she watched the civilian in front of her.

So a Yamato Nadeshiko was Kakashi's type? She had always wondered. It kind of surprised her, normally shinobi preferred women that had at least a little bit of a spine over house makers.

Shiori's lips twitched while she smiled at the red eyed woman in front of her. "That is kind of why Kakashi likes to act in a certain way in public."

"God damn, just god damn, do you have to spring something like this on us, Hatake?" Asuma complained while he shook his head in disbelief.

Kakashi eye-smiled at the Sarutobi while he said, "You sound just like Genma."

"Who sounds like me?" came from the backdoor.

Hinako squealed when she saw the senbon wielding shinobi standing in the library door and belly crawled as fast as she could over to him. With a quick movement Genma took the long needle from his mouth and put it into one of his side holsters before he squatted down and took Hinako into his arms.

"Hello there princess, are you shocking people again?" the brunette asked amused before he nodded at his comrades in the room.

Hinako's little hands came up to his cheeks and mouth and patted them before she pointed at Kakashi and squealed, "Tou, Tou."

Genma's eyebrow rose. "She is speaking already?"

"She just started two days ago to make some sense, didn't you sweetheart?" Shiori laughed at her young daughter.

As an answer she received another screech and a chanted, "Kaa, kaa, kaa."

"Damn, she is fucking adorable." Anko grinned while she shook her head at the sight of her favorite tea house owner's daughter.

When Anko had visited Mariko's for the first time she knew that she had hit the jackpot. This was not only a place where she could indulge into her favorite hobby aka tea ceremonies, had an excellent and exotic dessert selection which was to die for, but also fulfilled all the requirements for a paranoid ninja to relax somewhat their guard and the staff was nothing but polite and courteous.

The snake chunin could still remember the day she had returned from a three month long mission and Yugao had urged her to visit. Her personal miracle place had sprouted out of the ground during her intel mission and had instantly become one of her favorite haunts in Konoha.

That Shiori now had a kid with Kakashi was interesting. Anko wondered if the adorable little toddler in Genma's arms was an accident or if Kakashi had knocked up the woman on purpose. After all she knew the conniving bastard in front of her, he was one of the most unreadable shinobi that she had ever encountered. Oh he was loyal to Konoha and had a firm moral code but he did absolutely NOTHING without a damn good reason.

That Genma was here made sense, he was after all a part of Kakashi's old ANBU cell but why had Mr. Paranoid invited them? She could understand Asuma, maybe also Hayate but her and the girls? Don't get her wrong Anko felt honored that Kakashi trusted her with the knowledge of his family but something wasn't right. Unwilling to call her comrade out in front of the civilian Anko kept her mouth shut, she would see how the lunch went and then corner the silver haired Jounin sometime in the following week.

Coming out of her thoughts Anko witnessed how Hinako became squirrely in Genma's arms and the senbon wielder sat her down again where she then determinedly made her way over to a surprised Asuma. Stubbornly the toddler pulled herself up on his leg and then put her arms up in the universal gesture that she wanted to be lifted. Absentmindedly Anko noted that for such a small thing, Hinako was quite fast.

The wind user chuckled while he shook his head at the antics of the little girl in front of him, to his chagrin he caved pretty fast and bent down to carefully pick her up. Asuma's grip was slightly awkward on the small body, he hadn't been in Konoha during his nephew's toddler years and so he was unsure how to hold her without letting her drop.

A snort escaped the Sarutobi while he cataloged the big blue eyes and cute baby face, it was so like Kakashi to have a pretty baby. "Demanding little thing aren't you?" escaped his lips while his eyes landed on the onesie with the cartoon dog on the front.

"You have no idea." Shiori sighed wryly, "And I can't even fault her for that, her father and uncles respond to her every whim." This time Shiori grinned in Kakashi's and Genma's direction.

Both shrugged unapologetically, they knew they were whipped by the little toddler and didn't even mind one bit.

Asuma chortled disbelieving and turned his attention to his younger comrade, he would have never expected Kakashi to have a woman and or a daughter but here he was now, holding said child in his arms. The Sarutobi paid for his brief inattention with pain; the adorable little silver haired toddler in his arms suddenly grabbed onto his beard and violently pulled on it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Beta’s by Black Sparrow**

"Ouch," came the pained groan from the wind user.

Asuma winced while he held onto the little girl to not let her fall and simultaneously tried to detangle her hand from his beard. His colleagues were no help, they were just laughing hysterically at his misfortune. At last Shiori-san came to his rescue.

"Hinako-chan, NO," Shiori said firmly when she came to a halt only two steps away from him and surprisingly the toddler stopped in her tracks and looked wide eyed at her mother.

"No," the civilian reinforced a second time and gently separated Hinako-chan's hand from Asuma's beard but didn't take her daughter out of his arms.

When Shiori was sure that Hinako wouldn't try a second time she explained with an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry. Whenever she is confronted with something new she needs to touch it and then tries to pull it closer. None of her other uncles have a beard and she hasn't realized yet that she is hurting somebody when she grabs onto hair." At the last part the young mother smiled up at him while she stroked Hina-chan's cheek.

'Damn was she pretty,' was the smoker's only thought while he watched Kakashi's wife caress her child's cheeks.

"She has quite the strong grip," Asuma murmured while he watched the toddler in his arms now more warily.

"That she has," Genma snorted. "And just as Shiori-san said Hina-chan also likes to rip on hair when she is in reaching distance so be careful. By the way she is now reacting to 'no' too?" At the last part Genma turned to Hinako's mother, he had just returned from a two week mission.

"Yes, I'm sorry you missed some of her steps Genma but I have written everything down and made some photos, I take you are staying for lunch?" Shiori asked rhetorically.

Genma grinned sheepishly at Shiori who just snorted in return and waved her hand in direction of the cupboards. The senbon wielder stretched lazily and got himself another set for the table. Before anybody else could say anything, Tenzo came strolling in through the backdoor and came to a halt when confronted with so many of his comrades.

"Oh," he exclaimed brightly.

"Tenzo! Looks like everybody is coming home today. Go grab a set, we were just about to start eating," Shiori said cheerfully, too used to their shinobi friends coming and going from her house at all times to even blink at the sudden intrusion.

It hadn't become uncommon to find one or two of them in the middle of the night just sitting at the breakfast bar eating leftovers or taking care of Hinako when she had woken up while her parents were still sleeping. It had been awkward and quite disconcerting for the first few times it happened. After all she hadn't known the males in question for more than a year, and while she knew intellectually that they weren't a threat to her daughter and herself she still had to hold herself back from screaming at them when she came down the stairs first thing in the morning and found a man other than her husband feeding her baby and relaxing in their living room without having been invited in.

Shiori had come to terms that being married to Kakashi meant that his comrades were a package deal after she had just plain asked her husband about this strange behavior one day. The silver haired Jounin had just looked confused at her until she had explained about how civilians considered it rude to enter a house without asking, not to mention about taking somebody else's child without permission. What had followed was an enlightening and somewhat embarrassing discussion with the whole ANBU cell about what civilians and shinobi considered normal. Afterwards Shiori knew that permanent shinobi cells and Genin teams were most of the time even closer than actual families and it was apparently common practice that they invaded the houses of their teammates and treated their children like their own.

"Why is that, that you guys always show up for either lunch or dinner?" grumbled Kakashi playfully.

His only thought to his comrades coming and going was how much additional protection and free babysitting Shiori and he had on hand when they wanted some alone time.

"It is your own fault for marrying somebody who can cook and is willing to feed us," Genma said cheekily before he and Tenzo moved the filled pots and bowls that Shiori placed on the breakfast bar over to the long dining table.

None of the other ninja had missed the byplay and were now assimilating this new piece of information. Kakashi had married this woman so the pregnancy was probably planned because they couldn't imagine Sharingan-no-Kakashi marrying out of duty when it wasn't a direct command from the Hokage.

"Tenzo-san, is the table your work?" Hayate asked curiously after they had walked closer to the oversized table.

"Yes, the last one broke during one of Kakashi-sempai's and Gai-san's brawls," Tenzo simply stated with a side glance at the Hatake clan head.

As a result Kakashi looked as close to sheepish as he showed in public and threw an apologizing gaze at his wife. Shiori just kissed him on the cheek when she passed him; she had accepted that certain things would sooner or later end up destroyed with these men in the house.

"The table really didn't matter, if you had caught the china on the other hand, I would have been really put out," Shiori stated calmly.

With the exception of the china she had removed everything breakable or valuable from the living room. They were shinobi, so fights would happen and now that Hinako had started to crawl she also began to baby proof the rooms to prevent accidents.

Tenzo and Genma snorted before the wood user gently took Hinako-chan out Asuma's arms and deposited her in her custom baby chair courtesy of the Mokuton-user. On the way over he gave Hinako a quick but gentle kiss to the fluffy hair while she snuggled closer to him. Tenzo loved spending time with the little girl and was more than glad that his senpai's wife allowed the contact. When Shiori had sat them all down a couple of months ago and explained what was considered appropriate for civilians and what was just plain rude he had seriously feared that she would limit their contact with Hinako. Instead she had listened to their reasonings as ninja and in the end accepted their quirks with a sigh and a shake of her head.

The newest ninja privy to Kakashi's secret shook their heads while they watched the members of the Hatake household and extended family work in tandem to fill the table, it was surreal and most of the newcomers felt like they were trapped in a strange genjutsu.

Lunch turned out very lively with a lot of ribbing all around. The ninja watched with growing astonishment how the civilian who was known for her calm and polite demeanor, teased or touched Genma and Tenzo without a second thought.

After lunch was finished and the table was cleared they watched somewhat bemused as Kakashi, Genma and Tenzo took over cleaning up while Shiori relaxed at the table. A normal civilian wife would have never allowed this.

"Are they always cleaning up?" Yugao couldn't help but ask.

Shiori looked at her with a raised eyebrow before she confirmed, "Of course. I cook for them and they clean up and make sure the fridge is always filled with groceries."

"You are strange, the civilian wives I know would never let that happen," Kurenai threw in.

As an answer Shiori snorted, yeah she had tried to shoo them away in the beginning too but now she was more than glad for the shared housework. She had been stupid to make things harder for herself then needed.

"That may be so but personally I think that's stupid of them. A child is already a full time job let alone housework, a little help from the partner wouldn't go amiss. Oh and they offered." Then her lips twitched into a smirk, an expression the ninja had never seen on Shiori's face before. "Besides I'm sure your acquaintances aren't running a business besides housework and raising children."

"True," Anko conceded while she watched the woman in front of her.

Okay maybe she would have to keep a closer eye on Hatake Shiori; she was clearly more than just the part she showed at Mariko's. The civilian had never ever even given the slightest hint that she was married to Kakashi and Anko had seen the silver haired Jounin just a week ago at Mariko's with Raido, nothing in her body language had even suggested an intimate relationship. Even the tales about a possible pregnancy around ten months ago had been dismissed by her as just as vicious rumors; a glance at Hinako let Anko grin sardonically, well they had turned out to be true all along. 

Kurenai had to concede that her first impression of Shiori being a submissive woman that just did whatever she was told had been dead wrong, the woman that Kakashi married may be family oriented but she didn't take everything lying down and gave back as good as she got.

"Doing dishes?" Asuma couldn't help but tease his comrades when they returned to the table.

In the next moment he called himself an idiot when the scathing looks of all four women hit him, Shiori's gaze may not be as practiced as the kunoichis but it had a certain sparkle behind it that told him that she had a long memory.

"Of course," Kakashi snorted while he took his daughter from Shiori. "Shiori is my wife not my servant," the silver haired Jounin stated as a fact while he absentmindedly stroked Hinako's head and back while said girl slowly fell asleep against his torso.

"Good point." Kurenai nodded approvingly.

While the chuckling continued Kakashi stood up again and carried Hinako into the library to put her down for her afternoon nap, she was already out like a light when she touched the mattress.

"So Kakashi I gotta ask, for years you have kept your face carefully guarded and had people chasing after you to find out what's under it, and now you just carelessly show it to us." Anko smirked at Kakashi.

In return she received a devastating handsome grin that made her ears hot while she thankfully could stop a blush before it became visible on her face, Kurenai and Yugao weren't that lucky, both turned beet red and avoided eye contact with anybody on the table afterwards.

Genma's surprised laugh turned into a cough when Shiori hit him on the arm, the senbon wielder looked a bit too entertained for her taste.

"You are a jerk," Shiori simply stated with a deadpan at her husband but her statement lost some of its bite when the ninja around the table noticed the slight twitch in her lips.

"Your jerk," Kakashi teased her while he grinned down at his wife.

The corners of her mouth rose even more before she gave him a slap to the shoulder and complained, "Stop that, you are horrible for making me laugh, the situation is not that funny. That smile is dangerous and shouldn't be used against your comrades."

"Thank you, Shiori-san." Yugao coughed. "And she's right you know, no wonder you hide your face, you would probably cause more accidents around Konoha than anybody else."

The males around her didn't know if they should feel offended or agree with her, but right at that moment they were pretty glad that Kakashi had kept his face covered for so long, because while they were not bad looking, none of them would be competition for the silver haired Jounin.

Kakashi simply shrugged and turned back to Anko. "I'm married and this is my home, I don't see why I have to hide my face here. Plus none of my stalkers know of this place."

This time it was Shiori that had to suppress a laugher with a cough. "Don't worry anata, I will protect you from the bad, bad fangirls."

Asuma and Kakashi locked gazes and shuddered simultaneously.

"You better do," the silver haired man murmured while his arm went around Shiori's shoulders.

"You two are disgustingly sweet," Yugao deadpanned.

Genma beside the married couple opened his mouth to comment to that when Shiori sent him a look. "Say it and I promise you I will bring out the baby photos."

Genma wisely shut his mouth once more.

"Now you have me curious," Anko said eagerly and also Kurenai and Yugao leaned closer.

"Sorry, I can't tell you anything, at least so long as Genma behaves," Shiori said with an apologetic smile while she saw how the senbon specialist relaxed out of the corner of her eyes.

To tell the truth Shiori would only use those pictures if Genma should do something that was completely out of line. Since Shiori had gotten used to their near constant presence she had started to treat them like brothers or close cousins. Well what she thought were brothers or close cousins, Eliza didn't have a lot of extended family and had seen them maybe once every five or ten years and Shiori had grown up as a single child too. So after the first careful testing on both sides Shiori had found a comfortable rapport with all of them, though she could easily say that Genma was her favorite hands down.

"Pity," Asuma mumbled before he threw her a considering gaze. "I know I'm going to dig myself my own grave with the next question but how old are you Shiori-san? I mean you have been running a successful business for the last three years."

Shiori's lips twitched while the Kunoichi's around the table sent Asuma disapproving gazes, today he seemed to be only able to put his foot in his mouth.

"You are right Asuma, that's really not a question you should ask a lady…but tell anyway I want to know too," Anko at first scolded the smoker before turning to Shiori with a sunny grin.

Shiori snorted before she said amused, "How old do you think I am?"

Hayate quickly intervened, "Don't answer Asuma, you have a severe case of foot in mouth today."

"Hhm, you look young but that could be just good genes, you are pretty mature and are successful in your profession…so I would say around twenty five like Kakashi, maybe a year or two older," Anko answered in his stead.

"Interesting," was the only thing Shiori answered while she looked serenely at the other ninja, nothing on her face betrayed her thoughts.

"Damn," murmured Hayate, "playing poker with you must be a nightmare."

Kakashi guwaffed beside his wife while looking amused at his comrades, oh they were so in for it.

"Hhm, I think she is around your age Anko, twenty four or possibly even twenty three," Kurenai answered as the next person.

"Hhm, Genma, Tenzo any advice?" Hayate asked his long time friends.

"Sorry I'm not going to say anything." Genma grinned while Tenzo just shook his head grinning, he had been watching the conversation contently for a while now and didn't feel the need to contribute.

"Oh well, then I will go with Kurenai, twenty four."

"Yugao?"

"Hhm, twenty eight."

"Asuma?"

"Twenty three."

Shiori and Kakashi looked at each other before they burst into laughter, Genma chuckled beside them, he himself had been stunned when he realized that he was ten years older than Kakashi's wife.

"How does it feel to be regarded older than you are?" Genma asked teasingly.

"I like to think that they calculated more my mental maturity and success then my actual age," Shiori promptly gave back.

"So younger than twenty three?" Asuma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I turned nineteen last August," Shiori answered.

"NINETEEN?" came to collective bellow from the ninja across the table.

"B-But, I mean…when?" Yugao stammered.

"I met Kakashi when I was sixteen and he asked me to marry him on my eighteenth birthday," Shiori explained before she took a sip from her water.

Asuma, Hayate, Yugao and Kurenai were speechless while Anko waggled with her eyebrows and said teasingly, "Why Kakashi how naughty, taking an innocent young girl to bed."

Kakashi pouted at Anko's quip while Shiori giggled and kissed her husband on the cheek before she turned to Anko and said impishly, "I fear you have it backwards Anko-san, it was me who dragged him into a bed first."

Around the table splutters and coughs could be heard while Kakashi only sighed and sent his wife a long suffering look, why oh why had his sense of humor rubbed off on her.

"What she meant was that I collapsed from chakra exhaustion in her backyard and she dragged me into her guestroom before getting some help from the hospital," Kakashi clarified before he turned back to his wife once more, "and may I remind you that at that time I had already been stalking you for a few months?"

"You two…you know what, you two deserve each other," Asuma said while he shook his head in disbelief.

Stalking? Dragging into bed? Kami-sama help them all.


	30. Chapter 30

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

Shiori sat tiredly over the contracts that her lawyers had negotiated with the Akimichi clan and futilely rubbed her stiffening neck to stave off the pressure headache for a little bit more. Feeling herself becoming distracted the young mother pushed the papers away and threw a glance out of the window. It was pouring buckets of icy cold water and Shiori pitied anybody who had to spend time outside, she hoped that wherever Kakashi was at the moment that he hadn't to deal with such weather. Tired of the boring paperwork Shiori relaxed back into her chair and started to watch the rain slapping against the window, lulled like this into a near meditative state Shiori's thoughts started to wander.

Since she had come to Konoha so much had changed in her life and she had felt herself changing alongside it, like a canvass that had been painted over and over and over again. The months after Hinako's birth had had the latest and probably the most intense effect on the personality of the young mother.

During the long and exhausting nights in which Hinako had kept them up or woke them up in short intervals Shiori had started once more to dream about Eliza's life after years of next to none of them. The black haired civilian blamed her sleep deprivation and the stress of dealing with her newborn child on the fact that she felt off kilter.

While Kakashi had lesser problems with the sleep deprivation, Shiori still feared that his lack of sleep could endanger him during missions and so on the nights before he had to leave she made him sleep in the guestroom to catch some rest. Kakashi had NOT been happy with this but in the end complied most of the time.

At three months the little girl had then finally started to sleep longer and subsequently given her parents the much needed relief.

From then on Shiori finally had time to really examine the state of her mind.

She knew with a hundred percent certainty that she WAS Shiori. That was her name and that was her life and she would change nothing about what she had done since being reborn here. Damn the knowledge she had received from Eliza. Marrying Kakashi was probably her best decision so far because she was happy, really happy with him and along with her husband came their daughter. Shiori couldn't even begin to describe the amount of love that she felt for this tiny being that was just discovering the world around her.

With her identity sorted out she dove into the memories she had locked away for such a long time. When she watched the first few ones Shiori paused confused, they had started to go strangely blurry since she had last had dreams about them. The emotions that she had felt so clearly at some point that it would have hurt her mentally if she hadn't suppressed them with all her might, felt dulled and watered down. The disbelief and grief that Eliza had had felt for her parents and friends right after becoming aware about her death, wasn't as all-encompassing anymore.

Eliza, the person that had been the voice in the back of her mind for such a long time and had taught her so many things had been slowly dying for years and Shiori had never noticed, hadn't wanted to notice. When she now called for the woman that had once been her soul's other life she only received some whispered words and some dulled feelings instead of full answers and a clear emotion.

This discovery startled the young mother awake, had her desperate tries to suppress the overwhelming feelings killed this woman that once possessed her soul? Shiori felt shock, confusion and to her horror even relief. Relief that she would never again be overwhelmed by Eliza's feelings, relief that one of her greatest nightmares would never happen, that their situations would be switched and it would be her as the small voice in the back, and relief that her body would soon really be HER body and nobody else's.

After that discovery Shiori had spent the day curled around her daughter who had been a consoling presence while she tried to cope with the fact that she had felt relief at somebody else's future death, worse somebody who was a different version of herself. What was that saying about her character? Was she really so selfish that she would sacrifice Eliza to keep her life as it was now…her family?

The answer was yes.

After that revelation Shiori had felt weighted down and at the same time strangely at peace with herself.

This was her. Hatake Shiori, a wife who loved her husband, a mother who loved her child, somebody who liked to take care of people, somebody who liked to cook, bake and experiment with new ingredients, somebody who was fiercely protective of whom she loved…somebody who was inherently selfish and would choose her own life over that of somebody else, with the only exceptions being her loved ones.

This self-awareness had far reaching consequences, it centered her and restored her Zone and this time it was also an all compassing inner calm that flooded her thoughts and filled her whole body.

When Kakashi had returned from his latest mission he had looked at her for a long moment before he had put his arms around her and had kissed her unhurriedly.

"Something is different about you," her husband had murmured while he slowly rubbed her arms up and down.

"Hhm, yes well I came to a conclusion," Shiori stated while she reveled in the feeling of contentment and warmth that she had come to associate with Kakashi's presence.

"And that would be?" Kakashi asked relaxed while he in turn basked in his wife's calmness.

Kakashi's thoughts circled around his wife's utter calm. Since Hinako's birth she had lost the calmness and understated warmth that had attracted him the most concerning her personality, not that she wasn't warm and loving to both of them but something had been bothering her. At first he had thought it was just because of her being out of her depth because she was a new mother but when the months went by and she hadn't found her equilibrium again he started to wonder what could keep her from it. And now the calmness had returned, maybe even stronger and more…intense wasn't the right word but he couldn't describe it in any other way.

"I'm an inherently selfish person and I would gladly sacrifice anybody else for a chance to stay with both of you," Shiori answered Kakashi truthfully.

Her husband didn't say anything for the next few moments while they enjoyed each other's proximity before he hmmed under his breath and whispered in her ear, "I'm glad."

The black haired civilian's lips twitched and she snuggled a bit closer to the human furnace against her body, this was one of the many reasons she loved Kakashi. He listened to her the few times she talked about her feelings and simply accepted without judging her.

Their moment was interrupted by the still minimal whimper of their daughter. Shiori sighed and grinned up wryly at Kakashi before she removed herself from his body and made her way into the library to check what was wrong.

When she reached the door frame Kakashi's smooth voice sounded through the room, "It's okay you know…being selfish. We all are, especially the ninja. We want to keep those that are important to us safe for our own sakes; that's the reason why we risk our lives for Konoha first and foremost not because of some strange notion of honor and duty."

Shiori halted for a moment and then glanced back at her husband who stood in the middle of their living room and stared back at her. Shiori's lips slowly turned up into a smile, she liked Kakashi's explanation. Without another word she turned around and continued to their crying daughter. Yes, being selfish suddenly wasn't so bad anymore.

On another note Shiori had returned her full attention to Mariko's three months after Hinako's birth. She had been checking up on it since Hinako was three weeks old and had done the essentials but because of her lack of sleep she was pretty much useless in the serving room.

Her employees had cooed over little Hinako the first time they had seen her and hadn't stopped since then. Whenever she had brought her with her when she worked for some hours in her office they had found convenient excuses to visit her and Hinako, which meant that they were unfortunately distracted from work.

So Shiori tried to go only on the days when she knew Kakashi would be at home to take care of their daughter, which didn't work out so well because he could get a notice for a mission at any time, and while there were another four shinobi on hand, the same applied to them.

This situation left Shiori in a bind, she loved her daughter and she would NEVER ever leave her unsupervised or with babysitters that had little to no clue what they were doing, but she also loved her job and damn it, she had built up Mariko's since the beginning and for about a year now, ever since her marriage and pregnancy she felt more and more left out. Yes it had been wonderful the first few months to concentrate mostly on her marriage and growing child but now she wanted to return at least partially to her work in the service room and not only coordinate behind the scenes.

Her saving grace was a conversation with Himawatari-sensei who also served as her pediatrician because otherwise they would have to inform another medic about her martial state and Shiori didn't want to risk this. Since the birth of Hinako her mother instincts had been running on high alert and she had done everything to insure that her daughter would NOT be brought in connection with Kakashi. There were thankfully enough white and grey haired shinobi and civilians in Konoha that nobody gave her daughter's hair a second glance.

Himawatari-sensei had called her attention to a pretty convenient service in Konoha, the Konoha crèche. It was the saving grace of every kunoichi mother, shinobi father and harrowed civilian parent. They were open twenty four hours, seven days a week and could take children on short notice without the parents having to pay obscene amounts because of the short notice. Furthermore they had one of the best securities in Konoha, it also helped that the crèche was only a ten minute walk away from the mission office and strategically close to one of the tunnels that led to Konoha's emergency structure inside the Hokage Mountain.

So when Shiori registered Hinako there she had a good feeling about this place. To be on the safe side she still registered her under Inoue but also authorized Kakashi and the rest of the ANBU team to pick up her daughter. After completing the paperwork the blue eyed civilian was assured that the list of her contacts as well as any other information concerning her daughter would not become public knowledge under any circumstance. Shiori was also handed a package of information with the crèche's services and rules.

As a trial run the black haired woman left her daughter with the caretakers for the next four hours. Not even twenty minutes into her new found freedom Shiori felt absolutely rotten for just leaving her child with unknown people and had to force herself quite a few times to not return to the crèche during the trial period. In the end the young mother stood in front of the building nearly an hour too early to take her baby home.

The head caretaker, a robust looking woman with warm eyes just nodded understandingly at the anxious mother when she returned that early. Shiori listened to the woman while she explained that while Hinako had been fussy for the first hour, she had calmed down significantly for the rest of the time and that she didn't see any problems in the future. To be on the safe side the tea house owner did another few test runs and with each time she felt better about leaving Hinako in the experienced hands of the workers in the crèche.

From then on Hinako spent one day a week in the daycare while Shiori returned to her ninja clients for a few hours. This change up in her routine not only made the black haired civilian happier but also her customers. Especially the Hyuuga seemed to be delighted at her reappearance in their typically understated manner. Hinata had brightened up and had tentatively initiated a conversation with Shiori, she had done this only two times before and the black haired woman couldn't help but smile down at the shy kunoichi in training. Hinata's stutter had worsened a bit in the time she had been absent from Mariko's and Shiori was determined to try to coax the girl out of her shell once more.

On another note Naruto had bellowed in happiness and tackled her when he had recognized her behind the display case instead of one of her employees. He had asked her pretty loudly why she hadn't been there the last few months, which brought Shiori in a bit of a dilemma but in the end she decided to just skirt the topic without lying to the sunny boy in front of her.

"I'm sorry Naruto that I haven't been here a lot, there has been a big change in my private life and with the success of my business came additional duties, so I had to reduce my hours here," she answered while she carefully stroked through his blonde hair, he had grown a bit since she had last seen him.

"So how is school?" the black haired civilian asked to distract the hyperactive boy.

Naruto huffed a bit before he launched into a tale about his latest prank and the detention Iruka-sensei had given him for that.


	31. Chapter 31

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

**Shiori Interlude**

The months after the lunch with the future senseis Shiori was so occupied with her work and family that she hadn't realized how fast time had been flying by until the day came when Kakashi told her that he would become a Genin sensei.

Sandaime-sama had apparently arranged this so that Kakashi would not only teach the last surviving Uchiha member how to use the Sharingan but could also spend more time with his young family. Kakashi was very thankful for this thoughtful solution of his Hokage, Hinako was growing with each day and during the last few months he had missed a lot of her stepping stones because some high priority missions had led him far away from the village.

When she heard the news Shiori had paused for a moment while she contemplated what this would mean for her now that 'Canon' had begun.

Unwilling to panic and worry herself right now Shiori had turned to the obvious part of what Kakashi had said and teased him throughout the whole day about his new status as sensei. She called him sensei at the most inappropriate moments and drove him nuts with it, Kakashi seemed to love and hate the word pretty much equally.

So when he had told her in the evening after their first round of sex on that day that she was a tease, Shiori had just grinned and crawled leisurely on top of him, from there on she had slowly kissed down his chiseled torso until she arrived at the beginning of his silver pubic hair. With a devious smirk Shiori had taken his softened member into her mouth which was still somewhat wet from his come and her juices, thankfully the taste didn't bother her so much while she sucked. As a result Kakashi had become hard faster than she could have said Hokage tower and had her on all fours while he took her from behind. Shiori had been unable to do anything else while she felt as her arms and legs gave out until only Kakashi's strong grip held her in place while he jack hammered into her and she writhed in pleasure underneath him. Since starting a relationship with him she had never quite broken his control in this way and wow she definitely would be doing this again.

When she came it was with a shrieked, "Kakashi-sensei!" on her lips before she blacked out.

Shiori awoke some time later to Kakashi softly kissing her relaxed body and dizzily grinned up at him more than satisfied.

"You are such a god damned tease. I will never be able to hear this title again without thinking back to this night. You have ruined me, how can I look my soon to be students in the eyes when all I will remember is this night? I hope you are happy now!" Kakashi lamented amused while he continued to kiss her body lazily, the only answer he received was a tired giggle before Shiori fell asleep in her husband's arms.

On the next morning Shiori was awoken by careful fingers that stroked over her right hipbone and sent delicious shivers down her back, she murmured happily before she turned and moved closer to the heat source that was her husband.

"Do you have to get up already?" she asked tiredly while she softly stroked his biceps and then kissed the ANBU tattoo on Kakashi's arm.

"Hhm I have a guard shift after lunch." Kakashi answered lazily.

Something in his voice was off but Shiori was still too tired to find out what was wrong right now.

Content the black haired mother snuggled even closer to her husband but before she could go back to sleep she heard her daughter calling for her in the next room. Sighing tiredly Shiori opened her eyes and looked amused in the grey one of her husband before she got up to get Hinako something to eat and or change her diaper.

Hinako was now fourteen months old and discovering new things around every corner. Her little baby girl was already speaking in basic but complete sentences and she was also quite fast if somewhat unsteady on her feet now. This had given Shiori quite a few heart attacks in the last few weeks, the speed in which she was developing was definitely not normal. From what she could remember from Eliza's blurry memories babies weren't supposed to do what Hinako was doing at her age. When she brought up her concerns with Himawatari-sensei, the doctor had given Shiori a guide about baby development; it seemed as if the baby development in this world was generally faster than Eliza's. It had calmed Shiori down somewhat and now she was reading the book whenever she had time. The black haired civilian was pretty sure that she could start to potty train little Hina-chan in a few more weeks. Mentally Hinako had probably been ready for this for a few weeks now but it didn't matter how fast her mind was developing if her body wasn't ready yet, there was no sense in trying to train her to use the toilet.

Hinako's increased understanding had helped with quite a lot of baby mile steps, teething on the other hand had been a nightmare. Besides Hinako's pitiful crying she had also been able to verbally tell them what was wrong with her, that neither of the new parents had been able to effectively do anything against it had broken Shiori's heart. The young mother had so desperately searched for ways to relieve Hinako's discomfort during that time that she nearly completely exhausted herself. It thankfully got better with cold bite rings and baby food, and things had looked up after that pretty soon.

Especially during that time Shiori had been glad for the support their friends and acquaintances gave them. Whenever Shiori needed a time out there were one or even more people ready to take her daughter or when worst came to worst there was always the crèche to fall back to. These small breathers helped Shiori a lot to not get frustrated with her always questioning daughter, but no matter how well she knew Kakashi's colleagues the black haired woman still felt uncomfortable with leaving her baby longer than a few hours with anybody but the ANBU team and so most of the time Hinako was entertained in the Hatake household while her mother was either catching up on sleep or doing something else relaxing.

Surprisingly it was Anko who visited the most from the newly informed group of ninja, it was probably because of her status as a member of the T&I division. She either worked directly in Konoha or was sent off on long missions that took up months.

The snake chunin was… interesting. She didn't like to talk about her private life or past, but somehow found a surprising amount of pleasure in telling Shiori about the different psychological tricks and the reactions she drew with them. The first few times this woman had visited Shiori had an inkling that she was under observation to see if she could be a threat to Konoha and so the conversations had been a bit awkward but with time Anko relaxed somewhat. They weren't best friends or something like that but they had reached an understanding and their mutual love for tea ceremonies and sweets gave them something to talk about. The violet haired kunoichi was also somewhat bipolar and had the strangest mood swings Shiori had ever seen, but she had never been in any way malicious to her. There were days when there was something unbelievingly violent in her eyes and it often led to the destruction of cups or plates but never ever had Anko lost control in the vicinity of Hinako and for that Shiori couldn't help herself but respect the woman.

With time the black haired civilian had come to realization that the kunoichi was simply very lonely.

From what she had gleaned from the few things she got out of the chunin she deduced that Anko was a workaholic of circumstance. Yes she loved her job, no question there but she spent too many hours in the T&I building because if she went home she would be confronted with her isolation from the rest of Konoha. The few friends that she did have outside her T&I colleagues had irregular working hours and were often out of the village when she had days off. Shiori on the other hand was a civilian and never left the village, she also had pretty fixed times at which she would be at home and while she wasn't a friend per se, she was somebody who didn't avoid her for her connection to Orochimaru. When Shiori had realized this she had given the slightly insane woman a standing invitation to visit.

A perk of Anko's regular presence was that she could easily track down Hinako when the mischievous girl had once more decided to explore and then hide from her mother.

From what Shiori had seen during visiting mother-child courses in the hospital, ninja babies as a rule developed faster motor skills but were in the mental development just as fast as their civilian counterparts, in Shiori's case her little girl developed faster in both departments.

To increase Hinako's reflexes and agility even further Kakashi played all sorts of games with their toddler daughter. There were even ninja children songs that would help with concentration and memory later on in life.

It had taken Shiori some time to consciously acknowledge that her baby would become a kunoichi when she grew up and with that came a dangerous lifestyle.

When she had burst into tears one day without any particular reason she had shocked her husband into immobility for a few moments. Shiori had only calmed down somewhat when Kakashi had taken her into his arms and had rocked her like the two of them did with Hinako. On that day she had finally started to accept her daughter's fate and possible other future children and started to learn the songs and games from Kakashi.

If she couldn't protect her baby from this dangerous lifestyle, she would damn well give her the tools to do it herself.

When Kakashi had returned from a tiring mission and had caught Shiori for the first time playing ninja developing games with Hinako and singing to her at the same time, an invisible weight had lifted itself from his shoulders. He had seen in the last few months how Shiori had unconsciously denied the fact that their precious little girl would one day become a ninja and he had begun to worry about this blatant refusal of reality. The cry attack some weeks before had somewhat alleviated the tension in their household and now it looked like Shiori had finally accepted the inevitability of a clan child's life.

The silver haired Jounin couldn't help but be proud of his wife, the well hidden strength in her always surprised and elated him and it drove home the fact again and again just how lucky he had been when he met her.

Said Jounin now got up from their double bed and took a shower, he felt guilty and angry with himself; yesterday he had left marks on Shiori for the first time as long as he could remember. On both of her hips and lower back were violet-blue fingerprints that were turning darker with the minute and Kakashi felt rotten. With practiced movements, the shinobi slipped into his clothes and wandered down into the kitchen where Shiori was preparing their breakfast and on the side cleaned up the mess their little princess was making.

Kakashi watched amused as another spoonful of carrot mash landed on the floor and his wife sighed while she rolled her eyes and bent over to clean the latest spot Hinako had prettified with her breakfast. With a quick movement he saved Shiori from having to change her shirt and led the full spoon gently into Hinako's mouth. His daughter looked up at him with an innocent astonishment that made him snort in amusement, her big blue eyes had finally settled to her mother's color and with his own silver hair color she made a really cute sight.

"Thank you," Shiori said wryly before she took the soup and the fish from the cooking stove and put them on the table.

"Is something wrong?" Shiori asked curiously after finishing her soup, Kakashi was never this pensive during breakfast.

Said man looked seriously up at her before he sighed and put down his chopsticks while he looked unhappily at his wife, "I hurt you."

"You hurt me?" Shiori asked astonished.

She felt fine… shouldn't she… be aware of the fact that he hurt her somehow?

"You have bruises on your hips," Kakashi tried to clarify.

"I have…" curious Shiori checked her hips and really she had Kakashi's fingertips in blue on her skin. Shiori ran her fingers over the small round spots and then snorted and shook her head. "Firstly, I wouldn't have even noticed them if you hadn't pointed them out. Secondly I have very pale skin and bruise easily, believe me that is nothing and thirdly even if they had hurt I wouldn't regret it because the experience last night was phenomenal and I'm seriously thinking about teasing you more often into losing a bit of your iron control if that is the result," the last part was said teasingly.

Shiori watched amused as her husband looked somewhat lost at her and the two finished their breakfast in silence, together the two cleaned up the table before Shiori walked over to the toddler in the high chair and picked her up. With a quick step over to Kakashi's place at the sink she kissed him reassuringly on the lips while combing through his gravity defying hair. After that she quickly deposited Hinako in Kakashi's arms with the order to take her outside and play a bit in the sun. With a last smile and a happy hum Shiori turned around and picked up the dirty laundry she had moved the night before to the staircase, she had some work to do before she could drop off Hinako at the crèche and check on the tea house.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**I’m SOOO glad that my exams are over, I slept nearly 12 hours straight after the last one.**

**Hinako: 15 months**  
Sakura: 13 (March Birthday)  
Sasuke, Naruto: 12 (July, October)  
Shiori: 21  
Yugao: 21  
Hayate: 22  
Tenzo: 23  
Anko: 24  
Kakashi, Gai: 26  
Asuma, Kurenai: 27  
Genma: 29  
Raido: 32

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

**Shiori Interlude**

On the day he met his team for the first time Kakashi used the morning to play with Hinako just like he always did before Shiori shooed him out of the house because he was already two hours late for his appointment at the academy.

When he returned in the early evening Kakashi was in a strangely melancholic mood and even Hinako's babbling and questions only elicited a small smile while they were having dinner. Their smart daughter recognized that something wasn't right with Kakashi and so she curled up on his lap after eating and gave him one of her still somewhat clumsy toddler hugs. The silver haired Jounin pulled her closer and burrowed himself in her hair and neck to inhale her baby smell until she drifted off to sleep. Without a word he carried her upstairs before he returned to the living room and sank onto the couch once more. Shiori had finished the dishes in the meantime, it was normally Kakashi's duty but her husband seemed to be so out of it that she wordlessly took over the chore. Shiori dried her wet hands before she joined the silver haired Jounin on the couch and curled up in the crook of his arm.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked quietly while she softly traced his pectorals through mesh and the black turtleneck shirt.

Kakashi sighed while he pulled her closer and buried his nose in her hair. He didn't answer for some time before his deep voice sounded once more.

"I have never told you about my own Genin team have I?" the Sharingan user asked distracted while he was engrossed in his memories.

As an answer Shiori just shook her head and closed her eyes while she concentrated on her husband's voice.

"My sensei was Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yondaime… he was an absolutely brilliant man. Then there were my teammates Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin…" Kakashi trailed off while his eyes became distant, "I was a right bastard at that time, completely immersed in the shinobi rules of conduct and cold and brash to my teammates. Minato-sensei had been my teacher since I was five and suddenly there were two more who wanted his attention. Rin was bearable, her crush on me was annoying but she wasn't in my face with it and she was a fairly competent kunoichi and even more so as medic nin. Obito on the other hand was always late, a gofer and barely above average in skills and so very, very different from the typical Uchiha… let's just say we clashed… a LOT."

Shiori hmmed while her hand kept tracing some simple patterns on Kakashi's abdominals.

"We had a little bit less than four years together…" Kakashi started but couldn't continue.

The black haired civilian felt the shinobi's careful controlled rise and fall of his torso while she continued to reassuringly trace his upper body.

"It was during the last months of the Third Shinobi War, I was thirteen at the time and I was placed as team leader because I just passed my Jounin exams and sensei was called back to the frontlines to help out." Kakashi took another shuddering breath before he continued; his voice had become carefully blank and monotone, "We were infiltrating Kusagakure to destroy the Kannabi Bridge and cut off the supply chain for Iwa… but we were discovered by Iwa nin and they kidnapped Rin… I wanted to continue the mission instead of going after her. Obito shouted at me before taking off after Rin… I… his words woke me up and I followed him. We found Rin's kidnappers and in the following skirmish I lost my left eye… Obito activated his Sharingan and we got the Iwa-asshole… but as revenge he brought down the cave on us in his last moments… Obito, that idiot pushed me out of the way and got caught under the rocks… he was still alive but we couldn't move the rocks off of him and the rest of the cave was coming down… he gave me his eye, his Sharingan as a present for my Jounin promotion… Rin replanted it in my eye socket and then we had to run to get out of the damn cave," Kakashi's voice had broken a tiny bit at the end of the sentence and he was now visibly struggling with his composure.

Shiori listened attentively while her husband spoke… the exact details of his story were pretty new to her. After Eliza graduated college and started to work in 2005 she had to drastically reduce her Naruto intake. She had gleaned most of her knowledge about the Naruto verse from fanfictions as well as the occasional subtitled videos on the internet. So her thirdhand knowledge about this world's timeline was a lot vaguer than Shiori would have liked.

"This was pretty much the beginning of the end. Yes we finished the mission and destroyed the Kannabi Bridge but we lost Obito. The Uchiha clan gave me a lot of grief about Obito's eye but I could keep it thanks to sensei's intervention. The war was still going on for a time and so we kept running missions with other ninja. It… Rin died not even half a year later… she was kidnapped by Kirigakure nin this time… they, they made her into a Jinchuuriki with a faulty seal, so that the Three Tails would be set free in the middle of Konoha… She begged me to kill her but I refused… I couldn't… I wouldn't not after Obito, not after promising him to take care of her." Kakashi's voice was now nothing else but a light whisper in the room, Shiori had to concentrate to hear him, "We were chased by Kiri nin, probably to have us return even faster to Konoha… when we were attacked again Rin impaled herself on my Chidori, the lighting attack that I invented," the last part was spat out with a bitterness that Shiori had never heard in Kakashi before, "… and finally sensei, he had become Hokage shortly before Rin's death, Konoha was finally recovering… and then the Nine-Tails happened one year into his reign."

The black haired civilian stopped tracing his torso and settled her hand a bit above his heart while she tried to find words and fell short.

After some time she finally said, "Tell me about the good times."

"The good times?" Kakashi choked.

"Yes, tell me about your training under your sensei," Shiori insisted.

"Minato-sensei was… I can't even describe. He was a genius and he always started our training with an all out spar. When Rin and Obito joined us when we were nine he was adamant that we practiced teamwork as much as possible. Today I understand but then... I was pretty arrogant thinking that I wouldn't need the help of my team." Kakashi sighed before his lips twitched up into a tiny smirk, "I can remember how frustrated I was that every time we didn't work together flawlessly sensei bound Obito and me together by our ankles and made us run rounds around Konoha until we collapsed in exhaustion, or something similar with sit-ups, pushups or chin-ups… now that I think back Minato-sensei was quite sadistic for such a nice guy."

Shiori snorted lightly before she stretched and kissed him on the cheek. Kakashi's lips twitched and he bent down to kiss her properly.

"Feeling better?" the dark haired woman asked while her eyes became soft once more.

To be honest Shiori wasn't sure what to make out of this situation. It seemed as if her marriage to Kakashi and the birth of their daughter had led to Kakashi confronting his past and starting to accept it instead of just ignoring his state of mind as best as he could.

Kakashi contemplated her question for a moment before he nodded still somewhat unsure.

"Good, now tell me what brought this on," Shiori kept prodding, Kakashi needed to talk about this.

"The brats, they are… they have certain characteristics that mirror my old Genin team," Kakashi tried to explain.

"Oh?" his wife said while she raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto is a lot like Obito, loud and boisterous, a bit stupid and has a crush on his female teammate. Sakura, well from what I could glean from the reports she is pretty intelligent, has excellent chakra control and has a crush on her broody teammate, though she is as obvious as you can get. And finally Sasuke… he reminds me a lot of me, silent, arrogant and angry," Kakashi finally elaborated.

"Arrogant and angry? You must have grown out of it since your Genin time then," Shiori murmured quietly while she contemplated what she had just heard.

Beside her Kakashi chuckled, he was torn between being bitter and amused, "I had a long time to think about my actions and the consequences."

"Will you tell me one day why you were this rule obsessed and angry?" the blue eyed woman asked tentatively.

Kakashi stiffened before he forced himself to relax his muscles once more. "Maybe someday," he acquiesced.

Shiori just nodded to this before changing the topic and asking curiously, "So how will you train them?"

At this Kakashi grinned at her before he mischievously answered, "They aren't Genin yet, first they have to pass my test tomorrow."

"Do I want to know what you are planning?" the young mother asked amused.

"Hhm, I'm going to check their skills in a three to one battle tomorrow… after I leave them to wait on me for a few hours and on an empty stomach," the last part was chuckled in unholy glee.

"Kakashi! You are making them fight on an empty stomach? That is really mean," Shiori tried to say with a straight face before she burst into giggles.

Oh she remembered that particular day VIVIDLY especially Naruto's taijutsu lesson had never failed to make Eliza laugh.

Kakashi looked down at his wife while she gave into her urge to laugh. He didn't like to admit it but he did feel better after telling her about his team. His mind felt lighter and while the pain had turned into a hollow feeling some years ago felt sharper once more it didn't bother him that much. To be honest it was a welcome change in comparison to the numbness he had experienced during the later years of his ANBU career.

Kakashi had never really talked about his team with anyone other than during the mandatory sessions with the special division that dealt with the psychological problems of the elite nin.

The silver haired Jounin grudgingly had to admit that they had a purpose other than being the bane of existence for the black op corps. Their job was it to catch mental breakdowns early enough to either head them off or deal with them in a controlled environment and far away from a potentially important mission. They were also responsible for breaking their fellow Konoha ninja and then putting them back together once more should they need it; especially the Yamanaka clan had proven handy at that.

Throughout his years in ANBU service Kakashi had belonged to the curious group of the functional insane ones. It meant that while he had psychological problems he had a tight enough control over them that they didn't hinder his missions and so didn't warrant one of the shrink bastards, as the ANBU corps affectionately called them, to break him yet.

And now in one evening Shiori had unconsciously done what a whole team of elite shinobi had tried to do for about ten years. She had pried the festering wound open and while it fucking hurt he could practically feel how the pus was slowly draining away. Yes it was uncomfortable and he had no idea how long or even if this wound would heal someday but Kakashi felt strangely inclined to at least try and put his fucked over childhood and teenage years behind him, if not for himself then for his family.

Coming out of his realization the Hatake could only stare at the white wall in thoughtfulness, maybe talking about the old Team Seven wasn't such a bad idea as he had suspected. Hell, Obito would have probably kicked his ass for being such a coward, the former ANBU captain thought wryly.

A bittersweet smile stole itself on his face, Obito. What would the loudmouth's reaction have been to him being saddled with a Genin team? He probably would have laughed at his misfortune before reminiscing about their own Genin days before turning red and promptly trying to forget about all the times when he put his foot in his mouth. Now that Kakashi thought about it he snorted lightly, oh there was some pretty funny stuff that had happened throughout their missions. Obito stumbling into the female section of a bath house was only the tip of the iceberg.

With a still shaky smile Kakashi turned back to Shiori. "You know there was this one time we had to escort a whole merchant family to the coast and…"


	33. Chapter 33

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

On the next morning Kakashi felt raw from talk about his old team the night before and distracted himself by spending some time with Hinako in the garden playing hide and seek before he made his way to the training grounds. Shiori had prepared four Bentos for him and his team in the morning and then had left for the tea house very early.

Anko and Yugao arrived shortly before half past ten to spend the rest of the day in the Hatake household and watch over Hinako until her parents returned.

Shiori stretched her arms before she looked upwards at the ninja working on the outer wall of the upper floors; they were making a lot of progress and should be finished sometime today. In the last month Shiori had stopped the renting contract with the owner of the building and had outright bought it. Because of the excellent location and the amount of money she had been making from the clearly well visited tea house the buying price had risen quite a lot since she had started her business there. This had forced her to take out a loan because most of her money was frozen in investments and not very accessible at the moment. Shiori hadn't liked this situation but she had gritted her teeth and signed the documents for the loan, it would not only cover the building costs but also the ones for the renovations and modifications she wanted. Civilian workers and ninjas were now in the process of changing the upper floors into sky lounges with reflecting and reinforced glass panels. Shiori had demanded that doors would be integrated into the sky lounge design so that the ninja didn't even have to jump off the roof to enter it.

The construction on Mariko's had attracted quite a lot of attention from all over Konoha, the expansion and rehiring process would make Mariko's the biggest tea house in Konoha. Additionally she also was a major commissioner for the Fuinjutsu department in Konoha; besides the normal security and privacy seals she also had them reinforcing the building structure and foundation to make it as quake secure as possible. As reason she had indicated that she felt somewhat unsure about the stability of her business because of the many glass panels she wanted, though in truth Shiori hoped to prevent the destruction of her tea house during the Sound invasion with those seals, or to at least minimize it.

In the evening of the bell test day Kakashi returned clearly exasperated from his Genin team and bemoaned the fact that his students while in the end getting the lesson took two tries to get the message of teamwork. And even than it had been more out of pure luck and the fact that Kakashi had to train Sasuke that they had passed than anything else. He also lamented the fact that with the exception of the Uchiha the other two had problems with the basics and would need some serious remedial lessons. While he removed his weapons the silver haired Jounin promised darkly that he would put them through the wringer to get them up to standards.

Shiori tried to feel for Kakashi and his dilemma but in the end had too much fun laughing at his misery; she took the team photograph out of his hands and looked at it.

"So it is really Uzumaki Naruto that is on your team, I had wondered when you said Naruto yesterday," Shiori stated while she traced the faces on the photograph.

"You know Naruto?" Kakashi asked quite curious.

"Yes the brat is once or twice a week at the tea house to get either takeaway or eat there, it's my opportunity to force as many vegetables down his throat as possible," Shiori said grinning.

"I have never seen him there," Kakashi murmured.

"That's not so strange because you come at completely different times, and also sit at completely different corners now that I think about it," Shiori supplied thoughtfully before her eyes wandered back to the photo. "Hhm I have seen Sasuke also more than a few times but I have never spoken to him, he always gets takeout and leaves as fast as possible. Oh and Sakura also has been at Mariko's once or twice as far as I can remember, always with some of her girlfriends."

Kakashi simply nodded at that and then watched while his wife placed the photo in a frame and put it on the long Mokuton shelf that spanned the whole wall and contained some family pictures, photos from their friends as well as his old Genin teams photograph. Kakashi had retrieved it in the morning from his dusty flat and had carefully placed it beside the one with a six month old Hinako in it. Additionally there were also the small presents Kakashi had started to bring back from different countries, which had led to Shiori developing a weakness for extravagant tea cups from around the Elemental countries.

"So… now that they are officially your team are you introducing them to Hinako and me?" the black haired civilian asked curiously.

Since their wedding Kakashi had introduced her to only nine ninja, his ANBU team included, though she knew that he had been brushing up on his other contacts in the last few months. Shiori wasn't sure why he was doing this but trusted her husband to tell her if something was wrong.

"Hhm I want to wait for a bit until I know that they can keep quiet about you and Hina-chan," Kakashi said decisively before he walked into the library and returned with a recently purchased storybook for ninja kids around the age of five.

Shiori nodded in acceptance, as much as she wanted to see his Genins faces when they realized that their sensei had a family, she really didn't want to endanger Hinako with a careless word from one of the two loudmouths on Kakashi's team.

"I also want them to develop at least some kind of teamwork before meeting you; I fail to see why you have to put up with their bickering. If they annoy me enough I might even adopt some of Minato-sensei's training methods," the silver haired Jounin further elaborated.

After arranging the frames a bit while she laughed, Shiori returned to the couch and took a happy Hinako from Kakashi's lap.

Shiori kissed her daughter's cute face and then told her in a conspiratorial voice, "You hear that Hina-chan? Daddy is a meanie and enjoys making his minions… eh I mean students suffer."

Kakashi grinned amused at his wife and daughter while he tugged at Hinako's feet and then playfully bit her tiny toes before he said, "Don't listen to Mummy she finds this just as funny as me."

Their daughter laughed and shrieked while she tried to wriggle out of the hold of both of her parents, babbling her delight.

Now that Hinako didn't need twenty four hour supervision anymore Shiori felt secure enough to leave her more and more often in the company of only just Kakashi's ninken when she was occupied with something else in the house. Her husband's canine partners were thankfully infinitively gentle with the sometimes still very rough Hinako. To be honest Shiori felt also a lot better when one of the dogs had an eye on her while Hinako went on one of her adventures and explored the rooms on the first floor or a part of the garden. Kakashi and Shiori had had to child proof the first floor a few weeks back after their curious daughter had nearly tumbled down the stairs to the cellar and were now in the middle of completing the second. They had caught Hinako trying to climb out of her crib and they both knew that it was only a matter of time for their first born to find a way out of her room.

Thankfully Kakashi was now a lot more at home thanks to the team training and the D-rank missions they had to complete around the village and so also could keep an eye on their active daughter. Shiori had laughed tears while Kakashi described the latest escapade of Team Seven to his wife. The silver haired Jounin sensei had with quiet horror admitted that his Genin team had probably the worst luck in the whole Fire country concerning missions.

What was even funnier than listening to the despairing Hatake, was when all four Genin senseis were present and they tried to outdo each other with comical situations or mishaps during team training and on missions. Suffice to say that Shiori and the rest of their friends enjoyed those sessions immensely. Especially Anko and Genma laughed tears alongside the black haired civilian and they couldn't decide if a Genin team was the worst or the funniest thing that could happen to a Jounin. Either way the group had probably more fun than what was appropriate during those evenings.

Whenever their friends visited they also marveled about the leaps and bounds Hinako made in her development. She was now speaking in basic sentences with very few grammar mistakes and was learning that certain actions had certain effects. The smart little silver haired girl was now trying out her puppy dog eyes on her uncles and aunts with varying effects and was learning to go to certain people for certain things.

Especially Anko had been watching this morbidly fascinated since the toddler had started with it and even took some notes to document her behavior around people. It was also the Intelligence specialist that brought up teaching their fifteen month old daughter how to read as early as possible. At first Shiori had been quite against this, she had feared that they were forcing too much too fast on her little baby girl. It had taken Anko and Kakashi quite some time to calm her down and promise her that learning how to read basic words wouldn't overwhelm the toddler as long as they did it in careful dosages. Since then Kakashi and Shiori had taken turns at reading children books with Shiori while tracing the Kanji they were reading at that moment. Shiori relaxed further as she noticed that Hinako really seemed to enjoy those reading sessions and would often toddle into the library after dinner to point out one of her books to them.

These daily reading sessions also forced Kakashi to communicate more vocally with their daughter, he had never said a lot to her. Instead he had loved to listen to her when she babbled, cooed and stumbled over words, those were the most relaxing sounds for him after an exhausting mission.

Concerning his Genin team Kakashi seemed to take a more proactive approach then in the anime of which Shiori knew, she couldn't tell exactly because she was sure there was quite a time skip between the first few Anime episodes. In this world the silver haired Jounin started with correcting Naruto's taijutsu and increasing Sakura's workout, while Sasuke was given speed training and Kata repetitions. But even if he did train his students, the three teenagers didn't seem to get what their sensei was trying to convey with it. Kakashi had come home more than once exasperated at the bickering and screeching teenagers that tested his hearing daily.

After another evening on which Kakashi was close to pouting Shiori finally had enough. She had had a pretty stressful day behind her and Hinako hadn't been very obedient either, their little daughter had started to question each and every decision Shiori made a few days earlier and Shiori hadn't quite figured out yet how to deal with that.

"Kakashi! Tell them what you want from them. They are teenagers. You will have to hit them over the head with the truth for them to understand, ninja or not," came the exasperated answer from Shiori.

Kakashi stilled and completely turned around to look at Shiori attentively, his wife was clearly aggravated but what she was saying had merit.

"You think so?" he asked interested.

"Yes. Kakashi they are thirteen years old and not you or me. You already went through a war at that time and I had to deal with my whole family dying in one year, escape from a marriage, travel across Fire Country alone and then I had to build up a life in a shinobi village that was at least two hundred times as big as my birth village, where I knew nobody. It was daunting, it was terrifying but we both gritted our teeth and got through it. Those kids have no idea what growing up means yet, not in the way that we had to. Sasuke is probably the most mature of the lot because of the murder of his family but even he was not shoved into cold water afterwards and had to deal with figuring out everything for himself," Shiori tried to explain more.

"So I should just tell them everything right out? Minato sensei always talked in riddles and had me figure things out," Kakashi tried to argue.

"Yes anata, but you are a genius and I'm sure your sensei knew it too and did it as a way to stimulate your intellect. And while your Genins will pick up some of it eventually it won't do any good right now," Shiori stated.

"Hhm… maybe you are right," Kakashi said thoughtfully.

At least he would have to try out Shiori's method; the Jounin knew that he couldn't leave the situation as it was right now.


	34. Chapter 34

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

Suffice to say that Shiori's suggestion had a pretty big impact.

Kakashi came back on the next day and the moment he had kissed both his wife and daughter he walked over to the living room wall and started to hit his head against it.

Shiori looked up alarmed from her paperwork on the dining room table and asked tentatively, "Anata?"

"You were right, they understood NOTHING of the things I tried to convey," the silver haired man said exasperated while he inwardly begged Kami-sama for patience.

The black haired civilian burst into a short laugh before she stood up and gently pried his head away from the wall, "So?"

"I sat the brats down and plainly told them about the reasoning for teamwork, certain basic workouts and speed training. The three stared at me for some time before finally getting it… well at least the blushes were pretty entertaining. I also took Sakura aside and gave her a pretty stern talking about her lack of training outside team meetings and the possible consequences for that. She burst into tears… I had to send her home because she wouldn't calm down… Shiori I have no idea how to deal with that!" at the last part Shiori could see how desperate Kakashi was getting.

She tried, she honestly tried to stay serious but in the end it was a losing battle and she burst into loud laughter while she tried to comfortingly pat his hair.

"See it as training for Hinako's teenage years," she couldn't help but say.

"Dear god, no, no, not in a million years. My baby girl is NOT going to be a fangirl!" tried to deny the horrified father.

"Oh I don't know… it will depend on the cuteness of the boys in her class," Shiori couldn't help but tease him further.

The strangled yelp and wide eyes of her husband made Shiori smile mischievously; teasing Kakashi like this was absolutely delicious. Then the black haired civilian turned somewhat serious, with Kakashi really putting some effort into teaching Team Seven this world had already changed massively and she had no idea how big the repercussions were. Hell the moment she entered his life this world had changed from the canon she knew. Should she make even bigger waves? Or should she stay as far away from Kakashi's Genin as possible. Another miserable sigh from her husband made her look up; Kakashi really had no idea what to do with his Genin now. Oh well in for a penny, in for a pound.

"Bring them to the house Kakashi, I know you would like to wait longer but I think you guys need a translator, you don't speak quite the same language," the black haired woman said while she shook her head.

"Are you sure? I haven't had them for more than a week yet and they ARE brats," Kakashi answered.

"Yes, don't worry about it," Shiori reassured before she returned to her paperwork.

Selling her desserts to the Akimichi had nearly doubled Mariko's production and income and she was now scrambling to find not only more suppliers but also contemplating hiring one or two trustworthy employees that would help her take on the additional administrational tasks and the massive amount of paperwork.

Going back to her contemplation about what had tripped up Team Seven in canon Shiori snorted inwardly, of course it was communication problems between Kakashi and his team that had led to such a disastrous ending of Canon. Well that wouldn't happening here, she had no intention of leaving Kakashi's team to the same fate.

Even while she thought that something in the back of her head was spreading doubt, was she really prepared to mess with a timeline from which she could assume that it would turn out well? Of course she couldn't be quite sure because the manga series hadn't been finished yet when Eliza died, but the hero always won didn't he? Unsure her eyes wandered to the window and the red swing that could be seen through it. It had been set up on one of the thicker branches only a weekend ago by Hayate. But what if Masashi Kishimoto altered the story to have a happy ending? Or what if the original path the people of this world had set out on had led to complete destruction? Shiori didn't know and the more she thought about it the more anxious she became about the what if's and what could be's.

Shiori's worried musings were interrupted by the loud shriek of Hinako outside in the front yard. Kakashi was throwing her up in the air and then catching her while chuckling warmly and smiling at the little girl in his arms. And suddenly Shiori's anxiousness was gone, this was her life.

Yes maybe there had been a story about a timeline in which she hadn't been born into, but THIS was HER world and she would give her damnest to help her loved ones and Kakashi NEEDED for his Genin team to be a success if she ever wanted him to believe that even he could have happiness and contentment.

Furthermore Shiori knew that she couldn't tell ANYONE about her knowledge, not her husband, not their acquaintances and especially not the Hokage. It would get her locked up far away from her family probably for her so called 'protection' and she wouldn't risk it, for nothing in the world. But she could give them nudges in the right direction, advice and a second opinion had never hurt anyone and probably wouldn't change anything if the person refused to take it.

Satisfied with her decision Shiori smiled a secretive smile before she returned to the last few pages of the supply agreement and listened to the happy sounds of her family.

**Interlude: Team Seven**

Kakashi sighed while he leaned against the tree furthest from his students, it looked like Shiori had been right, the three were so oblivious it was nearly painful. What the hell had happened to the potential his graduation class had had? Kakashi could remember that none of them had particularly liked him because he had been five at that time, but none of them had complained after they were paired off to run deliveries to certain outposts and he had proved that he could keep up. Sure they were somewhat hostile to his person in private but they had all concentrated on the mission and suppressed their grudges for the time being.

These kids had no idea what acting professionally meant even when Sakura liked to pretend like she did, not to mention about working together to achieve the goal of the mission.

Kakashi sighed again and prayed that they would be soon finished with weeding. God why did those D-Ranks have to be so boring? Thankfully after another mind numbing hour they were finished.

"Right, come on guys we have to discuss something," Kakashi called cheerfully and led his team to their normal training grounds.

With a sigh he told them to sit down before he joined them in the grass.

"So can anybody tell me after a week of D-Ranks some of the reasons for them?" he asked his team.

"Somebody has to do them?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"Naruto, Sasuke. What are your opinions?" Kakashi prodded further.

"They are so mind numbing boooring that's what they are," Naruto complained and didn't answer the question and Sasuke just hhned.

For the first time they heard the sensei sigh before he said, "Oh dear." And looked up into the sky as if he was praying for something, "Okay, you really didn't get the hidden message in them. Damn Shiori was right."

"Hidden message?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"Yes, D-Ranks have numerous purposes. Firstly they are given to newly formed teams so that you can get to know each other, your tempers, your skills, your way to approach a problem. Secondly like this you learn a diverse set of skills that normally only civilians do, which could later be used to infiltrate a town or even a ninja village. Thirdly it gives the Jounin-sensei, a way to assess problems in the teamwork or skill set so that they can fix it before they happen on a more important mission. The fourth reason is that they are here to reassure the civilians that we are more or less harmless, it wouldn't do us any good for them to be too scared of us. After all we need them to take care of the village as well as a source of income when they ask for our help," Kakashi started to explain while he kept a close eye on their faces.

He now had the full attention of all three of them and he could clearly see how they frantically absorbed the information and then became embarrassed, the pink cheeks and the way they avoided looking at him was pretty telling. Good, Kakashi thought vindictive that showed them to underestimate a Jounin. In the beginning he had found it quite amusing that they dismissed him like that but in the last few days it had become annoying and worrying, he had already become invested in them and disregard of what he had to say was irking him somewhat fierce! Furthermore it could get them killed outside of the village if they underestimated an enemy.

"… Soooo who can tell me why Genin are in three man cells and why Konoha is so set on teamwork?" Kakashi continued cheerfully.

"Be-because the more there are the more likely the mission is a success?" Sakura asked tentatively.

Wow, Kakashi actually felt a bit lost at the moment. What the HELL was being taught in the Academy nowadays?

"Right. That certainly is one way of looking at it but no Sakura, that's not the reason. Sasuke? Naruto?" Kakashi sighed.

Both boys looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before Naruto tentatively said, "Because they can do things I can't?"

"Exactly. A team is put together to compensate for the weaknesses of the individual ninja." Kakashi nodded satisfied, well at least they weren't completely hopeless.

At that Sasuke looked as if he wanted to protest but Kakashi continued without heeding it.

"And don't tell me that you are perfect at everything. There is a reason why specialists get preferential treatment over jack-of-all-traits. Yes with time you can get well rounded in everything but it's more often than not a specific skill that gets you promoted. Furthermore Konoha is famous for its teamwork and that isn't without reason, it's what made us win or at least end the last three wars in our favor."

"COOL!" Naruto bellowed at that.

"So we just overwhelmed our opponents with teams, isn't that dishonorable?" Sasuke asked somewhat sharply.

"Honor has no place in a war Sasuke. You either survive or you don't and I never said that it was one ninja against one. The sides were most of the time equal in strength, we just knew our comrades and their talents better to combine our strengths and compensate for our weaknesses." Kakashi said in a dead serious voice, "Furthermore we are no Samurai, I'm not sure who has told you about this honor crap, there is chivalry and loyalty between ninja, even enemy ones but most will take an opening when it presents itself."

"But in the Academy we were always called out when we did something underhanded," Sakura interjected.

"What? Are you serious?" asked Kakashi incredulous, "Is that the reason why the number of saboteurs that graduated in the last few years is so small?"

"Saboteurs?" Naruto now asked intrigued.

"It's a field of expertise in which you could specialize. I will start you on a specialized skill in a month or two when I know you better and you have mastered teamwork… Right, let's leave the rest for tomorrow. Sasuke, Naruto I want you two to spar. Sakura come with me."

All three Genin nodded and did as they were told.

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

**Interlude Team Kakashi**

Naruto sighed while he slumped against the tree, once again they would be waiting hours for Kakashi-sensei. He didn't even know why he bothered with getting up in the morning only to have to wait without doing anything. Wistful he thought about his pranking kit that hadn't had any opportunity to shine since his promotion to Genin. And with a content sigh he sank into memories of successful pranks and the following chase through Konoha, there was nothing better to get the blood pumping in the morning. With a Cheshire smirk he thought of all the ANBU operatives that he kept on their toes, maybe they were getting rusty now that they hadn't been pranked for such a long time. Inwardly Naruto promised himself to rectify that, after all it wouldn't do to let Konoha's finest lose their touch.

Beside him Sakura-chan was sitting quietly and somewhat subdued, normally she would have babbled endlessly about this or that shop. So whatever Kakashi-sensei had said to her yesterday it had hit her pretty hard to look so down. Naruto promised to stop their sensei should he be so mean again to the pretty pink haired girl. Teme on the other hand seemed to relish in the quiet morning, he looked relaxed with his eyes closed and sitting against a tree away from them. He too seemed to be miles away; maybe he was contemplating what Kakashi-sensei had told them yesterday.

To be honest Naruto felt quite embarrassed about the fact that he had dismissed the D-Ranks and the teamwork as necessary evils to become the Hokage. He had no problem working together with Sakura-chan but Sasuke-teme always refused any sort of help and so as reflex Naruto hadn't wanted to work with him either. Maybe this was going to change now, Naruto knew that if they wanted to become powerful ninja they needed to learn as much as possible, even if it wasn't the cool stuff in the beginning. At the last part Naruto started to pout again, he hadn't imagined his shinobi career like this.

"Well, well if those aren't my cute little students slacking off. Good morning," Kakashi cheerfully said from above them.

"Kakashi-sensei, you ARE… wait you aren't late… WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" bellowed Naruto.

"Mou, I'm hurt Naruto-kun, why are you asking this?" the person that couldn't be Kakashi-sensei said.

"Because he is always at least two hours late!" Sakura interrupted with her arms crossed in front of her body.

With an agreeing 'Hhn'-sound Sasuke ended their conclusion.

Kakashi looked at the three in front of him and snorted, "Brats, all three of you. Just because I had an exceptional bad week doesn't mean that I'm always late."

"Not true. I asked one of the ninja at the mission office and he told me to get used to it because you are always late to everything!" Sakura bellowed while she pointed an accusing finger at the silver haired man in front of her.

Kakashi just chuckled and rubbed his neck before he gave them an eye smile and said, "Come on you three I want to introduce you to someone."

"Wait Kakashi-sensei, we are not training?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes we are but later. First you are going to meet someone important to me. Actually two someones," Kakashi mysteriously promised.

XXXXXX

In anticipation of meeting Team Seven Shiori took the next day completely off from any paperwork or other duties and waited for her husband to show up with his students. When she first caught glimpse of them through the window she winced inwardly. Naruto was sulking, Sasuke was looking thoughtful and Sakura stared at the ground while she was dragging her feet. Oh dear.

Purposefully Shiori ignored the opening of the front door and continued to busy herself with making a big breakfast and only looked up when Hinako's excited cry of, "Tou-chan," echoed through the room. Shiori smiled at her husband who lifted the little toddler into his arms and motioned at the three gaping teens behind him to walk in.

The black haired civilian removed the last pancakes from the pans and then greeted them warmly, "Hello you three, welcome to our home."

"Thank you for having us," came the reflexive answer from a stunned Sakura while Sasuke just hhned and Naruto simply gaped at Shiori before he shouted, "Shiori-nee!"

Naruto's outburst elicited a wounded whine from Hinako and a glare from Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun it's nice to see you but please use your inside voice here. Both my husband and daughter have enhanced hearing and shouting hurts their ears," the young mother explained gently while moving the plates to the table, "I hope you are hungry."

Naruto looked properly chastised for a moment before he nodded enthusiastically while Sasuke looked at her more closely and Sakura blushed while she sent the pretty woman glances from out of the corner of her eye.

"Well come on you three, sit down," Kakashi addressed his students before he nodded at the table.

He then turned his concentration to his squirming daughter and situated Hinako in the newest Mokuton high chair, Tenzo had made a new one after the last one became a little too small for the silver haired child.

"Why and what and when..." Naruto spluttered while he looked frantically from Shiori to Kakashi to the small little toddler between them.

"Ah well Naruto, when a man and a woman…" Kakashi didn't get very far before Shiori put a hand in front of his still clothed mouth, for that meeting Kakashi had decided to keep his mask on.

"Don't even think about it anata, you KNOW that it will be me who has to answer the questions to that particular topic when Hinako wants to know and I certainly DON'T want to give our daughter THAT talk yet," Shiori said in a very sweet voice that promised violence at the end.

The little toddler in question only cocked her head while she looked at her parents with big eyes.

"Ah… right," Kakashi said somewhat sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for my husband, I'm afraid he likes to tease people. My name is Hatake Shiori but I go with Inoue Shiori in public, it's nice to meet you," the black haired civilian then said to the three shinobi in training.

"Ah... Haruno Sakura, thank you for having us once again," the pink haired young girl stuttered somewhat while her eye frantically wandered between Kakashi and Shiori.

"Hhn, Uchiha Sasuke," the broody black haired boy said while he coolly assessed the woman in front of him as a civilian and not a threat.

"Uzumaki Naruto, but you know that already Shiori-neechan, but why are you going by Inoue if you are married to Kakashi-sensei?" the hyperactive blonde wanted to know.

"It's because I'm a civilian Naruto-kun, I would be a convenient target should someone want to hurt or blackmail Kakashi. Oh and please help yourself to the food," the young mother explained before she pointed at the filled plates in front of them.

All three teenagers looked contemplatively at the woman across from them before digging into the food and sending curious glances at the Hatake family but none of them quite dared to ask further questions.

Shiori herself took care of feeding Hinako in the beginning before switching with Kakashi and taking a few bites herself. Sakura looked at Shiori's plate that had only half of what she had put on her plate and stopped eating while she looked guiltily away and said that she was on a diet.

"Sakura-chan you are a growing girl, a ninja at that. You need to eat if you want to get stronger," Shiori said seriously to the pink haired girl in front of her.

"But mom says I will get fat if I eat that much…" the younger female tried to justify herself.

"Don't be ridiculous Sakura you are a kunoichi, kunoichis don't get fat if they exercise right. It's more likely that you'll get killed if you don't have the strength to defend yourself," the silver haired Jounin seriously said while he stopped his daughter from using the three Genin in front of her as baby food target practice.

"Huh?" came the wide eyed answer from his only female student.

"What have they been teaching you in the Academy? A normal Genin needs at least two to three times as much food as an adult civilian to keep up the energy they are burning through chakra usage. Some clan kids need even more. This should have been told to all civilian parents in the first year of the Academy," Kakashi said unhappily while he looked at his student in a new light.

If it had it been ignorance and parental pressure that prevented Sakura from reaching her full potential he would have to do something about it and fast. Maybe even talk about it with the Academy senseis.

"Really?" Naruto explained now confused, "So that's why I'm always hungry and Iruka-sensei scolds me when I'm only eating Ramen?"

Sasuke sent a glance at his two teammates and cocked his head somewhat, he had thought that they were foolish for not adhering to the strict diet for shinobi that had been a given in his clan. To now learn that they had no idea about it was quite shocking and surprisingly enough he felt some indignation on their behalf. Somebody had, purposefully or not, prevented them from reaching their full potential, and in Sakura's case this could have easily led to her death. He didn't like the fangirl but he also didn't wish her dead, especially now that she was his teammate. Before Kakashi-sensei had explained yesterday the reasons for teams and teamwork as well as the thoughts behind D-Rank missions he had resented both loudmouths as well as their lazy sensei, after all they were slowing down his training. Now, now he wasn't so sure; he had drawn a lot of conclusions without asking for the why and Sasuke HATED being proven wrong, so he would wait a bit longer to form an opinion about Team Seven.

Kakashi and Shiori looked at each other, one quite serious while the other worried, they would have to fix that or the kids growth could be stunted.

"Okay, we are going to talk about this later until then Sakura-chan eat some more, you really need it," Kakashi decided.

The young Haruno looked shyly at her sensei and nodded before she dug in with gusto just like her male teammates. For the next twenty minutes there wasn't a lot of conversation while they ate breakfast and Kakashi sneaked food in plain daylight and with his mask on, which irked his students immensely.

Shiori just watched the whole thing amused, she was curious if Kakashi would keep the mask charade up or if he'd let his students in on the secret underneath, either way it would probably be entertaining.

After the three adolescents were full Kakashi led them outside to the rarely used dojo and training field. While the silver haired Jounin had his students run through the typical warm up katas and flexibility exercises Shiori hastily cleaned up the dishes before she followed them outside.

Hinako had been pretty silent throughout the breakfast and was now staring fascinated at what Team Seven was doing. The black haired civilian didn't completely trust her daughter to not suddenly dash over to her father and the three kids that seemed to have caught her interest. And so she made sure to always have her in grabbing distance, which seemed to annoy Hina-chan quite a bit. The problem was thankfully solved when in a show of demonstration Kakashi summoned his pack and Bisuke and Urushi instantly made a beeline for the two of them. The moment the dogs arrived in her vicinity Shiori relaxed her guard and left the overall watch to her husband's ninken, which gave her daughter enough roaming space that she didn't throw a tantrum, because as cute as Hinako could be, she now had entered the faze that was called the 'terrible two' in another world.

Only two days ago Kakashi and Shiori had decided that because they loved their daughter they would set up certain rules so that she wouldn't become a spoiled princess. And one of them was that when mummy or daddy said something, Hina-chan had to obey. Said rule had been met with a pouty face that nearly broke Kakashi's resolve but in the end he had prevailed. One can just hope that he would keep that resolve.

Now that she had a little bit more freedom Hinako instantly vanished into the bushes close to the house for a game of hide and seek. Shiori snorted at the sigh both dogs released before they followed her. Stretching her hands a bit the black haired woman's eyes fell onto the notebooks she had brought with her. With a thoughtful hum she began to write.

After finishing writing Shiori stretched once more and then walked back to the house. The black haired civilian made her way to her garden tools and then started to tend to the raspberry bushes and plucked the ripe ones off the shrubs. When she saw that Kakashi was letting the team take a break she carried some water bottles and a bowl with the berries over to them. She gave Zeke and Bull an affectionate pat on the back on the way over; they too were now participating in Hinako's game of hide and seek. Behind her back she could hear the bushes rustle and a muffled giggle that put a smile on her lips.

When she had reached the group Shiori handed over first the water and then the bowl before sitting down beside them in the grass and handing over the three plain notebooks she had written into.

"What's that?" Naruto asked curious when he opened his on the first page.

"An overview of your skills," Shiori explained after taking a sip from her water bottle, "You have spent the last six years in a grading system so I think it will be easier for you if you write your skills down in the beginning so that you can decide which of them you want to improve or what else you want to learn."

On the first page the ninja-in-training found a generic record sheet with things like name, age, weight and height. On the following side was only a giant headline that proclaimed 'skills' to them.

All three Genin looked at each other before nodding and taking the pens Shiori held out for them this made sense to them, like this they could hopefully track their progress.

Kakashi wandered back over to them after setting up the targets in the trees and took a look at what his Genin were doing with his wife. He had heard Shiori's last sentence and thought that it did make sense but that it was still somewhat irresponsible to leave something like this unsecured around, he would have to do something about that too. Inwardly the silver haired Jounin sighed; being a sensei was a lot more work than he had anticipated.

"… but how do we know how good we are?" Sakura asked frustrated.

Shiori snorted slightly before she pointed at her husband, "You have a sensei don't you?"

As an answer Sakura turned red and vanished back into the notebook.

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

It didn't take them longer than a few moments to fill out the first page and then they started to contemplate the second one.

"So… should we put down the ninjutsus we know?" Naruto asked confused.

"And everything else you learned… or what you think is important," Shiori answered before she stood up, stretched and then ambled back to the playing pen.

"Start with the Taijutsu styles you know," Kakashi interjected.

All three of the Genin wrote down the 'Little Leaf' style that was practiced in the Academy and Sasuke also wrote down 'Swift Paw' style underneath it.

"How much do you know about 'Swift Paw' Sasuke?" Kakashi asked interested, that was an Uchiha only style after all.

"Only the basics," Sasuke finally grunted in frustration.

"Hhm, I will give you some help with that later; I had an Uchiha on my Genin team," the silver haired Jounin explained surprisingly open. "Now what of the Academy E-ranks can you do?"

"All of them," both Sasuke and Sakura supplied.

"… I can't use the stupid Clone Technique," Naruto grumbled.

"But you are using clones now in massive amounts," Sakura said confused.

"That's because Naruto has a lot more chakra than you guys, as a result his control is not very good and so he can't do the simple Clone Technique. What he is using is the chakra expensive Jounin version," Kakashi answered in his student's stead.

"Oh… I always wondered. But wait Jounin technique? Naruto has enough chakra for using a Jounin technique nearly constantly?" the pink haired kunoichi said incredulous while she stared at her teammate who looked sheepishly to the side and rubbed his neck.

"Yes but he is an exception to the rule so I don't want either you or Sasuke to try yet. There is a reason why Genin aren't taught Jounin techniques. You DO know why that is, don't you?"

When all three shook their heads, Kakashi closed his eye for a second before breathing in deeply.

"It's because you would at best collapse and be unconscious for a day or more or the worst case scenario would be that the chakra drainage kills you," Kakashi said dead serious while he looked at his students.

His three kids looked suddenly very pale and gulped while they stared at their sensei, no they hadn't known that.

"What about your trap techniques?" the silver haired sensei continued.

"Only the basics," Sakura said after some thinking.

"Up to the medium hard ones," Sasuke followed up.

"All of them!" Naruto crowed in delighted, "Haha take that Sasuke-teme!"

After all making traps was one of his greatest talents and not something that he just couldn't help like his chakra capacity. He had used more than one of them in his pranks for the ninja corps.

"NARUTO! Stop being rude to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched out of reflex while Sasuke just tsked.

"Sakura," the oldest Hatake's voice held something dangerous in it because all three of the Genins snapped to attention, "I thought Shiori told you about Hinako-chan's and my enhanced hearing."

"Ah… Go-gomen Kakashi-sensei," the fangirl stuttered mortified.

She had listened yesterday and today and really wanted to change herself but habits were so hard to kick.

"Furthermore I don't think that Sasuke needs you to defend him, he can speak up for himself," Kakashi continued while he looked seriously at his female student.

The girl now looked crushed and close to tears.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't be so mean to Sakura-chan," Naruto tried to interfere.

"She has to learn that such behavior is not acceptable as a kunoichi. Better she learns it now than when a superior has to reprimand her on a mission and she gets written up for it. Such a mark could seriously impede a promotion." Kakashi answered calmly.

He hadn't thought about it until now but he really shouldn't have let this behavior continue so long, it would only hurt Sakura in the future because people always chose to work with the person that had a clean record instead of the one with a reprimand.

Sakura really looked she would start to cry any minute now, so to let a bit up on her Kakashi turned to Naruto and said, "The same concerns you Naruto, you aren't a student anymore. You are a ninja of Konoha and are expected to act like one. Pranks were fine up until now but you really should carefully consider what you do from now on. The shopkeepers can sue you for property damage now that you are considered an adult and this can get quite expensive and if you can't pay the fine they can even have you put into jail."

Both Sakura and Naruto looked horrified at that, even Sasuke's eyes became wide. None of the three had really acknowledged that from now on they were accountable for their actions like any other adult in Konoha.

"And lastly Sasuke, I know that you are not a natural sunshine and that's not the problem but your stoicism and pride more often than not looks like arrogance and that could seriously offend others. So be careful how you act around people, be it clients or comrades."

"B-but Sasuke-kun is so cool like that," Sakura gasped out.

"Cool or not it's bad for business and in the wrong company it can cause a whole lot of problems. The moment you guys pass the Jounin exam this changes again, people will even expect some eccentricities but right now you are still lowly Genin so remember that," Kakashi's voice brook no argument.

The silver haired Jounin would have loved that piece of information before he had entered ANBU. Until then Minato-sensei had shielded him from the backlash of most of his actions. In ANBU his behavior had landed him on a lot of fucked up missions during the first few months until he had built up such a reputation that his superiors grudgingly respected him. The reputation was what had made them back off and this had probably saved his life because no matter how good he was, one day the load of those grueling missions would have killed him. This was also why he had changed his attitude in public, of course Obito' death had also played a big role but his laid back attitude originated mostly from the hard earned lesson in ANBU.

Sasuke looked outraged for a moment before he became more contemplative and then hhned thoughtfully before giving Kakashi a reluctant nod.

"So what? We have to be all serious and stuff like that?" Naruto said somewhat disgruntled.

"Not really, I don't want you to change your personality. I just want you to think before you do something," Kakashi placated the blonde before him.

"Oh… okay I will try Kakashi-sensei," the Kyuubi container said somewhat appeased.

His pink haired teammate also quickly nodded, though she still looked uncomfortable with the situation.

After that had been cleared up somewhat Kakashi continued to help them sort through the knowledge they had acquired throughout the Academy time and the more he heard the more frustrated he became. Those kids, HIS Genin hadn't even a fraction of the education he had received during his time, during the ONE year he had spent in the Academy. If this continued like this he really would have to go to the Hokage and bring up the fact that they seemed to have learned next to nothing that could one day save their lives. Instead they had amassed a ton of useless information that they probably would never need again as well as some very bad habits that were going to be a lot of work to correct.

Kakashi sighed while he once more prayed for patience; this was going to be a right chore no matter how he looked at it. The silver haired Jounin smiled somewhat bitterly, was that karma that struck him now that he himself was a sensei? No matter, he already had become invested in his knuckleheads and he would prepare them as thoroughly as possible for their shinobi career. He just hoped that on the way to that he didn't fuck up big somewhere.

"Okay guys, I think this covers the major parts for now. I now want you to think about your strengths and what you think you should learn to facilitate them," the Jounin sighed while he stretched somewhat.

Kakashi had sat down beside the three teenagers sometime after explaining their most obvious flaws and looked now and then over their shoulders to read what they had written down.

After the oldest shinobi had stopped talking Naruto looked a bit confused at what Kakashi had said. Facilitate? What the hell did that mean?

"I mean what skills would support your own," the silver haired Jounin clarified while he ruffled the blonde hair in reaching distance.

As a result Naruto pouted but quickly started to concentrate on the task on hand.

They were immersed in a discussion about the different specializations when Shiori called them for lunch. The kids still looked unsure about how they should react to her but readily enough followed her instructions of washing up. When they entered the living room again after cleaning their hands their path was obstructed by a determined Hinako who toddled to them and then demanded nonverbally to be lifted up by Sasuke. Said dark haired Genin didn't know what to do and looked with somewhat big eyes at Shiori who giggled at them behind the kitchen counter.

"Come on, teme. I'm sure she doesn't bite," Naruto goaded his teammate while he grinned at the cute silver haired toddler.

The only direct contact with younger kids that Naruto had was with Konohamaru and his friends as well as the one disastrous babysitting mission two days ago that had ended with him being covered with baby powder from head to toe. Now that he thought back, Kakashi-sensei had been strangely adept at fixing the mistakes they had made; he probably had more than enough practice back at home. Returning to the situation at hand Naruto grinned and watched very interested in Sasuke's dilemma.

Hinako was annoyed; the pretty black haired boy kept staring at her with a nearly helpless look and didn't DO anything. So with a sigh that her mother always used when daddy or her uncles did something they shouldn't the toddler pouted up at the pretty boy and tugged at his shorts once more.

She finally had enough and said, "Carry me," in her most commanding voice.

Until now that tone had never failed to get her indulging smiles and whatever she wanted from her uncles. And just as she had predicted the dark eyed boy lifted her somewhat awkwardly up and into his arms. Hinako moved a bit to test how much wriggle room she had before she wrapped her arms around his neck and contently sighed. Secured like this she started to take in the scent of the male that was carrying her. It was a curious mix of salt, metal and something earthy underneath. The blue eyed little girl also noted that the metal scent wasn't as strong as the one of her daddy and uncles, and that the overall mixture was pretty pleasant to her nose. Hhm, she would probably keep him, Hinako decided generously while she petted his soft black hair that was defying gravity on the back of his head.

Behind an out of his depth Sasuke a sniggering Naruto leaned against the couch and tried to suppress the belly laughter that tried to make their way out of his body. Sakura seemed to be torn between being entranced by the scene and jealous of the attention Hinako was receiving from Sasuke.

"Hajimemashite," the toddler carefully pronounced but still stumbled over a few syllables, "I'm Hinako-chan."

Sasuke's mouth twitched while he greeted back and even in full sentences, "Hello. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. It's nice to meet you too."

After another moment of staring at his features Hina-chan stated with a happy smile on her face, "You are pretty."

Behind them Naruto finally lost it and was crying tears while he still tried to suppress the peals of laughter that escaped him. The braying noises made Hinako's eyes become even wider while she unconsciously tried to hide in Sasuke's neck. Said Uchiha's cheeks had turned light pink while he bemusedly petted his sensei's daughter's hair.

Girls were confusing no matter the age, was the only thing that went through his head. Beside him Sakura squawked horrified, she was now getting competition from a toddler!

The whole scene was watched by a very amused Shiori who hid her own laugher in her husband's chest. She could feel his chest shudder with amusement while his arms went around her waist and he kept his eye on his daughter and Genins antics.

This was undeniably the start of a very entertaining relationship.

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

It took some time before everyone, aka Naruto, had calmed down once again but then they all worked themselves through lunch while Shiori kept up a light conversation with all of the Genins.

"Your cooking is fantastic, nee-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he stuffed his face with seconds, very intent on getting thirds if possible.

"Naruto is right, Hatake-san. It is delicious," Sakura agreed while she took another heap of the fried rice.

Beside them Sasuke just nodded before he continued to slurp the Miso soup with eggplants, one of Kakashi's favorite foods.

"Thank you, you three. Sakura-chan you can call me Shiori if you want. Oh and you are always welcome to drop by at any time and eat here," the black haired civilian assured them while she took a bite out of the Gyoza dumpling.

While the Genins had been occupied with washing up she had a quick conversation with her husband about their diet and Kakashi had agreed somewhat pained that it probably was a good idea to have them over as often as possible to check their calorie intake.

There went his safe haven from his obnoxious students.

"We couldn't…" Sakura tried to protest but her eyes had a hopeful shine in them, maybe like this she could avoid the confrontation with her mother about her increased food intake.

"Of course you can, it will also make things a lot easier because we will meet here from now on in the mornings. The training area and dojo are big enough for what I have planned to show you in the next few weeks. In the afternoons we will run missions like always," Kakashi added after he finished eating.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, Shiori-neechan!" Naruto exclaimed, surprisingly in a moderate voice, he seemed to have taken Kakashi's reprimand about loud noises in Hinako's vicinity to heart.

"… Thank you," Sasuke said while he stared at his empty plate, he wasn't sure what to make of this situation but his heart clenched slightly, he hadn't had homemade food for a very long time.

"This is very generous Shiori-san, Kakashi-sensei but isn't that going to strain your household budget?" Sakura asked worriedly.

She knew that groceries weren't that cheap, even if you bought them in bulk at the market and ninja seemed to need a lot more than civilians and she didn't want to become a burden for Kakashi-sensei and his wife.

Kakashi chuckled slightly while he reached over the table and ruffled his female student's hair, which elicited a slight blush from her; maybe the question had been a bit too personal. But to be honest she quite liked the fact that Kakashi-sensei was treating her so affectionately, her father was a lot cooler and didn't spend a lot of time with his only child and so Sakura grew up mostly under the overbearing thumb of her mother.

"Both Shiori and me earn enough to support you guys, don't worry," Kakashi's voice had a very warm undertone while he told his students this.

As a result all three of them blushed and looked down. Especially for Naruto and Sasuke this form of reassurance was something they had rarely received. Throughout his life Naruto only got it from the Hokage and Iruka-sensei, while Sasuke suddenly painfully missed his mother and loath he admit it, his brother.

"A-ano, you work Shiori-san?" Sakura asked tentatively.

The pink haired teenager found it a bit strange that her sensei's wife worked, Shiori was clearly a civilian and even more so she had a young child at home. Her own mother had been a stay-at-home-wife and later mother right from the beginning of her marriage and she still only took care of the household now that Sakura was already a Genin.

"Yes Sakura-chan, I own Mariko's tea house across from the stadium," Shiori explained kindly to the confused civilian born, she knew that married civilian women normally stayed at home and let their husband take care of them.

"O-oh… oh wow, the sweets there are really good!" the now excited thirteen year old exclaimed.

"Thank you," Shiori laughed before their conversation then changed to their favorite desserts.

While the two females talked animatedly about the sugary treats, Kakashi silently stood up and started to carry the plates to the kitchen, after a quick glance at each other Naruto and Sasuke followed his example.

"What are we going to do now, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked after they had filled up the newly acquired dishwasher, a new invention from Snow Country that had arrived a few months prior and was in hot demand in the ninja village right now.

"Well before we do anything else I will help you seal your notebooks so that only you can access them, leaving information like that lying around is just stupid and more than a bit dangerous. After that I thought that we could complete at least two D-Rank missions to practice your teamwork before you guys can go home," Kakashi answered.

Both adolescent males nodded at that before turning back to their pink haired teammate who was looking with sparkling eyes at Shiori, it seemed as if she had found a new role model. Kakashi felt some satisfaction at that, he really would have to investigate her home situation soon, but until then his wife would hopefully help him steer Sakura into the right direction. The girl wasn't stupid, far from it and she had her moments in which she was quite mature and insightful, but then those were destroyed by sudden bursts of immaturity that frankly flabbergasted Kakashi. He would have to keep watching her maybe this behavior had a reason.

The silver haired Jounin was ripped out of his thoughts when Hinako toddled closer to him and tiredly lifted her arms while yawning. He chuckled warmly while he carried her into the next room where her after lunch nap bed stood.

"Goodnight daddy," she mumbled tiredly, Hinako always swallowed parts of her words when she was close to sleep.

"Goodnight sweetheart," he answered her while he pulled the day blanket over her form and shaded the room.

All three of his Genin looked more or less fascinated while they watched him handle Hinako and then followed him as silently as possible out of the house and returned to the training area beside the dojo.

There Kakashi showed them the seal with which they could seal their notebook into a scroll and then added the signs for the blood security seal that was used by Tokubetsu Jounin and above.

"This seal is normally not shown to Genin because most of them don't need it. Your notebooks will contain a lot of information about yourself, so better safe than sorry in my opinion. It will take quite a bit more chakra than a normal seal, about three times as much but the price is definitely worth it. Sakura, Sasuke this will also help you increase your chakra capacity, the more often you use your chakra the bigger your reserves will get. Sakura I advise you to NOT reseal this book more often than four times a day, simply because you will need the rest of your chakra for training and missions. Sasuke fifteen times is okay, seventeen will push it," the silver haired Jounin further explained.

All three Genin nodded to what he was saying and then watched fascinated as the written Fuinjutsu texts vanished alongside their notebooks when they put their bloody finger in the middle and pushed chakra into it. Left behind was the curved word Seal.

All three Genin put their scrolls away before they turned to Kakashi to fulfill their daily quota of D-Rank missions.

They hadn't left the compound yet when Kakashi addressed his students once more, "I hope I don't have to tell you that the knowledge about my family has to remain between us."

All three teens looked at him confused before Sasuke's eyes widened and he asked tentatively, "Is that because of the kidnappings?"

"Yes. Just like you I was the last of my bloodline. No one of my enemies knows that I have a family. No one of my peers knows that I have a family," Kakashi said while he looked straight ahead, "Only the Hokage and a few of my closest friends and you three know about them, it's safer this way."

"Are kidnappings that common?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Yes, even the big clans like the Hyuuga, Aburame and Uchiha had countless attempts throughout the years," Kakashi said while closing the gate behind them.

The Jounin than looked around and tested the area for hidden chakra signatures, nobody was around… good.

"Is that why people were keeping an eye on me?" Sasuke finally interrupted the stunned silence that hung between them for two streets.

"Yes, well it was a mix of things, protection from kidnappings from other villages, from Itachi but also to make sure that you aren't poisoned, that you didn't commit suicide or start killing people," Kakashi said somewhat airy.

Naruto and Sakura gaped at their dark haired teammate while said Uchiha just took it all in before hhning unsurely.

"So no talking?" Sakura asked desperately to change the topic once more.

"No talking," Kakashi confirmed dead serious before entering the mission office.

XXXXXXX

It was interesting how a few explanations changed so much in his Genins team dynamic, Kakashi thought idly while he slowly made his way to the meeting with Iruka at the Academy. They were still not working together as well as he hoped but at least they were trying. He would have to watch if they kept this improvement up or fell back into their old habits in the next few days and weeks.

With a tired sigh Kakashi entered the building and searched for Iruka-sensei's chakra signature, he had asked the chunin for a meeting after collecting the second D-Rank for his team.

With a lazy walk he entered the classroom on his left and found the Academy teacher bent over his desk, working his way through what looked like mission reports.

"Iruka-sensei," he greeted lazily.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei… you are… right on time," the Chunin said somewhat lost.

"Oh really, I thought I was too early," the silver haired Jounin answered nonchalant.

He was perfectly aware that he was right on time and he wasn't happy about this but he had a date with a storybook and his cute daughter later on, so he had to hurry. But there was no way he was ever going to admit this to the younger man in front of him.

"… Eh right," Iruka-sensei sweatdropped and tried to regain his composure. "So what did you want to talk about?" he finally asked curious.

"All my students, but mostly Sakura and Naruto," Kakashi said and became a lot more serious.

"Is there something wrong?" Iruka asked concerned, his students were important to him, especially Naruto.

"Yes, Sakura-chan had no idea how much a Genin needed to eat and even dieted because her mother told her she would get fat if she ate too much," came Kakashi's reply while he concentrated on the other's body language.

Iruka nearly fell off his chair when he heard that. "WHAT? But, but… the parents were told in the first year about this. It is in the curriculum, along with an optional dietary plan…" Iruka said aghast.

"That's what I thought too," Kakashi said somewhat relieved, he had always thought that Umino Iruka was one of the more competent Chunin and he was glad that he hadn't been mistaken.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I can't tell you a lot about their education through the first three years. I got them when they entered their fourth year after Kirihara-sensei died during a mission," Iruka further explained.

"Now this is very interesting, can you tell me what they should have learned during those three years?" Kakashi asked curious, he had a vague suspicion.

"Sure. I can even give you the syllabus," the scarred Chunin agreed and fished out a stack of papers out of one of his drawers.

With a curious look Kakashi started to flip through the stack of papers and his eyebrow rose and rose. The written out curriculum wasn't that different from the one he had and all the gaping holes that he found in his students education happened mostly throughout the first three years.

"This is very interesting," Kakashi finally concluded.

"Did you find something?" Iruka asked curious.

"Since I got my team I noticed certain knowledge gaps. Gaps that all three of them had not only Naruto… and I have been wondering for some time now," Kakashi explained.

The silver haired Jounin then put the syllabuses for the first three years under Iruka's nose and pointed out certain topics that he had found missing in his kids education.

"Most of them should have been taught in the first three years. Especially the do's and don'ts about jutsus. I had to EXPLAIN to my three thirteen year old Genin why Genin normally weren't allowed to do Jounin level jutsus and the repercussions of not heeding this advice," his incredulousness shined through his normal aloofness.

Iruka looked sick while it dawned to him what had happened. "B-but they have been USING jutsus already when I took them over… I just presumed… oh god."

"And because a third of your students came from clans and most likely knew most of these things through their families it didn't shine up so glaringly. But for the one's from civilian families..."

"… were left behind and that's probably why so many failed the Genin and Team test. I think I'm going to be sick! Kirihara-sensei didn't teach only one class… if he did that with more than one generation, or if it was more than one sensei that was so irresponsible…" Iruka's face turned chalk white; they could have sent unprepared children to their death if they hadn't already done it.

"We need to tell the Hokage about this. This is a sabotage on the shinobi forces and could seriously hurt not only this graduation year but also Konoha's reputation," Kakashi now said dead serious, "Who is in charge of the Sensei-Academy?"

"Noboue-sensei but he is nothing more than a face for Elder Danzo. Everybody knows that if you want to become a sensei you better not have pissed off Elder Danzo," Iruka said with distaste he didn't like the fact that the system was so corrupt.

"Interesting, that's… very interesting," the silver haired Jounin said before turning back to the curriculum and pointing out the knowledge gaps to Iruka-sensei.

Shiori would have to read to Hinako today, Kakashi thought somewhat mournfully before concentrating back on the stacks of paper Iruka brought from the records room. They would be working through the night to present everything to Sarutobi-sama on the next morning.

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

Suffice to say Hokage-sama was less than amused when he found out that somebody had been messing with the education of Konoha's future ninja.

In less than twenty minutes every last Academy teacher in Konoha was tracked down by ANBU teams and handed over in a hush hush operation to the not so tender care of the T&I. What followed was what Konoha's ninja corps would from then on call the 'Academy Cleansing'. From the twenty three active teaching shinobi, three were being bribed to purposefully NOT teach civilian students certain things, two were genuinely incompetent, four were only doing a halfhearted job and to the horror of all involved there was one genuine pedophile.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was speechless, nearly half of the teachers in the Academy were not suitable for educating or purposefully missteaching the children and these ninja had had a hand in the development of Konoha's future. No wonder the amount of Jounin and Tokubetsu Jounin had been going down in the last few years. But what had made the old Hokage really furious was the apparent interference of Danzo. When the investigators had tried to track down the dropouts of the last ten years they made a horrible discovery. While three-fourths of them had settled down as civilians with normal jobs, the last fourth that contained probably the most talented of them had mysteriously vanished in the months after graduation.

Hiruzen had a pretty good idea what had happened to them.

It had taken the investigators less than four hours to come to this conclusion and to Hiruzen's relief the whole operation had not leaked in some way. He had no idea if it was chance or the will of the gods that his teammates and Danzo were occupied with the newest intelligence report of the happenings in Kumo and so suitably distracted but this gave his team of interrogators time to mind walk the two bribed Chunins as well as do a headcount on the former Academy students that WOULDN'T return to the academy the next semester for another try.

And then they found proof of Danzo's questionable actions, a missing child. Tsukiko-chan, a twelve year old orphan had vanished a few days ago and nobody had seen her since.

The brown haired girl had been third in class behind Sakura and Sasuke and had also shown a talent in Genjutsu but in the end had failed the test their Jounin-sensei had given them. Because of her quiet nature she had not a lot of friends and had lived in one of the apartments for orphaned Academy students since she had turned ten.

The moment this had become known to Hiruzen, the old man had put two Inuzuka ANBU on her trail and thankfully this decision paid off. They found her along with a very interesting hidden training facility and fifteen other children between the ages of four and ten alongside with four white masked shinobi.

Tsukiko and the white masked ninja couldn't talk; a curious seal prevented them from talking about anything that happened inside the facility or about who actually was behind this all. Luckily some of the younger children were still unsealed and all agreed that they had been introduced to an old, one eyed man with bandages over his face and arm. But the most damning fact that proved Danzo's involvement was his scent, the Inuzuka pair had picked it up when they had searched the facility after the ANBU teams had subdued the masked children. The Elder's scent was still lingering in the halls and rooms of the training facility and this was the final straw that broke the camel's back.

Sarutobi was unbelievably incensed that Danzo really dared to go so far directly under his nose; it was incredibly insulting to the Sarutobi clan head. Hiruzen admitted that he had been a lot too forgiving and lax in the years after Minato's death and that he had given his teammates and rival too much freedom in Konoha's happenings but he also never had anticipated that the old war hawk would be so depraved to do this to children. Worse to THEIR children, the children of Konoha they all had sworn to protect when they had become Genin.

Since Kakashi had informed him about his family the old Hokage had taken a closer look at his old rival's dealings to prevent said man from interfering with the family of the only really viable Hokage candidate in Konoha until Kakashi had enough support from his peers to head the interference off on his own. The third Hokage hadn't found anything solid during his enquiries but the rumors and hints that he received had made Sarutobi feel sick. The man had enough experience to know that rumors always, ALWAYS contained at least a tiny grain of truth. The old warmonger clearly had his fingers in too many pies around Konoha and outside of it. The mess with the Uchiha massacre should have been enough of a warning signal that Danzo was clearly not doing what was best for Konoha and its citizens. Hiruzen was now fearing that if he left his beloved village even a moment longer at the mercy of that man it would change for the worse until nothing was left of the legacy the first Hokage had entrusted to them.

The head of the Sarutobi clan knew that he couldn't just put Danzo on trial, they needed iron clad proof to convict Danzo as well as keep this under wraps as much as possible, Konoha really didn't need this kind of blow to their reputation, especially not now that they had agreed to host the Chunin exams. At least Danzo had no relatives left so there wouldn't be a lot of investigation into his sudden death, Hiruzen thought sardonically. Furthermore Sarutobi was sure that he would be able to keep his old teammates under control, after all it was THEIR idea to keep such things from the general population.

Everything aside there was another problem they had, none of Hiruzen's people had any idea how big Root was and what they would do the moment Danzo was arrested or found dead. They would have to do the conviction, trial and penalty today, when possible. In any case it had to happen fast to not give the old war hawk any time to escape it. To keep the whole thing clean and as silent as possible it would need careful planning and the help of his most loyal and powerful. Hiruzen sighed he could feel the headache coming; coordinating this without tipping off Danzo or Homura and Koharu was going to be a right chore if not impossible.

So the first thing he did after coming to his final conclusion was sending for Nara Shikaku and then Hatake Kakashi. When his Jounin Commander arrived and saw his grave expression, the normally laid back Nara head became even more relaxed than normal, a clear sign that his remarkable brain was working at full speed and ready for anything the Hokage would throw at him. Wordlessly Hiruzen handed over the file Inoichi had compiled about Danzo's confirmed and speculated transgressions and focused on the just arrived head of the Hatake clan.

"Hokage-sama?" the silver haired Jounin stated more than asked in his typical laid back voice.

"I'm moving against Danzo," the Sandaime said while he looked gravely at Kakashi, he hated the fact that he had to use the young father in his move but there were few who could be trusted fully at the moment, "I need you to put a team together to subdue him, you have an hour, go."

Kakashi nodded wordlessly and vanished from the secure room under the Hokage office. His thoughts were racing while he moved as fast as possible to Gai's preferred training ground. The silver haired Jounin would need as much backup as possible, Shimura Danzo was not a ninja to be taken lightly, especially not now. He arrived just to see Gai and his student Lee getting worked up about this or that. Not in the mood to deal with Gai's eccentrics he released a rapid chakra pattern that instantly had Gai's attention.

"Kakashi?" Gai asked in a serious tone that had his team gaping at him.

"Code Zero, get changed," was the only reply Kakashi gave him before vanishing back into the trees.

He contacted Genma, Yugao, Anko, Raido, Asuma and Kurenai pretty much the same way. To his luck most of them were alone, only Kurenai was also with her team. After that he returned to his home where he had told his team to go when the Hokage had sent an ANBU operative for him. To be honest Kakashi still couldn't believe the fact that he had been able to keep his family a secret from Konoha's black ops that long, even with the help of his friends and trusted colleagues.

While the silver haired Jounin shunshined back from contacting the red eyed kunoichi his mind was rapidly working through the different scenarios of what could happen in the next few hours and especially what could go WRONG.

Kakashi arrived in his backyard to find his Genins working through the basic set of katas of the Academy, Sasuke and Sakura were correcting Naruto's stance and the new sensei could already see vast improvements. All three looked up when he landed only a few meters away from them.

"Get inside we need to talk," his voice brook no argument and all three instantly scrambled to follow his order.

Inside Shiori was sitting in her designated work area and was in the middle of sorting through her paperwork; she had just returned from her visit at the tea house and picking up Hinako when she noticed the commotion in front of her window. Kakashi was talking to his students with a grave face and then Genma, Raido and Gai jumped down from the trees, all in ANBU gear without the masks. Team Seven went pale and then the group of ninja came into the house. Shiori's hands shook while she stood up, whatever was happening it was big. With a few quick steps she had arrived at Hinako's play area and picked the confused girl up before turning to the opening door on her left.

"Shiori, I need you and the kids to go into lock down as soon as we are gone," her husband said without beating around the bush.

Shiori swallowed before she nodded and then ushered Kakashi's Genin into the cellar to show them where the security seals were located.

It was the newest addition of house security on which Kakashi had insisted on after Yugao had been introduced to her. The reason for that was connected with said female's talents, because while the kunoichi was a primarily kenjutsu user she had the best barrier Fuinjutsu skills out of Kakashi's friends. The violet haired young woman had spent a whole week painting seals all over the house and had reinforced the walls and set up a basic barrier that had been reinforced again and again. The Fuinjutsu and chakra construct would not hold back a skilled attacker for long but it still was a pesky obstacle and would give the residents inside more time to either escape through the hidden tunnel or for the cavalry to arrive. For that reason Kakashi had shown Shiori some light chakra exercises to help her focus chakra to her hands and into the seals to activate them and while Shiori had practiced pushing chakra through her hands, which was a lot harder than she would have thought, she still wasn't proficient enough to activate the complete house security. The Genin on the other hand would not only have enough chakra to activate it but Naruto's reservoir would make the barrier a lot more powerful than any other Genin.

After giving the preteens a quick rundown where they would have to activate what, Shiori led them back up again and into the living room to distract them a bit. Kakashi and the other adult ninja had taken over the tea room that held the most privacy seals and seemed to discuss whatever had him so high-strung.

Her husband's students were playing distractedly with Hinako while Shiori made some tea for the four of them, she was working through all the knowledge she possessed about Canon but nothing shined up on what could have been the cause for this.

Shiori looked up when she heard the door opening from the tea room, out came all the ninja she had been introduced to, minus Tenzo and Hayate who were on missions. All of them wore black ops uniforms or decked out in the standard uniform that would give them the most protection.

Whatever was happening was serious, very serious.

 


	39. Chapter 39

 

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

Shiori saw out of the corner of her eyes how Hinako toddled up to Genma who was standing right behind Kakashi in ANBU gear but without a mask. The senbon wielder instantly lifted her up and carried her into the circle of adult shinobi. Kakashi's students looked completely out of their depth and a bit cowed and so stayed seated on the couch occasionally sending a quick look at how Hinako was passed from shinobi to shinobi.

"Shiori, I need to talk to you," Kakashi said just loud enough for his wife to hear him.

Said civilian nodded before she instinctively grabbed for one of his hands and led him into her bureau area after closing the door behind them. She turned around quietly and watched while Kakashi visibly tried to find words for what was about to go down.

Kakashi floundered a bit before he said, "There is a very precarious mission going on in Konoha right now… it is dangerous and could potentially lead to a massive backslash so not a lot of us are involved…. I can't guarantee that all of us will survive it… Shiori should something happen to me… I have already talked to our lawyer about this and he agreed to keep you two under wraps as much as possible… I… the guys promised to help you should this happen… just…Hinako… my team… please don't… they need someone to…"

Shiori nodded mechanically while she listened numbly to Kakashi's halted and somewhat disjointed speech. To be honest she had no idea what to think at that moment but she knew that Kakashi needed to be able to concentrate on this mission whatever it was.

Her voice was strangely listless when she said, "I… I promise, the kids are going to be fine… I will take care of them… all of them… and I will explain… I'm not going to let them deal with this on their own."

"Good… good," Kakashi said. "I left a lot of instructions with Atsuka-san… Shiori… I… if I could…" the last part was said unsurely.

"I know, it's your duty, it's what you do… don't worry… should, SHOULD something happen I will take care of everything… just… just concentrate on this mission and coming back to us, everything is going to be fine," now Shiori couldn't suppress the tears anymore, how do you react when your husband tells you that this mission could cost him his life? "I love you," her voice broke at the last part.

"I love you too… I love you both, Shiori-chan… and… you are right, everything is going to be fine, just fine so please don't worry," the silver haired Jounin desperately promised while he held his silently crying wife against his body.

"I know… I know. I'm just being silly," came the choked reply while she buried herself into his shoulder.

Kakashi desperately kissed her and gently stroked through her hair before the two returned to the living room. There his comrades and students were already waiting; Hinako was occupied by Anko who bounced her a bit up and down. Genma turned his head in their direction and took one look at Shiori's red and wet eyes and looked grimly at Kakashi before he nodded. The silver haired Jounin reluctantly let go of his wife's hand and walked over to his students, they deserved an explanation.

"We have been called for a mission and I'm not sure how long it will take. I want you to stay with Shiori for at least today and spend the night here," Kakashi said while he looked at the three teens in front of him.

Sakura's eyes were wide and had a suspicious wet shine to them, Naruto looked torn between being angry, confused and nervous and Sasuke simply gritted his teeth and his arm muscles were visibly shaking.

"It's dangerous isn't it?" Sakura asked her voice failed at the end.

"Yes and very classified, so don't talk about this no matter what. I wouldn't even have told you if it wasn't so close to home… I… take care of Shiori for me? I know you haven't known her for long but…" Kakashi answered in a serious voice.

"Don't worry sensei," Naruto said with an uncharacteristic quiet voice and a small smile on his face.

"Concentrate on your mission, sensei and we won't have to take care of her," came the reply from Sasuke while he watched the silver haired Jounin in front of him.

Beside him Sakura nodded furiously unable to say anything without starting to cry. All three of them were getting a pretty harsh reality check of what it meant to be a ninja only a bit over a week into their ninja career.

Kakashi chuckled, relieved about their easy acceptance of his family and ruffled their hair before turning around to pluck Hinako-chan from Yugao. His little girl looked worriedly up at him and clung to his chest, she had definitely picked up on the strained atmosphere.

"Hinako-chan, be good for your kaa-chan." Kakashi said while he carefully stroked through her silver, shoulder length hair.

The little girl nodded wordlessly and burrowed her face into the crook of his neck to breath in, Kakashi could feel her body relax from his familiar scent and then picked up her mumbled, "I love you, daddy."

The Hatake head swallowed and inwardly prayed that he wouldn't have to leave his family so early, not like his own father had left him. Kakashi had to ruefully admit that he now had a better perspective about his father's suicide, losing his wife must have fucking hurt if their marriage was anything like what he had with Shiori and shortly after that the loss of his honor? His father must have been devastated.  
With a quick glance he found his civilian wife in the middle of the shinobi circle, hugging people. Kakashi prayed that whichever way this operation went today that it wouldn't affect Shiori and Hinako.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Kakashi whispered in Hinako's ear before turning and walking over to his wife.

Shiori had used the time he had spent with his Genins and daughter to hug every last one of the ninja that were present and tell them to be careful. She now left Raido's arms and walked closer to him, in the last few minutes she had given up on holding back her tears and was now crying silently while she looked at him holding their daughter.

This was the first mission since Hinako's birth, since the being of their marriage, that was potentially lethal for him and her heart was obviously breaking but she bit her lip and didn't say anything to stop him she didn't want to make it even harder on him. When she had reached them she just buried her face in his shoulder and held him and their daughter desperately.

"Take care… all of you," was the only thing she said while she smiled at him through tears.

"We will, stay safe," Kakashi answered steadily.

His control was too good to show vulnerability in front of the people that relied on him to lead them but it was still hard to remove himself from her warmth. He then handed over Hinako, who waved at him and was clearly disturbed by the dark mood that hung in the room.

Without another word her turned away from his family and gave one last nod to his students before he left through the front gate, his comrades following with a grim and determined air around them.

**Interlude Asuma**

Asuma's heart stopped for a second when Kakashi dropped in front of him and Raido with a grim look on his face and said the dreaded words that put both of them instantly on high alert.

Code Zero.

Well, fuck.

It meant that something had gone seriously wrong and they were needed ASAP in their emergency location aka Kakashi's home, preferably decked out in full ANBU gear.

Asuma swallowed while he unsealed his ANBU uniform and quickly replaced his chakra blades with his ANBU ones; hopefully nothing happened to Shiori and Hinako-chan that would be devastating to all of them. In the last few months he had gotten to know Kakashi's wife better, not as well as the other members of their group but good enough to know that she was a genuinely nice person and that she really loved Kakashi. Furthermore their toddler daughter was absolutely adorable, Kakashi's little princess had wormed herself into the heart of each and every one of his comrades and he prayed to the gods that Kakashi's vulnerable family was safe and sound, because if they weren't there would be hell to pay.

When Asuma arrived at the Hatake place he could feel the familiar chakra of Kakashi's own ANBU team as well as Kurenai's but thankfully also the ones of Shiori and Hinako. Kakashi's family seemed to be okay, Asuma let himself feel a tiny amount of relief before concentrating back on the situation on hand. He hastily made his way inside and was confronted with grave faces.

With the sentence, "We are taking Danzo down today, orders of the Hokage," Kakashi greeted Asuma in the normally so serene tea room before he could ask and then returned to discussing seals with Yugao.

Ah Hell.

Asuma joined the group around Raido to plan the offensive attack, while his mind was racing. They were taking down the old war hawk? He had heard rumors about the dealings his father's old rival had but nothing had ever been confirmed. For his old man to now give the order to go after the man Danzo must have done something on the scale of Orochimaru. Feeling slightly sick the wind user concentrated on what Raido was saying about securing the Hokage office.

Just like they never had left the black operations the exANBUs quickly hashed out a plan to secure the building and take down Danzo. Kurenai and Anko who had only the barest experience concerning black ops listened attentively and consulted them on poisons and subtle Genjutsus for the trap. They would keep to the sidelines throughout the takedown and would only serve as a last resort. For this the youngest son of the Hokage was very glad, he knew it was unprofessional but it gave him some relief to know that Kurenai was out of the direct fire on this mission.

All in all it took the team of eight only ten minutes to put together the barest bones of the operation. Anko forked over one of her odorless gaseous paralyzing poisons that she only used in the direst of circumstances because it affected enemies and comrades alike without the antidote. Said antidote was distributed between the mission members before they left the tea room to say goodbye to the other members in the house.

Asuma looked away when Kakashi embraced a crying Shiori one last time, no matter how much he understood that this was the life of a shinobi and that each and every of his comrades with a family went through this it was still hard to watch a crying Shiori and a distressed Hinako.

Asuma's gaze fell nearly involuntary on the form of Kurenai when he scanned the room and something tugged on his heart. Maybe one day he would have this with the red eyed kunoichi in front of him. To be honest Kakashi's happy marriage had taken away most of the inhibitions against one of his own. Like his friend demonstrated, it COULD really work with the right woman.

Coming out of his thoughts when Kakashi returned his daughter to his wife Asuma gave his pouches a quick tug to check the strength of the attachment before he followed his comrades out of the house.

They had a council member to catch.

**PS: This chapter was a bitch to write!!!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you all for the nice and thoughtful comments I have received since I posted this story, it really makes me happy and helps me to continue to write the story. :D**

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

Kakashi swallowed painfully while he closed his eyes and listened to the repetitive beeping of the machines that told him that his comrades, his friends were still alive. That this man in front of him and the woman across the room were still breathing no matter how damaged they were. The silver haired Jounin's head and shoulders gingerly moved against the wall so that he could prop up his beaten body and give it some relief while he thought about how quickly luck had turned on them in the last few hours and how luck once more had kept these two alive until the medics had arrived.

It had all started the moment Kakashi had left his home. The silver haired Jounin had felt how the Fuinjutsu barrier had activated before the stealth function kicked in and the barrier had faded away from his senses, after that only chakra sensors would be able to pick it up. Relieved the former ANBU captain had turned his attention back to his movements through Konoha's woods. They were taking the long way to reach the Hokage tower along the outer walls of Konoha and then split up into pairs to avoid drawing attention.

The group moved covertly through four different entrance points and arrived in the secured room underneath the Hokage tower. Inside Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoichi were already talking shop about the happenings in a few hours. Kakashi gave them a quick rundown about what he and the other members of his team had discussed in his home and together with the two clan leaders the silver haired Jounin polished the rough draft into a workable plan.

Kakashi snorted bitterly, he should have known right at that moment that shit was about to hit the fan, everything had fit together too smoothly.

All three of them had agreed to take down Danzo in the Hokage's office to not give him space to escape or call for backup. The attack team had positioned itself throughout the Hokage floor as to not tip off Danzo before the trap closed around him. Only Genma and Raido were directly in the office, they were easy to explain because both of them served as elite bodyguards for the Sandaime Hokage and were incorporated in the ANBU protection detail of the Hokage anyway even if they weren't official ANBU members anymore, the actual ANBU detail had been sent down into the barracks for the next two hours.

Kurenai had agreed to position herself in the front room of the Hokage office; her excuse was to schedule her lunch break plans for the next day with the Hokage's secretary who actually was a good friend of hers.

Gai, Asuma, Yugao and himself had been in a sealed room that blocked anybody outside of it from picking up on their chakra signature which was directly above the entrance of the Sandaime's office. Anko on the other hand could be found in the small T&I archive the floor held, supposedly searching for some kind of information.

To give the antidote time to work the Hokage and the assault team had all taken it half an hour prior to the pretense meeting Danzo had been called to. Shikaku had carefully monitored Danzo's actions through the Telescope technique before sending out an oblivious ANBU operative to summon Danzo to the Hokage. They had all agreed that the less people knew what was going on the better the chance they had to nail the traitor down, because that's what Danzo was he had committed treason by going against a direct order of the Hokage.

The old shinobi had arrived ten minutes prior the meeting as was his habit and had moved through the secretarial office where Kurenai was talking cheerfully to her friend, both females had greeted the Elder before continuing their conversation the moment he had opened the door to the office.

"Welcome, Danzo," the Hokage greeted while he quickly finished up the paperwork in front of him, his pipe was lit in the corner of his mouth.

Shikaku and Inoichi were seated on a small table somewhat apart of the Hokage desk and simply nodded in the direction of the Elder. Danzo noted their presence absently and tested the air for the particular mix Hiruzen was using before becoming a lot more aware, the Sandaime smoked this particular brand only when he was agitated.

"Hiruzen, why the sudden meeting?" the scarred shinobi asked while he made his way further into the room, absently noticing the chakra signatures on the ceiling and recognizing them as familiar before dismissing them as a threat.

"We have a… bit of a problem Danzo and I'm not completely sure how to handle it," Hiruzen sighed while he moved the stack of paper aside and stood up to walk around the desk.

Danzo was just about to ask for specifics when he felt a strange feeling entering his body, what the… The old war hawk instantly tensed and rapidly scanned the chakra signatures that had moved into the direction of the Hokage office in the last few moments, he could only make out Mitarashi and she could be explainable as representative of the T&I. A sharp glance at Hiruzen didn't help either; his old rival gave nothing away through his expression and both the Nara and the Yamanaka clan head were once more bent over a stack of documents.

The only thing that saved him in the next moment was his decade long experience as a fighter, with the speed that had only slightly decreased since his prime he moved aside and so could escape the fatal blows that came from above. His vital organs were safe but his bandage free arm and back had become numb from the punch he had received from Maito and the electrical discharge from Hatake.

Fucking Hatake, he had been getting in his way for quite some time now.

With as much speed as he could muster up he moved away from the two Jounin only to be blocked by the weapons of Shiranui and Namiashi while Usuki and Hiruzen's youngest brat dropped down in front of the Hokage. Confronted with such a big group of enemies the Root Commander felt himself forced to reveal his greatest weapon, he ripped off the bandages of his newest acquisition curtsey of Orochimaru. Nearly a year had gone by after the Uchiha massacre until Danzo had dared to contact Orochimaru concerning his upgrade. After that it had taken another ten months to get him to agree to the operation which in the end had led to problem after problem with his arm until the last operation only a few months ago had finally yielded some useful results. Of course he had trained with the arm as soon as possible but it was still too new and so the Elder couldn't use it to its maximum capability.

Kakashi's eyes went wide in horror when he realized what he saw on the just freed arm of Danzo's and shouted, "Close your eyes! He has Sharingans in his arm."

Danzo cursed underneath his breath when his Genjutsu activated a second too late and everybody present had already closed their eyes and started their counter measures. He rapidly stopped said Genjutsu when he felt it drain his chakra reserves too fast and in turn triggered the cells of the First Hokage. The Shimura could practically feel how the dead cells crawled up his arm and changed another part of his body. Cornered like this he chose the safest path and turned to jump through one of the windows of the office only to change direction in the last moment and shunshin through the wood door. On his way out he destroyed the wooden construction in a fraction of a second and then speeded through the only partially reinforced windows behind the secretary that was pushed down by a furious looking Yuuhi.

Behind him he could hear loud cursing and as he picked up speed, Danzo could feel eight chakra signatures hot on his heels. Seconds later he could feel three of his Root agents engaging the group and occupying the same amount of ninja, if he wasn't wrong it were Shiranui, Namiashi and Yuuhi. Now only five were left and leading them was the blasted Hatake that he was now making responsible for this whole disaster. Logically Danzo of course knew that he couldn't make the ninja responsible without knowing all the facts but right in that moment it felt more than satisfying. In a spur of the moment the old war veteran changed directions and sprinted in the direction of the civilian hussy the boy had knocked up and their brat. Had Hatake really thought that he could keep them a secret from him? Yes, it may have taken his agents some time to connect the tea house owner with the silver haired thorn in his side but when it had happened and he had heard about the infant Danzo couldn't have been more satisfied. The little girl would be a fine Root agent in a few years when she was out of the toddler stage, furthermore her kidnapping would also hurt the only other viable Hokage candidate in Konoha and a compromised mind would damage his chance to be chosen further. Behind him the Root Commander could feel his pursuers increase their pace even further; especially Hatake's signature was obviously agitated and started to break formation.

Good, make mistakes! Danzo thought viciously while he pushed his body further.

Kakashi gritted his teeth while his heart was beating a mile a minute, this couldn't be happening, Danzo was heading directly to his home, where his family and his team was hiding. What was Danzo playing at? He couldn't know about them could he? The silver haired Jounin cursed inwardly when the answer popped up; of COURSE he knew about his family, how could he have been so utterly naïve? And now the old war hawk was going after his family… like hell he would allow that!

Decision made up he overtook his comrades and poured as much chakra into his feet as he dared, behind him he could feel how another two of his comrades faltered in their pursuit, it seemed as if another two of Danzo's Root members had arrived to help their master. Concentrating back on his task Kakashi caught up to the Shimura within the next ten seconds and was only thirty meters away from him when the Hatake home appeared in front of him and Danzo crashed head first into the Fuinjutsu barrier and unfortunately broke it.

That must have hurt, Kakashi thought idly while he reached the Elder.

The silver haired Jounin didn't waste this precious moment of disorientation and instantly attacked. He got one good kunai hit in before he was suddenly on the defensive side of the battle. The old war veteran was even sprier than Kakashi had feared and he was barely keeping up. At least it seemed as if he couldn't use his Sharingan arm properly, all ten eyes were closed.

Two moments later Asuma and Anko caught up to them and were distracting Danzo enough that he missed the opportunity to put his fist through Kakashi's ribcage. Anko instantly summoned her snakes and sent the beasts right in the middle of the fray while she kept some distance. She was neither as fast nor as strong as Asuma and Kakashi and was fully aware that she would only be an easy target for Danzo and a distraction for her comrades should she try to attack the Root Commander. Her precaution was unfortunately useless because the moment Danzo had pushed both shinobi aside he rushed the snake user, only Kakashi's last minute intervention saved Anko from being impaled by a kunai. In the following melee Kakashi was able to get a hold on Danzo's arm while he deflected the kunai with one of his own but before the Hatake could do anything Asuma appeared behind Danzo and sunk one of his Chakra blades in the strange face of the Sharingan hand and the other partially in the shoulder blade. Kakashi was already calculating how to finish this battle when Danzo moved his hand lighting fast and thrust his cane through Asuma.

The silver haired Jounin's heart missed a beat while he looked at the astonished eyes of the wind user across from him.

An enraged shriek as well as an anguished yell came out of two female throats, followed by a snake that bit into the hand that held the cane lodged inside Asuma. Kakashi's brain stopped thinking and his reflexes took over. In a fraction of a moment he was on Danzo, Anko not far behind him and both of them were attacking anything they could reach. Through the haze of red Kakashi noticed that Kurenai landed beside Asuma and engulfed his chest with green chakra before the two seemingly vanished into their surroundings. Good, she had put them under a genjutsu.

Now the Root Commander became really pressed to win this fight, his wounds were seriously beginning to hinder him and both Hatake and Mitarashi didn't seem to slow down one bit. He would have to put the snake summoner out first, he had already been bitten by one of her beasts and he could feel how the poison moved through his veins along with whatever else he had breathed in at the Hokage tower, another bite and he would be down for the count. With Hatake he could deal later but first was the poison user's due, he HATED poison users.

With a burst of speed Danzo was suddenly in Anko's personal bubble. His left hand snapped out and went for her neck. Desperate to save his friend from death Kakashi's hands snapped out, took a hold of the Sharingan arm and ripped backwards.  
  
What happened next Kakashi could only see thanks to his Sharingan, Danzo's fingers touched Anko's sealed Ten no Juin and it pulsed once before it started to spread over her body. In the same moment the muscles and bones of the old shinobi underneath Kakashi's hands gave in and with a wet ripping noise Kakashi separated the Sharingan arm from Danzo's body.

The clearing was silent with disbelief for a moment until suddenly the snake user started to shriek and writhe in pain. Wide eyed Kakashi turned back to a dry heaving Danzo, the silver haired Jounin knew that he had to wrap this up fast his comrades needed him.

Before him Danzo desperately tried to stop the blood flow from his shoulder while counter attacking Kakashi's jabs with his feet. The Hatake could practically see how the blood loss was taking its toll and with a carefully placed backwards flip and vicious kick he cracked the Elder's spine just below the neck.

The once so revered shinobi lay helplessly on the floor.

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

Kakashi landed tiredly beside the body of the old war veteran, surprisingly Danzo was still alive but if he didn't do anything the old war hawk would bleed out in the next minute. With a tired sigh the silver haired Jounin wiped out one of his sealing scrolls and sealed Danzo alongside his ripped off arm, this would hopefully keep him alive long enough for the T&I to make suitable arrangements.

He then turned his attention to Anko who was curled into a ball, writhing on the floor. Kakashi vaguely acknowledged the shinobi dropping down beside him, Gai helped him uncurl the kunoichi and pin her down to the floor while on the other side of the clearing the just arrived ANBU team's designated medic poured her chakra into Asuma's still form before unsealing a stretcher. Kurenai and a just arrived Raido moved to carry their comrade to the hospital so that the ANBU medic could continue to monitor Asuma's condition and keep him stable.

The other three ANBU operatives positioned themselves around Gai and Kakashi.

"Wolf-taicho, what is going on?" Lizard-taicho asked while he grabbed the moaning Anko's head and shoulders and helped to pin her down more securely.

Kakashi only grunted, "Classified mission, orders from the Hokage."

The silver haired Jounin carefully traced the black and white pattern with his eyes; it had started to move from the Ten no Fuin down Anko's body. Seeing no other way to get a better idea of what was happening to his comrade Kakashi reactivated his Sharingan once more and what he saw was even worse than he had thought. Beside him ANBU Mouse harshly sucked in air, Kakashi knew what the Hyuuga operative was seeing and could only agree. The two dojutsu user could practically see how the corrupted chakra spread through Anko's body and corrupted her chakra network on the way. From the increased cries and keens it was also becoming more and more painful with the minute. The situation became even worse when the seal started to suck the purple haired kunoichi's chakra into itself and the snake summoner could barely produce enough to stay ahead of it.

They had to do something soon or Anko would die.

Behind them the front door flew open and a wide eyed Sasuke and Naruto came through it only to come to an instant halt at the scene in front of them, vaguely Kakashi noticed a splash of pink peeking through between the two males. The sight of his Genins triggered a dangerous idea in Kakashi.

"NARUTO come here!" he shouted urgently.

Kakashi then ripped open Anko's mesh shirt with a cleverly placed kunai and some chakra control before he bit into his finger and started to draw the bleeding digit over Anko's body in a quick sequence of seals. While working Kakashi vaguely registered that his Genin only hesitated for a second before he started to jog over. When Naruto had reached the shinobi group Kakashi was just putting the final touches to the seal he had drawn over Anko's skin. Gai, ANBU Jackal and ANBU Mouse were doing an excellent job at holding the kunoichi's body as still as possible while Lizard-taicho held her head in a vice grip.

"This could kill her," ANBU Mouse grunted out before Kakashi could open his mouth once more.

"Yes but there is no chance of her surviving if we do nothing, so I'm going to take the risk," came the instant reply from the Hatake clan head before he turned back to his student, "Naruto I need you to put your hands at this and this seal and then push as much chakra into it as you can, none of us have enough to overpower this seal but you may have it."

The blonde boy looked wide eyed at Kakashi before he swallowed and put his shaking hands over the sign above Anko's heart and the one on her lower stomach.

"Okay on three Naruto. One, two, three!" Kakashi counted down.

The Uzumaki in front of them activated the seal and started pushing massive amounts of chakra into Anko. The snake summoner's screaming kicked up another notch and the only thing that stopped Naruto from drawing back and cutting off his chakra flow was the reassuring hand on his back. Kakashi left hand was a steady pressure between Naruto's shoulder plates while his right was manipulating Naruto's chakra inside the seal. As the seal caster it was his job to help the energy to flow where it was needed and to be honest he barely could keep control of the giant amount, Naruto was truly a chakra monster.

At first nothing changed other that the seal was now also eating away on Naruto's chakra but a few moments into the activation of the seal Kakashi felt a distinct change in the seal pattern, it was as if something inside of the corrupted energy was filling up too quickly. It felt like a water balloon that had been put on an open tap and was becoming fuller and fuller until it finally burst. Kakashi felt the proverbial bang going off inside of the seal and ripped his hands away from it before throwing Naruto at his teammates who had come slightly closer. Lighting fast he and the other adult shinobi around him jumped back, they still were caught in a massive chakra wave originating from Anko. With a final keen the purple haired kunoichi finally passed out and the corrupted chakra drew back into the seal. Around him Kakashi could feel his comrades tense when instead of the script settling it started to unravel and to the horror of all present something started to wriggle out of the seal.

It was a white somewhat translucent snake, about as thick as Kakashi's thigh.

The silver haired Jounin stared appalled at the thing that opened its mouth and as something blue tried to escape. ANBU Jackal behind him was the first one to react and erected a Fuinjutsu barrier so that the blue light, whatever it was couldn't escape. His actions spurred the others to  respond and when the normal sealing technique didn't work Kakashi gathered the last of his chakra to create a Shishō Fūin, an evil spirit binding seal. When the seal settled the Hatake stumbled slightly and was caught by Lizard and Gai who held him up while he caught his breath. The white snake that had come out of Anko had turned into some kind of white sludge and the purple haired kunoichi's neck was amazingly enough seal free.

Now Kakashi became aware of the other ANBU team and the group of medic nins that had landed between the dojo and one of the empty clan houses and was watching them tensely, the moment the barrier went down said medic nins rushed over and started to check out everybody for injuries. Anko was moved on a stretcher and then in the direction of the hospital while a female medic was filling his chakra coils with an emergency chakra transplantation to head off complete chakra exhaustion. Across from him Gai's left arm was set, Kakashi hadn't even realized that his so called eternal rival had a broken hand but he would love to know who the hell had been able to break the Taijutsu expert's arm.

Exhausted Kakashi nearly missed when one of the team of medics asked if the owner of the house had already been interviewed. His body and mind screamed of exhaustion but Kakashi kept it together and sent a sharp look at Lizard-taicho and made an aborted sign to shut the Chunin up and get them all off the property. The ANBU captain barely hesitated before he gave the order to move to the present medics. Most of them nodded and repacked their things as quickly as possible knowing the drill concerning the black ops forces, only a few floundered but in the end weren't brave enough to contradict the order from the ANBU captain.

When everybody but the former and current ANBU operatives and Kakashi's Genin team had left, the silver haired Jounin relaxed a bit and waved his team over. The three white faced teens looked at him with worry and Sakura made a hand movement as if to touch him before shyly pulling her hands behind her back and looking to the side.

Naruto finally opened his mouth and said still shaken, "Sensei, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Naruto don't worry and Anko will hopefully be too. You guys can go back inside if you want or stay here but I would appreciate it if you can tell Shiori that it's fine for her and Hinako to come out."

"Hai, sensei," all three of them answered before turning around and running to the house.

"Right… I forgot that you have brats now," Lizard-taicho said amused while he watched the kids run.

Kakashi mirrored his amusement in a grin before he answered mysteriously, "I have a lot more than that."

He immensely enjoyed the double take both ANBU teams made when a panicked looking Shiori with a wide eyed Hinako on her hip walked through the front door. Kakashi had decided that it wouldn't achieve anything to hide his family from these two particular ANBU cells; he had worked with all of them but especially with the two current captains and trusted them to keep their mouths and those of their subordinates shut at least for a little while. This encounter with Danzo had shown him that the separation he had put his family into wasn't as safe as he had thought it was.

"Hatake?" came the somewhat faint exclamation from his fellow ANBU captain.

Kakashi somewhat regretted the fact that the stiff ANBU masks prevented anybody from seeing the expression of Konoha's finest, at least the body language was entertaining enough. The silver haired Jounin also noted with satisfaction that when his Genin noticed the attention Shiori was drawing to her person they tightened their formation around her. His wife on the other hand only had eyes for him and with some hasty steps she was suddenly in the middle of the ANBU operatives and stared concerned at his bloody vest and exhausted form but refrained from touching. She knew better than to touch a contaminated uniform without asking beforehand.

"Anata…" was the only thing she said before she bit her lip.

"It's fine, nothing lethal just some bruises, cuts and chakra exhaustion," Kakashi rumbled before he removed his arms from his comrades and tugged at one of her hair strands.

Shiori's body visibly relaxed and nodded before she shifted Hinako enough so that their daughter had a better view of him and the men in front of her. The young father absently noted that Hinako's eyes took nearly fifty percent of her face up, if this wasn't such a serious situation he would have cooed at her and encased her into a full body hug.

"Daddy," came the half loud and mumbled word from Hinako.

It seemed as if she reacted with shyness and uncertainty when confronted by so many strangers and him injured. Good girl, being wary in such a situation was only wise, was his only thought to that.

"I'm fine, Hina-chan. Shiori, I need to report to the Hokage and then check on my comrades so I can't tell you when I will be back…" the silver haired Jounin said in a calm but serious voice.

Shiori just nodded in acceptance and then turned with a curious gaze to the still somewhat frozen ANBU forces around them. Kakashi followed her gaze and then grinned.

"Right, these are Lizard-taicho's and Wombat-taicho's ANBU teams; they will be taking samples of the battlefield and remove all weapons. What happened here is classified, so no matter who asks you and the kids, you can't tell ANYONE unless you have the express permission of the Hokage," Kakashi explained with a quick nod sideways to the two men standing beside him.

"We will also put up a guard for tonight until Kakashi returns," Lizard-taicho interjected calmly, it seemed as if he had regained some of his equilibrium.

Shiori nodded thankfully and then kissed Kakashi on the masked cheek, keeping Hinako out of touching distance before she gently squeezed Gai's good hand and turned back to the anxious waiting Genin.


	42. Chapter 42

 

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

The moment the front door closed behind the last shinobi Shiori's tears started anew. Oh god, what was going to happen now? Had her mere presence and interaction with Konoha's citizens really changed so much that she couldn't predict anymore what was going to happen? The black haired civilian didn't know but damn it, this made things a lot harder to cope with than she had thought.

Taking a deep breath Shiori turned back to the morose looking teens and quickly wiped the tears from her face before smiling somewhat wobbly at them, all three of them returned the smile more or less successfully.

"I'm sorry about this. I'm still learning to cope with the harder parts of being married to a shinobi. Would you now please activate the Fuinjutsu barrier?" Shiori said before turning to her now cooled down cup of tea.

All three Genin nodded thoughtfully before they jogged down into the cellar to activate the seals on the wall. They could feel the walls coming up around them before the pressure vanished from their senses nearly entirely. Team Seven returned to the living room where their sensei's wife was waiting with a plate of fruit and cookies as an afternoon snack.

"Please help yourself," Shiori said while she handed a healthy cookie that was nearly twice the size of Hinako's hands to her daughter. The toddler already had an increased metabolism thanks to her father's genes and was eating twice as much as a civilian her age.

"Shiori-san?" came the shy question from the only female kunoichi present.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Shiori answered curiously.

The tea house owner had been working through her paperwork while Kakashi's Genin had first played a little bit with Hinako before leaving her with three Naruto clones to boss around. The young ninja in training were now occupied with sharpening their kunais and other weapons. They had spread them out over the long dining room table while leaving some room for Shiori's paperwork and Sasuke was showing his two teammates how to do this as clean and fast as possible while both Sakura and Naruto were imitating him as precisely as they could. They had learned this in the Academy but neither Naruto nor Sakura had ever resharpened their weapons more than a handful of times and Sasuke's way was not only more accurate but also a lot faster.

"How did you meet Kakashi-sensei?" the pink haired girl asked shyly while she checked her latest kunai over for bumps and scratches.

Shiori paused in her work and thought about the question before snorting, "As cliché as it sounds, it was a damsel in distress situation. I was being bothered by a persistent and very drunk admirer and Kakashi stepped in when he hit me."

"That's so romantic," Sakura sighed, before she furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Wait, what? This admirer hit you? I would have beaten him into a pulp for daring to do something like this!"

"Yes, you probably could have Sakura-chan, but you can't forget that I'm a civilian. Sousuke-san was physically a lot stronger than me, even when drunk… I was pretty lucky that Kakashi had taken that route to get home… a lot of girls aren't," the young mother explained with a bittersweet smile.

"Is it that common?" Naruto asked wide eyed and beside him Sasuke had put down the kunai he had been working on and also paying attention.

"Well not as much to kunoichis or civilian clan members, though it happens to them too. But yes it does, though Konoha has it pretty good under control. The police force has never tolerated such behavior and they run extra patrols around the time most businesses close to reduce the possibility as much as possible. Still, there are more than enough chauvinistic assholes who can't seem to take a no from a woman and find a way to slip by the patrols. In the more rural areas it's even worse; there it is not uncommon for women to be seen as property that men can just take and do with whatever they want," Shiori explained seriously.

"That can't be real," Sakura said horrified.

"Oh it is. I was born in one of those areas Sakura-chan and have been told my whole life that my husband will take care of everything as soon as I'm married and that I'm expected to obey his every command... I was a year younger than you are now when my parents died. The villagers expected me to marry a forty five year old man because I had no family left and he offered and they would have continued to pressure me until I gave in," the black haired civilian told the children in front of her, they needed to understand that the world was different than they were led to believe in the Academy.

"But you escaped!" Naruto said wide eyed and slightly panicked.

"Yes, Naruto. I sold my family's farm and left as fast as possible on the following morning. I was twelve years old, like hell I would marry someone like Fuji-san," Shiori said wryly while she took note of the Genins reactions.

All three of them watched her fixated while she told them how she had made her way to Konoha and then started a life here. Especially Sasuke looked contemplative; maybe it helped him to realize that he wasn't the only one with a tragic stroke of fate and that there are different kinds of hardships.

Sakura on the other hand had wide eyes and seemed to be disillusioned about the romantic meeting between Shiori and Kakashi. Out of all three of them she had been sheltered the most and hearing about how women were still treated like property, even HERE in Konoha made her contemplate what could have happened to her if she hadn't chosen the path of a kunoichi.

Naruto in turn looked at Shiori with admiration, the black haired civilian wasn't sure what she had done to deserve this but it made her feel warm being looked up to by the sweet little hyperactive boy.

"All this happened to you and you never gave up!" Naruto now exclaimed while he abruptly stood up from the table, "You are awesome, Shiori-neechan. I promise I also will never give up no matter what!"

The black haired civilian's eyes widened before she suppressed a giggle and drew the blond boy in front of her in a hug; he was too cute for words sometimes. Sasuke and Sakura didn't know if they should find Naruto's outburst embarrassing or not, and in the end decided to just smirk amused at each other while they watched as Naruto turned red.

Hinako-chan had looked up startled by the sudden outburst from the dining room table and was now watching with big eyes as another copy of the blonde boy she was riding on was now being hugged by her mother… she wanted a hug too!

With careful moves Hinako untangled herself from her packhorse and toddled over to the group at the table, the clones just shrugged at each other before they dispersed. Hina-chan only vaguely noticed the sudden smoke behind her; she was too intent on reaching her mother.

"I want one too!" came her demanding call when she was only a few steps away.

Shiori looked down from poking Naruto's beet red cheeks at her little daughter, with a laugh she fished the toddler from the floor and settled her against her chest for a good cuddle. The silver haired little girl sighed in satisfaction before her eyes closed somewhat and she breathed in her mother's calming scent.

Sakura cooed while her eyes were fixated on the youngest Hatake, she even had hearts in her eyes, as a result both Naruto and Sasuke threw each other a weirded out gaze before returning to sharpening their tools and packing them away.

They had just finished with putting everything away and Shiori was contemplating on letting them run through katas in the courtyard to keep them occupied when they heard a loud bang from the front side of the house and they felt the Fuinjutsu barrier disintegrate. Alarmed Shiori hurried to a window and what she saw took her breath away and made her heart pump nearly twice as fast.

Kakashi was fighting with a figure that looked suspiciously similar to the Anime Danzo; the two were fighting at a high enough speed that she only could see blurs the moment they moved again. Now also Anko and Asuma had entered the fray and sending attacks in Danzo's direction. Horrified the black haired civilian moved a few steps back and grabbed at Hinako. What the hell was the twisted Elder doing here? He shouldn't be confronted for another three years or so, so why was her husband and his comrades fighting him?

Beside her Sasuke's hands clenched and unclenched before he said, "Shiori-san, I think you should go into the back of the house."

Naruto on Shiori's other side looked blatantly frightened but nodded to Sasuke's sentence.

Before Shiori could answer she witnessed Asuma going down, a high pitched noise escaped her when she saw the sensei of Team Ten go down, she hadn't even really realized what she had just seen when Anko was the next one to go down. The snake user's screams, even seeped through the walls, were like a punch in the gut and Shiori vaguely realized how the Genin around her turned white and Hinako started to cry.

Mechanically Shiori hurried to her sobbing daughter on the floor and lifted her into her arms when she heard a retching sound from Sakura and then a satisfied exclaim from Naruto.

The blonde boy turned around and said with a conflicting face, "Kakashi-sensei won," before rushing to the door.

Shiori couldn't do anything to stop Team Seven from going outside and so just bit her lip and stared out of the window while she kept Hinako's eyes away from the scene that played out in front of her. The black haired civilian watched helplessly as Naruto was called over by Kakashi and then they somehow unsealed Anko's Ten no Fuin. Her friend lay so helplessly still on the hard ground that Shiori had problems suppressing her tears. Hinako beside her head started to whine and wriggle but the blue eyed woman didn't relinquish her grip on the silver haired toddler, her daughter really didn't need to see this.

Only after Anko had been transported away the young mother let Hinako take a look out of the window, predictably she started to chant 'Daddy' the moment she saw Kakashi outside with a group of strangers.

Shiori was unsure what to do now, she wanted to check Kakashi and Gai over but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Her husband had until now always kept their relationship hidden. With Hinako in her arms it was not hard to guess to who she was married. The black haired civilian was ripped out of her thoughts when the front door opened once more and Kakashi's Genin reentered the living room.

"Kakashi-sensei says it's okay if you want to come out," Sakura said quietly, she was still white as a sheet.

Unbelievably relieved Shiori made her way out of the house, the three teenagers trailing behind her. Her appearance drew the attention of all shinobi in her front yard.

A normal civilian would have at that point turned around and vanished back into the house but Shiori prided herself on not being one of those simpering creatures. Instead she made her way directly to her husband, though the intense gazes of the masked shinobi were pretty intimidating the black haired civilian didn't shy away, there were two reasons for this. Firstly these masked men and women were Konoha ANBU, Kakashi had explained the purpose of the shadow forces to her some time after they had started dating. The ANBU forces were the final defense and protection of the village, each one of them had and still was undergoing an unbelievable gruesome training regime to protect the citizen of Konoha, to protect her and Hinako, so Shiori had nothing to fear from them. Number two was Kakashi's reassurance, there was NOTHING more important to her husband than Hinako's and her safety, the silver haired Jounin had proved this time and time again, so when he said she could come out he was more than certain that nothing would happen to them even when he was injured.

Shiori came to a stop only an arm length away from Kakashi, his uniform was covered in blood and god knows what else but the black haired woman still just barely remembered the rules concerning soiled uniforms and so stopped herself from hugging her husband. At least it didn't seem as if he had any grave injuries.

"Anata…" Shiori started before she bit her lip, she had no idea what to say to him, what to ask.

Her husband thankfully understood her even without sentences and so gave her a quick reassurance about his physical state before turning his attention to their daughter. While Kakashi was talking to Hinako Shiori glanced around her, there were seven ANBU members besides Gai and Kakashi and all were pretty much speechless if she read their body language right. Interesting.

As if she had talked out loud, Kakashi introduced the two ANBU captains to her before warning her about talking about what had happened beforehand. After a quick goodbye he and Gai vanished in direction of the Hokage tower.

The moment their sensei was gone Sasuke and Naruto flanked Shiori on both sides while Sakura held herself laterally behind Sasuke. As a response Lizard-taicho cocked his head in amusement before turning his attention back to Shiori

"… Hatake-san?" the ANBU captain asked inquiringly.

"Yes, but I go by Inoue in public," Shiori answered friendly while she bounced Hinako slightly up.

"Very well, we will probably be finished in an hour, until then please stay away from the scene," the shinobi with the Lizard mask stated before he and the rest of the ANBU operatives started to scan their surroundings.

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Dear Readers,  
to head off well meant messages concerning the story _Little Purple Book_ from _RosesAreRed14_ , I gave her PERMISSION to use Mariko’s in her story and if you haven’t read it yet and like OC’s go check it out. ;)**

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

Even with their injuries and exhaustion Kakashi and Gai covered the distance between the Hatake home and the Hokage tower in record time. They arrived only seconds after Genma and Yugao dropped down from the building across from the Hokage tower, unfortunately Kurenai and Raido were still nowhere in sight.

Kakashi let his gaze wander over both of his comrades, they were certainly injured. Genma had a few bled through bandages covering his upper arms and shoulders, the cuts and stab wounds must have been nasty to bleed through the ANBU standard bandages, the silver haired Jounin was sure that the senbon wielder would have to get those looked at in the hospital as soon as they were finished. Yugao on the other hand had the beginnings of a black eye and she was also favoring her left foot.

"Sitrep," Kakashi grunted while he forcefully relaxed his thighs, the bruised muscles were starting to give him trouble.

"Raido, Kurenai and me engaged the Root operatives. We brought three down with some difficulties. One of them was a wind user and he hit me with Wind Blades, so I stayed behind to get them to T&I and get the cuts patched up. We sent Kurenai ahead as backup for you guys and Raido helped me doctor up my wounds somewhat before following her. I sealed those bastards and brought them back to Inoichi, the ANBU medic stopped the internal bleeding but there is something in the cuts that stops chakra healing and they will have to heal naturally," Genma reported in a relative calm voice.

Kakashi nodded before looking at Yugao.

"Gai and I engaged the next Root members; one was a weapon master and the other an earth user. Gai fought the weapon master and nearly won but when the bastard changed direction in the middle of the fight to go after me Gai had to put an arm in front of the hammer the guy was swinging. I'm not sure how bad his injuries are…" Yugao trailed off when she looked at Konoha's Green Beast.

Said man grinned at her and said in a for him moderately calm voice, "It's fine my youthful comrade, it was a clean break and a medic nin fixed it right up!"

Yugao just nodded before continuing, "Anyway, the earth user got me with a surprise hit when I was distracted by an attack from the weapon master, my left foot is bruised pretty badly and he gave me a nasty concussion, not that I knew at that moment. Gai sent me back with the sealed Root members. Oh and Kurenai overtook us while Gai sealed our opponents."

"The concussion?" Kakashi asked slightly concerned, concussions were nasty and could be fatal if not treated correctly.

"The ANBU medic healed most of it after I nearly ran into a wall," Yugao answered dryly.

This elicited a tired grin from her comrades; she hadn't been the first in this group to run into a wall because of a concussion and would probably not be the last.

Kakashi then became serious once more, "Anko and Asuma are in the hospital for critical injuries, I have no idea how they are. Asuma was stabbed with Danzo's cane through the torso and Anko had her seal tampered with, Yugao and Raido are also there but they are more or less fine. On another note the mission objective was fulfilled, Danzo is captured and barely alive. I cracked his spine and I ripped off his Sharingan arm."

The team members were feeling a mixture of dark satisfaction about Danzo's state and worry for their comrades but quickly locked those emotions away when they entered the secured room where a grim looking Hokage along with an uncommonly focused Nara Shikaku waited.

"Mission objective fulfilled, Hokage-sama," Kakashi stated while he handed over the sealing scroll with Danzo inside.

The Hokage looked if possible even grimmer when he noticed half of the team missing. "Causality report first."

"No deaths at the moment but both Asuma and Anko are critical. The rest has moderate to severe injuries but nothing fatal or permanent," the silver haired Jounin elaborated to give his Hokage a chance to get his bearings after hearing his son was injured critically.

"Danzo?" the sixty eight year old ninja asked.

"Barely alive. Broken spine, some serious cuts on the back and I removed his Sharingan arm," the team captain answered quickly.

"Good," was his only reply.

"Cover story?" the Hatake inquired politely.

"Infiltration. Danzo was critically wounded and is under ANBU protection. The Infiltrator was discovered. Your team engaged him and his team members. Classified as SS-rank mission," came the lazy answer of the Nara clan head on the side, he had returned to his normal slump after hearing the news of Danzo's capture.

"Understood," all team members answered before bowing to their leader and leaving the room, the rest would be up to the T&I division and the Hokage.

"Hospital?" Yugao asked tentatively.

"Hospital," Kakashi acknowledged and the four made their way to the most dreaded building in Konoha, at least for the shinobi.

When they arrived at said building they made their way to the second floor, where an entire section of the hospital was hidden from view. Not many ninja and even less civilians were aware of this section of the hospital. It had been added to the original building only a few years ago and contained an ANBU secured ward for high profile clients and ninja. The whole section was placed under a Fuin-Genjutsu which meant that it siphoned chakra directly out of the earth and the plants around the hospital into the Genjutsu. For people to enter it they needed to be led by an ANBU member who was aware of the correct chakra pattern to create a hole in the Genjutsu wall. Furthermore two chakra sensors were stationed twenty four hours at the only spot where the Genjutsu could be opened from the outside. The ninja committed the chakra signature to heart and kept track of who entered and who left. It had been modeled after the spherical barrier around Konoha with a few additional adaptations that made it nearly insurmountable thanks to its reduced size. The inventor had unfortunately died during an ANBU mission only half a year after implementing his idea, since then Konoha's Fuinjutsu force had been trying to recreate it.

When Kakashi's team arrived they at first ignored the hidden section and walked down another corridor that contained emergency rooms for the black ops operatives. With a quick chakra probe the silver haired Jounin had located both Kurenai and Raido only a few doors down in the corridor, hastily he made his way to the two ninja, his comrades hot on his heels. Both ninja looked worried while they watched the two operating rooms in front of them.

"Any news?" Kakashi asked quietly while he sank into a hard plastic seat beside Kurenai.

The kunoichi swallowed before she said, "Asuma went into cardiac arrest two times before we arrived at the hospital, they have been operating on him nonstop since then. Anko was placed straight into a healing coma; apparently she had just enough chakra left to last her to the hospital. They had to do an emergency chakra transfer and then hooked her up to liquid chakra supplements. At the moment they are working to get her chakra system stabilized, whatever happened to it damaged it severely, they can't say if it's going to affect her in the future," at the last part Kurenai's voice had become grim, a damaged chakra system was normally a death blow to a shinobi career.

Around Kakashi the ninja grimaced, Anko's ninja career was her life; it would kill her if she couldn't do it anymore. The silver haired Jounin was just about to say something encouraging when one of the emergency rooms signs reported that the operation was completed. As a unit the ninja stood up and waited for the door to open.

Out came three medic nins and a nurse who wheeled a painfully pale Anko out of the room.

"Are you her team?" after Kakashi nodded in confirmation the medic nin continued, "Well she survived the chakra transplantation and fixing of her damaged coils, so she is not longer in a critical condition. However we can't tell anything about the true state of her chakra system until she wakes up and starts to use it. We are cautiously optimistic but it is still a game of wait and see at the moment," the brown haired man said seriously before leaving along with the other two medics.

Kakashi moved closer to his unconscious teammate and watched her pale face for a moment before he, Raido and Yugao followed the nurse in direction of the Genjutsu barrier. The nurse wheeled Anko in front of the secure ward and waited a moment to give the chakra sensors enough time to imprint Anko's nearly invisible chakra signature into their minds before placing the snake summoner in an empty two bed room. There she connected the purple haired young woman to a few machines and then left the room. Yugao and Raido settled beside her bed while Kakashi returned to the emergency room that contained Asuma.

It took another hour for the light to go out above the operating room and Kakashi's team had organized themselves into shifts so that all of them could get something to eat before returning to wait.

The six people strong medic nin team came out of the ER dripping with sweat but visibly victorious.

The thirtyish woman with the short cropped blue hair nodded at them before saying, "Sarutobi-san is going to make a full recovery."

Simultaneously the shinobi let out relieved sighs and happy grins, at least one of the two was going to be totally okay.

"Sarutobi-san will need at least a week recovery before he can even think about returning to light training but we could repair the damage done to his lung tissue as well as counter attack those pesky smoker lungs," the last part was murmured in quiet disapproval.

Kakashi just grinned before the whole team joined up in the hospital room of their comrades, it was little after eight o'clock after a very tiring day and all of them let their shoulders slump in relief.

Yugao was just about to say something when the Hokage came through the door; automatically all of them came to attention. The God of Shinobi distractedly waved at them, his full attention was on his youngest and only surviving son.

"How is he doing?" the Sarutobi asked no one particular in the room.

"According to the medics he is going to make a full recovery," Kakashi supplied while he settled back into the slightly uncomfortable chair.

Their Hokage gave no inclination about what he thought about Kakashi words but his eyes travelled over Asuma's body and the tubes connected to him before nearly reluctantly turning around and moving over to Anko.

"And Anko?" Hokage-sama questioned.

"She will survive but the medics couldn't say anything about her chakra system or if she ever would make a full recovery," Yugao answered somewhat choked, Anko was one of her closest friends and seeing her like this made her feel sick.

Sarutobi nodded gravely before finally looking at the spread out group, "Keep me updated please."

Affirmative murmurs came from all of them as they watched the monkey summoner leave the room.

They sat in silence while they listened to the beeping of the machines until Kurenai cleared her throat, "Kakashi? Isn't Shiori going to worry about your absence?"

"I told her that I would be checking up on those two after the mission debriefing, so no worries," Kakashi answered easily while he minutely changed his position to relieve some pressure on his bruised torso muscles.

"She is right you know. Asuma and Anko will be out for at least twenty four hours, you could go home and rest," Raido interjected.

"And you will do the same? Yeah right… don't worry guys, Shiori knows that in such cases the team comes first. When I haven't shown up in two days to at least change my clothes and take a shower, then she's going to start to worry," the silver haired Jounin explained amused.

Did they really think he would leave Anko and Asuma without protection? Granted they were in a high security ward and the rest of the team was also here to watch over them but HE was their team captain. Until both of them had returned to consciousness he was going to sit right beside them, small breaks excluded of course.

"Aren't you worried that Root could want retribution?" Kurenai asked curiously, the question had been nagging her since she had arrived at the hospital.

As an answer Kakashi snorted before shaking his head, "It's not Root that is the problem, it is Danzo and he is as good as dead. I doubt that Hokage-sama will let him get away after what he has done. Furthermore Lizard-taicho agreed to have operatives watch over Shiori and the kids, so I'm not too worried."

**Lizard Interlude**

Shirakumo Hayama liked to think of himself as a rational and analytical ninja. He was in no way near Nara level but he still had more IQ points than the average operative, this intelligence was also one of the reasons why he had been made ANBU captain a few years back. The dark grey haired shinobi was also a very loyal person and loved his village and comrades deeply. So when Hatake Kakashi revealed his family to his and Wombat-taicho's ANBU teams the eccentric Hatake probably KNEW that Lizard would do his best to keep them safe. And it was true; Lizard owed this to this man who had gotten him out of more than one sticky situation. Furthermore working with Hatake had shown him the true value of teamwork and loyalty all those years ago and what it meant to be a good captain and watch over his team. That said man now had a vulnerable family to take care of made his abrupt retirement of the ANBU forces a lot more understandable. To be honest most of them had thought that it was because of the direct wish of the Hokage as well as the upcoming graduation of Uchiha Sasuke… well they thought wrong apparently.

And wasn't this a mind fuck and a half? Hatake Kakashi had a family.

The silver haired ANBU prodigy that was lauded as one of the finest operatives ever entering the ANBU ranks and eternal bachelor to boot as far as rumors went was married to Inoue Shiori and had a toddler daughter with her. Hayama knew that when this was all over he and Wombat-taicho would contemplate this phenomenon over a bottle of sake or ten but until then they had a job to do.

He watched absentmindedly until the black haired civilian along with Hatake's Genin team vanished inside the house before joining the others at sealing up evidence and then destroying any and all residue. With the small child in mind he also had the earth user in their group changing up the grounds, better to take extra care now than having Hatake's daughter accidently falling into the blood residue.

When they were finished Lizard asked into the loose half circle, "Who volunteers for guard shift at Hatake's."

The reaction was instant, simultaneously all operatives took a step forward; all of them were ready to help one of their comrades out.

Wombat sighed, "Right… let's go with one of yours and one of mine and have them change every four hours."

"Agreed," Lizard stated while he nodded at Jackal who was the freshest out of his team.

With that sorted out Lizard quickly knocked on one of the windows to the apparent living room and waved goodbye to Inoue-san and Kakashi's Genins before taking off alongside his team.

**The last part is for titpuce86 :D, I will probably continue the POV in the next chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

 

As soon as the ANBU operatives left, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke wandered outside and returned to the training area Kakashi-sensei had set up for them. At first they went through the normal Academy katas before working their way through pushups, sit ups and other muscle strengthening techniques. Sakura as always did the fewest of the group but at least she was really trying now. Even with only two days of proper nutrition she already felt a difference, the pink haired girl wasn’t so exhausted and hungry after training anymore and to be honest she was also a lot more even-tempered than normally. The civilian born kunoichi in training had hit Naruto only two times on the head throughout the whole day and she felt pretty accomplished for that.

Seeing a real high Jounin fight had frightened her and at that moment she had been unsure if she wanted to continue being a ninja but then she had seen how Naruto and Sasuke had flanked Shiori and put themselves between Kakashi’s wife and the unknown ANBU members and she had unconsciously fallen into line. Her body had just moved there was no hesitation or fear at that moment, just the urge to protect. When they were back inside the house Sakura had mulled over this instinctual reaction and suddenly remembered why she had wanted to become a kunoichi all this years ago, before even meeting Ino.  
When she was little she had witnessed a kunoichi protecting a group of civilians from a rouge ninja and how thankful the people had been and how much respect they had shown the woman. The young, bullied girl had wanted to be just like that woman and had for the first time in her life fought her parents to attend the Academy. The pink haired teenager could not believe that she had forgotten that!  
So when the boys went outside to continue their training, Sakura had followed them and started to push herself without complaining, yes she may be weak at the moment but she would NOT stay that way for the rest of her life!

Shiori in the mean time was trying to comprehend what had happened at that afternoon, Kakashi and his team had confronted Danzo, DANZO and apparently won. Shiori had the sudden urge to giggle hysterically; it seems as if the Manga/ Anime plot she knew off was now completely useless, oh well. A tiny sardonic smirk stole itself on her face while she started to make dinner, there was really nothing left for her but to live into the day, to do as she thought best and wait and see.  
Her thoughts than wandered back to Anko and Asuma, she hoped fiercely that those two would be alright; especially Anko had become closer to her than Shiori had realized. The snake summoner had turned out to be one of the first people Shiori went to concerning questions or worries when Kakashi was not available, even more so then Kurenai who at first had been busy with her new Jounin rank and the fact that Genjutsu masters on her level were high in demand and now the Yuuhi was occupied nearly full time with the Genin team she had always wanted.

Shiori sighed worriedly while she mixed the ingredients for a giant batch of trail mix cookies that she had chosen as dessert. It was one of the simplest and fastest recipes she had perfected in her new life and the black haired woman hoped that her family, friends and acquaintances liked this kind of sweet because it didn’t take up a lot of time. Furthermore they were easy to carry around and wouldn’t spoil for quite some time which meant they could be taken on missions. For the main course on this evening Shiori had chosen fish teriyaki as well as a lot of finger food as side dishes so that the ANBU operatives that Lizard-taicho had promised her would have a chance to eat as well if they refused to join them on the table.

Shiori felt a soft tug on her three quarter trousers, Hinako had toddled up to her and the black haired woman hadn’t heard her approach, the little silver haired girl looked up to her with big eyes and the giggled softly.

Shiori’s eyes became soft and she picked up her daughter, “When have you learned to sneak up on mummy? You are getting just as bad as your father.”

Her only response was another giggle before Hinako burrowed her face into her neck.

“Are you hungry?” the black haired civilian asked softly while she stroked her daughter’s hair.

“A bit.” came the mumbled answer.

“I will be finished soon. You can have some carrot sticks until then, is that okay?”

“Yes mummy.” Hinako answered before she started to munch on the red sticks offered to her before she stated “Mummy? I want Sasuke.”

“Oh, would you like to go to the big kids your dad is teaching now? We can do that.” Shiori answered before turning off the cooking plates.

The food only had to stew a little bit longer and the rice cooker should be done soon, nodding to herself Shiori took Hinako’s hand before leading her in direction of the back door. Outside the sun was still shining brightly even though it was beginning to get late in the day and the weather was somewhat humid with cicadas chirping everywhere. On one side of dojo Kakashi’s students were throwing weapons at the target her husband had put up only the day before, they were quite good at it. Beside her Hinako squeaked excited before hastily removing her arm from Shiori’s hold and toddling over to the group of preteens. The ninja in training looked up and quickly started to remove the weapons lying on the ground around them and on the targets to put them back into their pouches. Shiori leisurely followed her daughter who had quickly reached the group of teenagers in front of them. Shyly the silver haired girl came to a standstill in front of Sasuke and reached her arms up. Said boy wordlessly picked her up and situated her on his hip while he ignored the teasing grins of both of his teammates.

“Hi there Hinako-chan.” Naruto greeted her before he tugged playfully on one of her hair strands.

The youngest Hatake giggled and gave a mumbled greeting back, “Ohayo Naruto-nii.”

Her daddy had told her yesterday evening that she should add this suffix to the boys names and use nee-chan for Sakura if she liked them. The silver haired toddler had been somewhat unsure when faced with them in the beginning, especially after the loud sounds two of them had made but after playing with them this afternoon Hinako had decided that they were nice enough and that she would keep all three of them, even when Sakura smelled somewhat icky.

The blonde boy Hinako had just addressed turned slightly pink while he laughed embarrassed and scratched his neck. Sakura cooed at her and Sasuke just ‘hhn’ed while the corner of his mouth went up for a second. The whole scene was watched by an amused Shiori who had come to a halt some feet away from the colorful group.

“How was your training?” the young mother asked while she took in their disheveled state in.

“Good.” Naruto answered sunnily while Sasuke nodded in agreement and Sakura smiled up at her sensei’s beautiful wife.

“Would you mind watching Hinako while I set the table out here?” Shiori asked warmly.

“Sure Shiori-neechan.” Naruto grinned before he turned to Hinako, “What do you think about a game of ninja?”

The little silver haired girl giggled and squirmed a bit until Sasuke put her down and she quickly vanished into the thick foliage leaving three stumped Genin behind before they got their bearings and followed her frantically into the woods.

Shiori laughed quietly before she looked up at the tree tops and then calmly called, “ANBU-san?”

It took a moment before a shinobi with a canine mask dropped down in front of her and asked, “Hatake-san?”

“I’m preparing dinner would you and your colleague/ colleagues like to join us? Or would like to have it up in the trees?” the blue eyed woman asked calmly.

The ANBU shifted minutely before slightly turning his head into the direction of the woods and then answered, “We are here to protect your family Hatake-san not to eat your food.”

“And I’m very thankful for this but that’s no reason to NOT join us for dinner.” the amused woman answered back, “I have made salmon teriyaki and a variety of side dishes and cookies as dessert.”

“We are ANBU,…” the shinobi in front of her now said somewhat bemused.

“And this is not an official mission is it?” Shiori interjected.

It seemed as if the ninja was just about to answer to her last sentence when a slight growl came from his middle.

“Right, that’s it. For how many people will I set the table?” the older female Hatake said authoritative.

“…, two…” came the sighed answer.

“Very well. Dinner will be finished shortly ANBU-san.” Kakashi’s wife said before returning with a slightly smug grin to the house, she had been dealing with stubborn former ANBUs for more than two years now; whoever was behind that mask hadn’t stood a chance.

And so Team Seven returned to the fascinating sight of Shiori and an ANBU operative setting the garden table. Hinako took one look at her mummy handing over tableware to the masked stranger and relaxed, if her kaa-chan thought that this man was okay she was fine with him too. Determinedly she made her way over to the new person and demanded to be picked up. When the man with the doggy mask didn’t react Hinako sighed slightly, another one who didn’t understand the importance of picking her up,… YET.

With a cute pout and a petulant voice she demanded, “Doggie-san up!!!”

She could hear how her nii-chans snorted and her nee-chan giggled while they looked amused at her antics. With satisfaction Hinako watched as all three of them jumped in unison when behind them another masked stranger entered her family’s territory, serves them right!

Doggie-san in front of her continued to hesitate until Hina-chan finally lost her patience and started to pull herself up on his right foot. Quickly the masked man scrambled to pick her up and pull her closer to his body. His warm arms were stiff and awkward but that didn’t bother Hinako much, instead she buried her nose in his neck and breathed in the muted personal smell while she rubbed her own scent along his breast plate. Another person for her ji-chan collection she noted idly while she played with the closely cut brown hair, it felt a lot like Pakkun’s fur.

“Doggie-jichan will sit beside me.” Hinako then declared to her highly amused mother.

“Of course honey, but only if ANBU-san agrees.” came the amused reply of the civilian woman.

“My name is Jackal.” interjected the out of his depth shinobi.

Across from him his colleague’s chakra signature fluttered in apparent amusement while he watched how Jackal dealt with the young toddler in his arms, the traitor. Mozuku sighed inwardly before carrying Hatake’s daughter over to her high chair, if he made her unhappy and the little one ran to her father he would be mincemeat of that he was sure. The member of the T&I desperately hoped that whatever happened today would be kept under wraps but by the amusement that ANBU Tiger was emitting across from him he was out of luck.  
Mozuku then took note of the seating order, he and Tiger were across from each other and beside him was Hinako-chan who was sitting across the Uchiha, followed by Uzumaki and the pink haired girl, Sakura something, Hatake-san sat on the head of the table and watched the going ons with indulgent patience.

“Children I expect you to respect the privacy of Jackal and,…” the black haired woman began.

“Tiger” came the amused voice from the other ANBU operative.

“…, and Tiger. So no peeking, this also includes you Hina-chan, if you four try something I will be very disappointed.” finished the young mother with just the right amount of sternness.

The Genin and the toddler nodded hastily before digging into the food. Tiger and Jackal looked at each other before removing their masks, they still had a weak genjutsu around their faces but as far as they were concerned the threat had taken care of any attempts on the children’s side, who knew that Inoue Shiori was so good at blackmailing?

On the other hand scratch that, this woman was married to Hatake Kakashi there was clearly a lot more to her person that they had thought.

 


	45. Chapter 45

Dinner at the Hatake household had turned out to be very relaxing and pleasant, even with the somewhat extreme happenings of the day. Everybody was full and after finishing with stuffing themselves, Team Seven helped Shiori with the dishes while the two ANBU operatives returned to their positions in the trees.

Shortly before sun down Shiori finally sent the three teenagers home, all of them received orders to return early on the next day for breakfast and training. The black haired woman reasoned that even though Kakashi wasn’t here they shouldn’t neglect their training and like this their sensei would also have an easier time to track them down.

Sakura, who had shaken off the last of the fright of the hours before and was now visibly mellow from the good food couldn’t help herself and quipped, “Admit it; you want to stuff us full with healthy food.”

The black haired woman blinked for a second before laughing in delight and saying, “You caught me Sakura-chan.”

After she had calmed her amusement down the young wife softly stroked over the heads of the three ninja in training, she wouldn’t ruffle their hairstyles like her husband preferred to do but she found the contact strangely soothing.

Shortly after saying goodbye to the Genins, Shiori readied Hinako for bed before taking her into the backyard once more to say goodbye to the two ANBU operatives, they would probably be gone when she woke up next. The black haired civilian watched contently while Hinako gave both masked men a hug and then stumbled tiredly back to her, it was already way past her normal bedtime and Hinako-chan desperately needed some sleep.

**Kurenai Interlude**

The red eyed kunoichi stared sightlessly at the white wall above Asuma’s head while her thoughts and emotions were going around in frantic circles. The whole day had turned into a complete disaster; at first the already precarious mission had gone FUBAR when Danzo had evaded the whole eight ninja strong team and then both Asuma and Anko had been so seriously injured that they still hadn’t woken up yet. Kurenai’s throat closed up when she thought back at the two times the medics had to restart her lover’s heart and the way the specialists around Anko had so frantically fought to keep her chakra system from destabilizing, frantic medic nins were always a very bad sign. She loved her purple haired friend, she really did but in that moment she still had been a lot more concerned about the smoking Sarutobi then the snake summoner. Inwardly Kurenai smiled a bitter smile, she had tried to deny it now for months but what had developed as a casual relationship between the two had become something a lot deeper and today the red eyed woman had finally admitted it even if only to herself, she loved Asuma.

She was in love with the laidback ash user that chain smoked and generally liked to be lazy.

The realization had hit her so hard that she barely had been able to keep breathing, she was happy when she was with him! Asuma made her laugh, made her feel safe, he listened to her and tried to help her solve the problem no matter how small,… she had been so stupid! What would have happened if the Sarutobi had died today? Kurenai would have never been able to tell him how much she loved him. They would have never had a chance to deepen this relationship.

And damn it she wanted this, she wanted to live in a functional relationship with a man she trusted and loved.

The black haired woman thought a bit wistfully about the Hatake couple. Shiori-san and Kakashi had shown them that it was possible to have a functioning relationship, even between a civilian and a shinobi; therefore it should also work for two active ninja. Kurenai didn’t need a wedding or a ring or anything like that she only wanted Asuma and okay maybe someday she wanted a wedding and children but that was still somewhat off, after all they were young.  
Having made up her mind about what she truly wanted she promised herself to tell her lover about her feelings as soon as possible, he needed to know.

Kurenai was ripped out of her thoughts a few minutes later when the unconscious shinobi’s body in front of her tensed slightly and then abruptly relaxed once more, a few moments later the bearded man tiredly opened his eyes.

Asuma was awake.

**Lizard Interlude**

The two ANBU teams that had responded to the fight near the outer wall arrived at the ANBU HQ in record time where they handed over the gathered materials to the already waiting members of the T&I. The black ops ninja had had a feeling that the fight they had been called to was important but when they were personally questioned by Morino Ibiki it dawned them just HOW important it was. They answered all of Morino’s questions as thoroughly as possible but didn’t dare to mention Hatake’s family with even one word. The silver haired Jounin had hidden his family for a reason and none of them wanted to be the one that divulged that information in their interview, because as much as they respected Morino he was NOT an ANBU operative and they would protect the secrets of one of their own as long as it didn’t interfere with the mission objective. When the head interrogator of Konoha asked after the two missing ANBU operatives both captains answered truthfully that they had left them behind on guard duty for the next few hours. Ibiki had looked at them for a moment before simply nodding; it happened sometimes that ANBU members were left behind on the scene to prevent any tampering or to bait spies, especially in Konoha itself.

After finishing with the mission report, arranging the guard rooster for the Hatake family and completing the last half hour of his shift Lizard-taicho returned to being the Jounin Shirakumo Hayama. The grey haired Jounin stretched before walking down the streets in direction of his home. At the twenty four hour supermarket across from his building he met up with Mimura Hamaki, also better known as Wombat-taicho. Both nodded at each other while they loaded up their sake supply onto the cash point. The two didn’t say a word while they leisurely made their way into the ninja building, only when they had arrived at their shared flat and activated the privacy Fuinjutsus they let their masks slip and let out two deep sighs.

“Hatake got us good didn’t he?” Hamaki chuckled while he moved into the kitchen to get the sake cups out of the cupboard and heat up the desperately needed alcohol; some things just couldn’t be witnessed without a proper drinking binge following after.

“To true,… on the other hand it’s so typical that the smug bastard ends up with one of the most sought-after women in Konoha,... Inoue Shiori,… I have no idea if I should congratulate him or curse him for it. She certainly is my type too.” Hayama lamented.

Hamaki snorted while he handed over the warmed sake, “You mean WAS. I really don’t want to know what Wolf would do to you if he thought you want to make moves on his wife.”

As an answer Hayama just shuddered and chugged down his drink, he certainly didn’t want to know either.

The two sat in some silence before the Mimura suddenly began to laugh, “You know on hindsight we are kind of stupid!”

“What do you mean?” his fellow captain asked confused.

“Namiashi,… The behavior of Namiashi Raido… and now that I think about it also Shiranui Genma. Those to never EVER tried to flirt with Inoue-san as far as I am aware and Shiranui IS a first class Casanova and he didn’t even hint in that direction with her, maybe he joked around with her a few times but never in a way that could be interpreted as flirting... And Namiashi always interfered when the conversation between her and other shinobi got a lewd undertone, remember? He always tensed and scanned the crowd as if waiting for something. I thought he just was really serious about going after Inoue-san and wanted to protect her from the behavior of others.” the bearded shinobi explained.

“You think they knew?” Shirakumo asked while he loosened the bandages on his arms.

“Who was their captain again?” Hamaki asked rhetorically.

“Wolf-tai… ah shit, yeah Hatake clearly told his team about his family.” the dark grey haired shinobi answered somewhat embarrassed.

“Yeah and now Namiashi’s behavior makes perfect sense, what do you think would have happened if someone had become too handsy with Hatake’s wife?” Hamaki asked rhetorically.

As an answer Hayama turned white as a sheet, “…, Isn’t there a rumor about the Hatake blood line having berserker blood?”

“You know, I have actually no idea but I honestly DON’T want to know.” the Third Shinobi World war veteran answered before gulping down his sake cup and promptly refilling it.

“…Scary thought,…” was softly murmured from his vis-à-vis.

“And now Wolf also has a kid,… cute little thing to be honest, those eyes were massive.” Hamaki stated while he thought of the young toddler in the civilian’s arms.

“Yeah, a daughter,… good luck to anybody who wants to date her when she is older.” a slow grin stole itself on Lizard-taicho’s face.

The man who was Wombat-taicho snorted, “Can you imagine it? The poor guy will probably have half an army of exANBU members after his ass.”

Hayama choked and started to laugh out loud, “God let’s hope we are still around to see that, entertainment at its best, I say!”

“Yeah,… though this kind of makes me wonder how many others of our peers have families hidden away like that.” the bearded shinobi said while his eyes wandered to the window beside him and outside to the slowly sinking sun.

“Certainly not me.” Hayama snorted while he refilled his sake cup for nth time.

“Yes but there are a lot of civilian-ninja couples around at the moment. Actually I think there have never been so much as right now.” Hamaki contemplated while his eyebrows rose.

This boom of relationships had started only a year or so ago. He himself had never felt the urge to settle down, the ANBU captain with the Wombat mask loved his work too much and he really wasn’t what one would call family material,… furthermore he preferred men anyways.

“This boom can also be traced back to Inoue,… I mean HATAKE-san. Her teahouse employees are certainly sought after partners for the shinobi population. …,hell if I wanted to settle down and have a family I would certainly check them out first before searching anywhere else.” Hayama admitted.

The two fell in a comfortable silence while they contemplated the relationship situation in Konoha.

“Another thing that I want to know is if the little girl was an accident or not.” Hayama said slightly curious.

His comrade snorted, “Have you forgotten what kind of missions Hatake ran? Those honey-trap shinobi simply don’t MAKE mistakes like that, no that little girl was planned alright. What is more interesting is if her mother knew of the plan.”

“You think Hatake knocked her up on purpose without telling her?” the ANBU Lizard asked incredulous, there were a lot of things you could say about your comrades but accusing them of trapping a woman in a relationship went too far didn’t it?

“…, you know a few years back I would have certainly said yes, he has done sneaky shit like this before, though not in that range,… but honestly,… no I don’t. Have you seen how he tugged on her hair and gave her a run down on his physical state without having to be prompted? The Hatake that I knew a few years ago wouldn’t have given information about his physical state to his medic even if he was close to dying, not to mention a civilian, wife or not. He really likes her,… no he must absolutely adore her to have opened up so much. I’m not sure how it happened but what those two have is real and Hatake is going to fight anybody to death to protect this woman and their kid.” The bearded man stated in a matter of fact tone.

“Let’s toast to that, to Hatake and his family and their continuing safety.” Hayama said wryly.

“Cheers!” his fellow taicho and roommate said before emptying his sake cup.

 


	46. Chapter 46

 

Asuma hadn’t stayed awake for long but it was enough time to debrief him and to get the bad news concerning Anko out of the way. The whole group had breathed a lot easier with one of their comrades having returned to consciousness.  
After Asuma’s awakening Kakashi had sent Kurenai, Yugao and Genma home to get some sleep and recuperate somewhat from their wounds. Said ninja had only left reluctantly after much cajoling but in the end obeyed their team captain’s order.

Left behind with only Gai and Raido Kakashi took the opportunity to write his mission report and stretch out more comfortably on one of the two sofas inside the room. The secure ward certainly had its perks the silver haired Jounin thought idly before letting his eyes wander back to the woman his daughter called ‘Anko-baa’ and ‘Hebi-baa’, her skin color had changed for the better in the last few hours. His musings were interrupted when he picked up a familiar chakra signature coming down the hallways and entering the room.

“Hatake, Maito, Namiashi.” the gruff shinobi greeted them before he made his way over to Anko’s bed.

“Morino.” was grunted back by all three of them.

“Any news?” the scarred shinobi continued while he took in his subordinates still form.

“She is most likely out of the woods and the medics are cautiously optimistic but until she is awake and can use her chakra again nobody can say anything about the full extent of the damage.” was Raido’s answer.

Ibiki grunted in acknowledgment, his body language didn’t betray him but all three men were aware that the gruff T&I expert saw something like a younger sister in the snake user. Said shinobi then turned around to send a glance at Asuma.

Without being prompted Kakashi answered, “He is going to pull through just fine; he already woke up and is now just healing.” while looking at his unconscious comrade.

“That’s good.” The T&I head stated before addressing the three awake males in the room, “Be prepared to take on Root members. We are making progress in the interrogation but we aren’t sure if we can break that bastard’s defenses before his vigilante troop shows up or if they even will show up. Furthermore we have no idea how many of them we will be up against so stay focused.”

As an answer Ibiki received grim nods before the T&I expert walked out of the room to return to his work, the interrogation specialist and Inoichi would be stepping up their game in the next hour, they needed as much information as possible and if they had to drive Danzo insane, so be it.

In the early morning hours a steady trickle of high ranked T&I and ANBU members started to visit the hospital room to check on their comrades, they all left after only a few minutes to return to their duties. From the questions asked Kakashi concluded that a lot of wild rumors were going around in the black ops and Interrogation HQs, probably planted to throw off any Root operative from the truth, Kakashi could practically see Inoichi’s paw prints all over this the blonde man simply loved his mind games.

Around six am the other part of the Team returned to the hospital room. While Yugao and Kurenai looked a lot better than a few hours ago, Genma was even paler than before and moving in a very controlled and deliberate way. The silver haired Jounin was just about to say something when Tenzo appeared in the doorway. The twenty three year old shinobi came to a halt between both beds and then looked questioningly into the round; it was Kurenai that answered his nonverbal enquiry.

While the red eyed kunoichi was occupied by filling in the wood user about their comrades state Kakashi wandered slowly over to Genma and traced his slightly hunched form with his eyes. The Hatake’s decade long experience with similar injuries let him quickly catalogue his comrade’s physical state and made him inwardly wince when he came to his final conclusion. The senbon wielder was even worse off than they had feared, with the way he moved he would be unable to train for at least two weeks, barring that the wounds could suddenly be healed by chakra. Furthermore Kakashi expected that Genma would retain some pretty heavy scar tissue from this encounter, keeping the skin limber was going to be a bitch.

Having made his mind up Kakashi murmured, “Genma, you are coming with me.” before he turned his attention back to the rest of the room.

Beside him the elder shinobi tensed clearly ready to decline the offer/command but before he could say anything Yugao jumped into the conversation, “Kakashi-taicho is right, you need to rest and you can’t really help in your current state.”

“Anko and Asuma,...” Genma tried to protest.

“Will be fine. The moment something changes we will inform you.” Kurenai calmly supplied while her red eyes swiped concerned over her senpai’s body.

“And I will stay here as well.” Tenzo helpfully supplied.

“See, everything is taking care of, now come,… you too Gai and don’t even try to decline.” The silver haired Jounin said with a final air before moving out of the room with a casual wave at his team.

He felt both Gai and Genma follow him and was glad that the non verbal offer of a safe place to stay along with Shiori’s food outweighed their pride,… if barely.

Kakashi arrived at his home to the sight of his Genins helping Shiori take care of the breakfast dishes. His beautiful wife nearly dropped the plate she had washed when she saw the three standing in the door but before she could say anything his Genins had noticed him.

“Kakashi-sensei!” came the exuberated shout from Naruto before he ran over.

Unconsciously Kakashi searched the room for Hinako but couldn’t find her anywhere which was strange; Hinako was normally awake around this time of the day.

“Mah, mah Naruto, calm down.” The silver haired Jounin said amused while he listened to the gush of questions his blonde student had.

“Are you okay sensei?” came now also the voice of his only female Genin, Sakura was looking at him concerned while her arms were held behind her back and her legs were crossed slightly, her body language practically screamed shyness.

“I’m fine Sakura-chan, why don’t you guys go out and start with your katas? I will follow in a moment.” Kakashi noticed how his voice unconsciously became softer.

Something about Sakura reminded him strongly of Hinako and he had to violently suppress the urge to coddle her, he would be doing her no favors if he did that. His Genin left dutifully and when they heard the back door close Kakashi unmasked hastily and kissed Shiori, the woman in his arms relaxed and let her hands wander softly over his back.

“I’m glad you are okay.” was whispered in his ear before her eyes turned concerned to Gai and Genma to check them over.

After taking in their expressions Shiori moved over to them and offered gentle hugs to both of her husband’s comrades. She was especially careful with Genma and worriedly traced the bandages peeking out under the standard Jounin sweatshirt.

“How are Anko and Asuma?” she then asked while she hastily moved to a kitchen cupboard and took out the leftover trail mix cookies from yesterday evening.

“Asuma already woke up and is going to make a full recovery,… the medics aren’t sure about Anko, she has to wake up for them to give a diagnose.” Kakashi offered while he covertly helped Genma sit down on the living room couch.

“How low on energy are you?” the black haired woman asked while she randomly tugged ingredients out of the fridge and the cupboards.

“About half.” Gai answered for all of them when both Kakashi’s and Genma’s mouths were filled with cookies.

“So full breakfast and some heavy duty desserts, right? What about the others?” Shiori said while she counted the fresh fish filets inside the fridge.

“They went home to get some sleep and hopefully ate there.” Kakashi replied.

“I’m still going to prepare some Bentos to take with you.” Shiori very nearly fretted before she took a deep breath and centered herself, “I’m sorry that I’m so out of it but yesterday was a bit too close for my comfort.”

The shinobi just nodded gravely, they completely agreed. Danzo should have never been able to come this close to Kakashi’s family. That the old warmonger apparently had been aware of Shiori and Hinako had sent some very unpleasant shivers down the backs of all of them and they were more than glad that that man would never be a problem again.

“Why is Hinako still sleeping?” Kakashi finally asked about his daughter, he could feel her calm chakra signature upstairs in her bed.

“Your team played with her the whole afternoon and she stayed up pretty late too, so letting her sleep is probably the best, I really don’t want to deal with her pouting the whole day.” The young mother said wryly.

Kakashi just chuckled and nodded before reaching for another cookie.

“By the way, your daughter seems to have developed a fascination with ANBUs.” Shiori said out of the blue.

“Oh?” Kakashi asked while he tilted his head slightly.

Why had the ANBU guard detail interacted with his daughter? They normally stayed out of sight.

“You know the tone she uses when she wants to get her way with you guys? Well let’s just say she has two new ji-chans that cater to her every wish since yesterday. It was pretty funny, ANBU Jackal looked so out of his depth for the first half hour that I had to concentrate on everything else but the two or I would have burst into laughter.” came the giggling reply.

“ANBU Jackal, huh? Interesting.” Kakashi said.

He wasn’t familiar with that particular operative but his daughter had apparently taking a likening to him so he would have to investigate that particular shinobi.

While Shiori worked Genma felt himself getting more and more tired until he could barely keep his eyes open with a sigh and frustrated teeth grinding he finally said, “I will have to pass breakfast, sorry Shiori-san but I think I need to lie down."

Without even faltering Kakashi’s wife smiled at him and said warmly, “That’s fine Genma-san, please don’t take that the wrong way but you look even worse than the time you stayed here because of your chakra exhaustion, go get some rest. I will put something on the side so if you feel up to it later I can bring it to you. Kakashi can you help him?”

“Sure.” Kakashi nodded before helping Genma carefully up.

The senbon wielder grumbled slightly about the indignity but then bit his lip and silently pouted when he only received indulgent and amused smiles from the people around him.

**Anko Interlude**

She was gasping for air but there didn’t seem to be enough available, the snake summoner started to panic her body tightening up and increasing her distress. Where,… what,… when? Anko’s body felt lethargic as if her limbs were weighting a lot more than they truly did and there was a dulled form of pain cursing through her veins. Additionally her body felt raw, especially in the neck area,… what the hell had happened???

“…ko,… nko,… Anko!!!” a voice called out of a sea of fogginess.

Disoriented the purple haired woman tried to move her head in the direction of the sound, her eye lids were too heavy and sticky for her eyes to open.

“Wha,…” her speech was nearly unrecognizable.

“You are fine Anko. You are fine, you are in the hospital.” came a voice somewhere out of the mist, who the hell was talking? And why was she in the hospital?

Slowly some of her memories started to surface, everything was still very foggy,… Kakashi,… the Hokage,… Danzo,… ASUMA,… the CURSED MARK!!!

In the next moment Anko ripped her eyes open and shouted, “Asuma!!!”

From her side two pairs of hands came around her and stopped her from moving around further.

“Anko, Anko it’s fine. Asuma is okay, calm yourself!” the soothing voice beside her ear said.

A quick look to the side identified the speaker as Kurenai, said kunoichi smiled at her gently before easing her back onto the bed,... oh,… ouch,… moving had been a stupid idea. A deep chuckle came from the other side of the room, Anko’s gaze landed on the tired form of Sarutobi Asuma across from her who smiled warmly at her. The purple haired kunoichi returned the smile and tiredly closed her eyes before they flew open once again.

“My curse seal!!!” she shouted panicked.

“Is gone.” Raido chuckled beside her, he had been the other person holding her, “Kakashi was able to remove it after Danzo did something to it.”

“It’s… gone.” Anko asked dumbly while now also Tenzo entered her visual range.

Her comrades around her nodded happily while they watched the twenty four year old realize what she had just heard. Unsurprisingly to the ninja in the room a tear escaped the purple haired kunoichi,… and then another and another until she was silently crying while staring without seeing. A nearly silent hiccup escaped her before said hiccup turned into a small giggle that became louder and louder until the woman in the hospital bed was laughing and sobbing in equal amounts. The shinobi around her watched with small smiles on their faces while Anko let go of her emotions for the first time in what felt like forever to the young kunoichi.

After all this years she was finally free!!!

**So I think you are going to hate me for this but I have exams in three weeks, so I probably won’t upload a lot.**


	47. Chapter 47

Kakashi helped Genma undress and winced sympathetically while taking in the wounds, yep those were going to scar. It also said a lot about the injury with which speed the senbon wielder fell asleep after his head had hit the pillow and so Kakashi silently closed the door behind him to allow Genma his much needed rest before making his way outside to look after his students.

The three ninja in training were dutifully running through their katas and Kakashi nodded in approval, especially Naruto and Sakura were improving remarkably.

“Very good you three, after you have finished I want you to start running laps around the village alongside the outer wall, run until you can’t continue anymore.” Kakashi told them while he corrected Naruto’s stance a bit, the boy’s foot work was becoming sloppy again.

All three of them nodded before concentrating back on their workout, Kakashi eased himself onto the bench beside the house wall and entered a meditative state while keeping an eye on the kids in front of him. About twenty minutes later, Shiori called him for breakfast and he joined Gai and a recently awoken Hinako at the breakfast table while his Genins started their laps.

“Daddy.” Hinako mumbled sleepily while she spooned more rice porridge onto her hair and bib than her mouth.

Kakashi snorted and gently started to pick out the rice chunks out of her hair before moving her into his lap and offering her a spoon full of her breakfast. Dutifully she slurped the mushy rice into her mouth before turning and burrowing her face into his chest after she had swallowed. Kakashi chuckled lightly before arranging her so that she could doze lightly while he ate breakfast.

“I have to go to the tea house today Kakashi, can I leave Hinako-chan here or should I take her to the crèche? Oh and what are Anko’s and Asuma’s room numbers, I want to visit them.” Shiori asked when she sat down beside him.

“I can’t promise that I won’t be called in today, or for the rest of the week really, so it’s probably better to leave her at the crèche,… and I’m sorry Shiori-chan but you won’t be able to visit them, they are under guard detail. Only ANBU and high ranking ninjas are allowed access.” the silver haired Jounin explained.

“Oh,… okay.” The black haired civilian said and shrugged her shoulders, ninja rules were ninja rules after all.

**Interlude Emergency meeting**

Inoichi tiredly rubbed his head while he stared at the information in front of him; they had done it, FINALLY!

Now he only had to brief the Hokage as well as Shikaku so that they could discuss the next steps that needed to be taken to ensure that there wouldn’t be a rebellion of the Root agents,… and Konoha’s citizens to be honest.

What the blonde interrogator and his colleagues had found out was both better and worse than they had feared. It was better in the sense that the Root agents really WERE loyal to Konoha and with Danzo out of the way they would serve whoever the Hokage appointed but with that came also the negative part. The organization was a lot more interwoven with the dealings of the village than anticipated and should the organization be just removed or cease to exist Konoha would feel the repercussions for years on end. The amount of civilians, nobles and ninjas Danzo pressured, blackmailed or simply bribed was,… there were no words for the amount of corruption the old war hawk had introduced into Konoha’s ranks or at least fostered. And this was only Konoha, he had another file of the memories he had downloaded on paper that was just as thick as the previous and contained Danzo’s dealings with the other nations, they hadn’t even begun to sort through that.  
Inoichi sighed once more, this was a mess of epic proportions and he was NOT looking forward to untangle it, not at all. Why oh why had he agreed to come out of retirement for this? Oh right the Hokage had asked him.

The four hour long briefing that followed was,… the Yamanaka head couldn’t describe it accurately, he just wanted to get home, kiss his daughter and crawl into bed with his wife. Beside him Shikaku played with the shogi stones of the game he had brought along. His teammate normally had this quirk under control but when he was confronted with a particular frustrating problem he couldn’t suppress it and moved the pieces around until he had found a solution.  
Across from them sat the white faced Hokage on whose face you could count each of the 68 years, on both sides of him sat ANBU Bear-sousui ( _commander_ ), the current head of the ANBU forces and Kusari-sousui ( _chain_ ) the commander of the Hunter nins.

Kusari was an Inuzuka and had started to nearly inaudibly growl throughout the briefing until she had bit through her lower lip to keep control of her more savage instincts. Betrayal of one’s Alpha and Pack, especially in such a form was a sacrilege to an Inuzuka, an act that just couldn’t be forgiven no matter what and had to be paid in blood. Furthermore Kusari took the Elder’s betrayal personal, which added insult to injury.  
The thirty three year old woman had never personally liked Danzo; his scent had been just a nuance too off for that but she had definitely appreciated his levelheaded advice and suggestions during emergency sessions. Kusari had RESPECTED the old war hawk even if he had been a militant bastard most of the time. That the man now turned out to have betrayed all of them in such a disgusting way nearly sent her into berserker mode.

“Danzo has to die.” came the cold voice from ANBU Bear.

The man had been commander of the ANBU forces for nearly thirteen years, ever since the previous one had sacrificed himself along with numerous operatives to slow down the Kyuubi and give their Hokage enough time to come up with a plan to stop the tailed beast. He had never fully trusted Danzo, not since he had seen the frustration the old shinobi had provoked in the normally so mellow Yondaime. And so ANBU Bear had always been careful with his dealings with Danzo; he also kept a watchful eye on those operatives that had been sponsored through the old war hawk himself or any of Danzo’s connections. Bear simply hadn’t liked the fact that the retired shinobi had a say in HIS division. But in the end he still had not expected the true extent of Danzo’s schemes.

The Uchiha massacre. Uchiha Itachi,… Uchiha Shisui.

ANBU Bear felt deeply ashamed for failing two of his brightest and youngest operatives without ever knowing. One killed himself to prevent his other eye also being used by Danzo while the other one sacrificed his family and most likely sanity to the village, to his comrades.

ANBU Bear had no words for the utter disgust he felt for what had taken place as well as the returning of the deep anguish and consternation he felt for the loss of all his Uchiha comrades. For Uchiha Fugaku to have felt desperate enough to risk a coup the situation must have been even worse than ANBU had been aware of because while he was a proud man Fugaku was far from suicidal.  
From the memories and thoughts Inoichi had extracted from the now nearly mindless Danzo, the old war hawk had actively encouraged the segregation between the Uchiha and the village and then used the Uchihas desperation to change their situation to get his hands on one of Konoha’s strongest bloodlines.  
The deviousness and ruthlessness that was necessary for arranging this had left all shinobi in the room speechless for quite some time. And in the end all this had happened because the old shinobi was desperately craving for more and more power, uncaring about the lives he was destroying.  
Yes there may have been some side motivations along his need for power, like preventing a Sharingan user from taking control over the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki but in the end Danzo’s main motivation for eradicating one of Konoha’s founding clans had been power and that could none of the present ninja forgive.

“Obviously.” gritted Kusari out quietly.

The men around her took warily note of her fists and tensed muscles, in their experience the quieter this woman was, the more dangerous she became.

“Danzo the person has to die, but Danzo the public figure has to stay alive.” Shikaku finally said from the sidelines, he had been quiet the whole time since Inoichi started to talk.

“Why?” Kusari asked angrily, she wanted to spit on his grave after he was finally six feet under.

“You are not thinking clearly Kusari, I know this is upsetting but we have to put our personal feelings aside and act in a manner that spares Konoha from a devastating outfall and that fast. What do you think will happen if the public get’s wind of this?” Shikaku rebuked the woman before continuing, “With Danzo’s death his Juinjutsu will vanish and those that are bound by it are suddenly free to speak. As far as Inoichi can tell there are more than five hundred people under this seal, of which only fifty are ANBU Root. We have to locate them all before killing Danzo or we risk somebody talking and sensitive information getting out. This alone is going to be nearly impossible additionally to that we have to do this in the next few hours to prevent Root from trying anything before we have the situation under control. Once Danzo is dead their conditioning will force them to look to the Hokage for guidance. Sandaime-sama you will have to appoint somebody, or more likely a team to run ROOT operations until we can slowly integrate them into the normal system, if that is even possible.”

Sarutobi Hiruzen just nodded before turning to Bear, “Let’s begin with weeding out the agents in the official ANBU force before activating the full division with the emergency act.”

Bear nodded wordlessly, he had five confirmed Root members in his division and another three sealed against their will, all of them thankfully in the HQ at the moment. He was planning to send out his two best poison specialists to tranquilize the five and bring them down to T&I for detainment until the other Root agents were caught, he would then decide what to do with them.

Bear’s thoughts then went to the emergency act. This piece of legislation recalled all retired members into service, along with activating the sleeper agents in the shinobi ranks. What nobody but the Hokage, himself and a few handpicked retired ANBU knew was that since the Kyuubi attack they had implemented one of the Yondaime’s most genius ideas. There had been never more than two hundred ANBU at any given time since the founding of Konoha,… or at least that was what the Elders, the Daimyo and everybody bellow thought. In truth there had been never more than two hundred ACTIVE ANBU operatives; additionally to them were about three hundred fifty retired ANBUs in Konoha, hundred fifty of them in peek physical condition, while a good percentage of the rest was mentally fit enough to coordinate teams from the HQ. And then there were the hundred sleeper agents, regular Chunin and Jounin that received ANBU level training from a group of retired ANBUs but didn’t run any official missions. These agents were Konoha’s emergency force, should something as devastating as the Kyuubi attack ever happen again they would step up to fill the empty slots in the ANBU division and would only need minimal adjustment training.

So in total Bear would shortly have more than four hundred fifty shinobi under his command,… the thought was a little bit daunting.

“Let’s work through the list and decide the priority of the people the T&I has to interrogate and who can be continued to be bribed.” the Hokage sighed while his old hands opened the folder with a list of names and occupations in it.

In the end there were about three hundred people that would probably gladly cooperate with them the moment Danzo’s seal vanished including the Root ninja. Hundred fifty of the sealed people could be either bribed or threatened or both and the remaining fifty needed to die in an accident or vanish before Danzo could be executed.  
Of the fifty only four resided in Konoha, the other forty six were scattered all over the Elemental countries and Sarutobi gave a rush order to four ANBU teams already outside the village to assassinate them. None of the present ninja felt particularly guilty about that, all of the targets were part of the underground and had a lot of skeletons in their closets.

**Anko Interlude**

The snake summoner cursed frustrated when the leaf fell off her forehead again, why the hell couldn’t it just stick to it? What the hell was wrong with her.

The Hyuuga nurse beside her hummed thoughtfully and then asked, “Are you in pain?”

“No, it just doesn’t want to do what I want!” Anko pressed out frustrated.

Nodding the woman activated her bloodline once more and then scanned her body before canceling it, “There is nothing wrong with your chakra system, it is actually healing very well for the trauma it went through,… The problem that you have is that because of the sudden lack of corrupted chakra your senses are thrown off.”

„So what you are telling me is,…“ the purple haired woman began to say.

“You will have to relearn your chakra control.” The medic nin confirmed while looking nearly sympathetically at the kunoichi in front of her.

“Well,… fuck.” Anko grumbled.

 


	48. Chapter 48

 

**Hospital**

“So you will have to relearn your chakra control? Damn that sucks!” Asuma said while he looked at his roommate.

Inwardly the smoker winced; relearning ones chakra control wasn’t what he would call a fun activity. Especially for someone who relied on it for her strongest attacks. Anko was going to be in hell for the next few weeks and months.

“Ugh, don’t I know it? I will be off of the fun missions until I can use my chakra properly again. I can’t even walk on walls Asuma! I feel like a damn Genin, no… I’m not even a Genin; I feel like a freaking Academy student, I have problems with the Leaf technique! The LEAF technique” Anko groaned before she pouted and then stuffed her face with Dango, life could be so unfair!

Inwardly she blessed Shimon-chan for bringing her, her favorite dessert. The long haired T&I shinobi was sweet like that, even more so because she liked to tease him about his social awkwardness and shyness. The Dango let her mind wander off to other sweets she loved and she promised herself that the moment she was out of the hospital she would stuff herself silly with Shiori’s treats and the most expensive teas Kakashi’s wife mixed as a treat.  
Well,… after checking in on the progress of Ibiki and Inoichi. The bastard had fucked her over and if it hadn’t been for Kakashi and the blonde fox brat she wouldn’t have survived it. The least that she could do was to make sure that the old warmonger was appropriately broken. Her thoughts wandered back to the Hatake and his student,… damn now she would have to find something as a thank you for both of them. Contemplating what could be appropriate the kunoichi leaned back into her pillow and stared at the wall across from her.

Asuma watched amused Anko’s antics and carefully adjusted his position; he was still very tired and his chest ached when he moved too fast. The ash user had a lot to think over; he hadn’t reckoned that they would be so hilariously outclassed against the old shinobi.  
Their target was the same age as his father for god’s sake and from what he had seen Danzo had lost next to nothing of his speed and reflexes, additionally to that the old war hawk’s experience had only increased throughout the years. Asuma wryly stared at the ceiling while he thought about his father’s old rival and old ninja generally, it was really true what all those rumors said, a ninja that had reached such an age was many times harder to kill than an army of twenty year olds. Talk about overkill, he would never underestimate those wrinkled bastards again!  
thinking back at the take down Asuma shuddered once more it really had only worked out of sheer dumb luck and a lot of rage on Anko’s und Kakashi’s side as far as the ash user could tell from the accounts of his comrades.  
Anko and himself could count themselves more than lucky that they had gotten away with such minor injuries, they could have been crippled for life or even dead, though he honestly had no idea what he considered the worse fate.

Dead,… damn,… talk about having your own mortality shoved into your face.

The thought of his death didn’t bother him so much because of his own demise, he had long since made his peace we the thought that when it was time to go, it was time to go. Still since waking up he had pondered what his death would really do to the people around him.

He had seen the expression of his father when he had visited an hour ago. His larger than life father; the God of Shinobi had looked tired and so relieved to find him awake that it had tugged on the chain smoker’s heart.  
Asuma really didn’t see eye to eye with his old man most of the time, though their relationship had drastically improved since his return to Konoha. Still, this was the first time the ash user had really thought about what his death would mean to Sarutobi Hiruzen.  
The man that had already lost a son, his wife, a successor and most of his friends, colleagues and hundreds if not thousands of subordinates that he had to send to their deaths. Being Hokage really was a thankless job. The title and the adjunctive responsibilities and decisions had cost his father everything; his family, his friends, his students, his health and the title would probably also cost him his life.  
Thinking about his father’s comrades made Asuma shudder, he really was glad that they weren’t his. The chain smoking shinobi really had no idea what he would do if his comrades, his brothers and sisters would hinder his decisions and betray him every time he had his back turned to them.  
And then there was that mess with his old man’s Genin Team, they were once hailed as the strongest ninja of the Leaf, today they were little more than broken shells of themselves. One was a drunken gambler with hemophobia, the next a perverted spymaster who liked to act like an idiot and the last and his father’s former favorite, was a megalomaniac with an unhealthy fascination with immortality.

Asuma sighed deeply when looking like this at his father’s life his death would have probably been the final blow for Sarutobi Hiruzen and as much as the bearded shinobi disagreed with his old man, burying his second son was nothing that he wished on him, on anybody really. The chain smoker smiled sardonically, this revelation didn’t mean that he would forgive the man everything he had done, for that there was too much that had gone wrong but at least he would cut him some slack.  
Even Sarutobi Hiruzen was only a man after all.

Asuma’s thoughts then wandered to the other person that had driven the point home that his death would hurt people.

Kurenai. Yuuhi Kurenai. His former classmate, his friend and long time colleague but most important his lover.

The younger Sarutobi couldn’t tell when the red eyed woman had become more to him than just a casual fling. Maybe between the obligatory coffee in the morning that had turned into full on breakfast or the lunches and dinners that weren’t quite dates but … something.  
Anyway he had seen the worry and fear in Kurenai’s eyes the moment he had woken up and found her beside his bed. He had felt vaguely guilty and helpless for putting the woman through this. Intellectually he knew that this was bogus, after all they were all ninja and knew the risks concerning missions but somehow he still felt guilty, not guilty for the near death experience but more because he hadn’t told Kurenai how much she meant to him before going off on such a mission. He suddenly felt unbelievable selfish for denying her this knowledge.

With a determined glint in his eyes Asuma promised himself that he would rectify this as soon as possible, Kurenai deserved to know after all and he had an inkling that he wasn’t the only one that felt that way.

“Are you daydreaming about your beloved red eyed nymph?” Anko’s voice interrupted his musings.

Asuma spluttered and stared open mouth at his roommate, the snake user had caught him completely off.

“You are, you sly dog. Are you finally going to make it official or do you want to continue to dance around each other? Because let me tell you the whole of Konoha knows what the two of you have been up to, hell there is a betting pot!” the purple haired kunoichi cackled.

“I have no idea what you are,… are we really that obvious?... And what the hell do you mean about betting pot?” Asuma asked defeated after he reflexively tried to deny the relationship with Kurenai.

The cackling paused for a moment while Anko answered, “Well,… yes you kind of are, hell even your Genin brats are aware. Oh and please the bets have been going on since you returned from your stunt at the Daimyo’s palace.”

“,… why das Team Ten and Team Eight know about us?” Asuma grumbled.

“Inoichi’s little girl saw you guys walking in the streets. She took one look at your body language and then gave both Teams heads up.” the purple haired kunoichi said satisfied.

The girl’s instincts were good, one day after she had grown out of her teenager phase she would make a fantastic Intelligence ninja, Anko was sure of that.

“Ino.” Asuma just sighed while he thought of his blonde kunoichi.

Why oh why did she have to be so horrible perspective at times? He bemoaned while his thoughts returned to Kurenai and her gorgeous smile.

Any further teasing was interrupted when a healer knocked and then entered the room.

“Doc! When can I get out of here?” Anko asked slightly impatient.

“Actually, now if you want.” said medic answered amused before he continued to speak to the gaping snake summoner, “You will have to return every three days for a checkup but there is nothing else that we could do for you at the moment.”

“I… I can go?” Anko asked incredulous.

“Yes, just remember no strenuous training concerning your chakra system, it is still somewhat raw and you would only make it worse if you overdid it so soon after the initial shock to the system.” the medic continued to caution.

Dumbly Anko nodded before she got out of bed, quickly grabbed the spare clothes Yugao had brought her and then vanished in the bathroom.

“Me too?” Asuma asked hopefully, although he knew that it was probably wishful thinking.

“I’m afraid not. We want to keep an eye on you for at least another three days, a week preferably.” The brown haired medical specialist explained with a small smile.

“Damn,” the ash user grumbled before his gaze landed on a just dressed Anko.

Said kunoichi grinned manically at the still bed ridden shinobi and waved at him before running out of the hospital room.

“Damn.” Asuma repeated, this time with a pout.

The medic chuckled lightly while he checked Asuma’s injury and overall health and then left the room again to visit other patients.

With a deep sigh Asuma leaned back and then closed his eyes, three days, three days and he would be out of here too! Damn he needed a cigarette!

**T &I Headquarters**

Ibiki was just about to walk into the conference room where Inoichi was working on Danzo’s information concerning Konoha when he heard a bellow echoing through the halls.

“Hello bitches! I AM BACK!!!” crowed an awake and healthy Anko.

There was silence for a second before the head interrogator could hear doors opening and the dozen or so answers to Anko’s exclaim, thankfully those were at least toned down a bit and so he could only hear a vaguely mumble that carried through the halls.

Inoichi had walked out of the conference room after Anko had shouted and looked teasingly at his younger colleague and once apprentice.

“You are smiling.” The Yamanaka clan head said amused.

The Morino immediately returned to his normal scowl and looked annoyed at his mentor who just continued to grin.

“Looks like she up and about.” The blonde shinobi said while he suppressed a relieved laughter.

“Hm,… right on time for the paperwork.” Ibiki commented wryly.

“Mean.” Inoichi snorted while he thumbed through the folder in his arms.

“That’s life, she didn’t have to get injured after all.” gave the interrogation specialist back.

“WHAT THE HELL!!!” was yelled through the corridors once more.

“Well, she found the paperwork.” Hummed the shinobi with the mind reader bloodline, his ears than picked up the hasty steps in their direction, so with a well practiced move Inoichi deposited his latest completed file into Ibiki’s arms before he turned to the stair case and called over his shoulder, “And that’s my cue to go, I’m sure Hokage-sama needs my expertise somehow.”

“I’m sure.” replied the Morino sarcastically before he sighed and turned to deal with his short-tempered subordinate.

**Hokage emergency room**

Bear-sousui entered the sealed room with a satisfied grin on his face and said, “I just got word, the rush assassination missions have been completed, we can begin with the next phase.”

Sarutobi-sama and Shikaku sent the ANBU commander a quick glance before they turned to the commander of the Hunter nins that had just slipped in from the opposite entrance.

The Inuzuka smiled viciously before she said, “I have twenty squads consisting of a mix of ANBU and Hunter nins positioned around Konoha with another ten on standby inside the village, the moment something bigger than a squirrel moves out of our village we will know.”

“Good.” Hiruzen said with grim satisfaction, “Then let’s deal with Danzo, the sooner this is over the better.”


	49. Chapter 49

**Hatake household**

Genma came awake with a start; he could feel Gai walking from the living room into the direction of the guest room and allowed himself to groan while his body continued to tell him what was wrong with him, sometimes he really hated how hyperaware his senses were.

The door opened and in came his comrade with what looked like a tray with a bowl of soup, some other dishes and a glass of water.

"How are you my friend?" Gai asked in a distinctively calmer voice then normally.

"Ugh." was his unintelligible answer.

"Hhm, that bad? Shiori-san left for the tea house but she made a big pot of fresh miso soup and a lot of snacks, do you feel up to eat something now?" the green clad ninja asked uncommonly serious.

"Yes, please." Genma sighed while inwardly he more than looked forward to eating.

In the two year since knowing Kakashi's wife Shiori's food had become one of his secret or not so secret indulgences and it was especially appreciated when he returned injured or from a fucked up mission.

"Here my friend." Gai said while he handed him the bowl as well as the chopsticks before he continued to speak, "I will leave to do some training with my own team in ten minutes, Kakashi left for the Hokage tower half an hour ago but his Genin and ninken are still in the back yard, they have instructions from Kakashi to train and to leave you alone."

Genma just nodded to that, he was thankful that he wouldn't have to deal with Kakashi's brats right now. He hated it when he was seen in such a state, his comrades and Shiori were no problem but Kakashi's Genin brats were a no go.

And so he just grinned and said, "Have fun with your own brats."

"Yosh, I will!" the green clad shinobi answered, his voice had started to return to his normal exuberance after realizing that his senbon wielding comrade could take it.

Genma watched amused as the taijutsu expert left his room. Sighing the brown haired shinobi propped himself up against his pillow and then took he first sip of Miso soup, Genma sighed contently while he let the liquid run down his throat, oh yes that was the stuff!  
From outside he could hear the flowery goodbye the Taijutsu expert sent in direction of the Genin, an amused snort escaped him while his smile turned into a grin, completely bat shit insane, the senbon wielder thought happily,… his comrades were awesome!

**Tea house**

When Shiori arrived around ten in the morning at the tea house she could practically feel the excitement from her employees, what was going on now the black haired woman asked herself before she confused waved at Ai while walking through the tables, hopefully this excitement wouldn't put off their customers.

The bubbly young civilian hastily walked over and came to a halt in front of Shiori, Ai's eyes sparkled and she smiled happily but didn't say anything.

Shiori looked amused at her employee before asking, "What is going on that has you all in such a good mood?"

"Come I will show you." Ai said before she grinned mischievously and led the black haired tea house owner into her own office.

There a sheet of paper was pressed into her hands; Shiori recognized the sign of the Hokage on the lower part of the sheet and so sat herself down to read the missive. When she had finished her eyes had become wide and a small smile played around her lips.

"This is going to be a lot of work, Ai-chan could you please inform the rest of the staff that we will have a full meeting tonight to discuss this?" the blue eyed mother asked kindly.

Her employee nodded eagerly before she happily bounced out of Shiori's office and returned to her work.

When the younger female had left the office the smile slowly dropped off Shiori's face while she leaned back and tried to comprehend what this would mean for her, her family and especially Kakashi's Genin. Her eyes involuntary fell back on the simple one page long sheet.

The Chunin exams were coming.

**T &I Headquarters **

A nervous energy had taken hold of the normally so dreary corridors of the Intelligence division. Even the members that weren't privy of the reason were feeling the tension, which in turn made them all nervous. Unfortunately this did nothing for the already strained nerves of those that WERE in the know.

It went so far that this tension was even tangible outside the headquarters; the workers at Mariko's for example were getting curious about the sudden increase of liquid takeout and orders of calming and anti stress teas. Especially the fact that they had repeat offenders made them inwardly raise their eyebrows, not that they showed this to their customers.  
Shiori watched the whole spectacle for about half an hour after she had arrived at the tea house before she had had enough and simply packed a giant container of premixed calming tea in a bag, alongside a sheet of strict instructions how to brew it and pressed it into the arms of the next harrowed looking Intelligence ninja that visited the tea house. Whatever was bothering those ninja, it was probably a bad idea for their work efficiency to constantly go on tea runs.

Twenty minutes later a delicious smell waved through the normally odorless corridors of the T&I and more than one ninja was drawn into the T&I kitchen by the enticing smell and left with a relaxing cup of Mariko's tea.  
Finally the tempo of things getting done increased once more, though the Hokage and quite a few of the veterans of the division marveled why the normally so high strung Rookie Intelligence Chunin were suddenly so mellow. While Sarutobi found this whole phenomenon intriguing he quickly shoved it in the back of his head, he really had other things to worry about.

Shortly after Bear-sousui had returned with the news that the assassination missions had been completed he had given the command for the squads of former and current ANBU operatives to loosely surround the Root facilities which locations they had fished out of Danzo's mind, they didn't want to tip anyone inside off. Meanwhile Kusari-sousui had been put in command of the fastest ANBUs and had placed them alongside her Hunter nins to prevent anybody from escaping Konoha. The rest of the ANBU operatives were placed throughout Konoha on standby to give aid to their colleagues should the fights spill out on the streets.

The civilians and low-level ninja that had been placed under Danzo's seal were covertly squirreled away to be kept safe in the caves under the Hokage mountain, only a few more public members were left in plain sight, and those had protection details.

They had planned and replanned this whole spectacle until even Shikaku had admitted that he couldn't think about any new way this could go FUBAR.

The Sandaime's thoughts were interrupted when one of the ninja positioned outside of the conference room knocked and came in to tell them about the arrival of Hatake Kakashi.  
The Sarutobi clan head nodded satisfied at this and told the guard to let him in. You could say whatever you wanted about Kakashi's habit to arrive late to normal meetings but his timing concerning important things had always been impeccable.

"Hokage-sama?" the silver haired Jounin asked while he watched the high ranked ninja around them quietly discussing things.

"Kakashi, good to see you. I take you have recovered somewhat?" Hiruzen asked while he distractedly leaved through the report with the assessment of the Root loyalty.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi simply confirmed.

"Good, we are now bringing the Danzo situation to an end; I want you to coordinate with Bear-sousui." the Hokage then ordered before turning to Inoichi that had just walked up to him.

"Understood Hokage-sama." The Hatake stated before joining his former commander.

The head of the ANBU forces showed Kakashi a map on which all of the Root facilities were marked, Bear-sousui than quietly handed the information concerning the different teams. Kakashi's ANBU captain training immediately kicked in and went over the pro's and con's of different formation patterns before he gave the highest ANBU his suggestions. The two of them had played this game quite a few times throughout the years and so Kakashi knew what Bear had in mind and could adjust his plans accordingly.

Fifteen minutes later the six ninja strong group walked through the door that contained the mindless but still alive body of Danzo.

Hiruzen sighed deeply while he looked at his long time comrade and rival. Oh Danzo, he thought regretful, what has this world turned you into?

A quick hand flicker in the ANBU commander's direction let the man talk calmly into a radio unit, Kakashi right beside him and listening in.  
Bear's poison and wind specialists had begun to fill the Root facilities with sleeping gas through the ventilation system. For that to work the Fuinjutsu specialists had deactivated the seals along the pipes to prevent such an occurrence beforehand. The poison that they used was one of the so called outdated ones; no ninja in their right mind would use it in a battle anymore. This had to reasons, first and foremost it was a nonlethal sleeping agent that didn't do anything else than putting a person to sleep and secondly the odorless gas needed at least ten minutes to penetrate the body and start to work. Which was a frankly ridiculous long time, battles and even wars had been decided in that time frame,… still for this endeavor it was frighteningly perfect. Exactly ten minutes after they had released the gas Sarutobi took out a senbon needle and stabbed it directly in Danzo's heart. This method of killing prevented that a mess was made in the room. It took a moment for the pulse to vanish and the brain function to stop but then Danzo was dead and the body was slowly beginning to cool.

It was done.

Behind him Bea-sousui and Kakashi were listening to the happenings over the transmitter, apparently the Root agents had become frantic when they felt the seals dissipate and were heading for the exit of the facilities when they started to drop like flies with the poison gas finally did its job. The assigned teams waited another few seconds before entering the facilities and checking the sleeping Root agents over before starting to carry them to the ANBU headquarters and into a prepared assembly room.

All over Konoha the same happened, the seal vanished from tongues and left their wearers confused and unsure.

Hiruzen nodded to the attendant medic to check the body over once more before the six shinobi left the room and made their way to the ANBU headquarters, the Sandaime would have to address the Root agents right after they had woken up to prevent any kind of rebellion.

**Sai Interlude**

He woke up in an unfamiliar place with many of his Root comrades around him, his head was pounding and he felt disoriented but that could be easily ignored, what couldn't was the memories that rushed back.

The seal had dissolved. Danzo was dead.

The black haired ink-specialist had no idea what to do, how to feel, should he feel anything? What was going to happen now, why had it happened?

These questions assaulted his unprepared mind and his respiration was kicked a nudge up. He vaguely acknowledged that he was suffering from a panic attack. He was a tool without a master, a tool without a use, what should he do now?

Those questions repeated themselves over and over and over while he saw that he wasn't only one was visibly struggling with the outfall of Danzo's death. They were tools, they had been raised and conditioned to fulfill the orders of Danzo, of a master. Who was going to tell them now what was to be done?

The unnamed operative's frantic musings were interrupted when a figure surrounded by ANBU entered the room. It was the Hokage. Their new master.

In unison every last Root agent dropped on one knee and bowed.

The tumultuous thoughts inside the black haired teenager calmed, he wasn't so directionless as he had thought, their Hokage would tell them what to do.

"I'm sure you are questioning why you are here and what has happened in the last hours. I will keep it short. Danzo has betrayed Konoha! He has trampled on everything the first Hokage has left us and even taken it a step further, he has betrayed me, his Hokage and direct orders that I have given him. His transgressions couldn't be forgiven and so I executed him an hour ago. You, the Root branch of the black ops have now the possibility to follow your master into the grave or continue to serve Konoha; it is your decision but be quick about it." The hard words of the Sandaime echoed through the room.

The nameless shinobi's thoughts whirled around the fact that Danzo had betrayed the Hokage; all Root agents had been conditioned to be inherently loyal to Konoha, and the Hokage as its leader, but more so Shin had always talked about the importance of protecting Konoha, he would not sully the memory of his brother by dying now and so the decision concerning life and dead was not hard.

For the first time since he could remember the ink specialist did something on his own, he stood up in the midst of his still kneeling comrades and looked the Sandaime straight into the eyes, "I will continue serving Konoha, as I have been trained to do."

Beside and behind him he could feel his Root comrades move to repeat his oath to the Hokage, they too seemed to have chosen life.

The old shinobi in front of them nodded gravely before he continued to talk, "Very well, each one of you will undergo an in depth interrogation with the T&I department before you are reassigned to your new commander."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" the emotionless answer came from the Root soldiers.

With a last nod the Sandaime left the room while Yamanaka Inoichi stepped out in front of them. The black haired shinobi's concentration went immediately to the blonde clan head to listen what the interrogation expert had to say.


	50. Chapter 50

 

 **On another note** ** Nyght elf ** **has asked me if she could use my ideas (Academy situation/ Danzo) for her story Blood ties and I gave her permission. :D**

**Hokage office**

“Put Anko also on the team.” Hiruzen said after reading through the list of potential candidates for the new command of the Root division.

“,… Mitarashi Anko?” Inoichi said thoughtfully while he recalled everything he knew about the kunoichi and subordinate before slowly beginning to smile, that could work.

“Yes, she has proven to be more than loyal to Konoha and now that the seal has been removed there is nothing in the way of a promotion. Though that will probably have to wait, first she will need to rebuild her chakra control before she can be tested. So she is off the active duty list anyway which makes her a very convenient choice. She can do paperwork and give orders without chakra control, furthermore this is will be a part of her promotion test, if she shows enough skill in leading I will arrange a fight against a Jounin and promote her as soon as she has her control back.” the Hokage explained.

“Very well.” Inoichi said.

Secretly the Yamanaka was more than pleased that Anko was finally receiving her due. She had been an invaluable member of T&I for years on end but all attempts on both his and Ibiki’s side to promote her had been shut down as soon as they had been mentioned. Even after all these years people had concerns that she would defect because of the brand on her neck, well it was gone now, nobody would be able to say anything substantial against the promotion.

“Good, now did you find somebody to be Danzo for the next months maybe even years?” the Hokage enquired while checking off another point of his list.

The Sarutobi clan head was pleased of the fast work his subordinates were doing and that the pace at which decisions were reached had picked up, additionally everything was happening without the usual frustrating arguing and blocking.  
Hiruzen was now seriously asking himself what he had been doing wrong until now; his subordinates were clearly not at fault at the lack of speed concerning decisions. Oh right,… Danzo,… and now that he thought about it also Homura and Koharu. He loved his teammates, he really did,… they had been with him since he was a young boy but they were getting detrimental for the bureaucratic process because they always argued, no matter what and frankly Hiruzen had enough. It was time for a new Elder council and maybe even a new Hokage. He was sick and tired of all the scheming and crises happening around him; it was clearly long past time to put somebody else on the Hokage seat.

He should be spoiling Konohamaru and Naruto and leave the politicking to the younger generation!!!

“Yes, he is a Root agent that was trained to be Danzo’s double, he already went through every mind scanning jutsu we have available and he is clean and just like the others fanatically loyal to Konoha, he will play Danzo for as long as he has to.” Inoichi confirmed while he thought about that particular Root agent.

The male called Tera was in his mid twenties and apparently used a technique similar to Tsunade’s transformation technique to play Danzo’s part; he even had picked up Danzo’s speech pattern and thought processes to better emulate the Elder’s behavior.

“Good, now let’s talk about my teammates. I have a great deal of affection for those two, they have kept me alive during the last three wars but I’m not sure if I can trust them concerning Konoha’s bureaucracy, I want somebody to keep an eye on them, preferably Root.” The Sandaime stated with a grave face.

“Of course, Hokage-sama. Danzo had the same idea, we have found a file for each on them and what they are up to,… but it is relative minor in comparison to Danzo and none of it goes directly against Konoha’s interest or subjects, as much as I would like to interrogate them we have bigger fishes to fry, especially now that the Chunin exams will take place in two months.” the Yamanaka-clan head answered while putting two files in front of his leader.

Sarutobi just nodded in approval before saying, “You are right Inoichi, very well what have you in mind.”

“Well Hokage-sama,…” the blonde shinobi said with while he slowly started to smile.

Inoichi and Shikaku had come to the conclusion that the nepotism and corruption needed to be brought to an end as fast as possible for Konoha to return to its former strength and he had just the right idea for that.

XXXXXX

Rumors about a thwarted infiltration hit the shinobi circles within an hour after Danzo had been executed. When Homura and Koharu stood in his office just minutes after the information had hit the Jounin office Hiruzen had to applaud the T&I division for the clever distribution of the false information. This made it a lot easier to find those ninja that gave his old teammates heads up.

“Hiruzen, what is this that we hear about an attack on Danzo?” Koharu wanted to know after the door had closed behind the two.

“Ah yes, that. Please sit down,… we have a lot to discuss.” Hiruzen said in a grave voice.

“What is going on Hiruzen?” Homura now asked confused.

“Things have come to my attention that couldn’t be tolerated anymore. Danzo was committing high treason on the scale of Orochimaru, if not worse.” the Sandaime then explained while he looked gravely at his teammates.

Both of them stiffened first in outrage then in horror, another traitor in the Leaf and this time it was somebody they had trusted implicitly to have the best of Konoha in mind.

The Sarutobi clan head simply continued without letting the two other elders come to word, “I had him executed after the T&I division broke him but this will be kept from most of Konoha’s population we really don’t need that kind of tumult right before the Chunin exams. Now there are some things that we have to discuss. Be assured that I won’t tolerate your unchecked interference anymore, your advice is noted and considered but what I say in the end goes and there will be no interference behind my back anymore, no matter what you think is the best. We recently found out that the Uchiha rebellion was orchestrated by Danzo to get his hands on their eyes. It seems like I really can’t trust anyone but myself, not even you,... Don’t even think about trying to deny it, the T&I division has informed me about some very interesting things and believe me there WILL be consequences!”

Both Koharu and Homura listened stunned while Hiruzen laid down the law and could only nod stiffly before they were more or less thrown out of the office. They hadn’t seen their old teammate in such a mood since the last Great Shinobi war.

**Hospital**

“Kakashi? I need a favor.” Asuma said after the nurse that had checked in on him had left the room once more.

“Hhm?” came the Hatake’s reply.

He had already visited Anko in the T&I division and other than being frustrated about the amount of paperwork she was doing astonishingly well. Their encounter had turned slightly awkward on both sides when the snake summoner had out of the blue hugged him before hemming and hawing and hiding behind her desk. Had this happened a few years ago Kakashi probably would have had no idea how to handle that and more than likely avoided the purple haired woman for some time. Now though he simply pushed his embarrassment aside, Shiori would not be happy if he somehow upset her friend just because he felt awkward. Instead he had nodded at her seriously and told her that she was welcome, after that he had left as fast as possible.

“My team is falling behind in training and missions with every day that I’m in the hospital and Shikamaru and Chouji will probably use it to laze off even more,... would you take over their training? It’s only for a week until I can move around again.” the smoker continued.

Kakashi sighed before considering it for a moment and then nodded, it wasn’t like he had a good excuse other than being lazy, “Right, I will add your kids to mine.”

“Thank you.” Asuma said relieved.

“Don’t worry about it Asuma, it isn’t like you are dumping them on me without a good reason.” the silver haired Jounin said with a slightly sadistic smile before he turned to leave.

“Please don’t break them.” the Sarutobi called jokingly after his colleague.

“Hhm,… we will see.” Kakashi answered amused over his shoulder.

**Hatake compound**

With the Danzo situation taken care of Kakashi could finally concentrate back on teaching his ragtag group things that would probably save their lives. This morning he had begun to incorporate chakra control exercises in their routine. To his surprise Sakura had turned out to be more than exceptionally talented at chakra control.  
Of course he had had an inkling that hers would be better than the boys but that was more because of her smaller reserves and the fact that her chakra control had been noted in her Academy profile. Still, the small pink haired girl was already working on Water Walking on Shiori’s koi pond unlike the boys who were still struggling with Tree Walking. On a side note he really hoped that she would master it quickly and NOT accidently kill of any of Shiori’s koi, his wife wouldn’t be happy about this.  
His thoughts returned back to his team, thankfully he had not been able to detect any kind of bad feelings between the three because of their various talents in chakra control or other ninja arts. For a short amount of time Kakashi had played with the thought of motivating the three with a small rivalry but then had quickly dismissed this thought. Sakura was only playing confident and the rejection of her teammates would only hurt her growing process, Sasuke had a well hidden inferior complex and would take it as a sign that he wasn’t good enough in comparison to his elder brother and lastly Naruto, the knucklehead would probably just become unfocused.  
Shaking his head inwardly Kakashi was glad that he had dodged this bulled, had he known his students even a little less this could have created a giant mess that would have been a right chore to fix. Instead he gave them a common goal to motivate them, the silver haired Jounin had promised them that he would begin to develop their main element after all three had mastered both chakra exercises. Kakashi didn’t think that it would hurt them to experiment under supervision, the three had become a lot more focused and cohesive and just like with his ninken he planned to reward that kind of behavior.

Coming out of his thoughts Kakashi called the three Genin over and smiled at their sweaty and red faces, seeing them working so hard was surprisingly satisfying,… and funny now that he thought about it.

„So, my cute little students.“ Kakashi said while he sat down beside the three panting Genin.

As an answer all three of them groaned, they knew their sensei now well enough to fear sentences that started like this.

“Mou, I haven’t even said anything yet.” the silver haired Jounin pouted to which he just received three glares, “We will have to meet at Training ground three for the next week.”

“What? Why?” Naruto pouted.

He liked spending his time at Kakashi’s home, it made him feel like he belonged somewhere.

“Because Team Ten is going to join us for the next few days and I don’t particular want them to meet Shiori and Hinako.” the Hatake explained.

“Why that?” Naruto curiously wanted to know.

“Asuma-sensei was hurt yesterday and I promised to take care of them until he is released from the hospital. And I don’t trust them right now.”

“That’s Ino-pig’s Team.” Sakura suddenly realized.

“Hah that means Shikamaru and Chouji. Good luck at getting them to move sensei!” Naruto laughed gleefully.

“Don’t worry Naruto; I have a few motivational techniques that will animate those two.” Their sensei stated cheerfully before continuing to speak, “Well I think you guys had enough time to catch your breath, let’s start with missions.”

All three Genin sighed again before getting up to follow their Team Leader, behind his back they were trading excited and downright mischievous glances, Team Ten had no idea what they were in for. Since Kakashi had started to take their training seriously they had been doing nothing else but eat, sleep and train. Their sensei had turned out to be a hardass with pretty creative training ideas.

XXXXX

Team Seven completed the two D-Rank missions Kakashi had picked out for them at the same time relatively quick but it was already late in the afternoon and so Kakashi dismissed his two male students before turning to Sakura.

“You have been growing by leaps and bounds since becoming my Genin Sakura; I want you to know that I’m proud of you.” Kakashi told the pink haired girl warmly.

Said kunoichi’s eyes lit up and she blushed a bit at the praise, “Thank you Kakashi-sensei.” was her shy answer.

“We are going to visit your parents now.” The silver haired Jounin then stated neutrally.

“I don’t think that is necessary sensei.” Sakura said with wide eyes while she tried to find a reason for this NOT to happen.

“Oh but I do Sakura-chan, I want to know why your parents are starving you, intentionally or not.” the Jounin stated firmly before putting his hand on her shoulder.

“You don’t have to live with them after this conversation.” Sakura whispered quietly.

With two hand motions Kakashi gently spun the girl beside him so that she was looking him directly into the eyes, “Sakura I don’t think you have really realized what a Genin promotion is. You are considered an adult and have every right to leave your parents house should they become unbearable… Furthermore do you really think Shiori and I would just let you fend for yourself?”

“…, just please, they are my parents,…” Sakura then pleaded.

“I will try to keep it civil should they do this intentionally,… do you believe it is intentional?” Kakashi asked curiously before moving her along.

“I,… I don’t know. I want to say no, but what if,… they have never liked my decision to become a kunoichi.” Sakura tried to explain, her voice becoming smaller and smaller to the end.

“Hhm, we will see.” Kakashi said while he gave Sakura’s shoulder a short but reassuring squeeze.

The two arrived at a row house in the suburbs of Konoha; the house looked just like the rest on that street. They were greeted by the door by a white blonde woman in her late thirties or early forties; she had green eyes a tad darker than Sakura’s and a smile on her face that was clearly artificial.

“Oh, Sakura I didn’t know you were bringing a guest,… is something wrong?” the civilian woman asked curious.

“Mum this is Kakashi-sensei, Hatake Kakashi-sensei this is my mother Haruno Hanako.” Sakura just introduced the two.

“It’s nice to meet you Haruno-san.” Kakashi stated with a smile that was just as fake as Haruno-san’s.

“Likewise Hatake-sensei.” the woman greeted back, her smile had become somewhat strained.

“I would like to talk to you and your husband Haruno-san.” The silver haired Jounin continued uncaring that he made the woman in front of hi uncomfortable.

“Oh,… well you are in luck, Koichi is at home early today. Please come in.” Hanako said before she hastily retreated into her home.

“Thank you.” Kakashi said pleasantly before he followed his student inside her childhood home.


	51. Chapter 51

**Haruno household**

Kakashi vaguely noted that the Harunos belonged to the upper part of the middle class, their house was well sized and the furniture was made out of quality wood, Sakura’s father must be earning quite well. Haruno Hanako-san on the other hand was clearly a civilian housewife that had little to no contact to the ninja population of Konoha and just as clearly didn’t want to. Furthermore Kakashi only needed a glance to come to the conclusion that she was the kind of woman that had her own views of how the world should be and would press them onto others given half a chance.  
But that didn’t mean that she was necessarily a bad mother, the silver haired Jounin would just have to wait and see what really was going on.

Kakashi was led into the living room where Haruno Koichi-san quickly stood up at the sight of the unexpected guest. The Haruno patriarch was tall, taller than the average civilian in Konoha and relatively well muscled, from what the Sharingan user could remember from Sakura’s file he was a merchant that concentrated on high end products and antiquities. He had a shock of red hair that had strands of purple and dark pink in it which accentuated his clear defined jar and brought out his dark blue eyes. Haruno Koichi-san was definitely a good looking man especially for his age; his mien and eyes though were cold and a bit distant. So this was Sakura’s father?

Kakashi rapidly recalculated his thoughts about Sakura’s home life. His student had to deal with a cold, distant father and an overbearing mother with her own views about what should be and what not. Just great. That unfortunately explained quite a bit about her behavior.

“Haruno-san, please excuse my intrusion but I have some questions concerning Sakura.” Kakashi stated calmly while watching the reactions of Sakura’s parents like a hawk.

Hanako-san puckered her lips in a disapproving manner at Sakura while Koichi-san stood somewhat straighter and there was a short glimmer of something in his eyes that Kakashi couldn’t quite identify.

“Is there a problem? Has Sakura behaved improperly?” Hanako-san asked disapproving while Koichi kept quiet.

“Certainly not, your daughter is on the best way to become an exceptional kunoichi.” Kakashi quickly sat the woman in front of him straight.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that Sakura was smiling shyly while her parents’ reaction was interesting, Hanako-san didn’t look very happy about this but her father’s shoulders relaxed and he sent a quick glance at his daughter. Hhm, maybe Haruno Koichi-san wasn’t as cold as Kakashi had thought.

Kakashi then said why he had felt that a visit to his student’s parents was necessary, “To be honest I’m concerned about Sakura’s food intake. She is borderline underweight for a kunoichi and it inhibits her training.”

“I’m sure you are overreacting Hatake-san, Sakura already eats more than myself.” Hanako said with a tight smile.

“I’m afraid I’m not, this is a very serious situation. A Genin should eat at least two to three times the amount of an adult civilian. Haruno-san you are starving your daughter if you try to decrease her food intake.”

“Now Hatake-san. I’m sure I know what is best for my daughter,…” the blonde woman tried to patronize the Jounin-sensei in front of her.

“Clearly you don’t.” Kakashi interrupted the woman across from him.

“NOW see here, for Sakura to find herself a wealthy husband she has to be thin, THIN!!! I won’t let you interfere with her chances to marry well! Not everyone has the luck of an arranged marriage like I had after all.” the blonde woman in front of him screeched.

Kakashi was close to releasing a burst of killer intent at Sakura’s mother, not only did that fucking hurt his ears but that bint was also trying to force her daughter into a life that she clearly didn’t want to. And damn it that was HIS student she was talking about. He didn’t have Sakura for long, not even a month yet but she had so much life in her, so much hidden potential and he wouldn’t let that woman that called herself her mother ruin that.

“Does Sakura look fat to you? I hope you are aware that if you continue to deny your daughter the right amount of food I will remove Sakura from this house? As you should be aware for a kunoichi a diet could mean death and I won’t let you compromise my student like this.” Kakashi stated in a relaxed and calm voice.

He wouldn’t give that woman even the satisfaction to see how much she infuriated him. When the silver haired Jounin had stopped speaking he noticed how Koichi looked slightly worried at Sakura who was looking at her mother horrified.

“It is time for Sakura to stop her little game and become a civilian anyway; this has gone on long enough and before she can marry she has to lose these horrible muscles. Which man wants a butch looking woman anyway? Koichi say something.” the … woman continued to whine.

Wow, Kakashi thought, he was genuinely speechless for a moment; he hadn’t thought that Haruno Hanako could drop even lower in his opinion.

“Hanako, shut up.” Koichi-san finally spoke while his eyes were still on his daughter who had become smaller and smaller with each word of his wife, “What do you mean with ‘as you should know’, Hatake-san?” the Haruno continued in Kakashi’s direction.

“During the first Academy year you and your wife were invited to a parent-teacher conference.” answered the silver haired Jounin-sensei calmly.

Koichi-san nodded thoughtfully before saying, “Yes, I remember, my wife went alone because I was in Fuku Gai at that time.”

“During that evening everything a civilian parent should know about the changes in a ninja trainee’s life was explained to them. They even handed out dietary plans for the Academy students.” Kakashi said now somewhat coldly.

Koichi-san’s questioning glance landed on his wife who now looked a bit cowed but still stubborn.

“So what if they handed out a few sheets, that was four years ago.” Hanako-san said dismissively.

“And you couldn’t remember that our daughter needs more food to not starve?” Koichi-san now asked coldly.

“I just want what’s best for her.” Hanako now whined.

“Apparently you have no idea what the best is for our daughter. She clearly doesn’t want to marry or stop being a ninja,... You will stop interfering with her carrier right this instant Hanako, I mean it! Or there will be consequences!” the last part was said slightly normally than the rest of the sentence.

The blonde woman looked frustrated at her husband before she threw her hands in the air and stomped out of the room. Sakura’s mother was acting like a petulant child, Kakashi was once more glad that he happened to be married to a sensible woman.

“My apologizes for that scene, Hatake-san. Rest assured Sakura will not be starved, I will make sure of it.” The red head said calmly.

“Very well Haruno-san.” Kakashi agreed easily while his stiff shoulders relaxed into his default slouch.

Suddenly Haruno Koichi-san’s cool behavior made a lot more sense to the Hatake patriarch. He clearly was trapped in an arranged marriage to a woman that had not one ounce of common sense. With a wife like this he too would try to be away as often as possible. The level of self restraint that man had was probably comparable to that of a ninja monk grandmaster. It was really a miracle that Sakura hadn’t turned out even worse. Looking down at his pink haired student he sent her a reassuring smile to signal that everything was going to be fine.

Sakura smiled back somewhat wobbly, her mother’s reaction had unsettled her quite a bit, she honestly did NOT want to marry someone right now or even in the near future. Yes she had dreamed about marrying Sasuke-kun but that had always been far away in her mind after a long romance.

To reassure the blatantly hurt and frightened girl Kakashi casually ruffled her hair on his way out of the house. He was still not completely happy with Sakura’s home situation but he knew that it could be worse than having a crazy mother. Furthermore the silver haired Jounin had promised that as long as Sakura didn’t want to leave her parents he wouldn’t pressure her into anything. At least at the moment the situation seemed under control. The silver haired Jounin would just have to find a lot of female role models for Sakura to emulate, inwardly he sighed that was going to be a chore.

Kami-sama safe him from stupid civilian women!!!

**T &I Division**

Anko looked stunned at her superior while she tried to understand what just had happened, they were putting on a command team? Her? That was,… she had no words for what she was feeling right now.

“Don’t look like this Anko, Inoichi-sempai and I have been trying to get you a promotion for years and now nobody can say anything anymore. You earned it.” Ibiki said calmly before he handed her the file that contained her new duties, “Take a look at the interrogation report. A word of warning, don’t schedule anything else for the day if you read it now, it’s a mind fuck.”

Anko looked curious first at Ibiki and then at the deceptive ten page summary that gave an overview over the learned knowledge. With a decisive snap she closed the file, put it under her arm before she gave the scarred Morino a sloppy salute and a cheeky smile and walked back to her office. Inside said room she activated her privacy seals, plugged in her private water cooker and brewed herself some Mariko’s tea before she took some bites from the Bento Shiori had sent to her through Kakashi.

Having calmed her nerves somewhat she took a deep breath, opened the report and began to read.

**Mariko’s tea house**

Shiori stretched her arms behind her back and futilely tried to relax her aching back muscles and stiff shoulders. She had worked her way through the giant stack of paperwork that had accumulated during the days she had been away from tea house as well as put together a rudimental game plan for the upcoming Chunin exams. She really would need to look for an assistant soon or she would have no time left at all.

Standing up and taking the dirty plates and cup with her Shiori wandered in the production kitchen of Mariko’s, where ten of her cooks concentrated only on producing the desserts that were sold in Mariko’s and through other especially chosen restaurants. She gave the kitchen help that looked up when she heard her entering a small smile before Shiori wandered over to the industrial dishwasher and put her dishes into it. With a content sigh she then watched as cakes and pies were produced and cut up in portions before they were packaged and set aside for the transport.

XXXXX

Around dinner time Shiori quickly had some dishes made by one of the kitchens before she walked to the crèche to pick up Hinako and return to her home. The first thing after putting down the takeout in kitchen had been a quick look into the guest room to check on Genma. There she found the senbon wielder awake and he cheerfully waved at her when she opened the door.

“Are you hungry? I brought takeout from Mariko’s.” the black haired civilian said while she looked at her friend.

“Not desperately but I could eat.” Genma answered her before he painfully moved out of the bed.

Shiori bit her lip before she came closer and carefully helped him sit on the edge of the bed.

“Do you need your bandages changed?” she asked with warm blue eyes.

“I really don’t want to trouble you,...” Genma began before he sighed at the stubborn look her received and gave in, “Okay, help would be appreciated.”

With a nod and a few gentle moves Shiori helped the senbon wielder out of his bandages and started to reapply the cream on the cuts, they looked really painful. When only a few gashes were left Hinako came toddling through the door, Zeke hot on her heels. Shiori’s little daughter stopped and looked confused at Genma before coming closer and looking curious at the white bandages and red stripes all over his body.

“Genma-ji,… are you hurt.” Hina-chan asked unsure.

“Yes sweetheart and your mummy is helping me get better.” Genma confirmed while he smiled down at the silver haired toddler.

“Oh,… I want to help too.” Hinako said determinedly before she patted Genma’s non injured shin.

“Of course you can help Hina-chan. Do you see that white role on the lower shelves of the side table over there, that’s a bandage, please bring it to me.” Shiori said amused.

The black haired woman took care to speak slowly and additionally pointed at said item to help her daughter to comprehend. She knew that if someone was specific enough and let her daughter time to comprehend what they were saying; Hinako had no problem with doing tasks that even children twice her age had problems with.

Said silver haired toddler nodded enthusiastically after a short moment before doing what she was told. Both the injured shinobi and her mother watched with amused smiles while Hinako first grabbed and then handed over the bandage.

“Thank you sweetheart.” The brown haired thirty year old chuckled while he petted her head.

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

Shiori left Hinako with Genma and Zeke after finishing with dinner. She was sure that Kakashi would be home soon and until then both the ninken and their injured friend would be able to occupy Hinako's curious nature. In the meantime Shiori returned to the tea house, she had a staff to inform and duties to assign. The Chunin exams may still be another two and a half months away but they would have to order appropriate amounts of supplies right now for the weeks to come. Furthermore, the black haired civilian had a pretty good idea of what would probably be happening during the time of the exams. Truth be told Shiori was expecting a mad dash for everything the merchants had in stock to even out any shortages the establishments had. Shiori wanted to be as prepared as possible, a supply shortage would be the last thing that she wanted to deal with when she knew that Kakashi's kids were in danger.

The black haired civilian was also expecting the prices to drastically increase in response to said event, at least in the weeks before and during which all the foreign ninja and spectators arrived in Konoha. So in the mind of the young mother it was better to get the bulk orders out of the way before she had to buy additional stock last minute which could be either deficit in quality or price.

Additionally, Shiori was also developing a plan to redirect the pressure on the tea house as an eatery during the exams. It was still a rough draft and she would have to think it over some more and check a few things before she could implement anything but it made her feel better to have a plan to keep the tea house from being completely swamped with high strung ninja clients, she had her employees to protect after all.

Humming to herself Shiori leisurely climbed the stairs to the third floor where already the better part of her employees waited; the rest was closing up the tea house. It was thankfully a Thursday, that was the only day in the week they closed earlier than normal so that Shiori had an opportunity to talk about changes with the whole staff and or have damages to the interior repaired.

Out of the corner of her eyes the black haired woman saw Nami struggling with a box. With a quirk of her lips Shiori changed her path and helped her service staff member to carry the heavy box with tea cups into the third floor kitchen before the two joined the others in the packaging/staff meeting room.

Looking around the blue eyed woman couldn't help but notice that the room was beginning to become too small once more. Should they have to rehire additional personnel again they would have to start using one of the serving rooms as a staff meeting place in the future.

It was also the first time since the end of her pregnancy that all of her workers were in attendance, even those that had a free day today had come in. It was quite mind-boggling to Shiori to see them all gathered, nowadays she had a staff of over sixty people. Over SIXTY…and that was without the delivery men and Genin teams that supplied their partner restaurants with their products. Thinking back on how it all had begun Shiori had to shake her head; she had built up a business empire in four years. Her mind had a hard time wrapping around the concept; she was only twenty and already one of the most influential people in the gastronomy of Konoha. And she had done this all by herself.

Coming out of her thoughts Shiori returned her attention to her staff. "Welcome everybody. I'm sure that by now you all have been informed about the upcoming Chunin exams in a few months and from what I can see you are pretty excited," pausing for a moment Shiori looked amused at the civilians around her before she continued, "Since the opening of Mariko's we never had such a big event happening in Konoha but I'm pretty sure that we will AT LEAST double or triple our normal income in those six weeks. Let's make something clear; we will have to prepare for masses of stressed and paranoid ninja that will have limited breaks in which they all will want something to eat and a few moments of relaxation…I am already working on a solution to free up the tea house a bit but it will take some time to work it out. Until then we will have to stock up on all the nonperishable food supplies we can get our hands on, additionally I am going to negotiate additional contracts to our perishable suppliers as well. I'm probably going to have to rent some extra storage places for this anyway so don't worry about Mariko's storage capability. Emiko, I will leave it to you to compile a list with your staff of all the things you think that you will need…please hurry I want to get this out of the way as fast as possible."

"Hai, Shiori-san," Emiko said happily while she made some quick notes on a sheet of paper, two of the more experienced cooks also jotted down some words in their notebooks.

"Furthermore, I wanted to give you all a heads up. In the coming months there will be A LOT of overtime to manage. I'm sorry to ask this from you but could you please delay any holidays or free days that you wanted to take during this time period? We will be working at full capacity and I don't think I can spare anybody."

There was affirmative murmuring before the staff quieted down once more.

"On another note, I also want to test out having the tea house open for twenty four hours on a few days during those weeks, I want to see how our clients react to that. Because of the additional night work I would also like those who want to volunteer for them to inform Ai-san or Sora-san before they arrange the work plan for the upcoming month. You should probably know that the hours between twelve and five am will be better paid than normal work hours to compensate for the stress on your bodies." Shiori concluded her speech before she looked around and asked, "So…any questions?"

"Is Mariko's going to be open twenty four hours the WHOLE week after the Chunin exams?" asked one of her veteran waiters.

"Definitely not, maybe one to three days per week and only if there IS a suitable demand," The blue eyed civilian answered decisively.

"What is going to happen during the finals? Are we allowed to watch?" one of her male cooks wanted to know.

"Again those who want to volunteer for those time spans should give Sora-san and Ai-san a heads up so that the others can go if they want to, though I expect that in the evening there will be a lot of business so we will be operating with full capacity," Shiori answered.

Said man just nodded thoughtfully.

The rest of the evening Shiori spent answering questions and giving a rough outline about what she thought her employees were likely to encounter. Sometime before ten she finally concluded the staff meeting with another one scheduled for the following week. Tired but relatively content she made her way home and crawled nearly straight into bed. Kakashi was already there and he quickly filled her in on how Hinako and Genma were doing before the two drifted off into sleep.

**Anko**

The files that the emotionless teenager beside her had handed her were unsurprisingly thick; Danzo really had liked to keep his eyes on potential Root candidates. With a quick swipe she thumbed through the pages and froze when she hadn't even reached the middle. In front of her was the somewhat grainy picture of Hina-chan…little Hina-chan that she liked to sneak dango because spoiling Shiori's and Kakashi's kid and giving her a sugar high gave Anko a naughty kind of pleasure.

That bastard.

Anko had to control her breathing while her thoughts started to race, who else knew about Kakashi's daughter? And would they be a threat? Frantically flying over the pages the snake user's rage only became stronger, the information about Hinako was thankfully very minuscule in comparison to that of her parents and only contained the basics, apparently Danzo had either not been able to get a better look at her or he hadn't deemed her important yet. But what Danzo had collected on Kakashi and even Shiori was dangerous, hell he even had blood samples and family trees compiled for both of them, though Shiori's was quite sketchy.

The longer she read the more discomforted she felt, she knew this writing style, she had become quite intimate with it during her apprenticeship as a Genin.

Anko sat the file down and took a deep breath to keep her emotions on a leash, it wouldn't do to destroy evidence after all. With a barely controlled voice Anko called her Root assistant over and told him to skewer anyone who entered the room unauthorized. After that she took one of the underground tunnels to the Hokage tower, this was bad, very, very bad.

Anko's expression must have been quite expressive because the veteran secretary in front of the Hokage office turned white as a sheet and hurriedly knocked on the door of the Sandaime's office to announce her. With a grave voice the purple haired kunoichi was waved in.

"Anko-san, what can I do for you," the aging shinobi behind the desk asked.

"We might have a bigger problem than we anticipated," the purple haired kunoichi grounded out.

Sarutobi flicked his hands over a newly installed privacy seal before turning his attention back to the young woman in front of him. "Report."

Anko took a deep breath before she began her report, "I found the file for Hatake Hinako under potential recruits." The snake user wasn't sure if the Sandaime was aware of Hinako but this was important.

Sandaime grimaced understandingly but motioned her to continue, the short recognition that she had detected in his eyes let her relax somewhat, at least she hadn't betrayed Kakashi's secret to the Hokage.

"There was only the barest of information on her…but what I have found on Kakashi and even Shiori is…worrying...the amount of details and information is…to be honest Hokage-sama it's frightening. Danzo has had information about Kakashi's complete career as a shinobi, from the most covert S-Rank down to his first D-Rank. Furthermore, there are DNA make ups and blood samples as well as family trees in those files… along with a large percentage of his skills listed and analyzed…should these files ever come into the hands of a rivaling village we are truly fucked if that's the level of detail Danzo has on every ninja…and now comes the best part, I know that writing style…it's not in Hinako's or Shiori's files but Kakashi's file is filled with Orochimaru's writing patterns."

The Sandaime in front of her broke his pipe.

Sucking in air the Sarutobi's eyes became hard before he said, "Get the information about Kakashi's family out of the Root files and hand it over to Kakashi, he will want to be informed about it before destroying it himself. The same goes for those that are aware of Danzo's treason, the files of other Konoha ninja are to be compared to our own data before being destroyed," Sarutobi said before he took a deep breath and forcibly brought his pounding heart under control.

In all his strive to get the Danzo situation under control he apparently hadn't taken a close enough look at the Orochimaru angle though he should have, after all who else would have the skill, knowledge and ruthlessness to implant Sharingan eyes into an arm? Oh my dear old student what have you done now? Was Sarutobi's helpless thought while he reevaluated the situation and consequences.

On another note he couldn't believe how utterly arrogant and careless Danzo had been with the life of Konoha's ninja, there was a REASON why Konoha kept the information of their fighters in fragments all over the village and why the reports after skill assessments were quickly destroyed after they had been analyzed. Hell they had a coded number system and a whole hidden department to keep track of the skills of their ninja population for that reason. Writing down information no matter how useful it was to keep track of was just asking for a rival village to steal it.

"…to the rest…Anko I will have to up your security clearance and work load. You will get clearance for all of Danzo's other files to search for any signs of Orochimaru…you have proven yourself for years now and it is high time that we recognize your loyalty. What I'm now going to tell you goes no further. Because of the small size of the response team available to Inoichi, he hasn't been able to work through most of Danzo's memories yet, we are only on the tip of the iceberg and scrambling to keep the parts that Root had taken care of more or less afloat…Inoichi gave an estimate of a year until we have all of the information available. I want you to continue your first appraisal of what really happened in Root but then concentrate on getting the division up and running. Yes, searching for Orochimaru's fingerprints is important without a doubt but we have to keep up the image that Danzo is still alive."

"Understood Hokage-sama," Anko said after a second of disbelieving stupor.

She was finally getting recognition for all her hard work and this by the Hokage HIMSELF was her first thought before her giddy mood turned into contemplation. This made all a frightening amount of sense, yes there had been a lot of work going on in the T&I department since Danzo's imprisonment and subsequent death but a large percentage of her colleagues didn't seem to really know anything about the whole picture, they only had fragments to work through.

The Hokage sighed deeply before rubbing his temple, he would have liked to put this off as far as possible but apparently Anko would need to know.

"There is another thing that is probably vital for you to know…I had Inoichi keep this out of the official report about the Danzo situation that you have read because it pertains an S-classified situation but I have a feeling that you will have to know. This concerns the truth about the Uchiha massacre. I originally intended to keep this away from the Root division to prevent a blow to morale but if Orochimaru cooperated with Danzo and he somehow found out it could be very bad for Konoha."

"Hokage-sama?" Anko asked tentatively.

"Uchiha Itachi was ordered to massacre his family under Danzo's orders to prevent a coup by the Uchihas."

Anko's body stiffened while she tried to cope with what she just heard. That…she had absolutely no words for this, Coup? Order? Danzo? What the HELL?

The man in front of her sent her a grim look while she tried to regain her bearings.

"Uchiha Itachi is still loyal to Konoha and is working as a double agent at the moment."

"If Orochimaru knows that we are truly fucked," escaped Anko when she finally found her ability to speak again.

Her whole world view had been shattered once more. THIS was very bad…scratch that it could potentially bring Konoha to its knees and destroy everything it stood for. Another thought entered her mind and she hesitated a moment before speaking up.

"Hokage-sama, permission to speak freely," the snake user asked seriously, she wasn't the most well-mannered ninja around but what she was going to tell him now was a bit far out of her privileges as simple subordinate, even if she had just received an unofficial promotion.

"Permission granted kunoichi Mitarashi," the Hokage answered seriously.

He knew that he probably wouldn't like what she was going to tell him next, but he also was aware that his ninja had a unique point of view and often could point out things that he would have overlooked.

"You will have to tell Uchiha Sasuke the truth as soon as it is possible. I know this sounds like the last thing that you should do to the boy's mental state but please consider Orochimaru's personality. First and foremost he is a collector of everything rare. The more vulnerable of the two last Uchihas is going to be a more than tempting target to him and he will most likely use anything and I truly mean ANYTHING to get his hands on the boy. If he has to use his knowledge about the Uchiha massacre he is going to do it…and frankly after that any trust Sasuke may have had in Konoha will be so completely destroyed that he will be lost to us, in one way or the other."

The old man in front of her didn't betray his thoughts while he said, "Thank you for your input Mitarashi-san. Dismissed."

"Hokage-sama." Anko answered with a bow before she turned and walked out of the room, she hoped as hell that she hadn't just overstepped her competences too much.

The Hokage disengaged the privacy seal and as soon as his subordinate was gone he sagged together and hid his face in his hands, this situation was getting worse and worse by the second.

Anko's thoughts were still acting like a rollercoaster while she tried to come to grips with what she had just heard. She hadn't been close to the Uchiha prodigy during his time in the ninja corps but he had been a trusted comrade of some of her friends, to learn now that he was still loyal threw her horribly off course. Forcibly the snake user returned to her current job, now what would be the best way to inform Kakashi about the level of surveillance his family had been under? The snake user blanched slightly while she tried to come up with words. Kakashi was going to be so royally pissed. The safest way was probably to tell him in Shiori's presence, at least Anko could count on his wife to keep a cool head. And now that she thought about it, technically this wouldn't be a breach of op sec; after all it contained sensitive information about her too.


	53. Chapter 53

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

**Team Nine Interlude**

Shikamaru was in hell!

No really, he was in HELL!

He desperately gasped for air before he mentally screamed at his body to move once more. He couldn't remember a time be it in the Academy or during his time on team Asuma that he had ever put so much effort in a training session before…actually he was sure, he had NEVER trained like this before. Behind him he could hear Ino's panicked screech while somewhere to his left Chouji whimpered pityingly. His team was so outclassed, it wasn't even funny.

Out of the corner of his eye Shikamaru noticed the whiskered knucklehead that had caught up to him. He nearly stopped moving when he heard the mischievous snicker escaping the sweating blonde that shared his misery; how the hell did Naruto still have the strength to laugh? His fellow Genin was wearing twice as many weights as he did and after some trouble at the beginning he was able to keep up with him. Shikamaru really had no idea how Naruto did it, his normally so logical mind was coming up with the craziest scenarios, all revolving around dogs strangely enough... 

A snapping sound and a dark growl ripped the Nara heir out of his thoughts, the demon in canine form that had been chasing them had come painfully close and only through sheer will power the Nara heir increased his tempo once more. The only thing that went through his head after that was what the hell his team had done to anger their team leader so much to deserve this kind of punishment?

DAMN YOU ASUMA-SENSEI!

Hokage tower

Kakashi felt pretty smug when he strolled through the entrance hallway of the Hokage tower; morning training had been very entertaining today. It was a damn shame that he had been called to a meeting, seeing Asuma's brats struggling with his training methods while his own Genin were marginally better off had been surprisingly satisfying. Though apparently he wasn't the only one who thought it was entertaining, he had seen the smug little smirks and grins his brats had shot each other, they were slowly developing the right attitude as far Kakashi was concerned. Inwardly he sighed happily; sometimes there was nothing better than to bond over the misery of others.

Little did he know that his good mood would be gone within minutes after entering the Hokage office. While walking by the Hokage's secretary he subtly tested the air for familiar scents, throughout the years this had become a habit that had often prepared him for the mood of a mission long before the Hokage gave any orders. Of course this wasn't one hundred percent accurate but the fresher the scent the more it clued him in what he could expect inside the Hokage's office. This time Kakashi picked up Inoichi's scent as the most recent but underlining to it were Anko's and another half a dozen familiar scents who must have entered and left the office in the last hour or so. So this call had probably something to do with Danzo and Root. Sighing inwardly the silver haired Jounin prepared himself for a depressing debriefing.

Kakashi slipped into the round room quietly when he received the chakra acknowledgement of his Hokage. Inoichi was in the middle of a report so the silver haired Jounin settled somewhat in the back and listened to the intelligence expert giving his opinion to the level of fallout the Hokage could expect should the news of Danzo's betrayal reach Konoha's ninja corps. The estimate was most upsetting and Kakashi could only pity the aged shinobi in front of them, God of Shinobi he may be but the Hatake head really didn't envy Sarutobi Hiruzen for his job, he REALLY didn't.

"Thank you, Inoichi-san," said man acknowledged before he sighed and then beckoned Kakashi closer.

"Anko alerted me to an even bigger problem. She found traces of Orochimaru's handiwork all over the intelligence files. The worst case scenario at the moment is that Danzo worked close enough with Orochimaru that he now has detailed intelligence about the ninja corps and how it has changed in the last decade. Furthermore there is a possibility that Orochimaru is aware about the truth of the Uchiha Massacre."

Kakashi's grim face turned into a mask of confusion while Inoichi only nodded in frustrated understanding.

"Kakashi what I am now going to tell you is an S-class secret…" the Hokage said tiredly before he launched into an explanation about the Uchiha massacre and Danzo's involvement.

The Hatake clan head stood numbly in front of the Hokage desk while his brain tried to keep up with what he was just hearing. He felt eerily similar to the time nearly five years ago when the news about the Uchiha massacre spread like a bushfire throughout the ninja corps.

'Itachi…' was his only thought, 'oh god Itachi what did they do to you?'

Uchiha Itachi and he weren't the closest because of the grudge the Uchiha clan had held against him but he had run more than one mission with the young prodigy, first as his temporary captain and then later as co-captain. He had emphasized a lot with the young genius and had tried to slip in some advice from one emotionally suppressed genius to another whenever he could. And to his eternal shame he had fiercely hated Itachi for a long time after said massacre. He had been reeling from the betrayal and the hurt that Obito's clan had been as good as completely wiped out within one night. That's why Kakashi had led more than one of the missions to locate and destroy the elder of the Uchiha brothers. To now find out that the whole thing had been orchestrated by Danzo and that Itachi had sacrificed everything for Konoha was…Kakashi felt sick, he felt…he violently suppressed the feeling, NOT in front of the Hokage.

Using every trick about compartmentalizing he had learned in his ninja career Kakashi violently returned to the presence to listen grimly while Sandaime-sama elaborated a bit more on the topic. This whole cluster fuck was getting worse and worse the more they found out. So while a part of his mind tried to cope with this renewed betrayal another part already tried to discover why their Hokage was telling him that, he could understand Inoichi but why him too?

It took a moment before it clicked.

"Is there a possibility that Orochimaru will be using this knowledge against us sometime soon?" Kakashi asked with some trepidation, he had a bad, bad feeling.

Sandaime closed his eyes before saying, "Well…we have no concrete proof…but Anko thinks that if Orochimaru is aware of it he is going to use the Uchiha massacre to get hold of Sasuke-kun. Kakashi, do you think it's possible that this could work?"

Said silver haired Jounin closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, great, of course the megalomaniac member of the Sannin was going after one of his students.

There was no reason to delude himself. "It could work," he finally sighed.

The Hokage just nodded before he continued, "Anko thinks Sasuke-kun should hear this from us before it could be used against him."

"I have to agree with Anko…yes Sasuke will probably lose most of his trust and respect for Konoha and people in general but in the end it will be better for us if he hears this from us. I hate to say this, even more so as his sensei but at the moment Sasuke isn't mentally strong enough to withstand such a manipulation especially from someone like Orochimaru, he doesn't have enough anchors in Konoha…yes Sasuke gets along with Sakura and Naruto just fine but it isn't cemented enough yet…with the right incentive he would most likely defect."

"Right incentive?" the Hokage asked while Inoichi just nodded along Kakashi's statement, this was his conclusion too.

"Revenge for his family… revenge against Konoha," Kakashi reluctantly said.

The Sarutobi clan head slowly nodded before sighing and saying, "Very well, then Sasuke-kun will have to be informed. Inoichi, Kakashi I want you two to discuss how to break it to him and when."

"We will have to do this in stages, we also should set up Danzo as the focal point for Sasuke's anger, he is dead already and it will also give Sasuke's fury another target then Konoha as a whole," the mind reader offered quickly.

"Agreed. Sasuke won't take this well no matter how we break it to him but giving him a direction will hopefully prevent any thoughts of a defection, additionally we should probably warn him against Orochimaru…just to be on the safe side," the Hatake concurred.

He was glad that he would have some help from the T&I expert, Kakashi himself wasn't bad at deciphering someone's motives but he wasn't skillful enough in manipulating like Inoichi was and he really didn't want to leave Sasuke's mental health and loyalty to chance.

Both younger clan heads looked at each other and Inoichi was just about to offer his home to discuss things further when Kakashi turned once more and said to the Hokage, "I would also like to include Shiori at least partly in this."

"Why that?" the Hokage asked unwillingly, he really didn't think that a civilian would be able to help; she would probably make the situation even worse.

"As Inoichi said we will have to tell Sasuke about the Sharingan arm in the beginning so that we can set up Danzo as the scapegoat. Shiori saw the whole fight between us and Danzo…furthermore Sasuke knows and likes her, she has a calming effect on him."

Inoichi looked slightly confused between Kakashi and the Sandaime but didn't voice his confusion; they would inform him if the Hokage deemed it necessary.

"You have introduced your team to her?!"

"Yes, they now spend most of their time at our place."

Inoichi violently suppressed a visual reaction, 'our place'? Was Kakashi saying…could it be that he was in a steady relationship? When the hell did THAT happen? And why didn't he know about this, or better why did Romanaki not know about this? His wife's gossip network wasn't without a reason the best in Konoha! Though on the other hand Kakashi WAS an ANBU, hhm…in any case he would have to wait and see how this new variable would fit into the overall picture, this could become interesting.

"Kakashi, she is a civilian."

Now that tidbit was VERY interesting, Hatake Kakashi with a civilian?

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, a civilian is probably exactly what we need. With Shiori in the room the probability of Sasuke losing control over his anger would be reduced drastically, he is too proud to frighten her with an outburst."

The Sandaime still wasn't completely convinced and so he turned into the direction of hi intelligence specialist, "Inoichi what do you think, is that idea viable."

"It depends on the woman in question Hokage-sama, but Kakashi is probably the one person who knows both Sasuke-kun and this Shiori-san well enough to be able to give an opinion."

"I could introduce you Inoichi-san," Kakashi then nonchalantly offered after a moment of uncertainty.

Yes, while this would mean another person would be aware of his family it would not only give him an opportunity to include Shiori more in the well being of his team but also give her a certain amount of protection from the Yamanaka clan head. Inoichi was an honorable man and from what he had heard through the grapevine he loved his family fiercely, he wouldn't just stand by should something happen. Also, hadn't he already played with the thought of introducing Shiori to more elite ninja around the village? Well no matter what, the meeting would happen now, after all Kakashi KNEW the T&I expert wouldn't be able to resist that kind of bait, for that he was too curious.

Still somewhat uncertain about the situation but aware that the Yamanaka clan head was probably the right man to deal with this the Hokage gave nod before dismissing the two.

On the way outside Inoichi and Kakashi agreed to meet up the next day around lunch at the Yamanaka shop to discuss how they would break the news to Sasuke and for Inoichi to meet Shiori.

XXXXXXXX

After covertly checking up on his and Asuma’s students on their string of D-rank missions Kakashi returned in a somber mood to his home. It wasn’t even lunch yet and both Hinako and Shiori were out of the house. His students, this time only his team, wouldn’t arrive for another three hours and Genma was sleeping again, which was all kinds of worrying.

Mentally drained Kakashi broke out the hard liquor from Lightning Country, he normally wasn’t very partial to alcohol but right in that moment he needed something to numb his senses somewhat. Tiredly the silver haired Jounin stretched out on the couch while he contemplated what he had been told an hour ago… and here he had thought he was already so disillusioned that nothing could really surprise him anymore, with a mirthless smile he downed the cup in his hand.

Well he had been wrong.


	54. Chapter 54

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

When his team finally arrived some hours later Kakashi had removed the alcohol as well as gotten some take out from the Akimichi barbeque restaurant. Mentally he was still far away from being okay but at least he was now steady enough to teach his brats something useful. He had decided that after the collaboration with Asuma's team, they were ready for more team related moves, strategy and tactics were just as important as good techniques after all, especially for Sakura.

At first he had pegged Sasuke as the leader of team 7, after all he was the most well-rounded of the three, but Sasuke was too much of a loner to effectively lead both Naruto and Sakura, you had to talk to give orders after all. Additionally, Sasuke didn't have the diplomatic skills to successfully interact with clients yet. Naruto on this other hand was still too rash and naïve and didn't really include the different factors of a situation, though from what Kakashi had seen HE had raw charisma in abundance hidden under all his smart mouth behavior, and that would probably be his strongest weapon one day but until then somebody else would have to lead the team.

Sakura wasn't the bravest or physically strongest or fastest but she was smart and Kakashi believed that with a bit of guidance and training she would make a good team leader when they started missions outside of Konoha and would serve as a good example for the boys until they had mellowed out somewhat and had enough experience to also lead other shinobi, but until then Kakashi wanted all three of them to lead during D-rank missions in the village as preparation.

And so he had the three teens running through fight scenarios first mentally during lunch accompanied with Shiori's salt, pepper and herb shakers before sending them outside to lead teams of Bunshin against each other. Kakashi had to repress the need to snort more than once, talented the three may be but there was a reason why they still were Genin, their fight resembled more a confused puppy wrestle than a battle royal.

Mentally the silver haired Jounin made note to give Naruto more taijutsu exercises, the longer the fight went on the more he reverted to the sloppy movements Kakashi had been correcting for the last week. Sakura was still too tentative in her movements against Sasuke, though her hits and kicks against Naruto showed promise. And lastly Sasuke… Kakashi sighed he could see the technical perfection, strong hits, good countermeasures against Naruto's unpredictability… but Sasuke started to fall into the tunnel vision that often had been the down fall of Uchiha clan members… and said tunnel vision could be… dangerous concerning the 'TALK' that would be happening in the near future.

The silver haired Jounin-sensei quickly suppressed his thoughts, he really didn't need to think about that during team training and so he let them play around for another ten minutes before calling them together and handing them each a cheap map of the Elemental countries with the instructions to think about the preparations that would be necessary to three different destinations as homework. This SHOULD have been covered by the Academy but according to the Academy syllabus it had been taught during their third year and so he wanted to make sure. With a last reminder on cooling down stretches he sent them home to do some training on their own.

"Your brats gone?" came the voice from beside the back entrance.

"Hhm, yes," Kakashi acknowledged before turning around and looking at his comrade.

Genma thankfully looked better than the day before.

"How are you feeling?"

A dry laugh escaped Genma. "Bruised all over."

"Want help with the bandages?"

Genma just sighed tiredly and nodded.

**Anko Interlude**

With barely a sound Anko walked through the front gate, in her hand was the Hatake file. With determined steps she made her way to the main house, she had procrastinated long enough, Kakashi and Shiori deserved this knowledge, no matter how much Anko wanted to be anywhere else. Inwardly Anko called herself silly and a coward for being scared like this over a fellow comrade's reaction but another part of her told her that she was right to be wary of the former ANBU captain. Hatake Kakashi wasn't really known for his temper tantrums but she had heard the whispers of the cold fury the elite Jounin was capable of. Additionally to that the Hatake bloodline was a canine one, her comrade and dare she say friend wouldn't take a threat to his family lying down. Furthermore she WAS the closest link to Orochimaru that would be in grabbing distance once the news had hit home… maybe this was a bad idea.

But oh well she was already inside the front door.

"Hebi-baa!" came the excited voice of Anko's favorite Hatake while she toddled closer.

For a fifteen month old baby Hinako-chan was fast! Smiling Anko grabbed the little girl and put her on her hip while she entered the living room. Genma was propped up on the couch while Shiori sat at the table and did, ugh paperwork. Kakashi on the other hand was stretched out half on one of Hinako's blankets with some building blocks and a stuffed animal in his hands… why had she been afraid again?

"Are you going to play with me and daddy?" the adorable little brat in her arms asked.

"Sorry sweetheart, maybe later. I have to speak with your parents first," Anko said regretfully before she sat the little girl down.

The adults in the room now looked curious at the snake user. Genma was the first who moved and slowly sat up.

"Why don't I play with you until your parents and Anko are done, Hina-chan."

Big blue eyes contemplated the offer before the toddler nodded and grabbed her toys to join Genma on the couch and explain her game to him.

In the meantime Shiori and Kakashi had looked at each other before making their way over into the tea room. Kakashi activated the privacy seals and then turned serious to Anko.

Said purple haired woman fidgeted somewhat before sighing and putting down the file in front of the Hatake patriarch.

"I found that while working through the Root recruiting files."

"Recruiting?" Kakashi asked suspiciously bland.

He stilled when he saw the grainy picture of his little girl staring up at him. Beside him Shiori froze too.

"Root?" she asked tentatively, clearly not understanding.

Anko gave a clipped answer, better to keep this short and as vague as possible, "An illegal branch that used to belong to the shinobi we took down in your back yard." 

"They wanted Hinako?" the young mother asked trembling while she stared at the file in front of them.

XXXXXXXX

Beside her Shiori felt Kakashi stiffen and felt as the room filled with a heavy feeling. Across from her Anko started to tense too. Suddenly understanding the black haired civilian moved her hand over Kakashi's tensed muscles and softly stroked his arm.

"But they won't try that now will they?"

Anko shook her head viciously at that. "I'm working there now… I promise you Shiori should anybody try anything like this I will destroy them!"

Inwardly Shiori's eyes became wide, Anko was now working in Root? That was strange… not a bad strange though, maybe she would be able to make a real difference.

"This is bad," Kakashi grounded out and caught the attention of both women in the room.

He was flipping through the additional pages and was confronted with his personal history, in vicious detail at that.

"Yeah… this is the actual reason why I came today… I recognized Orochimaru's writing pattern all over your file."

Shiori choked desperately when she suddenly couldn't breathe and terror moved through her body, oh god someone make this stop! The feeling vanished as fast as it had appeared and Kakashi was leaning over her shaking body and nearly frantically checking her pulse.

"Shiori, breathe. Deep breathes love," he rumbled while he let chakra flow into her body and moved her against his front.

The blue eyed civilian could practically feel how slowly all the horror and fright from before was forced out of her and tiredly relaxed into her husband's embrace.

"I'm sorry," He murmured into her hair.

Shiori opened her mouth but in the first moment nothing came out of it until she tiredly croaked, "Don't worry, I am already feeling better."

Kakashi didn't respond and just held her tighter.

When the civilian woman finally had the strength and faculties to take in her surroundings she noted that Anko herself was very pale and slightly shaking across from them. Tiredly but still determined Shiori reached for Anko's hand and gave it a weak squeeze. Behind her her husband moved one of his arms out of the embrace he had her in and tentatively laid it onto Anko's arm. Shiori saw the weak bluish glow that always marked chakra usage spread from Anko's arm over her body and how she visibly relaxed again and gained some of her skin color back.

**Kakashi Interlude**

His heart stopped for a moment when he saw Shiori crumble down beside him.

Oh fuck!

Kakashi immediately suppressed any and all killing intend and desperately checked Shiori's pulse. What the fuck had he DONE!

With relief he registered the weak pulse and how her eyes fluttered, with gentle hands he pulled her into a reversed hug and let his chakra flow through her. It took her minutes to regain a semblance of awareness. Anko on the other side of the table too still recovered from his killing intent. The silver haired Jounin felt more than guilty, his wife was a goddamn civilian and had no resistance against such an attack and Anko really had nothing to do with the bad news, additionally to that she was still recovering from a heavy shock to her chakra system. Hopefully he hadn't damaged anything.

So when his wife in a move that was so typically Shiori took Anko's hand, Kakashi too sought skin contact and slowly let his chakra run through her system. Anko's kunoichi system took to his injection better and worse than Shiori, her resistance was higher in the beginning but once the chakra had found its way into the pathways the snake user recovered quicker than his wife.

Once he was sure that Anko was not adversely affected he asked tiredly, "Does that mean that Orochimaru knows about Hinako and Shiori?"

"We are not sure, the pattern are only in your file…" Anko answered slowly.

"But …" the Hatake clan head interrupted.

"Yes that doesn't mean that he doesn't know… I'm sorry," the kunoichi across from him agreed grimly.

"So am I," Kakashi answered, and he meant it… twofold even.

Anko definitely understood because she gave him a tiny smile before continuing to speak, "You will have to increase your jutsu repertoire Kakashi, Orochimaru is aware of your specializations and favorite techniques."

"I am aware," Kakashi agreed seriously. "I should be thankful for my Genin team, like this I have additional time to come up with new techniques."

"… there is more, Shiori… apparently Danzo had your background investigated."

Shiori was still a bit dazed and answered with a mumble that could be either interpreted as astonishment or agreement.

Curious Kakashi opened the file once more and took out the pages with Shiori's name on it. That was a lot of information that he had never seen or been told before. Beside a blood make up there was a family tree on the page… what the hell?

He definitely hadn't seen that coming.

Shiori moved a bit more in his arms and curiously let her fingers glide over the sides before giving up on concentrating and just buried her face into his torso to breathe in his scent.

Kakashi hummed and settled his arm on her waist before saying.

"According to this you are the descendent of a minor noble clan of Waterfall which was impoverished by the second shinobi war and fled into Fire country. Apparently they tried to marry off their daughters to regain some of their money and status, your grandmother's older sister was given to a rich merchant… some of her descendents are still alive."

"Huh… actually… this makes a lot of sense," Shiori said while she slowly regained her composure.

Kakashi looked sharply at his wife before asking, "Shiori?"

"My grandmother always had those dead set opinions about conduct and behavior but also about arranged marriages, she always told me to not let myself be forced into one… I mean I DID know that she was from a minor noble house but she never really talked about her relatives, especially not an older sister. So… I still have family somewhere out there?"

"Well I wouldn't call them very close family you are after all distant cousins but yes in the sense of blood connection you still have some family members left over," Anko said somewhat neutral.

Shiori looked at the kunoichi in front of her. "Out with it, what is that you aren't telling me?"

"Ah… well they live in Kumo and are apparently ninja."

Shiori winced before she nodded. "Well that makes that information obsolete…"

Kakashi settled his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry… I know that you always were curious about your ancestors and possible blood relatives."

Shiori sighed before she squeezed Kakashi's arms and said, "Yes I was… still am to be honest but they are in Kumo, and Konoha's relations are very, very strained with Kumo… furthermore their record with bloodline stealing would have prevented me from approaching them anyway. In no way or form am I risking Hinako." The last part was said dead serious.

Kakashi just pulled her even closer against his body before turning to his friend and saying, "Thank you for bringing this over, Anko."

"No problem… just… be careful Danzo isn't the only fucker out there that liked to scheme and backstab."

"We understand Anko, do you have some time to stay with us?"

Anko grimaced apologetic at that. "Sorry, I have an appointment at the hospital and afterwards I am meeting up with a few T&I pals."

Shiori nodded understandingly before continuing to speak, "Are you going to join us for dinner on the weekend?"

Anko sighed. "Maybe, I really can't say, it depends on how fast I can work through all this fucked up shit."

"Even if you don't turn up I will put something on the side, just get it out of the fridge when you have time," Shiori said firmly before she said goodbye to their friend and walked back into the living room.

Kakashi walked with Anko to the front gate and tried to put his thoughts into words.

"… I'm sorry."

"Forget it Kakashi, I understand why you reacted like this."

"Anko don't wave this off, I owe you, not only for bringing this to me but also for telling the Hokage about the Orochimaru-Sasuke situation."

"It's fine Kakashi… remember I still owe you for the removal of the seal… concerning that I really have no idea what is appropriate for the loudmouth of yours… any ideas?"

"Naruto? I would say to take him out for Ramen and he will be swear undying loyalty to you for the rest of his life… though really if you want to give him something useful teach him about poisons, he is one heck of a saboteur in the making."

Anko snorted to that. "So the stories I have been hearing about ANBU groups hunting him across Konoha are true?"

Kakashi just sighed tiredly which elicited a barking laugh from the snake user before she waved impishly and walked down the street.


	55. Chapter 55

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

**Inoichi Interlude**

Inoichi sighed while he replanted some tulips into fresh pots to be sold later on, his hands were dirtied with earth and he had some liquid fertilizer over his apron, to a casual observer he looked like a normal shopkeeper who prepared his wares for sale.

But the Yamanaka clan head was far from what the civilian population would call average. Yamanaka Inoichi was a Jounin class information specialist who had been fighting and gathering intelligence in hostile territory during the last big shinobi war. Furthermore he had led the T&I division for close to ten years before retiring from the position to lead his clan and take care of the family business and could say without arrogance that he was a seasoned strategist and had nerves of steel under pressure.

There were only two things in his opinion that could get him into serious trouble. Number one was his precocious little girl Ino who he had absolutely no defense against and the second one… well it was his curiosity. And damn it Kakashi's partner was certainly making him more than a bit curious.

Inoichi had thought that he had the silver haired prodigy and his triggers and buttons pegged down to a T. He had been of the opinion that Kakashi was too paranoid to have a working relationship, one with a civilian at that. War veterans were after all notoriously picky and fickle concerning their personal relationships. That the younger shinobi had somehow slipped this under everyone's radar made this even more interesting and a bit embarrassing for the information specialist.

He was literally dying of curiosity here.

Not that he showed it of course. For that his mask was too good, he had perfected it during his time as an infiltration specialist and only a few people in Konoha were able to tell when he was wearing it and when not… unfortunately Kakashi WAS probably one of those people that could differentiate. He was not only observant but had also worked often enough with Inoichi to recognize it, even without the Sharingan. Inwardly sighing the Yamanaka clan head finished his last tasks in the flower shop before handing the reins over to his wife and met up with Kakashi at the front door when he felt the copy nin's chakra signature coming closer.

After a short greeting the two Jounin made their way over the roofs in direction of the front gate before Kakashi suddenly jumped down from an outer skirt building and led Inoichi into a street that the Yamanaka clan head had probably seen once or twice in his whole life. It contained a lot of old abandoned clan compounds that were slowly snapped up by newly rich civilians or smaller ninja clans but most of them were still abandoned. Kakashi led him up to a gate that the Yamanaka was familiar with before he vanished behind the fence.

Inoichi stumbled… Shiori? Kakashi was together with Inoue Shiori?

Said Hatake turned around when Inoichi had unintentionally stopped to gape at his younger comrade.

"Inoue Shiori?" he asked disbelieving.

"You are aware that she lives here?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I helped her with replanting her cinnamon tree and some bushes when she moved in," Inoichi answered reflexively while his brain was running a mile a minute.

"Ah," Kakashi grunted and just continued his path.

"So it really is Inoue-san?" the Yamanaka clan head asked while he shook his head in disbelief.

Inoichi had known the kind hearted civilian since she was a young girl in the employment of Inoue-san and he knew very well that some of the patrons of her teahouse had massive crushes on her. He just never figured that Kakashi would be one of them, and that Shiori would actually ascend to a relationship with the copy ninja.

"Hatake," Kakashi nonchalantly answered, "Her name is Hatake Shiori."

Inoichi sweat dropped, he could practically feel the possessiveness that Kakashi excluded at the moment.

"Wife, huh?" Inoichi replied dryly, "What is this? Thumbing my nose at the intelligence division day? Hiding not only a lover but a wife?"

In right that moment the front door opened and two of Kakashi's ninken trotted out, followed by a little silver haired girl.

"Daddy!" she screeched happily before toddling in their direction.

"I stand corrected," Inoichi whispered, while his eyes were glued to the young toddler that forcefully reminded him of his little Ino.

"Inoichi-san meet Hatake Hinako, my daughter," the silver haired Jounin said as an explanation while he scooped up the little girl and placed her on his hip.

The blonde's eyes became softer and he smiled at the child but kept his distance, he knew better than to approach an overprotective father without consent, after all he had been one himself and so he settled to wave at her and say, "Hello sweetheart."

Said silver haired girl watched him curiously before she smiled shyly and waved back at him, she then snuggled closer to her father and rested her head on his shoulder.

Inoichi chuckled wryly before actually shaking his head visibly; Hatake Kakashi had a family and that with a civilian. Though now it made a lot of sense that he hadn't acknowledged them publicly and kept them as far away as possible from his person in public, Iwa and especially Kumo would probably have tried something the moment word got out.

Still slightly dazed Inoichi followed Kakashi into the house, his unconsciousness cataloged the lived in and easily defensible living room and the homey feeling it gave off. His eyes drifted to the black haired figure sitting at the table that took up nearly half of the room. Shiori looked up and then smiled at the two shinobi in front of her.

"Inoichi-san, welcome. Anata," she said before she closed the folder with the documents and stood up to greet their guest with a short bow.

"Shiori-san," Inoichi acknowledged before he sighed slightly and said, "To be honest I really didn't expect you when I agreed to meet Kakashi's partner."

The black haired woman's lips twitched and she tilted her head slightly to stare at him with amused eyes. "Who did you expect then?"

"I'm actually still not sure, though congratulations to your marriage and family."

"Thank you." The woman in front of him beamed before she asked curiously, "Is there a specific reason why you are here? Kakashi only told me that he would introduce me to you… but he rarely does things like that without a good reason."

"Ah, yes. Kakashi and I have to discuss some delicate business."

"Ah… would you like some tea and snacks?"

"Tea would be wonderful."

Shiori nodded and moved in the direction of the kitchen, Hinako started to squirm in Kakashi's arms in response and after she was sat down she quickly followed her mother to watch interested in what Shiori was doing. In less than two minutes a tray was filled with a pot of tea, two cups and some snacks on the side. Kakashi took it while he placed an unmasked kiss on her temple. When had the copy nin removed his mask?

The Yamanaka clan head was then led to what looked like a traditional tea room, his eyebrows wandered even further up when the younger shinobi activated privacy seals and the room became secure.

Once sure that the room was secure Inoichi unsealed the documents he had been given from the Hokage and together they started the dreadful task of sorting through the knowledge and deciding what Sasuke could handle at the moment and what he definitely could NOT.

"Let's keep the knowledge of the massacre away from him for now. He isn't mentally stable enough to handle it without severe trauma." Kakashi sighed tiredly.

"So the Danzo situation first?" Inoichi clarified after he took a sip of tea. "That will work… I would suggest that we tell him in the Hokage tower, your security seals would do too but I don't want him to start associating your home with bad news, that would be counterproductive to what we are trying to achieve."

Kakashi simply nodded before asking, "What happened to the eyes?"

"Nothing, they are still sealed in a stasis scroll."

"Are we giving Sasuke the option to decide what to do with them?"

Inoichi nodded at that thoughtfully. "It will depend on his reaction but I think letting him handle this would give him some closure."

"And what about what Anko said about Orochimaru?"

"I'm not sure if we should pack this into one meeting, it could happen that Sasuke starts to shut down and then he would be unable to really process the information, a warning would be practically useless then."

"… Anko is of the opinion that she owes him a favor… I will let her train my kids for a day or two and talk with Sasuke about Orochimaru. Nobody will be able to relate to his situation like her," Kakashi said slowly.

"That is probably the most effective way to handle that… but back to the Danzo situation, how do we approach the fact that there will be a puppet Danzo? What do you think will be Sasuke's reaction."

Kakashi grimaced while he thought about his black haired student. "I think he is going to blow a gasket that Danzo's name isn't going to be dragged through the mud but I think he will listen to reason after he has calmed down a bit. Sasuke is a shinobi; he knows that sometimes it is better to keep information away from the public, though his need for revenge won't be easy to control. On that front, when we tell him about the massacre let's keep the Homura and Koharu out if it as much as we can. I may have lost all the respect I had for them and would like to see them punished but if Sasuke was informed about it he would latch onto them as a target and THAT would be…"

Inoichi pinched his nose and closed his eyes shortly before answering, "Yes let's avoid this. Konoha really can't afford an internal conflict and blow to the morale, not to mention the possibility of losing clans."

Kakashi looked up at this. "Do you think that is a real possibility?"

Inoichi laughed dryly. "Kakashi I myself had been tempted for a second to pack up my clan along with the Naras and Akimichis and just leave. If the Elders really have no scruple to order the execution of a whole clan down to the last infant, a founding one at that because some of them were plotting against the village they could easily do it again. Would you risk the possibility of being seen as an enemy of the village and endanger Shiori and Hinako?"

The silver haired Jounin became still at that. "I would be out of here before the next morning."

Inoichi snorted. "Yeah me too. And I KNOW that the Hokage had nothing to do with the order and then took measures to take Danzo down when it became clear that he was not acting in Konoha's best interest."

"The smaller clans would panic and start to distrust the whole administration," Kakashi said in realization.

"And that would be the best outcome… we could have a mass dissertation on our hands," Inoichi stated dryly.

Kakashi groaned and rubbed his visible eye. "Okay… I will impress the importance of keeping quiet about this on Sasuke as much as possible… this is so going to screw up the teamwork between my students, isn't it?" the Hatake asked the interrogation specialist defeated.

"I fear so, Sasuke is going to lash out against anybody that presents itself as a target."

"Just great… I had hoped that I could enter them in the Chunin exams in a few months so that they get a feeling for fights and the other villages in a controlled environment but if Sasuke hasn't gotten his act together until then I'm keeping them back, there is no way I will endanger my students because one of them has anger management issues."

"What if you sent Sasuke to therapy?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Do you really think he would make any real progress for at least the first six months if he was forced to do it?"

Like hell he was going to leave Sasuke at the mercy of a shrink if he could possibly fix it himself.

"That is also the reason why I want Shiori involved, she is better about the whole talking about feelings stuff and a lot more subtle at that."

"… is this why your psych evals have been getting better? Because you talk to your wife?" Inoichi wanted to know curiously.

"We don't really talk about the missions or even what went wrong, she simply knows when something went belly up and what I need. I can't tell you why but Shiori helps me to center myself again."

"She does have a very soothing quality about her," Inoichi acknowledged before he sighed wistfully, "I wish we had her in the T&I division, she would probably be one of our greatest assets."

"Don't even think about it," Kakashi growled darkly, "I won't have her involved in T&I work, she wouldn't be able to handle it in the long run."

Inoichi snorted before nodding shortly. "I think you are underestimating her but I can understand the concern. Ibiki is of the same opinion as you and she apparently already does enough work for the division just by running her teahouse the way she does." Then the Yamanaka clan head became serious once more, "Kakashi, to be honest I CAN understand the Hokage's trepidation about telling a civilian. Shiori may be uniquely suited to diffuse a lot of Sasuke's anger but the risk is still immense… if I weren't convinced about the positive effect she could have on Sasuke I would advise against it…" Inoichi sighed and tugged lightly on his pony tail. "As it is though I think you are right. I'm going to inform the Hokage about my conclusion… but it will be your task to prepare your wife and impress on her the need to be as discreet as possible."

Kakashi simply nodded at that before they returned to their task and hashed out the details.

 


	56. Chapter 56

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

**Asuma Interlude**

He had finally been discharged from the hospital and the first thing he did after arriving at his flat was taking a shower to get rid of the grimy feeling on his skin. A quick look in his closet let him sigh relieved, he still had some clean clothes left, with efficient but careful movements he put on a clean uniform before making his way over to Kurenai.

The genjutsu specialist had inherited the house of her uncle who had died during the Kyuubi attack and was now living in the outskirts of the market district. It was a modest house without a garden but everything inside matched and gave off an air of understated beauty. When Asuma caught himself contemplating how her interior decoration suited her character he had to shake his head inwardly, when had he turned into such a sap?

With unhurried movements the ash user dropped down on the roof of Kurenai's house and unlocked the chakra lock that led inside, his wounds were still aching but he ignored them for now and searched for the owner of the home.

He found Kurenai taking care of some of the flowers she had in pots all over the house. Asuma had to grin somewhat ruefully, the genjutsu user spend nearly indecent amounts of money on D-ranks so that her flowers wouldn't die during her missions.

"How are you feeling?" Kurenai asked without turning around, she was replanting a particular sensitive species and she didn't want to unnecessarily harm the plant.

"I'm not hurting if that's what you mean, though getting back in shape is going to be a bitch." Asuma sighed while he walked closer until he stood right behind her sitting figure.

With interest he watched as her back stiffened and relaxed before she let go of the blue colored species in her hands and slowly wiped her hands on a towel before turning around to look him into the eyes. Asuma relaxed into a slight slouch while he felt Kurenai's eyes wander over his form in search of signs of weakness and pain, she clearly had been worried even if her face only showed a distant politeness. Her eyes though, god he really was turning into a sap, her eyes were big and shiny red and he could practically see the worry and affection that she felt for him, how the hell hadn't he seen that before? Inwardly he snorted, or maybe he had seen it but hadn't wanted to acknowledge it.

A part in Asuma hesitated for a moment, was it really a good idea to make himself so vulnerable? Then he resolutely ignored the skeptical voice and moved his hands to encircle Kurenai's waist, move her out of the chair to pull her against his body.

The kunoichi in his arms stiffened for a moment before relaxing and putting her arms around his shoulders and neck while she pressed her forehead against his chest and idly began to stroke the skin that was in her reach. Asuma closed his eyes while he enjoyed the intimacy between them. A deep breath told him that Kurenai had recently showered; under the earthy smell was a slight hint of the chamomile shampoo that she used when she was in the village.

"It was really close this time." Kurenai sighed while her arms now wandered along his back.

Asuma just murmured before he relaxed even further and then let his mouth wander to her neck. His beard scratched along the sensitive skin and he could feel his lover shiver slightly and move against him in response. A tiny smile stole itself on his lips, Kurenai had never said anything but he knew that she loved feeling his beard scratching over her body. He repeated the action once more before he tilted the genjutsu user's head so that they could look each other in the eyes.

There was something hypnotic about the wine red color and before he could stop himself Asuma blurted out, "I love you".

'Great,' the Sarutobi thought exasperated, 'Now I don't even have the control to confess on my own terms'.

But what done was done and so Asuma concentrated back on the woman in front of him to wait for an answer. In the meantime his hands had started to wander unconsciously over her figure… Kurenai had a really awesome figure.

The woman in front of him seemed to be caught off guard for a moment before a slow smile stretched over her lips and she leaned closer until their lips were nearly touching.

With a nearly inaudible voice she then said, "I love you too." Before her lips touched Asuma's in one gentle brush, it couldn't be called a real kiss, it was more of a light press of each other's mouth.

A strange calm surrounded the two, neither of them could really describe the things they were feeling at the moment but they weren't anxious or confused or unsure, just content and warm, even a bit sleepy.

Asuma shook his head inwardly; he was an idiot for sure. Since starting out this thing with Kurenai everything with had always felt easy and right, why would confessing be any different?

"Let's move in together," was the next thing that came out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

**Sasuke Interlude**

He had been curious when Kakashi-sensei had finished the training earlier that day and kept him back while sending his teammates home. Sasuke couldn't really think of anything that he had done wrong or needed a private conversation, in the end he decided to just wait until Kakashi clued him in. His Genin-sensei had turned out to be competent and invested in their growth and so Sasuke felt relatively sure that whatever Kakashi wanted to discuss would be in one way or another beneficial to his career.

At least he thought so until he found himself in the Hokage tower listening to Ino's father and Kakashi's explanation of the old man his teacher had taken down and what connection the Elder held to his clan.

"… he had Sharingan eyes implanted in his arm?" Sasuke asked strangely listless, "He desecrated the bodies of my family and stole our Kekkei Genkai?"

Behind him Sarutobi winced inwardly, but what the young Uchiha was saying was the truth.

Sasuke's hands clenched in rage while his face was slowly turning paler with the second.

"And then he gave Uchiha DNA to this Orochimaru? And now you think that man is interested in my body?" the black haired boy's repeated what he had just heard, still stunned and unable to react fully, his mind was trying to process what it just had heard and coming up short.

Every sentence that Sasuke uttered was like a blow to the Sandaime Hokage, blows that Hiruzen was sure that he deserved for not taking actions sooner.

The lone survivor of the Uchiha massacre then narrowed his eyes at the Hokage and Inoichi before he said, "That's not all is it? There is more… what else are you hiding from me?" Sasuke became louder and louder towards the end.

"Sasuke-kun…" the Sandaime began.

"DON'T… don't call me that. What else?" said Genin growled.

"You are not ready…" the Sarutobi tried to placate the young teenager in front of him.

"Not ready? NOT READY?! This concerns the Uchiha clan; OF COURSE I have a right to know this!"

Inoichi narrowed his eyes and debated how to reprimand Sasuke for the tone he was using against the Hokage when Shiori intervened. She had walked to Sasuke's right side before she gently touched his shoulder and kneeled down in front of him so that she was now smaller than the boy in front of her.

"Yes you have a right to hear whatever it is that Hokage-sama is still holding back but Sasuke we all see how you are still fighting with what you have just heard, your head is not clear, try to…"

"BUT I still have a right to KNOW!" the boy interrupted her with clenched teeth.

He would have never tolerated any of the men around him to touch him like this, though even Shiori was toeing a thin line but she reminded him so much of his own mother that he took a deep breath and tried to not load off his frustration on her.

"Nobody will deny you this information Sasuke but don't you think that this happens because we are concerned about you? Do you really think that anybody in this room wants to traumatize you even further then you already are? And don't say 'I'm not traumatized' you are Sasuke, the death of your family left a lot of damage and to now hear that they had been used is just as horrifying. Nobody would be able to just continue on with life after hearing that, you need some time to work through that. Do you really think that Kakashi would deny you information if you would be able to handle it right now? Please Sasuke, THINK."

Sasuke had tensed further and further during the time Shiori had continued to talk but he didn't move and he also didn't try to interrupt her again. His thoughts were circling in a strange loop around the fact that some bastard had implanted himself with the eyes of his family. The people around him became unimportant and then he was alone with only his thoughts and his horrible imagination.

Sasuke was only vaguely aware that Shiori placed her hands on his shoulders and gently moved him out of the room before Kakashi shunshined all three of them to the Hatake home.

XXXXXXXX

The silence was overwhelming when the three entered the house, Kakashi quickly made his way to their daughter in the library, his ninken were surrounding her while she was still sleeping. Sasuke stood somewhat stiff and out of place in the middle of the room, his thoughts were still racing while his mind was trying to cope with what happened.

Shiori in the meantime quickly heated up some water for tea before carefully tugging Sasuke to the couch and helping him sit down. His eyes were still far away but his body automatically followed her gentle nudges. Shiori then cautiously placed a warm cup into his hand before taking a sip of her own beverage. During the whole time she kept an eye on the teenager in front of her; she was waiting for an inevitable outburst.

Her only warning that something was about to happen was the sudden spark of unaltered rage in Sasuke's eyes before the plain white tea cup shattered on the opposite wall. The loud noise instantly awakened Hinako in the next room who started to scream in fear and shock. Shiori had to consciously suppress the need to run to her daughter and calm her, her husband should be right beside her. Instead she kept an eye on Sasuke, there was regret on his face as well as a guilty expression when his eyes wandered first to the library door and then to Shiori. The black haired civilian watched him calmly but said nothing about the destroyed cup nor the fact that it had made her daughter cry. Instead she softly placed her own tea cup on the small coffee table and then gently put her hands on his shoulders before tugging slowly but insistently.

It took some moments but then Sasuke relaxed and let her pull him against her form and then into a hug. His whole body stiffened and Shiori could nearly feel him fight down the need to cry, to suppress his feelings as best as he could, to prevent him from succeeding she started to trace slow and soothing patterns on his back and hummed softly. For a long while nothing happened until suddenly from one moment to the next the boy in her arms started to cry. There were no loud sobs or other noises, Sasuke was crying silently with his head burrowed in the crook of her neck, his body slightly vibrating while he tried to suppress the tears streaming down his face, before he simply gave up and placed one hand reluctantly on her shoulder, it was not a hug but it was close enough that Shiori took it as a success. When she heard a tiny noise in the doorway she looked up to see Kakashi with a calmed down Hinako leaning against his torso, both of them were watching Shiori and Sasuke.

Shiori smiled at her family while she continued to give Sasuke comfort, with one hand she waved them closer to join them on the sofa. Kakashi simply shrugged his shoulders before walking closer and sitting down behind Sasuke. Said boy stiffened somewhat before he moved his head away from Shiori's shoulder and looked over his own at Kakashi. The silver haired Jounin had relaxed in his typical slouch but didn't look at Sasuke, instead his eyes watched the world outside through one of the living room windows. Hinako on the other hand looked curiously at Sasuke before carefully extracting herself from her father's arms and climbing over Sasuke's feet to his torso, with a slightly clumsy movement she snuggled between him and her mother.

For a moment Hinako seemed somewhat unsure before asking shyly, "Why are you crying, are you hurt?"

"Sasuke is not hurt, he is sad, Hinako-chan," Shiori explained patiently.

"Sad? Why?"

"Because he received some bad news today."

"And that is why he is crying?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Don't cry, Sasuke. I like it better when you are happy," the little girl said somewhat distressed while her little arms clumsily gave him a hug.

Sasuke sobbed and snorted at the same time before he reluctantly returned the toddler hug.

Shiori herself had misty eyes before she pulled both children close to her and hugged them.

"Sometimes crying is a good thing," she said to nobody particular, her voice caught at the last bit.

"Why is that?" Hinako now asked confused, she thought crying was something you did when you didn't feel well.

"Because it can help to heal."

"Crying helps to heal? So when I cry my booboos go away?"

"Not exactly, while crying you let go of all the bottled up feelings and emotions, you feel lighter afterwards. And not all wounds are on your body Hina-chan. Some wounds are on the soul, and before they can heal most people need to cry."

"Oh… than please cry Sasuke. You need to be okay soon, so that I can play with you!"

Kakashi softly snorted from behind them before he moved his hand closer to them and stroked through his daughter's hair, after a second of hesitation his hand also wandered up into Sasuke's.

Said boy was crying again, this time even harder than before.


	57. Chapter 57

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

**Shiori Interlude**

Sasuke had spent the night at their home, in the morning he was even less receptive for conversation than the day before. He had retreated behind a cold mask and Shiori was seriously worried about this behavior. When Kakashi had informed her with the permission of the Hokage about Danzo and the stolen Uchiha eyes she had hoped desperately that this knowledge would detain Sasuke from joining Orochimaru, though she had been somewhat worried about the mental repercussions on the young shinobi. The way Sasuke had cried the day before had made Shiori overconfident that everything would be alright. Or maybe she was reading too much into this situation and the cold behavior he was now emitting was just a way to cope with the situation so shortly after being told. This uncertainty was grating on her and she would definitely keep a close eye on the Uchiha’s behavior, Sasuke had become dear to her like the other two and she wouldn't let him drown in his sorrow and anger without a fight!

After finishing with breakfast Kakashi quickly left with Hinako to leave her at the crèche, for that he always wore either Tenzo's or Genma's face.

Sasuke was about to make his way to the training grounds behind the house when Shiori distracted him.

"Have you given any thought about what should happen with… with the Sharingan eyes?"

Sasuke tensed before he shook his head nearly invisible.

"Would you like them buried…" Shiori couldn't finish because Sasuke sharply turned into her direction.

"NO," he grounded out before closing his eyes for a moment. "No… they will just be stolen again."

"So cremation?"

"Yes, all of them… even the bodies… I don't want this to happen ever again!"

Shiori nodded soundlessly before she hesitated and cautiously put her arm on his shoulder.

"I know that you are very independent and mature Sasuke but if you need help to arrange rites or a memorial service please come to me, doing such a thing alone… especially after getting such news isn't healthy for your mind."

Sasuke snorted. "There won't be anything in their honor… didn't you listen what the Hokage said. The whole thing will be swept under the RUG!" the last part was shouted at her.

Shiori waited for a moment until Sasuke had himself a bit better under control before saying, "The truth about what happened may be hidden from the majority of the population but enough higher ranked ninja know of this… turpitude… and those WILL remember… I'm not sure you are aware because you had been sheltered from the public at that time but after your clan was killed there were drunken fights and riots everywhere, the worst were the ninja ones… during the months after it I saw more than one of them… and I only moved during daylight, in the night it was even worse… believe me Sasuke your family was … very important to a lot of people, not only as the clan Uchiha that was a sign of Konoha's strength and who kept us safe inside of it but also as friends, lovers, comrades, as people who helped us, as people who we saw everyday… there was a lot of uncertainty and fear during the first year… the thing is Sasuke humans are resilient, we have to be with all the things we do to each other… we learn to cope, we learn to work through our issues or how to dull it, but forgetting is a bit harder… so even if the people of Konoha continue to live their daily lives and enjoy it, if YOU continue to live your daily life and enjoy it you won't forget… none of us will forget."

Sasuke had turned his whole body into her direction during her speech, the air between them was heavy and Shiori felt herself swallow dryly, her throat had swollen up a bit.

"Bottom line Sasuke… even if you don't see the signs of people mourning the Uchihas or talking about them in public, they do remember… I'm going to tell you a secret now about your sensei… it may not be my place to tell you but I think you need to know… on Kakashi's Genin team was an Uchiha… Uchiha Obito was his name; he sacrificed himself for Kakashi… your sensei still talks to him and his other lost comrades through the memorial stone at least once or twice a week… that is his way of coping with the situation… you will have to find your own way but I think that having a priest speak some prayers at your family shrine will give you a bit closure…"

Sasuke looked away and swallowed visibly before he made his way out of the house.

Shiori looked up to the veranda to the courtyard, she had noticed Kakashi's presence throughout her conversation with Sasuke. She gave him a small smile before pulling her hair over her shoulder and walking closer.

"I know this was probably not my place to say this… but I think Sasuke needed it."

Kakashi only hummed and softly placed his chin on Shiori's head while his arms settled on her waist before he sighed.

"You are probably right, even if I don't like it… I will also have to talk to him about my own Sharingan, especially before I need to use it in a fight with him present," the last part was said ruefully, with his team's luck it would happen sooner rather than later.

Shiori simply nodded before she reached up and gave him a gentle kiss on his mouth.

XXXXXXX

When the rest of Team Seven arrived it was instantly clear that something was wrong. Sasuke was simply… off. Even Shiori, a civilian could see how the normally smooth movements between the three were stocky and how Sasuke tried to do everything on his own.

Oh boy.

**Anko Interlude**

The snake user wasn't completely sure what she should think about her newest assistant/bodyguard/student. The black haired teenager looked like he could have fit in without any problems with the Uchiha clan if it wasn't for that creepy fake smile that he sometimes showed. At first it had irritated her somewhat fierce that Inoichi had insisted on giving the Root agent to her as a bodyguard. She wasn't helpless even if her impaired chakra control was frustrating but hey she was making progress, the leaf technique finally didn't take as much effort anymore and soon she would be able to start on tree and water walking… joy…

She wanted her snakes back and that NOW!

Anyway the first time Anko had noticed the creepy Root operative lurking in the tree across her bedroom window she nearly chopped of his head with the pair of sai that she had hidden beneath her bed. On a side note she would have to pay her landlord for that window sometime that week or she would risk his wrath. The little bastard had just snatched her weapons out of the air and then jumped onto the windowsill of her broken window to return them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Anko had demanded while she tiredly rubbed her eyes.

She so wasn't in the mood to deal with that shit, she was mentally really tired from all the Danzo/Orochimaru shit she had been dealing with and her body was still recovering from the trauma to her chakra system.

"Standing guard," the unnamed teenager said without an ounce of sarcasm.

"And why the hell are you doing that in front of my bedroom window?"

"It is my duty to protect you against possible attacks."

Anko closed her eyes at that, great just great of course the emotionally stunted boy would take Inoichi's order THAT literally.

"Aren't you tired?" she then asked curiously.

"I have been trained to withstand sleep deprivation to a certain extend."

"But you have been running errands for me the last few days."

"… that is true."

Suddenly Anko felt slightly guilty and sad for him, the boy really wasn't responsible for the conditioning he had gone through. He must have been somewhat awfully tired for her to even notice him, after all he was ANBU, Root division or not, those guys weren't slackers in any way or form.

"Where do you normally sleep?" the snake user asked curiously.

"The Root barracks."

Which were halfway across the village, oh well.

"Fine, have it your way," she mumbled before dragging the gangly teenager into her room.

Anko then removed the thin wood cover from inside her closet and covered the broken window with it, after all this wasn't the first window she had destroyed since moving here… and probably wouldn't be the last. Finished with her task the purple haired kunoichi returned to her king sized bed, one of the luxuries she had indulged herself into after starting to make decent pay in the T&I division and patted the other side.

"Lay down kid, you must be really tired and like this if somebody attacks me you will be right at my side to prevent it."

The boy had looked unsure before reluctantly removing his shoes and armor and slipping stiffly between the sheets. He had been tense like a board for a long time before Anko finally had enough and dragged him closer to her.

"Listen kid, I understand that you are paranoid and probably feel uncomfortable being so close to me but believe me, I'm not going to hurt you as long as you don't attack me first and frankly I prefer men not boys in my bed for anything else than sleeping, so as long as I don't have a second bed or futon you will have to sleep here whether you like it or not."

Now it wasn't like she couldn't understand this paranoia, she too had quite a few problems with this particular situation; she was just better at hiding it. Additionally to that she had a long and very thorough briefing on Root agents. They were loyal to a mission objective until the very end, and for the teenager beside her, her well being was said mission objective. She was probably one of the safest people in Konoha right in that moment so she forced her own unease down and entered a light sleep, after all she had only three more hours until she had to get up and sleep deprivation when confronted with such important information was never a good idea.

Three very short hours later Anko was woken up by the very annoying tone of her alarm, sighing she cuddled closer to the warm body beside her that had started to tense once more. Poor kid she thought slightly amused, he really had no idea how to deal with physical or emotional contact… not that she was an expert in that either but she DID have enough knowledge about interpersonal relationships to fit in and react 'in the right way' to physical contact.

And suddenly the warm body was gone.

Huh that brat had shunshined himself out of her grip… Anko had to snort, why oh why was she in some way reminded of Kakashi before Shiori got her hands on him? Oh well. Tired Anko grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

When she stepped out once more she was treated to the sight of her still unnamed bodyguard drawing the scenery outside her still intact kitchen window. Curious she walked closer and took in the smooth and practiced movements of the teenager.

"Well, well you are pretty versatile aren't you? A lot like my sai actually… hhm you know what I think it's time you get a name, I can't just continue to call you 'Hey you'. What do you think about the name Sai?"

The Root agent stopped in his movements before cocking his head to the side. "Sai is acceptable," he finally stated and continued to draw the morning scene he had started.

Sighing and slightly disappointed because of the lack of reaction from the teenager Anko opened the fridge to take out the leftovers she had seized from Shiori's fridge on her way home the day before. She had a long day before her and according to Inoichi the second brat that would be under her direct command had passed the psyc evals yesterday and would now need to be shown the ropes.


	58. 58

 

**Beta'd by Black Sparrow**

**Tsukiko Interlude**

Tsukiko wasn't sure what she should think of her current situation, or more about her new team?... Superiors? She really had no idea what they even were to her!

Yamanaka-san, Ino-chan's father had introduced her to Anko-senpai who would apparently take over her training and education from now on. The other team member was around her own age and one of the Root operatives that she would have been turned into under Elder Danzo if the Hokage hadn't intervened… Tsukiko shivered when she thought about it. Sai was good looking, even on Sasuke-kun's level but while he looked a lot like the Uchiha heir he was ten times… stranger… Tsukiko found his fake smiles really disturbing.

For most of the day the brown haired orphan now was a glorified coffee girl. She made coffee, got take out and organized the few files that she was allowed to look at or ran errands for Anko-senpai or sometimes even for Yamanaka-san and Morino-san when they were down in the section of the building, though mostly Anko-senpai. The only upside on the whole situation was that she was spared from normal D-Rank missions because her work in the T&I division was counted as such. She had seen Ino and even Hinata weed back yards and go shopping for civilians and she was somewhat glad that she didn’t need to do that.

At the end of everyday when she was mentally exhausted, either Anko or Sai also ran her through the wringer in a physical way. Especially dodge training was an all time favorite of the more than slightly insane kunoichi. Sai on the other hand concentrated on building up her speed, stamina and strength in the most sadistic ways he could probably think of… and that all with that creepy smile on his face. Tsukiko had to be carried home more often than not.

Oh and that was another variation of her former Academy student life, both she and Sai had moved into apartments across from Anko-senpai. Apparently this was not only for convenience on Anko-senpai's part but also a form of protection… for whom the purple haired kunoichi didn’t say… though Tsukiko had the suspicion that it was for the elder kunoichi herself… and probably for Tsukiko too now that she thought about it. The brown haired orphan had soon realized that Anko-senpai was recovering from some type of injury, because whenever possible the purple haired kunoichi was doing chakra control exercises, even while working through her files. Additionally Sai didn't leave her side other than a few minutes at a time. Tsukiko had a feeling that this had to do with the whole Root situation again; maybe Anko-senpai had been injured during that?

She couldn't be sure but it really didn't matter in the end. What mattered was that while Mitarashi Anko may be certifiable insane she was a good kunoichi and also a good superior. Tsukiko hadn’t known her for long, only a bit over a week but she had never belittled Tsukiko like a few of the Academy instructors had done sometimes. Though Anko-senpai liked to tease Tsukiko until her face turned cherry red she took the mentoring thing seriously even though she apparently hadn't asked for it and both Sai, who was painfully incompetent in all things pertaining human interaction and her benefited from this. Tsukiko felt content working under her, so what if her jokes were a bit age inappropriate or her slightly sadistic streak came out during training?

And Sai… well okay he was a bit harder to get used to, the first few times he insulted her with a smile on his face she really was close to tears, be it because of mortification or anger. But after a week of nearly constant insults it only elicited a tired sigh and an eye roll from her, Sai really had no idea what his words were implying.

"Come on Tansoku ( _short legs_ )."

Tsukiko sighed inwardly despairing a bit; she wasn't that short for her age, damn it!

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she called back while she picked up her pace again; they had a lot more paperwork to file.

**Kakashi Interlude**

Kakashi sighed while listening to his two male students squabble; and only a week ago he had thought that he had THAT behind him but no…

Since Sasuke had been informed about what Danzo had done the Uchiha had been handling the situation bad…ish. Not as bad as Kakashi had feared but what the boy was doing was far from healthy. After his talk with Shiori Kakashi had hoped that he would be able to deal with it in a more healthy way but two days after the Sharingan eyes and the bodies of the Uchiha clan had been cremated he reverted to his withdrawn self only that this time a rather irritating habit accompanied his behavior.

Sasuke had started to look for fights.

And Naruto had just the right temper to indulge him. Behind the two Kakashi could see Sakura finishing with tiling the roof, she was ignoring her teammates and moved to the other side of the house to start with painting the walls. At first when Sasuke’s behavior had worsened she had tried to intervene and break up the fights, than she had lost her patience and had become angry every time a new argument broke out… but a few days ago she had simply given up and just let the two to their antics. Kakashi could practically see the annoyed eye roll she was doing while moving the brush back and forth.  
Sighing again Kakashi watched as they finished the D-Rank with a distinct lack of enthusiasm, he snorted inwardly, did they think he liked to watch them complete mundane chores? Putting his book away Kakashi let his eyes glide over the three teens, they had been going on his nerves the whole day now, even Sakura had screeched a time or two and his ears were still somewhat complaining. He understood that Sasuke was angry and tried to cope with this in some way but to be honest right at the moment Kakashi was feeling mean. Maybe the three needed a lesson about what happened when they annoyed their team leader too much. With that in mind the silver haired Jounin herded them back to the mission office to pick up another D-Rank. On the way to their first mission of the day he had spotted the wagons of the Fire Lady, so with a bit of luck a Tora mission should already be available.

Kakashi was interested how his momentarily not so cute students would handle THAT.

**Kurenai Interlude**

Kurenai felt like she had been hit with a staff or even a club. Was Asuma serious? Did he… was he really asking her to move together? Kurenai’s mouth opened but nothing came out, with a nearly audible click she closed it again, slowly doubts came up in her, what was going on?

“Asuma?” she then asked unsure.

The shinobi in front of her closed his eyes while he visibly tried to find a way to explain himself to her.

“You are easy… okay that came out wrong. What I mean is that everything with you is effortless, I don’t feel pressured or bound by what we have… it just feels… right.”

Kurenai had nearly slapped Asuma for the first comment but slowly relaxed the more he talked and tried to explain himself. This was starting to make some sense to her, Asuma had always felt constricted by the expectations on him as the only surviving son of the Hokage, people had always wanted something from him. That was also the main reason why he had accepted the position as one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, after the fall out with his father. Even after they had started to get together, Asuma had never defined what they had, never set any boundaries… and Kurenai hadn’t dared to ask for any. That he now suddenly admitted that he loved her and wanted to live with her had come a bit out of the left field for the red eyed kunoichi. Not in an uncomfortable way but she still was surprised and somewhat unsure.

“Asuma… why now?”

“As you said it was really close this time… and to be honest also because of Kakashi and Shiori.” The shinobi said while his one hand wandered from the small of her back to her hair.

Now Kurenai felt her eyebrows furrow, Kakashi and Shiori? Was he implying that he wanted to marry and raise a family? Alarm bells were ringing inside her head that was a bit of an extreme.

“Asuma, I’m not sure what you mean. You want what Kakashi and Shiori have?”

“Ugh… yes and no. Not exactly what they have but… they are happy. Kakashi is happy and content and finally found his place in life. Not that I begrudge him that… they make it work, so why can’t we have something similar.” The last part was said somewhat wistful.

“Asuma, I’m a Jounin kunoichi, I don’t want to be a housewife.” Kurenai threw in.

She loved Asuma, she really did but she had sweated blood and water for that Jounin promotion, for a chance to become a sensei. Her Genin and her career were really important to her, she would NOT just give that up, not even for the man she loved!

Asuma looked incredulous at her for a moment before he chuckled and tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“I would never try to convince you to give up your career; I know you love your brats. And I’m not talking about marriage and children… at least not now. But does that mean we can’t just… be us? Together?”

Kurenai’s mouth twitched before she giggled in sheer relief, Asuma was right, why couldn’t they? Their game of hide and seek wasn’t fooling anyone of their friends. There was just one last thing to settle.

“No offense to your flat but you are moving in my house.” And with that Kurenai turned around and grabbed her latest flower acquisition to place it on the windowsill, life was good.


	59. Chapter 59

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

**Kakashi Interlude**

He wasn't sure how to feel at the moment but exasperation was probably the closest thing. His three brats had somehow completed the Tora mission without any bigger mishaps only for Naruto's patience to snap in the Hokage's office. Kakashi should have really seen that one coming; his blonde student had been bored, frustrated, and riled up by Sasuke for the last few days and today nearly lost against a cat. So when he had shouted at their Hokage the silver haired Jounin could only wallow in his mortification and give the Hokage a glance that begged for lenience and mercy. The Sandaime had thankfully looked amused by Naruto's outburst and before Kakashi had even realized what had happened his team had a C-Rank mission… why was he suddenly feeling so doomed?

When he had arrived back home his exasperation had changed into amused resignation when he thought of the old and drunk bridge builder they would escort for the better part of a month starting tomorrow.

"Do I want to know what your kids did this time?" Shiori asked with a mix of amusement and worry while she watched him massage his temples as he walked in.

His wife had observed the change in the team with worry and while she had acted as a buffer between Naruto and Sasuke as often as possible the underlining tension between the teammates was undeniable. Kakashi and Shiori had sat nearly daily on the couch or the kitchen table and discussed possible ways of re-establishing the teamwork between Team Seven but in the end they concluded that only time would tell if the three could become a unit again.

After a quick stretch that let Kakashi's eyes wander to Shiori's bust line, his wife surrendered her seat in the memory game she had been playing with Hinako to him.

Said former ANBU captain sat down across from their daughter before he continued to speak, "Naruto wangled a C-Rank mission out of the Hokage. We are accompanying a bridge builder to Wave Country starting tomorrow."

**Shiori Interlude**

"Wave? Anata please be careful, my suppliers informed me that they are having problems reaching their contacts at the coastline there," Shiori exclaimed worried while she thought about what she knew about the Wave mission.

So this event hadn't changed, hopefully everything would be fine.

Luckily for Shiori the frustrated and more than a bit worried Hedaki-san had given the civilian a perfect excuse to warn her husband. Said merchant had already lost a few clients because goods weren't arriving on time and was complaining to anyone who listened.

"Hhm, really now? I will be careful don't worry but Naruto is right. They need harder missions to test themselves and maybe this will help them work out some of the tension. This responsibility will do them good and I think that a distraction is just what Sasuke needs right now… if he doesn't snap out of this mood soon I will have to bring him to a ninja psychiatrist… which is never pleasant," Kakashi answered before he returned his attention to the memory game.

Shiori just nodded her head in agreement and wandered back into her workroom, with Kakashi there she could finally devote her concentration fully to the recipe she tried to recreate. For the last few days she had a strange craving for cinnamon rolls and she knew that finding the right dough was going to be tedious.

When she returned to the living room some hours later she found the cute scene of Kakashi coaxing Hinako through some light stretches. Their daughter's face was scrunched up in concentration while she followed her father's instructions. Quickly Shiori grabbed the camera and took a photo of the cute scene.

"Say Kakashi, do the kids know how to pack for this mission?" Shiori then asked concerned something had been niggling in the back of her head.

"… shi… shoot. Right, I have no idea if they learned it, this should have been covered sometime during the second year… oh well… Sasuke and Sakura can probably figure out the basics somehow but Naruto? I better go and check up on them," Kakashi said with a sigh while he straightened up.

Shiori bit her lip before she tentatively said, "Naruto is not stupid but…"

**Kakashi Interlude**

"He lacks more than a few basics… no one ever told him." Kakashi sighed again this time in frustration.

He too was just as much at fault as the people that purposefully ignored him. After all Naruto was his sensei's son, he should have checked up on him more no matter how much it hurt to see that familiar blonde hair. The magnitude of how big he had screwed up was now driven home every time Naruto needed something basic explained to him. Kakashi's felt even guiltier when he looked at Hinako in the evening and a small voice asked him what would happen to her should Shiori and he suddenly die, would she be abandoned to fend for herself just like Naruto and he had been?

A shudder ran through his body. He stepped even closer to the toddler, bent down and kissed her cheek and forehead, "Be good for mummy while I visit my students?"

"Yes, daddy!" came the solemn answer from the nearly sixteen month old girl.

With a fond smile at his little genius he righted himself up and then gave Shiori a kiss too before he walked through the front door, he had some students to hunt down.

"Anata, invite them for dinner today. You guys will be gone longer than a week won't you?" Shiori called before he could shunshin away.

Kakashi stopped in his movements before he sent an acknowledging wave in her direction and then vanished from her sight.

**Shiori Interlude**

The moment her husband was gone Shiori put her work aside and concentrated on their daughter and the dinner she would cook for the three brats that had wormed themselves pretty fast in her heart. Hinako was placed in her high chair beside the kitchen counter and was 'helping' her preparing the various dishes, the little girl couldn't cut vegetables or meat yet but she was capable of pouring in the measured out spices.

An hour and a half later loud chatter at the front gate alerted Shiori to visitors. A glance out of the window showed Kakashi and his Genin team as well as a tired looking Genma. The poor Elite Bodyguard was assaulted by questions from all three curious looking Genin while Kakashi stayed in the back, Shiori noted that her husband was decidedly amused about his students' behavior.

Shiori's lips twitched and a happy sigh escaped her lips as a result Hinako-chan sent her a curious glance to which Shiori just laughed and then said, "Looks like Genma-ji-chan is joining us. The evening is going to be pretty lively."

And just as she ended her sentence the shinobi group entered through the front door.

"Shiori-neechan, we are here!" Naruto called happily through the house, he had kept his promise and controlled his voice in the vicinity of Hinako.

Just as she had predicted the evening turned out to be pretty lively with this group of loudmouths quipping at each other. As it turned out Kakashi had seen Genma after he had collected all three of his Genin for dinner and had promptly invited the still injured shinobi for dinner.

**Anko Interlude**

She sighed again as she leafed through the stack of papers in front of her. Where the hell had she put that rooster? Oh there it was. Triumphal Anko lifted it up in the air before putting a stamp and her signature under it.

Then she called through the side door of her new office, "Tsu-chan get your little ass over here, I have something that needs to be delivered!"

Her younger apprentice scrambled out of her chair and into Anko's office. At least now she didn't jump at every noise anymore. The first three days had Anko inwardly shaking her head every time Tsukiko had squeaked like a frightened mouse or stared at her with big round eyes. She was a kunoichi, not a damsel in distress! Anko was still not completely sure why Inoichi had thought that she of all people would be a good influence on Tsukiko. But oh well, she was her student now and like hell she would fuck her up like Orochimaru had done to her. Tsu and Sai would learn how to at least partially function in normal society and how to kill a man in every imaginable way possible. Those kids wouldn't get themselves killed because they weren't prepared enough, not on her watch.

"Where does that go, sensei?" Tsukiko asked surprisingly calmly.

"The Hokage," Anko answered distractedly, Tsu-chan's pulse didn't spike as much anymore as in the beginning, good.

"Oh and bring me some sake!" and after some consideration she added, "and one of those gay adult magazines!"

In front of her Tsukiko sputtered and turned bright red, "B-but I'm underage."

"You are a fucking kunoichi of the Leaf that makes you an adult! If they deny you just put a kunai on their counter that should work."

The girl in front of her nodded stiffly before taking the sheet with her, Anko was now very interested what she would be doing.

After Tsukiko was out of the door she turned her chair around and said, "Let's go, I want to see how she reacts."

Sai, who had been studying some Fuinjutsu blinked at her blankly before tilting his head.

"See it as a test; I want to see how Tsukiko solves the tasks I gave her."

And it was, it was a common practice of T&I members to get a feel for new Genins or apprentices. Well they were only send on mildly difficult or embarrassing missions, not potentially mortifying ones but well Anko thought that she deserved a bit fun after all that paperwork she had been working herself through and she wanted to see how far she could push the passive looking girl.

Sai nodded and got up from his seiza seat. The two ninja made their way up to the roof and then discreetly followed Tsukiko, first to the Hokage tower and then to the closest liquor store.

Anko watched amused as the still unsure Tsukiko voiced her request. "I… I would like to have three bottles of sake."

"Now, now little girl, I don't think…" the old man behind the counter said patronizing.

"Sir, I really need three bottles of sake."

"Young lady, I can't sell with good conscience to someone your age…" the shopkeeper tried once again when Tsukiko's face turned into an annoyed grimace.

Fascinated the snake user watched as her little mouse's hand slammed down on the counter and she calmly said, "Listen up! I have no time for this bullshit, I'm a Konoha kunoichi, an adult and I need the sake and I need it NOW!"

Anko giggled behind her hand while her eyes twinkled with joy, well, well it looked like Tsu-chan had a hidden temper. Or at least could channel Anko well enough to get what she wanted. And now came the interesting part, how would Tsukiko deal with ordering porn?

The twelve year old Genin seemed to disappear for a moment before she took a deep breath and henged herself into Anko. Across from her on the roof Anko gaped before she buried her head into her hand, her lips twitched into an involuntary grin as she saw herself waltzing up to the counter and buying one of those magazines. Tsukiko had her down to her cackle and hip swerve.

Now threatening a civilian wasn't that hard but for the mouse-like Genin kunoichi it was a step into the right direction. But that impersonation just now was spot on, granted Tsukiko had spent a lot of time with her but for a Genin this was a solid impersonation of a fellow ninja. Tsukiko would have to learn how to mimic a chakra network before she could fool ninja but she was already on the way to become an outstanding infiltrator… and the sheer balls she had just shown with that impersonation made her nearly crow in delight, Tsukiko was turning out to be more interesting than Anko first thought.

Feeling oddly satisfied the purple haired kunoichi grabbed Sai who watched the whole thing with his strangely detached curiosity and returned to the dreaded paperwork. Today she had finally finished the rest of the more urgent paperwork that Root command had passed on to her, so she could probably afford to take a bit longer with the rest. Anko stretched catlike while she thought about a way to get rid of the monotony and also do something to subtly reward Tsukiko's behavior. By accident her eyes landed on the simple Intelligence gathering mission that she had planned to hand off to a Chunin. It would be on the level of an easy C-Rank mission and it was in the vicinity of Konoha which meant that she could be called back any moment, there was also the relative low risk of her running into missing nin while she wasn't completely recovered yet.

The more she thought about it the better it sounded, it had been a long time since she had been out of the walls and this mission would not only give Tsukiko a chance to stretch her wings but would without a doubt supply Anko with endless amusement or blackmail. It was their first mission together after all, from what she heard from her colleagues those never went off without a hitch. Additionally a slightly insane T&I kunoichi, an infiltrator in the making and an exRoot ANBU operative that had troubles with understanding emotions was probably the recipe for some very funny shit. And hey, didn't Iruka-sensei say that team bonding was important for fresh Genin teams?


	60. Chapter 60

**Kakashi Interlude**

Kakashi inwardly sighed for the nth time while he lazily scanned the road and the group he was traveling in front of him. He had forgotten just how frustrating and boring C-Rank missions were. Ugh when was the last time he had done something like this? With Fourteen, fifteen? Kami-sama help him and that was what they would be doing for at least a year if not longer. Coming out of his rather depressing thoughts Kakashi’s attention was drawn to his three kids. Satisfied he noted that they had instinctively spread out around the client in the bastardized Manji formation that was used by Genin teams and were rotating their positions every half an hour. At the moment Sakura was in the front, Sasuke on the left and Naruto on the right. Sakura was keeping up a constant flow of information about the area they were just crossing, at the moment she was talking about the climate and possible threats, she clearly had been reading up on anything she could find in the library… good girl. Absentmindedly the silver haired Jounin corrected a piece of outdated information about the estimated bandit activity in the east of Fire country, only a month ago Hokage-sama had had a Chunin platoon dispatched to take care of that particular problem. That was also the reason why Team Seven received the mission even though Wave Country was giving of alarming signs of a brewing civil war. Hell the situation was apparently so obvious that even Shiori had learned about it through various merchants and suppliers.

Beside him Tazuna was frowning and clenching his fists around his backpack, he had clearly listened to what Kakashi had said. The silver haired Jounin had no doubt that he was just as aware of the fact that those so called bandits were mostly coming from Wave country, desperate men that had nothing left to lose.

Sakura apparently had also picked up on the sudden tension of Tazuna because she rapidly engaged the old man in a conversation.

“Tazuna-san, why didn’t you hire ninja from your own country?” his pink haired student asked innocently.

‘Nice distraction’ Kakashi thought amused.

He had briefed all three of his students about the general status of Wave yesterday during dinner, including the fact that they weren’t a shinobi nation… hopefully Naruto would keep quiet… said blonde Genin had looked confused for a second before tilting his head and just listening without any comment.

‘Hhm is Naruto finally learning some patience?’ Kakashi couldn’t help but ask hopefully.

“Wave doesn’t have ninja, girl… though I’m sure that if we had them they would be a lot better than the blonde shrimp over there!”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY OLD MAN???” Naruto shouted loudly.

Kakashi winced inwardly and sighed again ‘or not’.

With a lazy movement with his left hand he stopped his loudest student from lunging at the bridge builder, and here he had thought Naruto had finally learned his lesson about getting into fights with the customers.

Sakura quickly reengaged the civilian in a conversation, this time about his occupation and so distracted him from a still fuming Naruto.

“Calm down, Dobe.” Sasuke spoke without any bite in his voice while he gave Naruto a quick glance out of the corner of his eyes.

Kakashi noted amused that Sasuke’s whole body was in a deceptively relaxed slouch that he had been copying from him for the last two weeks. The boy was a pretty good copycat, though his expression was one of indifference instead of utter boredom.

“Shut up Teme.” grumbled Naruto while pouting slightly.

Kakashi just patted his blonde student’s hair and then gave him a slight push at his back to make the boys catch up to Sakura and the client. At least some good did this mission; both Sasuke and Sakura had clearly tried to subtly help Naruto whenever Tazuna grumbled in his direction. Kakashi was especially glad over Sasuke’s participation; this was the first step to get their teamwork back on track.  
Though Kakashi had to give Tazuna his due, it had only taken him one encounter to single out Naruto as the one that would most likely react to his insults and had since then continued to needle him. Not a lot civilians were that perceptive, and Naruto had even behaved himself during their first meeting in the Hokage tower, even if had mouthed off to the Hokage beforehand. Kakashi wouldn’t have tolerated such a behavior from a Konoha client but Tazuna clearly had no idea about Naruto’s circumstance and it was a good training for all three of them. After all the knowledge of how to react when confronted with abrasive and stuck up noble clients was invaluable for most C-Rank missions and Naruto really needed to know what to expect before he insulted somebody with contacts to the Daimyo.

This was how the first three days went by; Kakashi noted satisfied that they instinctively fell back to the things he had shown them in the last few weeks. They weren’t as fast as experienced Genin or Chunin in setting up camp but that would change with a lot of repetition.

XXXXXXXXX

Their group had already walked the majority of their way when Kakashi started to pick up on the two chakra signatures that had taken to follow them. After extending his chakra senses a bit the silver haired Jounin relaxed somewhat. Thankfully neither of their stalkers was Jounin level but Kakashi still kept a close eye on them. Even mid to high Chunin could become dangerous if he had to protect a civilian and three Genin from them. They hadn’t made their move yet and seemed to be content to just watch them; so Kakashi was willing to let their stalking slide as long as they didn’t attack them… if only because taking measures against them would leave his students vulnerable against other attacks.

The moment Kakashi felt the two Chunin run ahead of their path and suppress their chakra even further he was on high alert. Carefully scanning their surroundings he soon found their trap… and had to consciously suppress the need to face palm.

A puddle.

A puddle in the middle of the road after it hadn’t rained for days… in FIRE Country.

…Mist ninja…

The last two words were thought with a lot of exasperation. Either they were bat shit insane and horrifying deadly or bumbling idiots with no common sense. Kakashi hadn’t come across a different variant yet.

Keeping his attention divided between the puddle and his students the silver haired Jounin tried to work a scenario out that would be the most beneficial for them. Kakashi subconsciously noted Sasuke’s careful expressionless face and the way his hand inched closer to his kunai pouch before taking in Sakura’s furrowed brow while her eyes had become a tack sharper. Naruto was unfortunately completely oblivious to the trap and walking past the puddle with his eyes trained at the woods. His sensei’s son had become antsy a few hours ago and was clearly trying to find something to occupy himself with, as to not start a fight with their client. With a resigned barely noticeable sigh Kakashi decided to cut the boy some slack, after all he knew how many problems even an experienced and war hardened Uzumaki like Kushina had had to concentrate on mind numbing missions to not let her attention wander. Though Kakashi made a mental note to increase the awareness and reaction training for all three of them but especially Naruto. If he couldn’t pick up on the traps beforehand fine… but then Naruto had to be at least fast enough to compensate for that handicap.

They had nearly passed the puddle when Kakashi started to slow down his pace a bit, he was curious if the attack was meant for him or their client, because if it was their client than he would have a… thorough chat with Tazuna. Kakashi really didn’t like the thought that the old geezer could be intentionally endangering a fresh faced Genin team just to safe costs, more so if that team consisted out of his students.

**Sakura Interlude**

She wasn’t sure what to think of C-Ranks, on one hand it was a nice break from the trot at home; on the other hand… walking at civilian speed… ugh… she really hadn’t thought that she would ever say this but she was honestly missing training. The ninja speed was kind of addicting and Sakura had started to see some results in the last few days. They were really small but results were results and she had also liked how things had been developing between her teammates until the day Sasuke completely blocked them off. Sakura had been trying to find out what had happened that the black haired Genin had reacted like this but neither Kakashi-sensei nor Sasuke himself had been helpful. Her former crush had suddenly become so uncooperative that it had left her and Naruto reeling. And the way he provoked Naruto… of course she knew how annoying the blonde knucklehead could be but, but he had been getting better at keeping it under control. They all had been getting better at meshing their personalities and keeping their bad habits out of team time and tolerating each other… and then THAT.

At least it now looked like Sasuke was slowly getting over whatever had him in such a tizzy. Tazuna had been quite a big help at that even if he didn’t know it, subconsciously Sakura’s fist clenched while her thoughts wandered to the bridge builder. That… that drunkard was insulting and trying to get a rise out of Naruto nearly constantly and it was driving the pink haired girl nuts! Sakura had at first been surprised by the protective feelings that had washed through her when she had cottoned on to that. It had baffled her so much that it took her some moments until she could interfere and distract Tazuna from his chosen target. Inner had been sprouting off profanities for the following hour, especially after Tazuna had called Naruto a dobe.

‘That, that old BASTARD how dare he call Naruto that! Only Team Seven has any right to do that!’ had been shouted through her head and Sakura whole heartily agreed.

The pink haired girl had also watched Sasuke’s reaction at Tazuna’s use of that particular word, the Uchiha had stiffened before he subtly moved between the bridge builder and a fuming Naruto. This tiny gesture had given Sakura quite a bit of hope that things would return to the state they had been during the two blissful weeks they had spent mostly at the Hatake home after Kakashi had sat them down and read them the riot act.

Sakura was still immersed in her thoughts when Inner pointed out something strange to her, why the hell was there a water puddle in the middle of the road when it hadn’t rained for days? Sakura couldn’t put her a finger on it but something was making her uncomfortable. A quick glance at sensei didn’t bring any conclusions, his face was in that aloof mask that he used during ‘public time’ as Inner had dubbed the times when Kakashi-sensei wasn’t at the Hatake home or alone with them. Naruto too was not reacting but that was probably because he was oblivious to anything that didn’t hit him right in the face. Sasuke on the other hand clearly was sensing something, his movements had changed minimally but Sakura had made everything pertaining Sasuke her business for close to three years, when she paid attention she could easily discern his body language. The black haired Uchiha was tense and readying himself for an attack and so Sakura took her cues from her teammate. She concentrated on her surroundings while she kept her breathing as even as possible. In her mind she ran through Kakashi-sensei’s advice concerning ambushes like a mantra.

‘Rule number one: Don’t put your hand in your pouch. You know exactly where your weapons are and how to grab them, this is one of the things the Academy has been preparing you for with the sneak attacks during class time in the last two years. There is a reason why Konoha insists on learning how to perfectly position your weapons to have them draw ready. Your teachers didn’t mark you down when you forgot how many weapons you have left because they thought it was funny but because most of the time it’s a matter of life or death. If you can’t remember how much kunai you have left you are as good as dead if you aren’t a taijutsu or ninjutsu specialist.  
Rule number two: Where is everybody, your comrades, your clients, your enemies? Make sure you know that, if you aren’t sure about the latter don’t bother with frantically searching, it won’t do anything good if you call attention to yourself.  
Rule number three: Ninja generally take out the biggest threat right in the beginning so that they won’t be interrupted by them later. This isn’t always so but generally speaking your client will probably not be targeted until the biggest threat is gone; use that to your advantage, having to protect a civilian while fighting a shinobi is more than a bit tricky.  
Rule number four: You three are Genin, I know that you think intercepting enemies is what you should do one on one and you will learn that through experience but at the moment it is safer to take an enemy down while working together, again teamwork has it’s reasons!  
And rule number five: For Kami’s sake, don’t let yourself be separated from your teammates and me, especially me, do you understand!?!’

What happened next took less than five seconds. Sakura only barely made out the sound of chains shooting through the air before they had already twisted around Kakashi-sensei’s torso and then ripped him apart with one pull.


	61. Chapter 61

**Sakura Interlude**

Sakura dry heaved while her brain tried to comprehend what just happened, beside and in front of her she more felt than saw her teammates spring into action. As soon as they were finished with their sensei the two masked men turned their attention to Naruto who stood the closest. The right one aimed for the heart of the blonde knucklehead with one of those dangerously looking gauntlets but thankfully missed and only scratched him. Both of her boys were already in full motion. Sasuke quickly pinned the chain that had just ripped through Kakashi-sensei to a tree which made the two enemy ninja turn around to face the black haired Uchiha. Naruto used that opportunity to rush them from behind. In a move that was nearly perfectly timed the enemy nin got a kick in their faces from Sasuke while at the same time Naruto ripped their feet underneath them away. Sakura vaguely acknowledged the sick crunch when the backs of their heads collided with the hard road.

In the next moment the pink haired kunoichi was rushing to her teammates’ side, she hadn’t even realized when she had started to move into the direction of the fight. In the next moment Sakura was right on top of the two masked nin and slapped paralyzing seals on their heads. She could feel how the two instantly became unnaturally stiff underneath her. This freed up Naruto and Sasuke from holding them down, the two boys then started to wrap them into ninja wire and added additional paralyzing seals while Sakura held to kunai to their captives’ throats. Those Fuinjutsu seals really came in handy.

Now that the threat was over a thought crept into Sakura’s mind, how would they explain this to Shiori-san and Hinako-chan? With a tiny sob and a whimpered ‘Kakashi-sensei’ Sakura turned around to look at the remains of her sensei when a warm hand was placed on her head.  
The pink haired kunoichi reflexively ripped out a kunai to slash the hand atop her head when her arm was caught by a familiar hand.

“It’s okay Sakura-chan, I’m fine.” said the deep voice of her teacher.

A half loud sob escaped the kunoichi while she desperately tried to understand what had happened.

Behind her Sasuke said in a strange voice “You used the replacement jutsu.”

‘Oh thank Kami-sama!’ was Sakura’s only thought before she tightly hugged her sensei around the waist and burrowed her tearstained face in his Jounin jacket.

**Kakashi Interlude**

The moment he replaced himself with the log he had tagged only two hundred meters away Kakashi shunshined to the closest tree and watched the reaction of his students and the missing nin. This was not only the perfect opportunity to see who the two Mist nin were after but also a way to see how his kids reacted when confronted with a hostile situation.

It was Sasuke who was the first to react and he was nearly instantly followed by Naruto; Sakura was maybe a second or two behind them but still had a good reaction time.  
‘Fuck’ was Kakashi’s next thought when he saw how Naruto was scratched. The Jounin had recognized the Demon brothers the instant they used that shuriken chain. He hoped like hell that it was one of the more generic poisons with which they had coated that thing or Naruto could be in trouble even with the help of his tenant.

Kakashi readied himself to interfere while he watched the going ons, Sasuke pinned the shuriken chain to the next tree, he was keeping relatively calm and his throwing skills were as accurate as ever. The next movement on all three sides made him smile proudly, well it did look like something had stuck with them. More than satisfied with their reaction he shunshined back onto the road, just to hear Sakura’s distressed whimper… ‘shit’. When his only female student attached herself to his middle Kakashi just kept petting her head resigned in the fact that she would have to let go of him herself while he turned his attention to his two male students, both Sasuke and Naruto also looked visibly relieved.

“I have to say I’m very proud of all three of you, you handled this better than I had hoped, though Naruto we will have to look at your wound and get the poison out quickly.”

Naruto’s eyes went wide “Poison? Waah.”

**Sakura Interlude**

Kakashi’s comment forced her back into action. With a last squeeze Sakura reluctantly let go of their sensei and walked over to Naruto, with a well practiced movement she opened up her backpack and took out the field kit she had packed as a precaution and then made Naruto swallow a pill against generic poisons before taking a sample of the chain and using one of the test stripes that her standard poison kit contained. She was now more than thankful that she had read through the instructions of the kit and memorized everything when she couldn’t sleep the night before the mission. When the stripe turned blue Sakura sighed out loudly in relief, it was one of the more generic poisons and would be countered by the pill she had just given to Naruto.

“You are in luck, that’s one of the common poisons and I have just given you an antidote now we only have to take care of your wound.” She explained while she packed away the poison kit.

Naruto looked wide eyed at her and then said clearly relieved, “Thanks Sakura-chan.”

“Mah, looks like my cute students are prepared for anything.” Kakashi-sensei butted in teasingly.

He was talking in that cutesy voice that he always used to tease them and Sakura knew that he was only making fun of them but god was it annoying! Out of the corners of her eyes she saw that he kept an eye on them while she gently bandaged Naruto’s freshly cleaned hand. The way his eyes curved betrayed his approval and Sakura couldn’t help the slight blush that was part embarrassment part satisfaction from the hidden praise.

“Now Tazuna-san.” Kakashi-sensei then said while he turned into the direction of the old civilian.

“Yeah?” the old man asked wary.

“We need to talk.” and suddenly his voice wasn’t friendly anymore.

Kakashi-sensei then proceeded to move the two Mist ninja against a tree and bound them a third time with ninja wire. Sakura carefully took note how he did that, those clearly weren’t the standard knots and movements they had learned in the Academy. Absentmindedly Sakura caught out of the corner of her eyes that Naruto and Sasuke were also taking in the various knotting techniques their sensei was using.

“Those are pretty cool sensei, they look even tighter than the ones of the Advanced Trap Techniques. Are you going to show us how to use them?” Naruto piped up beside her, he was pretty cheerful for someone who just got poisoned.

“Yes, ask me when we have time or back in Konoha.” The silver haired Jounin readily acquiesced.

He then removed Sakura’s paralyzing seals from their captives’ heads while leaving the other tags on them. The chunin could now move their heads again while their torsos and limps were still frozen stiff.

Nodding satisfied Kakashi turned around and fixed the old civilian with a hard look, “These are Chunin of the village hidden in the Mist, a village that is known for its relentless attacks and brutal handling of their missions and enemies.”

One of the two Chunin tsked before asking brashly “How did you know about our ambush?”

Sasuke snorted loudly in the background while Kakashi said condescending “A puddle, on a clear day, when it hasn’t rained in weeks, in FIRE country???”

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other briefly before snorting too. Wow, it sounded even dumber when spelled out like that. As a reaction the two captive shinobi flushed and snarled angrily. Kakashi-sensei just smiled at their reaction before he knocked them out with a quick grip to their pulse points.

“In that case why did you leave your students to fight those two?” Tazuna asked.

Sakura wanted to know that too, though she could guess the answer that was a test on Kakashi’s side to see how they handled real combat in a relatively controlled situation… she had to admit that it was a pretty clever way to get a feel for their reactions and change their training accordingly.

“I could have taken them out quickly but then I wouldn’t have known who they were after… now tell me Tazuna-san, why didn’t you inform Konoha that there are ninja after you?”

Tazuna beside them froze up and Sakura could only gape while her head swiveled between both adult men. How did Kakashi-sensei know that?

“What are you getting at?” the bridge builder tried to deny.

“You asked for standard protection in Konoha, a C-Rank, which means a team that could protect you against bandits, robbers and other civilians. You didn’t even allude to the fact that there could be ninja after you, which would have made it at least a B-Rank mission and a lot more expensive.”

At this the civilian clearly wilted but Kakashi continued mercilessly.

“I’m sure you have your reasons but lying to us… to Konoha is NOT acceptable. With this you have put my students, Genin fresh out of the Academy at risk. So tell me why should we not turn around this instant and leave you to your fate? We would be well within our rights.”

“The one who sends those ninja after me is the shipping magnate Gato.”

“Who is Gato?” Sakura couldn’t help but asked confused.

“He is one of the richest men in the world… there are rumors that he does a lot of shady business.” Kakashi-sensei quickly explained while he continued to watch Tazuna like a hawk.

“Yeah, that one... a Year ago Gato decided to make Wave his. He bought out all our transport and shipping companies and now controls everything, Wave is after all dependent on its imports, he has been sucking out the life of this island since then. Anyone who stands in his way disappears and his thugs have been terrorizing our villages. The only thing that can break his control is the bridge I’m building, once it is complete we will be joined to the main land and have access to imports once more. I need to be alive to finish it.”

“So if you knew that he was that dangerous and would send ninja to take you out why did you not say this back in Konoha?” Kakashi continued mercilessly.

“Because Wave doesn’t have the money for a B-Rank or even A-Rank mission, it’s too poor for that. If you abandon me now, there will be no bridge and no hope for my people.”

Now Sakura was feeling bad, not for the old geezer in front of them but for the people of the Wave Country.

“But don’t feel bad about this, of course my grandson will be upset and will cry ‘Granddad, I want my granddad’ and of course my daughter will be denouncing and cursing your village for abandon me to those ninja.”

Sakura’s eyebrow twitched, ‘On second thought I don’t have any sympathy at all. This old geezer is trying to emotionally blackmail us, as if that would work.’

“Kakashi-sensei, we have to help the people of the Wave we can’t abandon the mission!!!”

Sakura face palmed while Sasuke sweat dropped beside her, of course Naruto would take that bait, hook, line and sinker.

**Kakashi Interlude**

‘Naruto.’ was his exasperated thought while he inwardly debated if they should continue the mission or not.

On one hand they were clearly over their mission parameters and probably should turn around and leave Tazuna here. On the other hand his kids would probably benefit from this mission more than ten C-Ranks with nothing more than one or two bandits attacking. Additionally Kakashi wanted to investigate what was going on in Wave, Konoha had more than a few merchants that took the routes along the coast line and it would be detrimental for their economy in the long run. There was also the fact that if they made their way back to Konoha now and asked for another team to take the mission there would be a lot of precious time lost.

Decisions, decisions.

Beside him Naruto then started a monologue about their duty as ninja, etc., etc. where did that boy get those inspirational speeches? He could practically see how Sasuke was starting to get swayed though Sakura still looked somewhat unimpressed and more annoyed than convinced.  
Oh what the hell, should the kids decide.

“Well, what do you think, should we continue or not?”

“YES!!!” Naruto shouted with full conviction, though this time the boy at least watched his voice pitch and while it was still loud the sound didn’t ring that badly in his ears.

Sasuke hhned and Sakura sighed deeply before saying “Oh well, we better or Naruto here will never EVER let us forget it, and I really can’t stand to listen to him whine more than ten minutes in a row.”

‘Practical.’ was Kakashi’s amused thought while he nodded and turned to their client.

“Very well we will continue the mission but Tazuna-san you can count on the fact that the moment you guys have money again someone from Konoha will show up and renegotiate this contract.” The last part was said with no little amount of glee.

There was a reason why Konoha’s ambassadors and negotiators were feared for their ruthlessness and Wave would most certainly get a fat fine for breaching the contract. Especially for endangering a Genin team, Sandaime-sama didn’t tolerate that kind of hood winkling especially not when it pertained Konoha’s youngest ninja, there WOULD be consequences.

Tazuna seemed to slump at those news but didn’t seem to dare to disagree. Having cleared up the situation Kakashi summoned Uhei and wrote down two quick messages for the Hokage and the Hunter nin outpost only half a day away. With any luck the two Mist nin would be in custody of their Hunter nin corps before they had even arrived in Wave. Having finished with his task he quickly put the tree with the two unconscious ninja under a timed Genjutsu before rejoining his students and their client on the road.

“Kakashi-san, tell me something… how did you know about me being the target of those ninja?” the bridge builder asked curious.

“Actually, I didn’t know… I just guessed and you were so kind to confirm.” Kakashi couldn’t help but say in an amused voice.

Inwardly he snorted at the gob smacked face of their client while his kids were giggling like mad, or well Sakura and Naruto were, Sasuke was smirking in a decidedly cute way, not that he would ever tell the young Uchiha that. Of course what he had just said wasn’t completely the truth, Kakashi had gotten enough clues about the situation from the Demon brothers and Tazuna himself during the whole encounter, once he was sure about what was going on he had knocked out the Mist nin again, there was after all no point in given them more information than strictly necessary.


	62. Chapter 62

**Anko Interlude**

Anko quickly swallowed down the last of her Dango before she walked into the room that served as the Root command meeting room. Even half a year ago she wouldn’t have dared to dream that one day she would be part of such a meeting. That she would be trusted with information like this… though to be honest now that she could see the actual magnitude of betrayal and corruption that was right under everybody noses Anko was somewhat disillusioned about this so called ‘honor’. Of course as an T&I member she had been more than aware of the darkest part of the shinobi work but hell, at the moment she felt more like the cleanup crew than a trusted member of Konoha. Was that what they others were feeling too?

Shaking her head Anko’s mind returned to her first thought, her inclusion in the shinobi ranks had begun even before Kakashi had gotten rid of that stupid seal. It had all started with the lunch in the Hatake household when Kakashi had decided that he wanted her to meet his family. From that point on she had noticed how she had slowly been included in Kakashi’s circle of close friends and trusted comrades. Anko probably shouldn’t have been surprised that this behavior had swapped over from her private life to missions.

It wasn’t like there had been a sudden flood of requests for her to be part of missions; she was a T&I kunoichi, something like this was literally impossible if they weren’t at war… but Raido and Genma, who until that fateful lunch she had known only from passing in the halls, had started to request her as T&I back up if it was needed and the location wasn’t further than a day away… Anko had to admit that it had felt gratifying. Genma had also turned out to be not only a phenomenal drinking partner but also willing enough to let her crash at his flat if it was the closest place after a night out.  
Tenzo on the other hand wasn’t somebody she ran missions with, for that their specializations were too far apart, but he still took the time to talk to her when he was in the T&I building. At first glance he seemed like a comparatively well adjusted shinobi that had no problems socializing with his colleagues… but with time she noticed that his calm and slightly distant attitude was only a facade that hid a slightly dorky and awkward personality that probably hadn’t changed much since he was a teenager. Anko had to suppress more than once the urge to tease him. She heroically refrained, after all he wasn’t poking at her public mask so she probably should return that favor, no matter how cute she thought his awkwardness was.

Coming out of her thoughts Anko surveyed the room, Inoichi and Kanden Ayasa were already seated and had two large scrolls unrolled between them.  
Kanden Ayasa was an interesting kunoichi, she was a former ANBU captain, one of the few surviving ones that had fought in both second and third Great Shinobi War and was one or two years younger than the Sannin. The officially retired kunoichi had been placed in charge of the Root operatives that hadn’t been selected for apprenticeships and their training while the rest of the Root Command was scrambling to deal with all the different tasks the illegal division had taken care of. On the left side of Ayasa-taicho were sitting another two formerly retired ANBU agents that had been placed in the new Root Command. They were bent over another set of scrolls while they held a conversation with half aborted hand seals that Anko had no clue of. One thing was for sure, they had to be of the intelligence division; at least that was Anko’s opinion. They somehow, Anko suspected pure skill and knowledge behind that, since being introduced as co workers have avoided telling her their names. And in the last few days she had more than once met up with them to go over details she couldn’t place. The purple haired kunoichi snorted inwardly, she had thought herself to be a relatively experienced Intelligence operative but what those two had been showing and teaching her since she became a part of Root had let her fumble like a wet behind the ears Genin. Oh well, at least they weren’t in her face about her short comings.

So while Anko and the two retired T&I members, analyzed the details, Inoichi-san took care of the bigger picture, he coordinated with the regular ANBU, the Hunter nin corps and the Jounin commander to distribute missions and untangle ‘the Mess’, as Anko liked to call it. The poor Yamanaka clan head had been pulled from his well deserved ‘retirement’ that had started a few years back and meant reduced hours in the division. Well now he was back to full eighteen hour days.

Said Yamanaka looked up and nodded at her before motioning at one of the scrolls in front of him.

“Anko, I was just talking with Ayasa-taicho about the missions Danzo had planned to Kiri…”

Anko just nodded and took the chair across from them while Inoichi explained what he had in mind to prevent a spilling over of the internal fights in Kiri to Konoha. What he was proposing was devious, efficient and would cost Konoha next to nothing. With a feral grin Anko nodded before adding her own ideas, there was a reason why she had always looked up to Inoichi.

**Kakashi Interlude**

That evening Kakashi took the time to run an ANBU sized perimeter check while he left Tazuna in his students care and Bull to watch over his brats. To his relief he couldn’t find any other ninja in close vicinity. What had him concerned was the fact that they had been confronted by two Mist ninja who notoriously worked with other missing nin together, preferentially with other Mist missing nin. And tomorrow they were entering a region with A LOT of water… with a deep sigh Kakashi shoved the worrying thought aside, there was no helping this now, they would see this mission to the end. He just hoped that Shiori would forgive him; him being grounded from other missions to lead a Genin team had made him even more antsy than he had truly realized until now. And this morning he had been more willing to take a risk than strictly necessary. Sighing again Kakashi rubbed his nose and called himself an idiot, he really needed something to take that damn urge off, endangering his students was definitely NOT okay. The moment he returned from this mission he would take a hard and fast A-Rank mission to get his adrenalin craving out of his system, Asuma would surely be willing to take his brats for a week.

**Shiori Interlude**

During the first three days of the Wave mission Shiori felt the departure of her husband and his Genins the most. She had become used to them spending the mornings at the house and joining her family more often than not for breakfast and lunch, sometimes even dinner and now the house felt empty. The group of opposing forces had quickly learned how to occupy Hinako-chan and readily gave a hand when Shiori needed some help around the house. They were all good kids. Yes, all of them had their faults and problems but in their defense it was more than likely that those were also reinforced by their teenage hormones.

Sighing Shiori leaned back in her chair while she listened futilely for the noises of clashing kunai or encouraging shouts from Sakura and Naruto. Staring down at the forms and bills that had to be finished until the day after tomorrow, Shiori finally gave up, it was too silent for her at the moment. With Hinako playing with her friends at the crèche the house had become nearly deadly silent and she wasn’t used to that anymore. So after gathering her paperwork Shiori quickly checked her appearance before she made her way to Mariko’s, maybe there she would finally be able to finish that dreaded paperwork.

For once Shiori didn’t enter through the back entrance but came through the front door, she had enjoyed walking through the bustling streets and was feeling curious about how full the tea house would be on such a busy day.

She was greeted by Ai at the door. With a small smile she walked through the space between the tables and nodded at the familiar faces that sent her quick glances and friendly waves. Taking in the atmosphere Shiori refrained from talking, with the exception of a few murmured whispers it was nearly silent in the tea house which was somewhat strange for a normal day but sometimes it happened and everybody kept only to basic interaction throughout their visit. This time it was probably direct result of the stress everybody was under at the moment. Content that everything seemed to be in order the blue eyed woman walked upstairs into her bureau, yes coming here had been a good idea.

An hour and a half later Shiori was finished. Satisfied she stretched her arms above her head before she made her way down the staircase, she was sure that there had to be a spare uniform left somewhere that would fit her, she was feeling in need of exercise today. But before she could arrive on the floor that contained the changing rooms she became witness to a shouting match between two of her workers. For a moment she stood there with her mouth agape before she shook her head and determinedly made her way to the pair, she had no problem about them releasing their pent up anger but not in Mariko’s staircase only a thin wall away from her customers!

“What is going on?” she asked coolly when she had reached the two.

Both blushed before they stammered at her presence.

A young waitress appeared behind them and said “Fuhiko-san and Sayuri-san have broken up a few days ago.”

“Oh boy.” Shiori sighed before nodding, “Very well, go talk to the head waiter; Sora will assign you two different times and floors so that you won’t be in each other vicinity until you have cooled down.”

“Yes Shiori-san.” They mumbled before practically fleeing.

“Thanks…”

“Suzuki. I’m new.”

“It’s nice to meet you Suzuki-chan, or do you prefer san?”

“Chan is fine.” The bubbly green haired teenager answered before she vanished back onto the first floor.

Shiori felt a bit bad that she had neglected her work so much that she didn’t even knew the names of her latest employees; she would have to do something about that and sometime soon. With a last glance at the door where Suzuki-chan had vanished Shiori continued her walk to the changing rooms.

An hour later Shiori quickly stepped out of the tea house for a short break. She had been right waiting on tables and doing a short tea ceremony on one of the traditional tables had been good for her. Shiori hadn’t realized how much she had missed this. Being a mother and helping her sweet little daughter taking her first steps in life was wonderful and she wouldn’t change it for anything but there was a reason why she had opened up this tea house. It was also great to get back in touch with her customers, it felt gratifying to her that her hard work and expansion of the tea house was so appreciated by lethal portion of Konoha’s populace.

“Inoue-san?” a voice asked behind her.

Turning around Shiori came face to face with Asuma, team ten trailing behind him.

“Sarutobi-san, good afternoon.” Shiori answered politely but was interrupted before she could continue to say anything.

“Inoue-san! It’s good to see you. I haven’t seen you in a while!” Ino exclaimed behind her sensei before stepping closer to her.

“Hello Ino-chan. Finished with training?” Shiori asked friendly and skillfully ignored Ino’s question.

“No, just a D-Rank mission.” Ino said with a slightly annoyed expression.

Shiori’s face became somewhat sympathetic though she couldn’t completely suppress the amusement that she felt.

“Painting fences?” Shiori prompted them; she had noticed some white color on Chouji’s sweater and Ino’s skirt.

“No, walking dogs.” The disgruntled Yamanaka answered. “We just had a run in with a freshly painted house wall.”

Shiori’s eyes flickered to Asuma who badly hid his laughter in a cough which just prompted all three Genin to glare at him.

To diffuse the situation a bit Shiori spoke up again. “But I’m being rude, Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun how are you?”

“Fine Inoue-san, if a bit hungry.” The Akimichi answered cheerfully.

While Shikamaru’s answer was only a deep sigh and slight grunt, apparently he was even too lazy to answer her in a full sentence. Though Shiori wasn’t so sure if his non answer had been a good idea because Ino promptly planted her elbow between his ribs.

“That’s rude Shikamaru! You could be more polite to Inoue-san!” the blonde kunoichi nagged before she promptly dropped into a small bow in front of Shiori “My apologizes Inoue-san.”

This time Shiori couldn’t suppress the laughter “It’s fine Ino-chan, I’m not offended. I have encountered enough Naras in the last few years to know better.” At the last part she winked at the pretty young girl.

Ino giggled in reply while Shikamaru just sighed again and scratched his head, his ‘troublesome’ was nearly inaudible.

“… it was good to see you again Inoue-san but I fear we have to get going.” Asuma interjected before Ino could say another word.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to keep you from anything. It has been nice to see you again.”

“You too Inoue-san.” Asuma and Ino answered simultaneously while Akimichi just grinned and Shikamaru sighed again.

With a last wave Shiori stepped back inside the tea house while Team Ten continued their way down the street.

**Asuma Interlude**

“I didn’t know you knew Inoue-san.” Ino promptly asked as soon as they were out of hearing distance of the civilian.

Asuma just looked at Ino somewhat disbelieving, who DIDN’T know about Shiori in Konoha.

“Right stupid question.” Ino mumbled before she perked up again “But she smiled at you and not just her normal polite smile.” At the last part the blonde looked inquisitive up at him.

Inwardly Asuma sighed deeply, why did he have to have a Yamanaka on his team again? Oh right… tradition.

“Is that so.” He tried to deflect halfheartedly.

Asuma knew better than to really try to hide this from his students because that would only draw the attention from Shikamaru and while Ino could be annoying, Asuma really didn’t want Shikamaru interested in solving a puzzle.

“Do you like her?” Ino asked curious.

Asuma couldn’t help but blanch at that thought, yeah no, he really wasn’t suicidal.

“She is a friend Ino.” Asuma finally conceded.

“Then why did you say Inoue-san and she Sarutobi-san?” the blonde persisted “That’s not what friends call each other.”

Now even Chouji looked interested, great just great.

“Ino leave it.” came the sudden interjection from Shikamaru.

“But…”

The blonde kunoichi now looked unsure, she may be a stubborn teenage girl but she was also a Yamanaka and so knew better than to ignore a warning from a Nara, no matter how lazy she thought Shikamaru was.

Asuma sighed again, he would have to give them a bit of the truth just to head of further questioning from them.

“Shiori is a civilian Ino, what do you think would happen if it ever came out that she gets along and is friends with a couple of Jounins.”

At that all three Genin blanched, having grown up in a Clan they were a lot more aware of the dangers of having a civilian weakness.

“Oh… right.” Ino said somewhat subdued.

With a last glance backwards at the three Asuma lit a new cigarette that had been a bit too close for his comfort.


	63. Chapter 63

So… I actually made a YouTube video to Inoue Shiori because I was nagged and nagged by a friend about it (I did it okay, you don’t have to remind me again Sa-chan!!!) – so here are a few pictures that have been an inspiration to me :) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zN5QM_KQdc>

Oh and MikiFee is translating Inoue Shiori into German!!! (THANK YOU)

**Shiori Interlude**

Spending time at the tea house had given Shiori a purpose once more and so her attention was now fully back on Mariko’s. With nearly single minded determination she threw herself into her work, which had the nice effect that it kept her thoughts away from Kakashi and his Genin. Shiori was also finally making progress with her idea of how they would deal with the coming Chunin exams and the expected run at the tea house during lunch hours. For that Shiori requested an audience with the Sandaime.

To be honest she felt a bit nervous under her normal serenity, she hadn’t seen Sarutobi-sama since before Kakashi had revealed their marital status and Hinako’s existence. Though after she had been let into the round office Shiori felt her nervousness disappear, there was something benevolent and kind to his person that relaxed her.

“Hokage-sama.” She greeted politely while bowing formally.

“Inoue-san, please sit down.” Hiruzen answered before he fixated her with a slightly curious glance “What can I do for you?”

“In preparation for the Chunin exams we have come up with an idea that could relieve Mariko’s and potentially make it easier for shinobi to acquire food…”

While she was talking Shiori took out the proposal she had composed in the days before hand and set it in front of the Hokage.

“…a delivery service? For food?” the old shinobi asked somewhat incredulous.

“Yes Hokage-sama. Of course this won’t be a permanent option for the teahouse and will only be available under extenuating circumstances.” Shiori explained.

“How do you intend to guarantee that it will be poison free?” Sarutobi asked politely, he was clearly not convinced yet.

“For that I would like to hire Genin teams that won’t be attending the Chunin exams as well as several poison specialists that I suspect are already in your employment in various buildings. I would be willing to pay them an extra fee for taking the time and checking the bentos upon delivery.” The black haired civilian said self assuredly.

Being married to a paranoid shinobi clearly had rubbed off on her; she had given the security a lot of thought during the initial brainstorming, which also seemed to pay off right now. Before meeting Kakashi she would have probably never have thought about things like preventing her tea house from accidently becoming an accessory to murder.

“Hhm… and Mariko’s would hold this delivering contract exclusively?” the old man in front of her kept prodding.

“For the period of the Chunin exams? Yes, afterwards it will be up to the individual eateries to decide for themselves if they would like to adopt the system… and of course your approval.” Shiori said with a tiny smile.

Shiori was still somewhat stumped that there wasn’t already some kind of food delivery service in Konoha, though on the other hand with paranoid ninja everywhere it made sense.

“Genin teams you say?” with the next sentence the Hokage ripped her out of her thoughts.

“Yes Hokage-sama.”

“And how many do you expect to employ?”

“We have calculated that with somewhere between seven and eleven teams the delivery service will reach its full potential.”

“Why so many?”

“It has more to do with the fact that they will have to deliver nearly simultaneously in several buildings than with the weight they have to carry.” She answered quickly.

“Would you hire them for the whole day?”

Success! The way he asked questions now clearly meant that he was considering what she was offering.

“No, but I’m willing to stagger their working hours so that they have the rest of the day off and can take other D-ranks or do some training.”

Hiruzen hummed again while he carefully read through the proposal it sounded like a good, if only a temporary solution. They wouldn’t be able to do that for long or spies could try to take advantage of that system.

“Very well, you have my approval. Please coordinate with the mission office concerning the Genin teams.”

“Thank you Hokage-sama.”

“Have a nice day.” He said kindly while he watched her stand up and collect the stamped documents in her file.

“You too, sir.” Shiori replied before she made her way outside the office.

Once outside the Hokage tower Shiori couldn’t help but laugh happily, she had just landed her tea house an exclusive contract to deliver to every shinobi run building in Konoha throughout the Chunin exams. She knew from Anko’s frequent complaints that leaving your work place when in the middle of a crisis or time sensitive project was a thing of impossibility. So Shiori was pretty sure that her delivery service would be a hit with Konoha’s shinobi population.

Feeling in a celebratory mood Shiori returned to the teahouse and toasted with Sora, Ai and Emiko to her successful deal.

With the Hokage’s approval secured Shiori turned her eye on other things. She adjusted the work rooster a few times when she noticed frictions between some of her workers but also held remedial lessons for the service personnel when she thought it was necessary. She had left most of the work to Ai, Emiko and Sora since the birth of Hinako and Shiori felt a bit guilty about that. For some time now she had been searching for a way to pay them back and in the end decided to give them each three percent of the company, that would not only give them more rights than they already had but also have the positive side effect that they would continue to give their absolute best for the teahouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bit tired but very happy Shiori collected Hinako from the crèche in the late afternoon and listened to her while her daughter prattled on about the other children in the crèche. Hinako had become friends with some three and four year olds and now often played ninja and other outside games with them. Unsurprising she was the smallest in her group of friends but not by much, normally the difference between a one and a half year old and a four year old were about five to seven inches, Hinako though was pretty tall for her age, around 33 inches, which was normally the height of a two year old and from what Etsuko-sensei said during their last check up Hinako would become quite tall someday. In the mean time the height thing didn’t bother Hinako too much, while she did say that a few older boys tried to tease her about that they soon stopped talking because she was just as fast as the older kids.

For a moment Shiori was concerned that Hinako was being bullied and inwardly tried to find a solution for that, but then decided against interfering. She knew that children had to make their own mistakes and test things out to grow not only physically but also mentally. Right now it also seemed pretty harmless teasing and Hinako appeared to be unruffled by it. Hopefully her daughter would come to her if she had real problems.

Once they had arrived at home they ate a quick dinner before Shiori helped Hinako preparing for bed and then settle down. The little silver haired girl had become somewhat clingy in the evenings when her father wasn’t there to read to her. Shiori wasn’t very worried about that behavior; right now it was only Hinako missing her father after all.

Once finished, Shiori returned downstairs to go through the signed contracts from today once more before she could curl up with a book on the couch. She had only two sheets left when Pakkun jumped up and settled down in her lap. The black haired woman absentmindedly stroked over his fur while she finished her work.

She was just contemplating if she should make Pakkun get up so that they could relocate to the more comfortable couch when the pug took a deliberate sniff in her direction.

“Your scent is changing.” Pakkun then told her bluntly from his place on her lap.

“Huh?” Shiori asked confused while she looked down at Kakashi’s ninken, “My scent is changing?”

“Yes it’s becoming sweeter and fuller.” Pakkun insisted his eyes were gliding over her body while he tried to find the source of the sudden change.

“Hhm, strange…” Shiori murmured confused for a second before her eyes became suddenly bigger, she had a sneaking suspicion of what that could be, “I think I need an appointment at Himawatari-sensei’s.” she mumbled before putting away the last of her paperwork.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The appointment was rather easily procured on the following day; apparently Himawatari-sensei had a slow week.

When she left the clinic Shiori was left rather dumbfounded and a bit sheepish, she should have known. She was about five weeks along in her second pregnancy.

They were having another baby!

Shiori felt just as elated as she was terrified, she would be pregnant during the invasion… which was not good. But even with that daunting outlook the young mother forced herself to remain calm; it wouldn’t do the baby any good if she stressed herself out right now. Besides she should be okay if she avoided the general vicinity of the stadium and the fighting parties… weren’t the civilians evacuated during the invasion? Either way it wouldn’t help worrying herself about what ifs. Sighing, the black haired woman stretched her arms over her head and then made her way to the apothecary. She needed the prenatal chakra supplements as fast as possible, the earlier she began, the lesser the effects of chakra exhaustion would be.

**Kakashi Interlude**

Kakashi was cursing inwardly while he tried to free himself of the Water Prison, how could he have been so stupid? Jumping in a river, when facing an Mist nin? Had he completely lost his mind? It may have been the only way to lure Zabuza away from his Genin at that time but he shouldn’t have let himself fall into the water! Furthermore what the heck was wrong with Zabuza, his uncommon chatty mood in the beginning had thrown Kakashi off a bit. He had never crossed blades with the Missing nin before but what he knew from that particular breed of shinobi was that they didn’t make unnecessary small talk and entertained inexperienced shinobi on a whim. What was Momochi up to? Why was he telling his three brats this… and was he really just now talking about his attacks?  
In the time Zabuza had wasted with talking he could have killed his Genin team three times over. Not that Kakashi was complaining about the fact that the Mist nin wasn’t but still... and then his boys somehow made Zabuza let go of the water prison. Kakashi couldn’t really believe their luck or Zabuza’s leniency. And frankly he also wasn’t interested in the reason right now, he would take advantage of Zabuza’s inattentiveness and end this as fast as possible, he could already feel the drain of the Sharingan on his chakra reserves.

With a nearly desperate move Kakashi copied the Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu and put just enough chakra into it to cancel Zabuza’s dragon. With a kunai he caught the legendary Mist sword, a glance to the side showed that Naruto still hadn’t cleared the water, so lightening jutsus were out, damn. He would have to continue to use Water jutsus, his weakest Element. While Zabuza in front of him became more and more agitated Kakashi used his opponent’s distraction to cast a mild Genjutsu over him, so when Zabuza started to run through the seals for Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu Kakashi was nearly a second faster than him and could turn the Water jutsu against the Mist ninja. Kakashi knew that he had to hurry up, he had felt the other ninja in the trees and he was nearly out of chakra. He had to end Zabuza and then take out the other one or his kids would be in danger.

But it wasn’t meant to be, Kakashi had to let the unknown ninja go with Zabuza’s body. The silver haired Jounin couldn’t endanger his kids, not if he could just let their opponents go. He only relaxed a bit when the boy’s presence vanished from the trees around them and he couldn’t smell him anymore.

‘Well fuck, I have overdone it again.’ was Kakashi’s last thought before everything went black around him.


	64. Chapter 64

This chapter is a bit of a collaboration with **lost in details** onfanfiction.net, Yamanaka Matsu ( **A fistful of silence** ) is her character. There are two or three more scenes planned in Inoue Shiori and **lost in details** will also post a few scenes about her… tell me if you want to read more about her.

Interlude: I am well aware that it isn’t the right word for POV (Inoue Shiori started out as a story with just Shiori’s view and a handful of POVs of other characters and that’s why I used Interlude in the beginning… it just snowballed from there out of control) and I am also aware that you are able to notice a POV change without it… it’s more for me than you to be honest… and I have to admit that I’m too damn lazy to correct this on 60+ chapters… maybe when I’m finished I’m going to delete them completely.

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

**Shiori Interlude**

Shiori felt giddy the following days, she was having another baby. Kakashi and her hadn't actively tried for another child but they also hadn't used protection and Shiori had been somewhat confused about the fact that she hadn't become pregnant, after all she was aware that ninja, shinobi especially were quite fertile. When she had asked Etsuko-sensei tentatively about the reason, the medic nin had just laughed and told her that she hadn't been ready for another pregnancy. Apparently it had taken her body until now to fully recover from the stress of having a shinobi child and so prevented another conception out of survival instinct.

When she had returned home on that day she had given the ninken Kakashi had left with them a heads up on her condition so to not worry them unneeded. As a result she now had a canine escort wherever she went. Shiori had felt somewhat irritated by that though this feeling had soon turned into wry resignation, she should have seen that coming miles away, as if Kakashi's ninken would be any better than their human alpha.

She had also decided against alerting any of her friends or Hinako about her new condition. She still wasn't far enough into her pregnancy that she felt safe to say anything to anyone, additionally she thought that Kakashi should know before any of their friends did, it was his right after all.

So the only thing that changed in her daily routine was that she was even more conscious of what she ate and refrained from doing any heavy lifting.

**Inoichi Interlude**

Inoichi clenched his fists while he studied the file in front of him, wasn't it enough that Danzo had apparently stolen a Yamanaka bastard child that Inoichi hadn't been aware of? No, Danzo had apparently also kept close tabs on Matsu too. His sweet little second cousin, the only thing that he had left from his cousin/ older sister figure and her husband had been on the watch list of Root for the last twenty plus years, Kami-sama.

"Oi, Inoichi-san you finished? I have a few questions concerning…" Anko trailed off while she studied him inquisitively.

But Inoichi couldn't react or even acknowledge the purple haired Jounin at the moment; he was trying and failing to reign in his temper. His peripherally took note that the snake summoner walked closer to his work station and sent the file in front of him a quick glance. Inoichi could practically feel her eyebrow rise and then she silently whistled.

"Isn't that the younger cousin you treat like a daughter? The one that doesn't like to talk?" the purple haired kunoichi asked.

Still fighting with his anger he pressed out, "Yes."

"Danzo had the balls to have her watched? But… doesn't she live at your clan compound? Kami-sama, we may have a bigger security problem than we thought if the bastard dared to keep surveillance on YOUR clan of all things and got away with it," the kunoichi said pained.

Inoichi had to agree, slowly the curtain of red lifted somewhat, at least it gave him some cold satisfaction to know that Danzo had received a traitor's burial, which meant that his ashes had been carried out of Fire Country and unceremoniously dumped there.

Breathing in slowly the clan head turned to his younger colleague. "Anko, I get the feeling that we are missing something, the information is to complete and thorough, there is no way those emotional stunned Root agents could have compiled such files, there has to be somebody else that we have been missing."

Anko closed her eyes and nodded before her eyes wandered back to the pretty recent picture of Matsu. "Do you think Matsu knows that she had been watched since her childhood?"

Inoichi just sighed without answering.

**Anko Interlude**

The sound from her superior was answer enough for the snake summoner, with a tired sigh to herself she looked up at the ceiling as if she was praying for strength. If the kunoichi knew about it she probably didn't say anything, convinced that she was under observation because of one reason or another. Anko should know, she had been on that particular end of the deal more often than she liked to remember.

She knew about Yamanaka Matsu, if only through the gossip of the T&I division. The blonde woman was a gifted analyzer and often worked insane hours to deliver time sensitive messages to the Intelligence ninja. From what Anko knew her work was always excellent and very detailed and gave them a good basis to plan strategies from. But that wasn't why she was such a juicy piece of gossip. It had more to do with the fact that she was nearly painfully isolated, hated talking and was more likely to use a mind connection on you to get her point across then to open her mouth. Anko wasn't quite sure but she also vaguely recalled something about a dead Genin teammate.

With another sigh Anko's gaze returned to Matsu's cousin. "I hope for her sake she doesn't… hell she is already antisocial enough from what I have heard, no need to make her even MORE skittish."

"I would prefer to not to have to ask her about this but… if she noticed something it is really important for us to know and… Konoha comes first," at the last part he clenched his fist in frustration; it clearly pained him to say that, Inoichi had always been a family man first.

"Konoha comes first." Anko nodded before she slammed her fist on the table. "But you shouldn't have to traumatize your almost daughter… leave that to me."

"Anko…"

"I'm going to be careful don't worry, I know how it feels to be close to the breaking point, I'm not going to push her over it."

"…thanks…"

With a last nod the snake user vanished out of the room. Now how the hell would she get Yamanaka Matsu, introvert extraordinaire to talk to her?

**Kakashi Interlude**

He woke up with a pounding headache and a familiar ache in his body. Chakra exhaustion, just great.

With a sigh he closed his eyes again while he took stock of his condition as well as his surroundings. He wasn't bound, so the possibility of being in enemy hands was next to nothing. Somebody had taken off his Chunin vest and sandals as well as removed his utility belt from around his hips. A quick glance through the room let him locate said missing items; they along with his students' packs were neatly stacked beside him and against the wall.

Kakashi purposely avoided using chakra for the time being and concentrated on his sense of smell and hearing to get a better feeling for the place he was now in. From the smell and the noises he was in a generously sized building made mostly out of wood, by the smell of it probably around forty years old but it could be fewer years by the smell of the air, he was somewhere near a water source and that meant that buildings aged quicker. His sense of hearing and smell also told him about the civilian woman in the kitchen a floor below and the child, a boy two rooms down his own. And finally there was Tazuna getting drunk somewhere close to the kitchen. So they had carried him to Tazuna's home then? But where were his kids? He could smell their things in his room as well as the next one but they weren't in the building right now. Kakashi felt a bit worried now but resigned himself to wait and rest until those brats showed up again. What were they thinking leaving their client without protection?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maybe forty minutes later Kakashi received the answer. All three of them quietly entered the home and after a quick check through the rooms they made their way to his.

Sakura was leading the two boys and quickly dropped down beside his head.

"How are you Kakashi-sensei?" the pink girl asked while the boys looked concerned over her shoulders.

"Mah… I think I overdid it… it will take some time until I'm back in fighting condition," Kakashi admitted.

There was no reason in his mind to hide his condition from his students, not when he couldn't move even at basic civilian speed.

Sakura simply nodded in response before she poured him a glass of water. Kakashi was instantly contemplating if he should drink in front of his students before the decision was taken from him. His only female student helped him sit up in the Fuuton before she carefully placed the cup in reaching distance and then dragged the boys out of the room.

Kakashi could hear Naruto half-heartedly complaining, "Man Sakura-chan why are we leaving? I want to see his face, he has been hiding it from us ever since we became Genin."

Sasuke only voiced his agreement with a slight grunt.

"Don't you dare Naruto! It's one thing to bug Kakashi-sensei while he is healthy but it would be plain unfair to just take advantage of his weakened state right now."

Kakashi had to smirk slightly while he sat down the cup for a moment, Sakura was cute when she was so righteous but as a ninja she really should have tried to take advantage of the situation.

"But Sakura-chan! Didn't Kakashi-sensei tell us that as a ninja we should be super sneaky and use every weak point of our opponent?" the blonde answered surprisingly intelligent.

"That is true, and under normal circumstances we would have done that, but this is Kakashi-sensei! Our teacher! And it's not a task that he gave to us… so when he is healthy we can continue to try to unmask him but not when he is ill! Chakra exhaustion is a serious business and I won't allow you two to set back his recovery in any way!"

"Agreed," Sasuke finally added his two cents.

"Well, fine." Naruto sighed while he clearly pouted a bit.

Kakashi felt touched, Sakura had really put some thought into her actions and Naruto had been thinking and not just straight out acting. The silver haired Jounin took one last sip from the cup before he tugged his mask back in place and called the three Genin back in.

"Report," he said simply and watched how they reacted.

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked expectedly at Sakura, good. Apparently they remembered that she was supposed to be team leader on this mission. Said pink haired girl nodded before clearing her throat and started to speak.

"After you collapsed I checked your pulse and checked if you had been poisoned, but your blood test came out clean. After that the only thing that made sense to me was chakra exhaustion. Two of Naruto's clones carried you on a henged stretcher to Tazuna's house. You have been unconscious for a bit more than a day… I have tried to follow protocol but the next thing would have been informing Konoha about the situation… because of Gato's involvement we have decided not to risk trying to send a messenger bird from one of the bigger villages on the island."

Kakashi nodded at that and motioned with his hand for her to continue.

"After that decision I sent four of Naruto's shadow clones to check out the woods around us to scout the area. We have been using the standard rotation rooster since then to guard the house 24/7. Tazuna will return to work on the bridge tomorrow and today he only took care of a few errands in the next village."

The Jounin-sensei was impressed, Sakura did not only use the Standard Operative Procedures, they were there for a reason after all! But also improvised and thought things through; she kept a cool head, assumed control of the team and could explain her actions logically. He was glad that she was not only good at theory but could also apply it to reality; some ninja straight out of the Academy were unable to do that.

"Very well done Sakura-chan… what did you have planned if I hadn't woken up by tomorrow?"

Kakashi watched the three Genin in front of him while Sakura visibly tried to collect her thoughts for her next answer. Sakura had an air of quiet confidence around her as if she knew the answers to all the questions that were asked from her. Sasuke was also rehearsing what he would have answered if he had been asked in her stead, only he hid his expression a bit better than his teammate. And Naruto seemed to nearly vibrate in his seat but continued to keep his mouth shut, he was clearly thinking a bit harder about what Kakashi had just asked, probably because thinking further ahead was one of his weaknesses, he was more for improvising and making plans on the spot.

"Well, there are two variants I had in mind… number one would have been two people on Tazuna while one person guarded you and Tazuna's family, who are likely to be a target too. My second plan would have used Naruto's shadow clones as bodyguards for Tazuna's family and you while we three would have watched Tazuna at the bridge."

Kakashi nodded in understanding before asking, "Have you boys anything to add?"

"Regular scouting trips through the woods and the surrounding villages. With the ninja out of the way civilian attackers will probably be used, and they will be visible and audible to us before they ever reached the house," Sasuke added quietly.

He received a satisfied nod before the Hatake turned to his last student, "Naruto?"

"Setting traps around the house?" came the at first unsure answer.

"Not a bad idea but what about Tazuna's family?"

"They would have to know where those are and how to pass them safely," Naruto answered confidently.

Kakashi smiled before he somewhat weakly ruffled through their hair.

"I'm very proud. You have acted professionally and calmly even with me out of commission and your plans are sound if still a bit rudimental but with more experience this will become easier for you. Sakura I'm very satisfied with how you have conducted yourself, this type of leadership is what Konoha wants to see in its Chuunins. Naruto, Sasuke you have both remembered that Sakura is the designated team leader and deferred to her judgment and did not try to circumvent the mission hierarchy… there may be instances where this is needed but Konoha generally frowns down on such behavior. So well done!"

The dog summoner watched amused while all three of his students became a bit bashful and didn't know what to say. Though Sakura was clearly beaming under his praise, well she deserved it. Naruto finally started grinning too and Sasuke had a small telling smirk on his face, his students were just so cute!

"Now then, let's talk about the threats against Tazuna…"


	65. Chapter 65

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

**Sasuke Interlude**

He listened attentively while Kakashi explained his suspicions about the other ninja that had carried away Zabuza's body. He should have known, the whole altercation had been dissolved too easily, weren't Mist ninja notorious for taking advantage of a situation like this? So why had the hunter nin not tried to take Kakashi with him too?

The fight itself had been a bit of an eye opener for the Uchiha, Sasuke felt on one hand grateful for having a sensei of Kakashi's caliber, on the other hand he had to suppress the helpless feeling of realizing just how much difference there was between him and A-rank threats… how was he ever going to catch up to Itachi who was an S-class missing nin? Forcefully he suppressed the thought and concentrated back on the orders Kakashi was handing out for the following days. Apparently they would be training between guarding Tazuna, good he needed it anyway.

"I thought about holding this off until we were back in Konoha but I think it will be more useful now. I want each of you to take one of those papers and then send chakra into it."

Sasuke did exactly as he was told and in front of his eyes half of the piece of paper went up in smoke while the second part crinkled. Beside him Naruto's was cut clean in half and Sakura's became wet and one small corner crumbled into dust.

"Looks like we have a lot of variety on this team. Sasuke your Elements are Fire and Lightning, which is also my primary Element. Naruto you have wind and Sakura, you have an affinity for water with a second small one for Earth.

"Why do I only have one?" Naruto asked curiously but not jealous surprisingly.

Sasuke didn't know if he himself could have kept such a cool head when confronted with being apparently inferior to his team mates. Contrary to popular belief he was well aware that he was acting like an arrogant bastard most of the time and that he WAS one in some instances because yes, he was damn proud of his heritage and his accomplishments, so what?

His radical change in personality after the massacre hadn't been easy or natural… but Itachi's words had been ringing in his head and he couldn't make them stop. Sasuke had been such a mess of angeranGErANGER and nonononoNOno only to be interrupted by whyWhywHY and this deep seated grief that just overwhelmed him at times and made him burst into tears without any warning.

At first his cold attitude had been mostly to just stop that voice in his head. When he also noticed that it could be used as a defensive move against all those simpering fools and suck ups he had encountered after being released from protective custody, Sasuke had felt relieved. The nightmares he had had every day for months after the murder of his family, had left him tired and on edge. During that time he had lashed out twice, once at the Yamanaka that had tried to make him go to therapy and once at a Chunin that had pushed all his triggers. The attacks had been mindless, not thought out and completely ineffective. So he had started to put as much distance between him and everyone else as he could. This had worked with split results; to be left alone had been a balm on his open wounds and torture at the same time. It meant that he had a lot more time to contemplate and think about what had happened. As a result Sasuke had thrown himself into training; the mind numbing repetitions and the physical exhaustion were a much needed relief for him and his overtired body, it made him sleep better. The following years had been an endless circle of training, nightmares, helplessness, rage, training with little to no distraction. The Uchiha could now admit that his anger had been getting the better of him. The undying flames of his rage were still a major motivation for Sasuke… but they hadn't been his sole purpose since becoming a Genin.

The Uchiha was ripped out of his self-reflection by his sensei's answer.

"It means that your Element is especially strong. Your Wind attacks are going to be a force to be reckoned… but this is only your body's starting preference, the more you train yourself in your Element and later on in others the stronger and more varied your ability of using Elements will become."

"So in the end it won't matter how we start out?"

"Not quite… your primary Element will always come easier and faster to you than any other one but as I said the more accomplished you become the less you will be limited by your starting Element."

Sasuke was satisfied with that explanation and returned to covertly watching his teammates; he had been positively surprised once again by them. Their reactions throughout the mission were those of ninja and not children playing at it like he had thought in the beginning of their Genin days. Especially Sakura's taking charge had thrown him off a bit, she still had a bit of a crush on him if he read those gazes and blushes correctly but it wasn't as obnoxious anymore as during their Academy years. He could tolerate this state somewhat, especially when she continued to show that she could leave that crush out of mission business.

Sasuke had been tempted to take control from her when she had thrown herself down besides Kakashi-sensei, though it had turned out that she had just supplied first aid before taking charge. Her orders and directions at both Naruto and him had been somewhat shaky and unsure in the beginning but became more confident and precise once they had reached their destination. It was the first time he really noticed how smart she truly was, logic and contingency plans seemed to come to her easily. So knowing what she truly was capable off, he was even less understanding about how she acted around him during the Academy.

Girls were just strange…

Naruto… Naruto was more and more turning out to be someone to watch. He had clearly been sabotaged in his Academy years so with that information Sasuke was inclined to ignore anything and everything people had ever said about the Uzumaki. The blonde hadn't the biggest attention span and he was also easy to agitate but Naruto was clearly smarter than most of the adults wanted to give him credit for. His traps alone showed that and the blonde also had the ability to make plans on the spot and rapidly adapt to a new situation, which neither Sakura nor himself were very good at. Now that Naruto's taijutsu was finally getting better he had also turned out to be a surprisingly good opponent for Sasuke to practice on, in a few months he would maybe even push the Uchiha if he continued to advance at this pace.

Now a month and a half ago this would have threatened Sasuke, turned him bitter and fueled his rage against anything and everything. The Uchiha was well aware of his personality, and he was sure that with the right triggers he would have lashed out at his team, especially Naruto. His thoughts would have probably be along the lines that Sasuke had worked his ass of for the last few years to become as strong as possible to be able to defeat his… that man. And here was this blonde kid that had been dead last throughout all their Academy years together, obnoxious to a fault and was now turning out to be a real threat to his status as the Rookie of their year.

Sasuke had to grudgingly admit that the possibility of being left in Naruto's dust someday still made him anxious. But thanks to Kakashi explaining a lot of unsaid ninja psychology and unspoken rules to them he was now able to at least theoretically see the benefits of a friendly opponent that was able to learn at such a rapid pace. A rivalry would most likely push Sasuke and stimulate his own abilities to become stronger even faster… Sasuke just knew that the upcoming months would be either an exercise in frustration and jealousy or the most fun he had in years… probably both.

And then there was Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke had been wrong about his first impression of their sensei… really, really horribly wrong. Kakashi-sensei, and yes he even THOUGHT respectively of him, not like the Academy instructors that he had called by their first names without suffixes, not only turned out to be a decent teacher but clearly put a certain amount of trust in Team Seven when he gave them access to his family like that. He knew that he was pathetically grateful for this show of trust but Sasuke couldn't remember when he had last been treated normally or eaten as regularly and as balanced as during the last few weeks.

Kakashi-sensei himself was also a bit of an enigma to him. He was clearly enjoying teasing them and had a sadistic streak a mile wide but he also made it clear that he cared about all of them. His training could be harsh and sometimes confusing but it brought results and that was what Sasuke had been hoping for since he had hit a plateau during the second half of the last Academy year.

Kakashi-sensei was also the one that brought down Danzo.

Sasuke hated, HATED the Elder for what he had done to his family's bodies… whenever he thought about it he vibrated in fury even if it was only inwardly. That Danzo had been caught and so thoroughly taken down by his Genin sensei somewhat alleviated his intense urge to lash out and seek vengeance. If Sasuke couldn't do it Hatake Kakashi, a Sharingan user himself, was a more than acceptable substitute.

He had to admit that his reaction in the days after being told had been… less than ideal. Shiori-san's concern and presence had helped him work through the initial shock but once he had been alone again all the details he had learned of Danzo's depravity had run in a loop in his head. Sasuke had been helpless, angry and on the verge of doing something stupid… and then there had been Naruto and his bright orange jumpsuit and the obnoxious laughter. The dark haired boy was aware that he probably owed his teammates an apology for his behavior but well… he was an Uchiha, it kind of meant that being an aloof bastard came to him naturally. So Naruto had been the perfect target to vent some of his frustrations and the mind numbing training that he subjected himself to every day since being told, helped him to get his emotions under control again… so what if his coping methods weren't the healthiest, they were working.

Sasuke was ripped out of his reflection by his sensei announcing, "I will teach each of you the basics of an Elemental Jutsu for your starting affinity during this week."

The Uchiha felt more than satisfied at the news, he knew already some Fire Jutsus with it being his family's specialty but learning Lightening Jutsu from a master would be a challenge that he looked forward to.

His team was turning out to be better than he had ever thought possible.

**Naruto Interlude**

Naruto felt excited and happy, even with the threat of Zabuza and his companion looming over them things had started to look up again. Sasuke-teme was finally out of whatever funk he had been in. Naruto knew that he wasn't the brightest, he never had the patience to really observe the people around him like Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme did but he had a pretty good gut instinct. He always could rely on that feeling to warn him away from people or put his trust into them. And it was that feeling that had made him react as obnoxious to Sasuke's jibes as possible, his black haired teammate had been hurting and searching for a way to let it out but apparently unable to do it in any other way… well he had continued to explode like this after he had realized what was going on. The first few times had been honest reactions and Naruto had felt somewhat hurt during those times that Sasuke would say such things after they had started to become closer as a team.

"That's great Kakashi-sensei but not right now, you need to rest at least a day longer before you can even think about doing anything chakra wise," Sakura said concerned.

"I know Sakura-chan but that doesn't stop me from giving you exercises to start with…"

Kakashi-sensei broke off and didn't continue whatever he was about to say, instead he looked at the door expectedly. There was a short knock and then Tazuna, his daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari came inside.

"Ah… looks like you are awake," the old man said while his eyes were focus on Kakashi-sensei.

"Yes, though it will be some time until I have recovered from exhaustion."

"Then you should continue to rest. Oh how rude, my name is Tsunami and this is my son Inari. Thank you for escorting my father safely home."

"Hatake Kakashi, Jounin of Konohagakure. My pleasure," Kakashi answered politely.

Naruto noticed how Tsunami's eyes appreciatively wandered over his sensei's torso which wasn't covered by his usual Chunin vest. The blonde felt… uncomfortable, he really didn't need to know that his sensei was apparently attractive to the civilian that was hosting them.

"We just discussed how we would proceed to guard you Tazuna-san," Kakashi explained helpfully.

"Oh, you will stay?" Tazuna asked with a strangely high voice, was he getting sick?

"You have lied about mission parameters; we won't leave until we are sure that you will stay alive so that you can't skip out of paying mission fees," Kakashi answered cheerfully.

Naruto had to suppress his snickers at the face Tazuna made. The old man had that coming.

"You lied to the ninja, Otou-san?" Tsunami asked aghast.

"I had to Tsunami-chan," Tazuna tried to explain himself to his daughter.

"So you will continue to protect me now even though the ninja threat is over?" Tazuna desperately tried to change the topic.

"Yes… well I don't think that the danger is quite over yet. After all Zabuza isn't dead."

… and that answered Naruto's question if they would inform Tazuna and his family about Kakashi's suspicion.

"Not dead?" Tazuna asked incredulous. "But he didn't have a pulse!"

"It's not so hard for a ninja to put another person into a death like state. Senbon are the preferred weapons for that. The ninja that took Zabuza away was most likely his accomplice."

"But, but…" the old bridge builder stammered.

"Don't worry old man, we are going to protect you," Naruto couldn't help but interrupt with a big grin.

A rude geezer or not, Tazuna deserved to stay alive. Team Seven would ace the mission!

"You are all going to die then," a high voice said from somewhere in the room.

Naruto's eyes snapped to the small form of the civilian boy beside Tsunami, did he just?

"Nobody who stands up to Gato survives it, you should give up right now!" and with that the black haired little brat left the room ignoring the shocked apologizes of his mother.


	66. Chapter 66

 

**Beta’d by Black Sparrow**

**Sakura Interlude**

Learning an Element was turning out to be harder than Sakura had expected. All things chakra had always been ridiculously easy to her; this though was turning out to be extremely TROUBLESOME! And yes, she knew that she was stealing Shikamaru's trademark but the word was summing up the situation quite nicely. Water was just so elusive and hard to hold onto, how could she direct it if she couldn't even make it stay in one place?

Behind her Naruto seemed to have similar troubles with his Element. Cutting a leaf in half with wind? At least she had something a bit more physical to work with. Sasuke on the other hand could already create sparks between his palms. He looked satisfied with his process and that tiny smirk!

Sakura had to clamp down on her reflex to squeal and cheer him on, that was neither professional nor would it help her with her own training! The pink haired girl scolded while she turned away from the scene with a light blush on her face, she had to resist this urge. She knew if she didn't get a grip of herself her inner fangirl would break free, distract, distract… training right. With her lips pressed together Sakura returned to the half full bowl with water, though her mind wasn't completely concentrating, inside she was keeping an eye on Inner Sakura. Her more violent side was sometimes hard to control, especially around Sasuke.

So distracted she at first didn't notice that the water underneath her palm started to react slightly until she felt a splash against her fingertips. Her thoughts came to a sudden stop and she looked down at the innocent bowl in front of her before rubbing her wet fingertips against each other. Sakura smirked and then put her hand above the water again. Finally!

**Naruto Interlude**

"Futon, Reppusho!" Naruto cried out and clapped his hands together.

Satisfied he watched as a strong gust of wind ripped itself from his hands and coasted over the waterline. He was finally getting a hand on that technique! Behind him he heard Sasuke hhn but when he turned around instead of being confronted with a dismissive gesture Sasuke just stared at him for a moment before his lips tilted up into an arrogant smirk and he turned around to leave.

When he passed the first few trees of the treeline he looked back once more and grunted, "Not bad."

"Not bad? Not bad! Teme! I will show you, just you wait!" the blonde couldn't help but shout.

Though if he was honest with himself there was a strange glow in the pit of his stomach, it felt good to be acknowledged by his teammate.

With renewed determination Naruto quickly worked through the hand signs.

"Futon, Reppusho!"

**Kakashi Interlude**

Kakashi was very proud of his kids. They were making progress in leaps and bounds and they had absolute no idea just how much. The silver haired Jounin was aware that his own learning curve during this age had been better but what they were now showing was still leagues ahead of what the 'so called average' was capable of.

After Shiori's reprimand about treating them like little geniuses Kakashi had taken the time to look at the statistics for Genin. Konoha didn't like to keep the information about its ninja in files per se, but they still had statistics about the broad masses to get a feeling of the progress that had been made in this and that time. What he had found was underwhelming and the silver haired Jounin couldn't help but wonder if that was really the average learning speed at which Genin picked up jutsus or if someone had made a mistake… before he deflated and became resigned to a very boring few months while his kids struggled to pick up jutsus. Well thankfully his kids were a lot more exceptional than the majority.

Sakura and Sasuke just instinctively grasped what had to be done chakra wise to get the jutsu to work. Sakura was a lot more technical and by the books while Sasuke relied on his instincts. Naruto had a harder time at this; while his method was a lot like Sasuke's he couldn't really estimate the right amount of chakra for the jutsu. He always overshot the required amount many times over, so much actually that the technique became useless instead of just overpowered. The Uzumaki compensated that weakness with having so many Kage Bunshin do it at the same time but in different ways, so when he finally reached the right amount he knew exactly what was going to work and what was not. Kakashi had the feeling that once Naruto had a better grasp of Wind jutsu in general he was going to crank them out en masse. The Uzumaki had the potential to become a terrifying jutsu specialist.

**Sasuke Interlude**

He couldn't believe it, what was the idiot thinking! Falling asleep in the woods in the middle of hostile or at least semi hostile territory?! Sasuke felt like face palming, though thankfully for his pride he had enough self-control to reduce his signs of agitation to a mild ticking of his forehead vein. Here he had been mentally praising Naruto a few days back about the fact that he was growing up, only for it to turn out that the blonde was making a rookie mistake! One that could have been fatal even! Kami what was he going to do with the idiot? Right, Naruto wasn't going to leave his vicinity for the foreseeable future until he or Kakashi-sensei had beat some sense into the blonde knucklehead… damn it he was really getting attached to this team…

Sasuke sighed once loudly while something in his mind screamed at him to not let his guard drop and to avoid forming bonds with anyone. It was that same voice that had been following him ever since his family's death, in the back of his mind, mocking, jeering and sneering at any and everybody around Sasuke… always reminding him of the consequences of letting his guard down… Sasuke was tired of it. Yes he wanted to avenge his family but couldn't that wait for a moment while he became stronger? He actually liked where his life was going at the moment. A glance to his side only reinforced Sasuke's current mood. If the Dobe could work through sabotage at the Academy and not let it stop him from his goal, than like hell Sasuke would give into a voice that was grating more and more on his nerves with each day.

"Come on Dobe! We have to get back before our guard shift." And before Sakura became too worried, it had been her after all who had noticed that the original wasn't under the clones that ran patrol on the property line. Naruto could at least have taken one of them with him to stand guard and carry him home, but noooo.

"Yeah, yeah Teme," came the halfhearted reply from the still yawning blonde.

What Sasuke didn't know was that his last thought shattered the rest of the small, nearly unnoticeable Genjutsu that had been left behind five years ago during Itachi's attack. The elder Uchiha brother had underestimated the longevity of the side effects of his mind attack because even five years afterwards that perception altering Genjutsu was going strong and feeding on Sasuke's negative emotions and chakra system. It only started to unravel after he had become part of Team Seven, when his beliefs were so radically challenged by what Kakashi was telling them about the ACTUAL ninja world. And though it had shortly regained strength after being told about Danzo, the Genjutsu had finally broken during that morning in Wave.

**Haku Interlude**

Haku had to admit he was feeling torn about his encounter. The blonde Genin wasn't what he had expected from a hidden village shinobi but maybe he shouldn't compare a Konoha shinobi with a Mist one. Either way he had expected to be laughed at for his belief that you could only become truly strong if you wanted to protect somebody instead of for selfish reasons. But the boy, Uzumaki Naruto had looked at him for a moment and then had agreed. His smile had been beautiful, warm and kind and knowing. This Konoha shinobi also had someone important to him, someone that he wanted to protect. It was a great feeling to not be the only one that felt like this, that… loved like this. But now he also felt bad. Naruto-san and his team would be their opponents in the next few days, Haku didn't particularly want to kill or maim them, they were still only Genin, maybe there was a way to take them out without damaging them too much, Zabuza-san never criticized him about the how as long as the job was done.

**Shiori Interlude**

"Shiori-san?"

Shiori looked up to find Raido entering through the open backdoor.

"Hello, Raido-san. Back from your mission?" she asked with a smile while she continued to pick up Hinako's toy plushies from the couch.

Normally she would have let her daughter carry them back to her day bed in the library but Hinako was still at the crèche and she wanted to lay down with a good book.

"Yes…" the brunette looked a bit awkward while he hovered under the door case.

"Hungry? Unadon fine with you?" Shiori had to suppress a smile.

Out of all of their friends Raido was the most polite, and he was still so awkward concerning asking for food. With a last look at the assortment of plushies she walked over to the kitchen to warm up some of the leftovers from lunch. Raido was lucky, Gai had been sent out on a last minute mission and so there was still plenty left.

"Ah, yes thank you," he said and then came into the living room completely.

While Shiori heated up the food Raido made a beeline to the couch and completed the work that she had begun.

"Thanks," she called over her shoulder before she laid out the chopsticks and bowls at the breakfast bar. The dining room table was once more cluttered with sheets and accounting books. Shiori had taken those home to get a feel about the amounts of ingredients they had used in the last few years.

While Raido began to eat Shiori quickly filled up a bento box with other things she had in the fridge, she knew better than to expect Raido or any of the other Jounin to have a stocked up fridge back in their apartments.

"… are there problems at the tea house?" Raido asked suddenly, his eyes were fixed on the amounts of paper that piled on the large surface.

"No, thankfully. But preparing for the Chunin exams isn't only work for ninjas. I am expecting an influx of guests and takeout during the coming months."

"Ah," Raido nodded while he helped himself to seconds.

"Say Raido-san?"

"Hhm?"

"May I ask about how you grew up?"

Raido looked at her confused for a moment before saying, "Well… my parents were career Chunins. I can't really remember my mother; she died when I was four. I was raised mostly by my civilian aunt while my father was doing missions… he died during the Third Shinobi War."

"Oh Raido-san, I didn't mean to drag…"

"Don't worry about it… it happened a long time ago… may I ask why you want to know?" Raido interrupted her.

"I… well it's about Hinako. She has made friends at the crèche… and I'm really glad about that but with her fast mental development she isn't really interested in kids her age… so she plays with kids that are two or three years older… and a lot bigger. Now I haven't seen any problems per se but…"

"You are worried that if there is a fight Hinako could be attacked and hurt."

"Not really physically attacked, the supervisors have an eye on that… I'm more worried about them bullying her, words can be a lot more hurtful and…" at the last part Shiori bit her lip.

"Shiori-san, this may be presumptuous but… don't worry too much. Hinako IS a genius and not a socially stunted one at that. She is most definitely more intelligent than most of the kids at the crèche. She will either solve the problems herself or come to you and Kakashi with them."

Shiori relaxed a bit at that, hearing that she wasn't the only one that felt like this helped her assuage her worry about maybe she was being too casual about this.

"So… your question beforehand … what you are trying to do is…?" Raido asked cautiously.

With a sigh Shiori let herself fall into the seat beside Raido. "Look, I wasn't raised in a ninja household and the way Kakashi grew up is just NOT an option. I just want to establish a baseline of how shinobi children are raised in Konoha and what works and what not… Hinako isn't even two yet but with her rapid development I expect her to be very good at whatever she will be doing. I just don't want her to be overworked; I have seen what that did to Kakashi… This is not happening to my baby."

Raido looked at her for a long moment before his lips twitched up into a small smile. "You are a good mother, Shiori-san."

The civilian looked surprised at the ninja beside her, "… thank you…"

"The Sandaime made it a law that Academy students can't graduate before their tenth birthday nowadays. So there is that. When do you want to send her to the Academy? Age six or eight?"

"I'm not sure yet… it will probably depend on what Hinako wants."

"You are teaching her to read right now, what about her physical training?"

"Kakashi said that he would slowly start her on katas in the next few months, nothing too taxing."

"I can't really tell you what to do concerning her training, just a piece of advice, make sure that she doesn't learn everything the Academy teaches, or she's going to be bored to tears during class."

Shiori nodded thoughtfully at that before she patted him on his arm and made a grab into the directions of the dirty dishes but was stopped by Raido's callused hands.

"Leave that to me," Raido said firmly while he pushed her away from the kitchen counter.

Amused Shiori shrugged her shoulders and made her way in the direction of the garden to read her book outside, Raido was thankfully someone that could be trusted to not make a mess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unadon: bowl with rice topped with broiled eel with vegetables

 


	67. Chapter 67

 

**Kakashi Interlude**

Kakashi just barely suppressed the urge to sigh while he watched the black haired teenager in front of the grave. The whole day had been such a giant cluster fuck and he knew that the consequences of this mission would follow him for the rest of his life, he just knew it.

It all started when Naruto had to run back to the house because in a moment of carelessness he forgot to seal up his secondary weaponry into one of his weapon seals that the kids had been putting on various parts of their gear in the last week. With Tazuna being impatient about continuing the bridge the rest of their team had decided to continue to the bridge without the blonde to stop the old man’s grumbles.

And because fate truly hated Kakashi, it was of course this day that Zabuza decided to finally finish his job.

Long story short, Kakashi was without his strongest ninjutsu hitter during the initial confrontation with Zabuza and his Ice user apprentice. That Mist jutsu of the missing nin was just the icing on the cake because Kakashi still wasn’t recovered enough to easily sense his opponent in that soup.

The only saving grace of this whole debacle was that both Sasuke and Sakura stayed relatively calm during the whole fight and followed his instructions without any kind of hesitation. Even so it was more luck than skill that let his two Genin weather out Haku’s attacks until Naruto arrived and could give Sasuke more suitable back up.

The moment the blonde Uzumaki had arrived, Sakura had wisely chosen to fall back to both give the boys some more space for their combined ninjutsu attacks and moved her attention to their client to protect Tazuna against any incoming attacks. Maybe some additional instructions on body guarding would be useful for the pink haired Genin, from all his students she was probably the most suited for that.

Kakashi had to admit that he was very proud of his female student’s behavior. She had kept her calm and started to slowly charge the barrier seals Kakashi had drawn up for precisely that reason. If he hadn’t known what exactly Sakura was doing, he would have never noticed.

And then Sasuke was suddenly on the ground, riddled with senbon needles and everything just spiraled out of control. When Naruto drew on the Kyuubi’s chakra it nearly gave Kakashi a heart attack and he could only barely redirect Zabuza’s sword in the last moment, not that his opponent wasn’t distracted either. The silver haired Jounin had to bit of a slew of curses as he deflected Kubikiribocho and jumped a few meters back to get a better look on the situation.

Sasuke was down and Naruto had in response lost control and wore the Kyuubi’s chakra like a cloak. Crap, he was transforming. He needed to end this fight right now!

**Naruto Interlude**

‘No, no, no…’ a voice in Naruto’s head chanted while he stared at Sasuke’s senbon pierced form. This couldn’t be happening…

Everything had gone wrong in a matter of moments. Naruto didn’t understand why they had gained the upper hand, even with those pesky ice mirrors that their opponent used. The fake hunter nin had become more hard pressed with every attack. Replacing his ice mirrors was clearly costing him chakra, even if it wasn’t as much as he and Sasuke were hoping for. Still they continued their barrage on and were waiting for an opportune moment to get one of their attacks through his defense and wear him down. Closing in on him and attacking their opponent without any idea of how skilled he was in close combat just sounded like a very bad idea.

And their strategy was working, Naruto knew that they could be damn proud on their combined fire-wind jutsus; they had just learned to get the timing right and they already had enough power that even an ice Kekkei Genkai user had problems withstanding. Within a few months or even years there would be nothing that could stop them on the battle field, the blonde ninja was sure of that.

And then the ice nin’s mask had shattered under his latest wind attack and Naruto felt himself stumble. Haku.

Even if they hadn’t had more than one encounter, Naruto felt strangely betrayed by the boy…

The distraction nearly cost him the fight.

If Teme hadn’t moved in front of him to deflect the senbon needles, Naruto would have been pumped full with them and after one too many of Kakashi-sensei’s senbon lectures in the last few days he knew damn well how versatile they were and how much damage they could cause if applied correctly or even incorrectly.

Forcibly the blonde Genin concentrated back on taking out Hak… their opponent.

Though he couldn’t suppress the betrayed, “Why Haku?”

Naruto was aware that Sasuke was watching him out of the corner of his eye. Good, at least the Teme now knew that he was… what was the word Kakashi-sensei used? Emotionally Compromised? Yeah that.

“You said that you understood fighting for your precious people.” The pretty shinobi said, his face so serene that Naruto wanted to punch him in the face, hard.

“Yeah, so what?!?” Naruto knew that he shouldn’t get so worked up but he really couldn’t help it.

“Zabuza-sama is my precious person. I will do anything for him… even take you out.”

That smile. It was really kind of creepy.

Beside him Sasuke’s muscles tensed and relaxed again, his expression was clearly wary. Fanatics kind of creeped Sasuke out now that he had realized how close he himself had come to becoming one. The Uchiha had admitted to that some time during their elemental training when Sakura had asked why he took such great care to not overdo training when they had been used to Sasuke training at least an hour or two longer per day than them. Sakura had nodded at that and then grinned at both boys.

“Don’t worry, if you start to obsess again I will run interference! You too Naruto… when we are home we will have some serious discussion about your Ramen and Orange Jumpsuit obsession.”

Sasuke, the traitor had smirked at that while Naruto had slumped down and despaired inwardly.

Concentrating back on the ninja in front of him Naruto bit his lower lip hard before he pressed out furious.

“Come on Haku. You were pretty nice to me in the woods do we really have to fight? Gato is an asshole; can’t you see how bad he is for Wave?” the blond pleaded.

Naruto had a hunch that Haku wasn’t that immune to the suffering of the Wave people as he liked to pretend.

There was a moment of hesitation before Haku answered with another serene smile, “I’m a tool. A weapon for Zabuza-sama’s use only, I will do whatever he asks of me, no matter the consequences.”

Yeah Haku was clearly not all there mentally, Kakashi-sensei explicitly warned Team 7 about this kind of attitude and how fast this could spiral out of control. Naruto was sure that the talk had been meant for Sasuke mostly and he had found the whole thing hilarious at that moment, but now… well the blonde Genin felt sick on his stomach, Haku truly believed what he was saying.

Beside him Sasuke returned to his classical fire ninjutsu stand, the teme was right continuing to talk would do no good here. Maybe when Haku was a bit more beat down he could try again but right now trying to get through that conditioning was a waste of time.

With now well practiced ease Naruto timed his Fuuton attack to hit Sasuke’s Katon one when it had reached a certain coloration and as predicted their attack burst outward and took down another five ice mirrors, not that their place would be empty for long. This time though Sasuke after releasing his fire jutsu continued to move and what the hell was Teme doing? Naruto barely recognized the hand seals for another Katon when he could feel his hands instinctively run through the matching Fuuton hand signs to give Sasuke’s jutsu a significant boost. And it was more luck than actual timing that he looked up right in that moment when Sasuke changed direction and aimed his jutsu at the same place they had just destroyed. Faithfully Naruto followed and with disbelief he watched as their jutsu crashed in slowly reforming ice mirrors and blasted out a steaming figure.

They had caught Haku with a full frontal.

Even a month ago Naruto would have stood there shocked and waited for the prone figure to recover. A month of Kakashi-sensei conditioning them out of that bad habit had both Genin moving before Haku even finished sliding across the concrete floor. They were only about fifteen meters away when Haku suddenly moved and a barrage of senbon hit Sasuke right in the chest and the neck. Naruto could only watch horrified as his rival, his teammate sank to the floor and closed his eyes.

There was a curious buzzing in Naruto’s ears before rage punched through his body like one of the Uchiha’s fire jutsus.

His mind felt hazy and sluggish and entirely too slow in comparison to his speed which had nearly tripled. With a simple flexing of the chakra that was now cursing hot through his veins Naruto shattered the rest of the mirror dome around them and narrowed in on Haku’s form. Naruto didn’t even entertain the thought of using the jutsus or taijutsu he had learned since graduating from the Academy, instead he rammed the ice user into the bridge and started to punch him repeatedly in the face and torso. The blonde Genin had an out of body experience while his fists buried themselves into Haku’s blank face, once, twice, three times before he had even hit the bridge, each punch left behind a fine sheen of red chakra that attacked Haku’s porcelain skin. Naruto probably would have continued with that until his opponent was dead had Haku tried to retaliate. Instead the slightly elder boy had been calmly accepting the hits Naruto had doled out with silence and only squirmed slightly when the red chakra began to eat at his skin.

“Naruto!”

It was Sakura’s voice from behind him that ripped Naruto out of his trance and he felt his anger recede, only to be replaced by horrified realization.

‘Shit’ was the only word his thoughts could manage. Not that it stopped him from using what he had learned about restraining opponents, Naruto absently grabbed into his pouch for a repressing seal while his thoughts whirled around what had just happened, he had totally lost control… was that the power of the Kyuubi? Now at least he understood why Kakashi-sensei warned him about trying to experiment with it without supervision, it felt like a drug.

**Kakashi Interlude**

The moment he felt the Kyuubi chakra recede Kakashi burst into a blur of movements, he was running out of time and he had to end this fight now!

His hand flew through the seals for the summoning jutsu and in less than a second he was surrounded by the ninken that he normally used for ANBU missions, a sharp one worded command had them vanish into the mist. Kakashi took another deep breath before he forced his body into a nearly damaging speed and strained his barely recovered chakra coils to produce a Chidori that was only about half as strong as his normal ones.

Zabuza had no chance.

In the same moment his dogs bit into him Kakashi punched with his assassination attack right through his left lung. The missing nin would be dead in a matter of moments.

A nearly inhuman scream echoed over the bridge only to ebb out in broken sobs. Zabuza’s accomplice, Haku was it? The teenager’s eyes were fixated on Zabuza’s broken body lying on the concrete bridge.


	68. Chapter 68

**Naruto Interlude**

Haku’s scream shocked Naruto out of the last of his rage and he stared down at the prone form of the Mist missing nin, reeling from just had happened. When in the next moment the ice user pushed him off to race over to his master Naruto was still too stunned to really do anything. Once the shock began to wear off the blonde scrambled to his feet and turned around to reach Sasuke.

While he had been occupied with Haku Sakura had hustled Tazuna over to their fallen teammate and was now kneeling by Sasuke’s side to methodically check him over, the only part of her body that showed how scared she was were her worried eyes. The old bridge builder behind her too looked apprehensive while he now and then sent suspicious and fearful glances at the two Mist missing nin a few meters away.

Naruto ignored all of this while he stared down at Sasuke’s slack face.

“He is alive.”

Naruto’s head snapped up and he stared uncomprehending at a slightly trembling Sakura who continued to speak, “The ice user… Haku… he used the same trick with which he fooled us into believing Zabuza dead.”

Her hands were trembling while reached for the senbon needles and slowly dragged them out, one at a time. By the third Sasuke twitched and let out a half suppressed groan. Naruto hiccupped and viciously rubbed his suddenly wet eyes. Sakura herself sniffled wetly while she continued her steady work and then their teme opened his eyes.

Things were going to be okay.

**Kakashi Interlude**

Kakashi watched their opponents wearily on the floor. Grief stricken comrades with nothing left to lose were always ten times worse than a normal opponent because they were so unpredictable. Not that Kakashi felt remorse for fatally injuring Zabuza; it had been a fair fight after all. Or as fair as a shinobi fight could be and the missing nin had tried to kill Kakashi, their client and most importantly he had put his kids in danger. For that alone Kakashi didn’t regret a single hit. His musings over the dying Zabuza were interrupted by the arrival of what he believed to be Gato and a few dozen thugs.

“So you really got yourself killed then, heh.” The fat man gloated while he stared at Zabuza’s broken body from a safe distance, “Heh, I knew you would be useless. That’s why I would have never paid you and your boy toy, even if you had succeeded. Did you know that Mist is always interested where it’s missing nin are and pay most generously?”

Kakashi stared incredulous. Was that man really that stupid? Beside him Zabuza’s body shook with rage, even in his dying moments, that man’s killing intent was potent.

“Haku,” He growled out, “I… trust you to show Gato and his people their error.” His voice became more and more hoarse with the second.

“Yes Zabuza-sama.” The shaking teenager said through silent tears.

“Good.” Zabuza pressed out before his hand gripped Haku’s shoulder.

“Zabuza-sama…. What am I going to do?”

The last part was whispered in such a terribly lost voice that Kakashi felt pity for the young shinobi. That was what happened to ninja who were raised to live only for one person, they became useless the moment that person died.

“You are going to find a purpose and live…” Zabuza wheezed out with his last strength, blood flowing down his lips before his ribcage finally stopped moving.

“But I don’t know how.” whispered Haku hollowly, while a single tear dripped from his face onto Zabuza’s face bandages.

The black haired teenager then stood up, face wet but calm in his movements and with a burst of speed he had crossed the distance between him and Gato’s men and began to systematically eliminate them.

It took less than thirty seconds until the last of the thugs were dead and Gato stood in the middle of his destroyed force.

“No! Wha-what are you doing?” he squealed out before Haku sliced open his throat with an easy swipe.

Once he was finished Haku returned calmly to Zabuza’s slowly cooling corpse and sat down beside it. He didn’t move and he also didn’t seem to be interested in anything else going on around him. He didn’t even react to the commotion behind him when Inari came with the other villagers, presumably to fight Gato.

Kakashi sighed inwardly while he sent the villagers home, he really didn’t want to deal with civilians around a volatile and grieving ninja that was just asking for trouble.

On that note, with another deep sigh in the back of his mind Kakashi carefully stepped into Haku’s field of vision.

“Haku.”

The boy didn’t react just continued to stare at Zabuza’s face.

“Haku, we have to bury Zabuza.”

That at least made him tighten his fists for a moment before he returned to his apathetic staring, just great. Kakashi knew why he had left the comforting of traumatized ninja to other comrades, he had no idea how to act around them. And even worse in this situation he was directly responsible for the death of Haku’s master and anchor.

While Kakashi continued to contemplate the best way to get Haku moving Naruto walked up to them.

Kakashi wasn’t very happy about that, Haku was too unstable for him to be anywhere near his kids but sending Naruto away would be difficult without giving away his true feelings and that would only be detrimental for the whole situation. The silver haired Jounin could really forgo another enemy that was out for his and his loved ones blood.

“Haku?” Naruto asked tentatively but there was no response, “Oi, Haku!!!” the blonde than said louder.

This at least produced some reaction, Haku’s head turned a bit and he looked tiredly and emotionless at Naruto.

Kakashi could practically see how Naruto deflated at the sight of that expression.

“Come on,” he said softly, “Let’s bury Zabuza.”

Haku didn’t answer but he also didn’t try to stop Kakashi when he came closer and picked up Zabuza’s body. A few meters behind them Sakura was helping a shaking Sasuke to walk. He was visibly tired and hurt from the fight but he soldiered on just like Kakashi was used from him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto’s shadow clones dug a grave on one of the cliffs overlooking the sea and the bridge a few hundred meters to the left from said bridge. Haku’s silence continued through lowering Zabuza’s body into the grave and then burying his sword with him. It lasted until Kakashi and his Team took a few steps back to give him privacy. Tazuna had already left to go home, now that the threat was over he felt safe enough to walk around without ninja escort.

When the first tears fell Kakashi was almost relieved. Internalizing pain like that wasn’t the healthiest, he knew that all too well. And he felt strangely responsible for the young shinobi in front of him. The silver haired ninja had killed his whole world while the ice user had been merciful and restrained himself from seriously harming his students, Kakashi couldn’t say what he would have done if one of them hadn’t survived. And additionally Naruto had this determined stubborn look in his eyes that Kakashi knew by now. They would end up taking Haku back to Konoha, one way or another.

**Shiori Interlude**

Shiori looked up when the front door was opened and Anko’s voice rang through the house. Smiling slightly to herself she switched on the water cooker and started to drag out her traditional tea ceremony tools. Anko hadn’t had the time to really sit down and drink tea with her in a long while, apparently her students were more work than she had expected. That and the department change that she had vaguely spoken off kept the snake summoner busy.

“Ohayo Shiori-chan.” Anko called cheerfully once she had walked through the staircase room.

Shiori watched her amused as Anko walked with a certain spring in her step through the living room; it looked like somebody was in a good mood.

“Is there a reason why you are gleefully bouncing through my house?” she couldn’t help but ask.

Anko grinned as a response and just sighed happily before settling down on one of the bar seats.

“Well… I got laid last night.”

Shiori snorted and sent her teasing glances “I presume he was worth it?”

“Well actually it was a she but yes, damn it!” Anko laughed while she was clearly still floating on an endorphin high.

Shiori sighed deeply and then pouted “Yes please rub it in that you are getting laid and I’m not.”

Anko waggled with her eyebrows before asking “Kakashi is still not here? How long has it been since he left with his brats?”

“Nearly a month…” Shiori sighed.

“Getting antsy?” Anko asked sympathetically.

“That’s not it… or well not only… I… just miss him.” Shiori admitted.

“You know a month is nothing… sometimes shinobi get deployed for up to a year… or even longer.”

“I know, and I’m probably acting spoiled, it’s just…” Shiori sighed again while she arranged everything the two needed on a tray.

“You miss him.” Anko grinned.

“Yeah…” then Shiori smiled, “I really do… so… where do you want to have the tea ceremony? In the house or the garden?”

“Let’s go outside, the weather has been really nice in the last few days and I’m sick and tired of being cooped up inside.” Anko answered before she took hold of the water cooker and then followed Shiori outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So how are Yukiko-chan and Sai-kun?”

Anko chortled undignified behind her tea cup.

“Yukiko-chan is probably starting to curse me right this moment. I have sent her to a camouflage and disguise specialist to polish up her natural skills. That man I’m talking about is a bit of a hard ass.”

“And Sai-kun?”

“Now that I have nearly gained back my old abilities I could convince him to relax his guard duty a bit… by the way I’m really sorry about last time.”

Anko looked properly apologetic while she said that but Shiori noticed the twinkle in her eyes.

Shiori snickered, “No harm done, but next time you really should introduce me to Sai-kun before he guards you on our property. I only saw his back and hair before Bull dragged him into the woods.”

Anko just groaned “Yeah, that’s what you get for trying to sneak up on a paranoid shinobi’s wife with dog summons… I’m really sorry… I completely forgot to warn you and the ninken that Sai would follow me that afternoon,” then she burst into laughter “You should have seen how flustered Sai was afterwards. You remember that I told you that he was emotionally stunted during his childhood right? I have been testing him on emotional triggers and trying to get a reaction out of him, until that incident with Kakashi’s dogs nothing worked.”

“Isn’t that a bit mean Anko?”

“Nah, that’s actually pretty important. I have to know how Sai reacts in certain situations or things could go very wrong very fast on a mission. Yukiko is easier in that regard, she was raised in a semi normal environment and knows what is socially acceptable and what not. Her triggers are a lot easier to predict than Sai’s… so to know that that brat can feel professional embarrassment is really important.”

Shiori started to laugh again and this time her giggles wouldn’t stop, not even when she spoke “I’m sorry, it’s just… the idea of Kakashi’s ninken taking down your bodyguard is… the mental picture is going to stay with me for a while.”

“Yeah… me too.” Anko smirked, “I’m actually surprised that they could sneak up on him and take him down like that. Sai isn’t a slouch concerning his abilities. I’m actually a bit curious how Kakashi trains them to make them this effective.”

“Searching for inspiration for your two kids?” Shiori asked teasingly.

“Hey what works, works.” Anko admitted without shame before she took another bite out of her dessert, “Say have you seen Kurenai and Yugao lately? I just keep missing them.”

“Yugao actually just left for a mission three days ago, she couldn’t say anything about when she will return and Kurenai visited yesterday after she got back from her second C-rank with her team.” Shiori answered while rearranging the tea ceremony tools.

“Those brats are also already on C-ranks?” Anko asked incredulously.

“She told me they were doing short ones in the near vicinity of Konoha that shouldn’t take too long… apparently a request from Hinata-chan’s father.”

“Ahh… yeah Kurenai has the Hyuuga heiress doesn’t she? That can’t be easy for Kurenai. That’s her first Genin team and then already such a high profile student.” Anko mused while her eyes wandered over the bushes that lined the edge of the wood.

“Though Hinata-chan is not the problem, she is a sweet girl… she just needs more confidence.” Shiori stated firmly.

Anko winced at that “Yeah well, I’m just glad that I don’t have her, that would be a too big personality clash, let Kurenai deal with that… so anyway do you have anything special planned for Mariko’s during the Chunin exams? I have heard a curious rumor that you had a meeting with the Hokage.”

Of course Anko would fish for information Shiori thought amused while she looked at her friend with a mildly interested expression.

“Oh?”

Anko stared at her and Shiori stared back, waiting patiently. The black haired civilian was actually interested in how long she would be able to resist Anko’s non violent interrogation techniques.

“You won’t tell me?” Anko asked neutrally.

Shiori grinned and then said “Let’s make a game out of this; I have to admit I’m a bit bored.”

Anko snorted before a butter-won’t-melt grin settled on her face “Oh, I’m game! Just don’t tell your husband about it, in interrogation circles this is considered foreplay.” The purple haired kunoichi continued while wiggling with her eyebrows.

Shiori just snorted at that, why was she not surprised?


	69. Chapter 69

**Sasuke Interlude**

The journey home was subdued.

Yes they had successfully completed their first C-rank mission but it left a somewhat bitter after taste in all their mouths. Zabuza may not have been a good man and their enemy at that but he had been an excellent shinobi and taken care of Haku since the ice user had been a young and vulnerable child. The more Sasuke learned about ninja life the more he realized how missions and opponents were more than clear set orders and how the human factor muddled up everything. And that made him uneasy for a very specific reason about which he really didn’t want to think about.

A glance to the side let him know that he wasn’t the only one that took away a lesson from the Wave mission. Naruto who had loudly proclaimed his nindo at Zabuza’s grave stared uncommonly serious into the fields that lined the road, one hand gently placed on Haku’s shoulder blade.

The ice user hadn’t spoken a word since he had broken down at Zabuza’s grave four days ago. He had let anything happen to him while he stared blankly at the walls or into the air. Sasuke knew that it was the shock and grief that made Haku react like this. He himself had been no different when his whole world had come crushing down on him. Once his condition became clear Team 7 had unanimously decided that Haku would come with them to Konoha. The ice user was just too fragile to be left alone in the Elemental countries in the state he was in.

What worried Sasuke was the fact that Haku didn’t seem to have one opinion or another concerning Kakashi-sensei. The man who killed his master.

Sasuke didn’t understand, shouldn’t the ice user swear vengeance and attack his sensei at every opportunity? This apathy made him more wary than if the older boy had already attacked Kakashi-sensei at least once. In the end he decided to throw caution into the wind and simply ask, Naruto’s methods had to be good for something, didn’t they.

“Why?” he asked quietly that evening when they prepared the camp for the night.

Haku had quickly skinned and prepared the rabbits Naruto and Sakura had caught in the last hour and was now situating them over the camp fire. His own pet rabbit securely placed in his cage beside his feet. Haku looked up, question in his eyes but he didn’t verbally acknowledge either way.

“Why are you not attacking Kakashi-sensei?”

Haku’s eyes returned to the fire and there was silence for a long moment. Sasuke already accepted that the ice user wouldn’t answer him when he let out a sigh and answered hoarsely.

“It was a shinobi fight on a battle field.” Haku’s hands tensed and relaxed again, “You can’t swear vengeance against every shinobi that kills your comrades or loved ones in an open fight, Sasuke-kun. We are shinobi, and this is our work. Zabuza died in a fair fight against Kakashi-san and he would be more than furious if I tried to avenge his death in such a situation. He always told me that one day he would die on the battle field against a stronger opponent them himself and that he would welcome such a death. That it was the highest honor a swordsman could receive.” at the last part Haku’s voice broke, “I just wished that it would have been later in his life.”

Haku was now sobbing. Not the silent ones that he had let out at his master’s grave. No those were big and fat and shook his whole body. Sasuke was frozen into his seat for a moment and then he searched frantically for anyone who could deal with Haku’s sudden emotional breakdown only to realize that the clearing was completely empty. Vaguely he remembered that Sakura and Naruto wanted to go clean up at the river a mile back and Kakashi had left on his nightly parameter check.

Taking a shaky breath himself Sasuke finally stood up slowly and walked closer to the bawling ice user. He had never needed to comfort a crying person in his life. What the hell should he do?

Tentatively he sat down on the trunk beside Haku and grabbed his shoulder in comfort. He wanted to just squeeze it and convey his sympathy like that. Only for the older teen to suddenly throw his arms around the Uchiha and sob into his shoulder.

Sasuke froze once again. What the hell should he do now?

**Kakashi Interlude**

When he felt first Haku’s and then Sasuke’s chakra spike in distressed he hauled his ass as fast as he could back to their camp site only to freeze at the sight down below him.

Haku was crying his heart out. And Sasuke… well Sasuke sat frozen, eyes bugged out in unrestrained panic and clearly had no idea what he should do.

Kakashi had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing out. Okay so the scene wasn’t that funny but Sasuke’s expression? Oh this was gold. In a few years when Haku’s pain wasn’t as all encompassing anymore he would use this moment to tease his black haired student endlessly.

A nearly inaudible rustling of leaves let him glance over to his right to see his other two students stare at the scene just as wide eyed as Sasuke was. A moment passed and then both of his more boisterous students clamped their hands over their mouths to prevent any noise from escaping. Naruto even had to lean against the trunk of the tree they were hidden in and his shoulders shook while tears of mirth ran down his cheeks. Sakura elbowed him gently before she signed that they should retreat, regroup and then approach from the other side. Smart girl. Their Uchiha would have been in a snit if he knew that his moment of abject helplessness had been witness by all three of his team members.

Well it would stay a secret for now.

XXXXXXX

Shortly after Haku’s crying had subsided to just occasional tears and an awkward silence had descended on the clearing Kakashi dropped down in front of the two dark haired boys.

He glanced from one to the other before he silently offered Haku a pack of tissues that belonged to his standard gear. The ice user gratefully took said tissues and dried his face and nose. The crying fit had also finally ended the stupor Haku had been for the last few days since the fight. Kakashi would have really started to worry about the boy if he had still been in that state when they arrived in Konoha in two days. Intelligence had psychologist who could deal with that true, but it was always safer and healthier when the person came out of it himself.

Just minutes after his own arrival Sakura and Naruto tumbled out of the bushes and gave both Sasuke and Haku searching glances.

That night Haku finally participated in the conversation. He said only a few sentences but it was enough to have his cute little students beam at him. Well Sakura and Naruto beamed, Sasuke just nodded before looking away, clearly embarrassed.

XXXXXXXXX

The moment the walls of Konoha came into sight Kakashi felt how his whole body relaxed and his thoughts turned to his family. He had been gone nearly a whole month, how much had Hinako grown in that time? He knew that toddlers grew and developed exceptionally fast in those first few years. He hoped he hadn’t missed any important steps.

He let the kids check themselves in before he had a temporary pass fashioned for Haku. A few covered hand signs in direction of the hidden ANBU team and short message scroll with what had happened in Wave made sure that the Hokage would be informed before they arrived at his office.

Once they had the formalities out of the way Kakashi let Naruto drag Haku on the scenic tour through Konoha instead of them taking to the roofs. Sandaime-sama would probably appreciate some more time to contemplate what he wanted to do with Haku.

XXXXXXXX

The meeting went just as Kakashi had expected. They quickly briefed their leader on the most important details; Sakura had given a textbook perfect summary of the situation with all the needed details clearly highlighted. Kakashi had to suppress a proud smile, he knew some Jounin who couldn’t report like that. His pink haired student was clearly competent enough in that skill set so he would make the other two report from now on, Naruto especially.

“Thank you Sakura-chan.” The Sandaime said with a kind smile before he turned in Haku’s direction, “So you must be Haku-kun then.”

The ice user simply nodded, clearly out of his depth with this situation.

“And you want to live in Konoha.”

“Hai.” Haku answered softly, his eyes shortly on the Hokage before they fell to his hands once more.

“I will be frank Haku-kun, Konoha is always ready to take in new shinobi, especially when they carry a Kekkei Genkai. The only problem that I see is your missing nin status. Is Kirigakure going to make problems for us if we allow you to stay?”

“As far as I am aware they don’t know about me.” Haku answered softly, “Zabuza-sama took me in but never registered me as an apprentice or student before we left.”

The Sandaime now looked interested, “So you never were a shinobi of the Mist.”

Haku shook his head at that.

“This changes your situation of course. I don’t see any problems with you staying here Haku-kun but you have to understand that certain precautions have to be taken before you can become a full citizen of Konoha.”

Haku simply nodded, clearly hopeful but not completely convinced that it was that easy.

“Yatta!” Naruto crowed, he had been unnatural still for the last five minutes while Haku and the Hokage had talked.

The Sandaime’s lips twitched in mirth before he turned to Kakashi, “Be so kind and accompany Haku-kun to the Intelligence division, as far as I am aware Inoichi is still there. Have him take a look and decide where to put Haku-kun.”

Kakashi nodded at the order and shooed the kids out of the office that had gone just as he had thought it would. And off they were to check in at T&I to get Haku processed.

XXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sighed while he read through Inoichi’s initial report. Yeah he had thought that it would be something like this.

Depression, inferiority complex, fanatical loyalty to his deceased rescuer/ master (Zabuza), a rather distinct dislike concerning causing pain and violence in general and finally a rather alarming if somewhat predictable fixation on Team 7 and Naruto in particular.

His kids, really.

Kakashi slowly got the feeling that this was not the strangest situation he would come to experience in the next few years. He shuddered at the thought and hastily pushed it far, far back in his mind. Nope, denial would spare his nerves for at least a bit longer.

What was probably the most alarming about the whole personality assessment was the fact that Haku hated violence and conflict, which was a rather detrimental mindset for a ninja. Forcing pacifists into fighting and war was never EVER a good idea, they went crazy sooner or later and the ones as talented as Haku… well they caused a lot of collateral damage on their way out of this life.

His assets though would probably make the Council keep him in the shinobi force. He WAS a Kekkei Genkai user, one that they never had in their village before, that alone would let the old biddies take notice. Additionally Haku actually never had been an official ninja of Mist or missing nin of said country, so they couldn’t officially complain about Konoha stealing one of their shinobi or harboring fugitives.

Beside him Inoichi sighed, well at least he wasn’t alone with that headache.

“What do you think will be the best solution?” Kakashi asked the elder shinobi.

“Put him on a team. If possible a Genin team that will stay away from the truly bloody missions for a while, maybe a support one. That should teach him some loyalty to his comrades if not the village for the time being… and I have to ask you to continue your Team’s acquaintance with Haku-kun, they are his strongest anchor at the moment.” Inoichi answered after a moment of contemplation.

His kids and a mentally unstable shinobi prodigy that depended on them for guidance why did that sound like a recipe for disaster and mayhem? Kakashi allowed himself to sigh out loud in front of the elder shinobi. His noise only elicited a wry smile and a condescending pat on the shoulder, smug bastard.

“With his bloodline being what it is he will be urged to settle down and find a wife the moment he makes Tokubetsu Jounin or full Jounin.” Inoichi murmured absentmindedly.

Kakashi came out of his self pity and nodded at that, “Better give him heads up for that so that he won’t advance too fast. He is at least Tokubetsu Jounin level already.”

Inoichi just vaguely hummed.

“Naruto reported that he met Haku while he was gathering healing herbs for Zabuza. I’m not sure how much medical training he has but maybe that could be a career path for him.” Kakashi supplied after a moment of thought.

Inoichi nodded and actually put a side note on Haku’s folder before he turned around completely.

“Well now we only have to search for a support team that we can stick with our newest Konoha shinobi.” The Yamanaka clan head drawled as dry as the desert.

Kakashi just sighed again; he just knew that he would be drafted into helping with the research. Where had the time gone when most of his colleagues had left him alone?

They were just about to get out the folders of all active Genin and shinobi teams when fate struck… or in this case Naruto decided to play matchmaker.


	70. Chapter 70

**Naruto**

Naruto felt himself relax deeper into his chair when Haku came out of the room not looking any worse than when he had entered with that older blonde shinobi.

“You okay Haku?” he couldn’t help but ask, his legs bouncing nervously.

The spar that morning with Sasuke hadn’t been enough to get rid of all of his energy but at least he wasn’t bouncing from one wall to the other and he could focus on the things going on around him.

“Yes Naruto-kun. Yamanaka-san was very kind.” Haku assured him before he sat down demurely beside Sakura.

Said pink haired kunoichi petted him reassuringly on the arm, “Don’t worry Haku-kun that was Ino’s dad. He is really good at mind reading, you will be cleared in no time and then we will know more.”

That was Ino’s dad? Huh, okay he kind of did look like her.

“Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun.” Someone suddenly said from his right.

It was a girl, a kunoichi around their age considering the forehead protector and weapon pouches. She had dark hair and eyes and her face was familiar. Naruto knew her from somewhere but from where?

“Tsukiko-chan! Hello! It has been a while since we have seen each other.” Sakura said with a warm, bright smile.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a glance but by the way the Teme looked at him, he too had no idea who that was.

“Yes, since the Genin exams… a lot has changed since then.” There was something strange in her voice before her smile became more genuine.

Naruto felt his eyes widen at that, oh… well that was embarrassing apparently that was one of his former class mates. At least Sasuke didn’t look any better, they exchanged another quick glance before they resolutely stared in other directions. The blonde felt disproportionally satisfied that he wasn’t the only one that forgot boring people quickly. Though if Sakura-chan was friends with … Tsukiko-chan wasn’t it? Then he probably would have to pay more attention to the other girl.

“So you passed your test? Who is your sensei?” Sakura asked curiously.

“Not the initial one but I had the luck to be taken on as a student by Anko-sensei.” Tsukiko said with a smile, “I have another teammate now, Sai.”

“Huh, congratulations. Sai, Sai… I’m sorry but I can’t actually remember a Sai from our graduation class.”

“He is a year and a half older than us.” Tsukiko explained and then the two girls started talking about their training and ninja fashion… boring.

“… we are going to specialize in infiltration and intelligence retrieval. Anko-sensei is pretty involved in the T&I division and both Sai and me are more suited to support roles than open combat.”

Sakura nodded at that, “I’m glad that you are so happy with your team. We should meet up again soon!”

Tsukiko nodded at that with a smile, “Yes. I would like that I haven’t seen anybody from our class since before the Genin test and… oh. Right Sakura, do you see the purple haired kunoichi over there? That’s Anko-sensei.”

“It’s the Snake Lady.” Naruto blurted out when he recognized who Tsukiko was pointing out.

“Snake Lady? Yes Anko-sensei summons snakes but…” the other kunoichi said confused.

“She was the one that got hurt that time at Kakashi-sensei’s house.” He continued absentmindedly to his teammates while watching the kunoichi purposefully walk over to his sensei, beside him Sasuke now too sat up a bit straighter to get a better look.

Naruto knew that she and Kakashi-sensei were friends, their sensei wouldn’t have been so worried and determined to help her if they weren’t. And didn’t Tsukiko just say that she only had one other teammate.

Hhm… maybe this could work.

**Sakura Interlude**

Naruto was planning something… no, he was plotting.

His sky blue eyes were fixated on Tsukiko’s Jounin sensei and the smirk that slowly grew on his face was decidedly fox like, she knew that expression all too well. During the academy this expression normally indicated that he was about to set off a prank the size of the Hokage Mountain which was immediately followed by one of Iruka-sensei’s loud lectures that could be heard through half Konoha.

Oh Kami, please no.

Sakura’s eyes wandered over to Sasuke who was watching the blonde just as wary as she was feeling. And here she had thought they had cured the blonde of his pranking urge with copious amounts of training and missions.

“Tsukiko.” Another voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

Sakura’s eyes wandered over to the speaker and she had to hold back from openly gaping at the shinobi in front of her. He was maybe two or three years older than them, well muscled and he was just as much of a pretty boy as Sasuke, though not quite on Haku’s level. The unknown shinobi was all black hair and eyes and pale skin, his skin tone was nearly white while Sasuke had more of a gentler peach color… and his smile was somewhat creepy.

“Sai.” Tsukiko said with a small smile of her own, “Finished?”

Oh, so he was Tsukiko’s teammate.

“Yes. Once Anko-sensei has sated her curiosity we can get takeout.” He said in a bland voice with no inflection whatsoever.

“Oh… I could cook for us, Sai-kun.” Tsukiko offered with a kind smile.

Sakura had to bite her lip to keep from smirking, she hadn’t expected such an offer from silent and quiet Tsukiko. Was she asking him out on a date or was it more like her own relationship with Naruto?

“No thank you Tsukiko, your cooking hasn’t improved enough yet for it to be completely edible.” The bastard said with a completely straight face.

Wow. And she had thought a Naruto directly out of the Academy was bad.

Sakura was just about to give this Sai a piece of her mind concerning insulting his teammate and humiliating her in a public setting when Naruto jumped off his chair, seemingly having made up his mind and determinedly walked in the direction of the three adults.

Oh dear.

**Anko Interlude**

“Hey Snake Lady.”

“Brat, what do you want.” Anko answered impatiently.

She was a bit annoyed that he had intercepted her only steps away from Inoichi and Kakashi. She had gotten the news about Team 7’s souvenir while she gave her own brats a short practical lesson on subtle interrogation techniques on civilians and was now curious about the results of Inoichi’s mind reading.

“You are missing a fourth member on your team, can’t you take Haku?” the blonde asked bluntly.

Anko sputtered “What? Why me brat?”

What was that brat talking about; she hadn’t even seen the ice user’s profile yet. Or hell even talked to the kid.

“Because you helped Kakashi-sensei that one time and he worried about you. You can’t be that bad if sensei likes you, so what do you say?”

“I…” Anko stared flabbergasted at the blonde knucklehead in front of her, what kind of reasoning was that?

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the Yamanaka and Kakashi exchange thoughtful glances, crap! It never did bode well for her if Inoichi had this amused ‘It’s for your own good.’ expression on his face.

“You also work here don’t you? You know about the mind and stuff, you could help Haku when we aren’t around.” Naruto continued with full conviction.

Slowly Kakashi, the damn traitor started to grin before saying deceptively mild, “You know Naruto, just before we left for Wave Anko asked me how she could repay you for helping with unsealing her…”

Anko turned around to look incredulous at the smug looking Kakashi and the amused Yamanaka that watched the whole thing with interest. What the hell was Kakashi thinking? Yes she had training in psychology, but that was to BREAK people and get information out of them, not to fucking put them back together… oh hell that was about Sai and Tsukiko wasn’t it? Great she should have known that attempting to socialize the brats a bit would bite her in the ass someday.

“Really? Well can you take Haku then? He is really nice you know, and good with all the ninja stuff… he just gets really sad sometimes, so will you?” the blonde Jinchuuriki asked with big puppy eyes, and damn it what was Kakashi teaching those kids?

Her eyes drifted over to the ice user in question and Anko eyed him for a moment than sighed. Oh what the hell, it really didn’t matter if she had two or three brats with problems. Speaking of her brats, her eyes glided to Tsukiko and Sai that had followed Kakashi’s Genin and Haku and now watched the whole conversation with more or less obvious interest.

“Brats what do you think?” she asked directly, no sense of beating around the bush after all.

Tsukiko was the first to answer after giving Haku a quick glance “He seems nice.”

“Sai?”

“No objections.” The deceptively passive looking boy said.

“Alright, fine.” she said with a deep sigh.

Her eyes became a bit softer when she stared at the flabbergasted ice user, “Haku was it? Well come here, I’m Mitarashi Anko and apparently your sensei from now on.”

Naruto’s face started to shine with pure happiness while he punched into the air “Yatta. That’s awesome Haku. The Snake Lady is a friend of Kakashi-sensei so maybe we can even train together!”

Haku looked overwhelmed while he continued to stare at Naruto’s sunny expression, Kakashi’s pink haired kunoichi sighed at that and ambled up to the elder ninja.

With a quick shoulder nudge she said “Don’t worry everything will be fine.” before pushing him in direction of Anko and Tsukiko.

Anko watched how her newest duckling hovered uncertain on the edge of her team. The snake user felt the urge to grab the brat and give him a tight squeeze to get rid of the lost gaze in his eyes but held back, she would probably only scare him away like that.

“Well then, let’s go. We have to get you some standard Konoha gear and your headband and then I will have to talk my landlord into giving you the last apartment on our floor. Though that shouldn’t be so difficult.” Anko said more for Haku’s benefit than anyone else.

“Wait Anko, you will have to file the needed paperwork.” Yamanaka interjected.

“That’s true but you see I have a new duckling I have to take care of first.” Anko quickly answered, like hell she would also do the paperwork.

“It really needs to be done as fast as possible.” He kept insisting.

Well who was she to turn down such an offer?

“Why Yamanaka-sama thank you for volunteering!” Anko said before she grabbed Haku by the shoulder and made a quick escape, trusting in the fact that the other two would follow. A stray thought let her turn her head and shout “Oi, Kakashi bring your brats tomorrow around twelve to Ichiraku’s.”

**Kakashi Interlude**

Kakashi watched highly amused as Anko made her quick escape with Haku and her other two brats.

“Did she just ditch me? ...and left me with the paperwork for HER new Genin?” came the incredulous question beside him.

Kakashi chuckled, “Why it looks like it.”

“Great.” The mind reader groaned before he turned hopefully to Kakashi.

“We will be leaving too.” Kakashi said and quickly turned around with his Genin in tow.

Still laughing inwardly Kakashi only slowed down a block away from the T&I building, a quick glance showed him that his Genin were just as amused as he was.

“You are pretty good at dodging unwanted work, aren’t you sensei?” Sakura stated deceptively mild, a tiny smirk curled around her lips.

“Maa, it’s a skill that I’m certain you will pick up very fast… it’s imperative for anyone who wants to lead a reasonably stress free life, especially for Jounin.”

A snort from Sasuke and an outright laugh from Naruto were his answers.

“Do you want to come have dinner with us?” Kakashi then asked his Genin.

He had the sudden urge to bring them home with him; it felt wrong to send them back to their respective homes.

“I’m sorry sensei but I have to go home, I haven’t been there for such a long time… I have to at least check in with my parents and see if everything is okay.” Sakura declined.

Kakashi could see the tiny grimace when she thought about home, which didn’t help his protective instincts but in the end he nodded at that excuse. He could accept her urge to check up on her family, no matter how strained Sakura’s relationship with her mother was.

“Maybe tomorrow Kakashi-sensei, I want to meet up with Iruka-sensei and tell him about this mission, hey Teme want to come along?” Naruto said after a moment of thought.

The Uchiha beside him sighed before giving a half shrug, half nod in Naruto’s direction.

“Ma, I see. Have a good night, I will see tomorrow at breakfast.”

Team Seven nodded before they jumped up on the rooftops of the building they weren’t standing in front of.


	71. Chapter 71

**Shiori Interlude**

Three and a half weeks after setting out on an easy C-Rank mission and four days after Shiori got the confirmation from her gynecologist, Kakashi returned tired and in a strange mood. From what Shiori could read of his body language he was a bit contemplative, mostly amused and somewhat exasperated. That hadn’t been the expression she had expected after the mission in Wave.

Shiori found Kakashi bend over their daughter’s nap bed that he had assembled in the library some months ago and watched Hinako sleep with some of his ninken sprawled around the room, standing guard. Shiori had put her to sleep after an early dinner, Hinako had been exhausted from her day at the crèche and nearly slept in her food to the black haired woman’s amusement.

The scene brought a small smile to her lips and Shiori basked in the knowledge that her family was back together. And she had to admit that she was looking forward to Kakashi’s reaction to her latest pregnancy. There was something relaxing and comforting about the sight of her husband gently placing a plush toy in the form of a fish close to their daughter. The sun was about to sink and bathed all rooms in a warm red orange light. From outside Shiori could hear some of the birds chirp and for a moment time seemed to slow down while tranquility filled Shiori.

Then Kakashi straightened up and silently walked over to her. She couldn’t help but close her eyes at the feeling of his arms enclosing her. It sometimes still surprised her how small his frame could make her feel, small but well protected. His left hand came up from her back to gently tangle in her lose ponytail. Shiori had had her hair cut the day before; it was getting too long for her taste and the hair tips were now falling against the small of her back once more instead of brushing the back of her thighs. She waited if he noticed anything about her changed scent but when he didn’t say anything she inwardly shrugged her shoulders. It was quite early in the pregnancy and her husband was clearly tired from the mission.

“You cut your hair.” Kakashi said with a tiny hum, his hands tracing small patterns on her skull.

“It was getting too heavy for my taste…” Shiori said just as idly and then she shivered when Kakashi carefully kissed from her left earlobe down to her bare neck.

“It reminds me of our wedding.” Kakashi whispered huskily in her ear and then pressed her closer to his body.

Shiori felt her eyes widen, right she had completely forgotten that that was the exact length she had nearly three years ago. Involuntary her body shivered at the thoughts of their honeymoon, oh yeah Kakashi had been gone too long.

“I’m glad you are back, it has been a long month.” Shiori confesses with a sigh against Kakashi’s neck.

Her husband just hummed at that before he reluctantly took a step back, “Not only for you.”

“How was your mission, everything alright?” Shiori asked not very worried, if something had happened to the kids he wouldn’t have been so relaxed and amused.

“The mission was successful but… well it was a completely wrong classification. I’m going to up Team Seven’s and my own training; I underestimated how distracting a Genin Team could be in a fight. I really don’t want this to happen again.” Kakashi said with a wry sigh.

“But you and the kids are fine?” Shiori confirmed with her forehead pressed against Kakashi’s collarbone.

“Yes.” Her husband answered soothingly before sighing once again, “We brought somebody with us, a boy a bit older then the brats… Haku is a good kid, a bit fanatic but he has the heart on the right place… he is going to be on Anko’s team from now on.”

Shiori’s eyebrow rose before she couldn’t suppress a giggle “Anko has a complete team now. Kami-sama help us.”

“That’s what I thought too…” Kakashi chuckled good-naturedly, “Her team has even more issues than mine… honestly I’m not sure if I want you to meet her brats yet, especially not with Haku being so mentally unbalanced at the moment. Asuma’s or Kurenai’s would probably be a better choice… hell even Gai’s. Though I’m not sure if the loudmouths in the teams could hold it together.”

Shiori nodded thoughtfully at that “Well I have already met Sai… more or less. He was on bodyguard duty when Anko visited me and your dogs… hhm took exception to him being there without invitation… Anko found that hilarious.”

Kakashi didn’t say anything but his smug grin was answer enough.

Turning the topic back to what Kakashi had hinted at Shiori couldn’t help but ask “What is that about me meeting more Genin Teams? Why do you want to introduce me to some of them?”

Kakashi absentmindedly caught Shiori’s hand and then pulled her into the kitchen.

“I want a bigger support network for you. The crèche is fine but if you need an emergency baby sitter and no one of the regular crowd is available I want you to know where else you can go… and I think it’s a good time. With the Chunin exams coming up a lot of those that I don’t want to know yet will be busy and distracted… it’s also so happens that during the Chunin exams the most outlandish stories crop up… if someone slips it will probably be dismissed as a baseless rumor.”

Shiori leaned against the kitchen counter while she watched lazily as Kakashi started to take out the bowls with the leftovers from lunch and dinner. To his explanation she nodded thoughtfully though she had to admit that she was somewhat disconcerted by the thought of other Genin teams than Team Seven buzz around her home. From what she heard from their senseis they were a lively bunch that had their fair share of mishaps, so those meetings should be entertaining.

It was probably best to inform Kakashi of her condition right now before he could set any other plans in motion.

So she hesitantly said “I understand your reasoning… though there is something that could potentially complicate this whole shinobi style meet and greet.”

“Oh?” Kakashi looked curious in her direction but didn’t stop dishing out his food.

“Your protective instincts,” Shiori said with a wry grin.

Kakashi stilled and this time Shiori could see his confusion while he stared at her.

“I’m pregnant again.” And this time she couldn’t suppress her grin.

Kakashi became very still for a moment before he deliberately sat down the leftover container and took in a deep breath to test the air around them more thoroughly.

“Well fuck,” escaped her husband breathless a second later.

Shiori’s eyebrow rose in disbelief, did Kakashi just swear at hearing about her pregnancy?

He seemed to realize that too because he hastily followed up, “That came out wrong. I meant it concerning my plan to introduce you to other people…” his lips then slowly moved upwards in a gentle smile while he encircled her still thin waist with both hands “It’s good news, just surprising… after all we didn’t use any protection for the last year and a half and you never became pregnant then.”

Shiori rolled her eyes before leaning more into Kakashi’s warm body. Content she closed her eyes and enjoyed his warmth, even if the after mission smell was not doing it for her. She had noticed that this time around her sense of smell was already hypersensitive to a lot of different things.

“I asked Etsuko-sensei about that. It’s because of Hinako’s birth. Sensei may have healed me from all the damage that giving birth caused but because Hina-chan is a clan kid she needed more milk than civilian born children. My body apparently adapted to that demand and spent more of its energy on producing milk than preparing my body for another pregnancy. So while I did get my period my uterus didn’t accept any potentially fertilized eggs. Etsuko-sensei called it my body’s survival instinct because even with chakra pills I would have been hard pressed to carry the child to term.”

“Ah… but now everything is fine? Because the smell is very faint.”

Shiori could hear the slightly worried tone in his voice and so hastily reassured, “It looks that way. It’s too early to give any decisive answers about the fetus, I’m only about five weeks along. But don’t worry, my overall health is good and I have been regularly taking chakra supplements since Etsuko-sensei confirmed it… by the way it was Pakkun who informed me, or I probably would have continued to being oblivious for some time.”

“Pakkun huh?” Kakashi said amused.

“Yes… I’m now being followed everywhere,” at that Shiori sent a dry look at the dogs that were sprawled out around Hina’s crib in the other room.

“Good work,” Kakashi praised in the dogs’ direction who just waggled with their tails.

Shiori rolled her eyes before indicating to his dinner and motioned to hurry up.

She had MISSED her husband.

**Kakashi Interlude**

With Hina out cold from her busy day he took his time with Shiori to be as thorough as possible. Only after she had fallen asleep well past midnight today’s news fully sank in.

He was going to be a father again.

Kakashi felt his chest tighten and a warm feeling crawl from his belly through his whole body. In a few months he would hold another Hatake child in his arms. The thought was… he couldn’t describe the feeling, only that his instincts nearly made him growl in satisfaction. His pack was growing, soon there would be another little girl or boy learning how to crawl, speak and run in his home.

The smile these thoughts brought to his lips didn’t vanish even when he fell asleep, curled around his wife.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was easy to fall back into the routine they had established in the weeks before the Wave Mission. His Genin showed up for breakfast and then regaled Shiori with the details of their mission. His wife listened amused as the three brats started to vigorously discuss who had made the most progress concerning their training in Wave.

Kakashi simply sat back and observed all of it while a still sleepy Hinako had buried her face in his chest and kept her hands twisted in his blue Jounin sweater. His little girl had latched onto him the moment she had seen him this morning and hadn’t let go since then. Since Hinako had been born Kakashi hadn’t been gone longer than two weeks at most, she had clearly missed him and it showed.

Kakashi took in the minute differences of his eldest child. The more prominent canines of the Hatake bloodline had finally dropped completely and to his amusement she now looked like an adorable baby vampire, especially with those pigtails Shiori had given her this morning. Sakura had had hearts in her eyes the moment she saw Hinako yawn for the first time. Come to think of, that had been his initial reason for wearing a mask. The constant cheek pinching of their neighbors and his father’s friends had driven him insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My YouTube videos to Inoue Shiori: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDgXaFMI7jSthJqmoztljXcVUDfr3KCrq


	72. Chapter 72

**Anko Interlude**

Yuki Haku was… not traditional shinobi material.

He could fight just fine, academically speaking he was already Tokubetsu level in taijutsu and that didn’t include his ninjutsu and genjutsu abilities. No, what she meant was that he simply was not mentally strong enough to survive in their world for long. Not without cracking.

Oh he tried. There was no denying it that he tried to be a good soldier but it was clearly killing him inside to learn about the interrogation techniques as well as more ways to kill someone. What the hell had Zabuza been thinking? Picking up a stray was not that uncommon, but one that would be so clearly broken by their occupation?

The purple haired Jounin sighed and bit down on another Dango while she contemplated how to proceed with her newest chick. Haku was clearly talented and that ice release was terrifying once unleashed but still there was no reason in sending the boy on missions and into combat only to have him crack a few years later. Kiri may work like that but Konoha didn’t.

Sighing again she let her eyes wander to the window below her a group of Academy students passed by, classes had to be over then. That reminded her that she still had to pick up those self study materials Konoha provided for shinobi that joined the village later in life.

Didn’t Iruka complain about the fact that they had so few shinobi who were actually genuinely interested in teaching? Anko didn’t know how Haku was with kids but it couldn’t hurt to grab a D-rank that would get her brats in contact with the younger academy classes and let the ice user think about that possibility. Anko knew that Tsukiko had a bit of experience with younger kids after growing up in an orphanage so at least she would know what to do. Sai would hopefully benefit from that experience too, though he sure as hell wasn’t cut out for teaching as far as she was aware. Still, it would do him some good to observe how children at that age acted. His infiltration disguises could use some more fleshing out.

…

Then Anko slumped over the table and groaned out loud. She had totally forgotten that the Danzo fiasco had increased the demands on the shinobi that wanted to teach. Not only did they need to shadow an actual sensei for at least a year but one crucial requirement to get into the program was four years of shinobi service. Not to mention the annual psychological exams and further education on shinobi child rearing they were now put through…

What would she do with her little pretty boy for four years? Anko was known to be one of the most volatile T&I specialists in Konoha and normally got missions corresponding to her personality. Sai and even Tsukiko would easily get used to those but Haku?

Damn and she already knew that she wouldn’t let go of the boy, no matter how reluctant she had been only three days ago. The kid triggered every protective instinct that she possessed. Hell she hadn’t even known that she had something like protective instincts until Haku came along and made her want to smother him in hugs and affection until he wasn’t so sad anymore.

So what were her other options?

With a sigh Anko reached for Haku’s profile and let her eyes fly over the information once more… and then there on the end, just hastily added in Inoichi’s nearly illegible chicken scratch stood something useful.

Rudimental healing knowledge…

Hhm.

Well medics were always needed and they didn’t HAVE to leave the village if they didn’t want to, the Konoha Hospital was understaffed on a good day. And hadn’t Kakashi mentioned something in passing about his pink haired kunoichi?

That… could actually work…

**Shiori Interlude**

Shiori had a hard time suppressing her giggles while Kakashi kissed alongside her neckline and gave her playful bites now and then.

“Ka… Kakashi! Not that I don’t appreciate the atten… ah… attention but…”

Shiori couldn’t finish the sentence because suddenly her husband’s mouth was placed on hers and he gently nibbled on her lower lip. Kakashi had ambushed her while she was preparing some Bento boxes for him and his students should they grow hungry while she was at Mariko’s. With an exasperated sigh she finally gave up on discouraging Kakashi’s attention, relaxed against the kitchen counter and even tilted her head to give him easier access. She didn’t actually want him to stop to anyway.

A pleased rumble escaped Kakashi while he encircled her tighter with his arms and lifted her up so that she sat on the counter for better access, legs bracketing his trim waist.

A strange noise from somewhere behind Kakashi let Shiori look up. She just caught a glimpse of three horrified looking Genin that were hastily leaving with a confused Hinako in tow.

There was a moment of pause while she processed what had just happened before she burst into giggles and buried her face in Kakashi’s neck.

“I think we just got caught making out like teenagers by your Genin Team…”

“Ugh,” Was Kakashi’s only reply but the annoyed noise was negated by the fact that Shiori could feel him smirk against her neck, “Looks like it.”

“You are enjoying that!”

“Maybe a little bit… my poor kids, walking in on their sensei making out. They will be traumatized for life.” Kakashi lamented, though he certainly didn’t sound sorry.

Shiori burst into another fit of giggles, “Do you think they will be able to look us in the eyes later on.”

Kakashi just smirked at her sadistically “Depending on how bashful they react I will tease them with this incident for the next few weeks… anyway I probably should check up on them.”

Shiori’s shoulders shook in silent laugher while she returned to what she was doing before she had been ambushed by her husband, poor Team Seven.

**Kakashi Interlude**

“Why did we leave, I thought we were getting snacks?” Hina-chan asked confused from her perch on the garden table.

“Well…” Naruto hummed while he scratched the back of his head embarrassed and his cheeks turned red.

“Yes, why did you leave?” Kakashi couldn’t help but repeat amused.

“Kakashi-sensei!” came the squeaky shouts from Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke just hovered at the edge of the table and stared into the bushes, his cheeks were slightly pink and he had a vaguely disturbed expression on his face. Aw their reactions just made him want to orchestrate more of such situations! Their embarrassment was so cute!!!

“Ahahaha… well ugh, we didn’t… I mean…” Naruto tried to explain.

Kakashi couldn’t help himself, he chuckled and then plugged Hinako off the table.

“What those three mean is that they saw me and your mother kiss and they didn’t want to disturb us.”

“But why? You kiss all the time. Mummy said that you do that because you love each other.” Hinako asked confused.

“That’s right Hinako-chan but this kind of affection sometimes makes people uncomfortable. Look how red my cute little students are? They are embarrassed.” Kakashi explained before he sent his Team a teasing glance.

“Sensei,” Naruto whined, “Stop talking, please!”

“Aww…” Kakashi replied before chuckling once more and moving Hinako to his hip “You wanted to get some snacks?”

Hinako’s eyes lit up at that and she nodded with a bright smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night when they had finished with eating Kakashi cleared his throat, “So… Shiori and I have to tell you something.”

All four of the children in the room looked up with various expressions of interest. Hina-chan broke into a happy smile; she of course already knew what he was going to say. They had taken her aside the day after his return to explain to her that she would be a big sister in a few months. Kakashi was relieved that it didn’t elicited a temper tantrum or feelings of insecurity as that child rearing book had warned him about. He just knew that she would be a great older sister.

“We are having another baby.” He finally said after a moment of dragging out the anticipation.

The three teenagers’ eyes popped out of their sockets before their heads whipped around and they stared at Shiori.

Naruto went beat red before he stuttered out, “C-congratulations!”

“Thanks, Naruto-kun.” Shiori beamed in reply.

She looked radiant and clearly dazzled his blonde student with the smile she gave him. Poor kid, hormones were going to suck for Naruto if a smile alone could get him that red in the face.

“Yes congratulations Shiori-san!” Sakura gushed with big eyes and a smile, “How far are you along?”

Sasuke just hummed in agreement, looking curious himself.

“About a month and a half.”

“Oh… isn’t that a bit early to announce?” Sakura asked with worry in her voice.

“You are not wrong Sakura-chan but we decided to tell you now and warn you about Kakashi’s increase protective instincts.” Shiori explained.

At that all three Genin looked wide eyed at him. Inwardly Kakashi sighed happily, his brats were really cute when they had this blindsided, unsure expression on their faces. It just made him want to tease them even more… forcefully Kakashi called himself to order, this was important.

“My clan has been summoning dogs for generations now and there are certain… aspects of my bloodline that can be dangerous if triggered.”

All three of them looked worried, though Sakura had also a fascinated look on her face.

“So what do you mean by your protective instincts? Are you going to be territorial? Should we meet on the normal training grounds while Shiori-san is pregnant?” the pinkette asked and was just taking in some air to continue her barrage of questions when Kakashi stopped her with a short chuckle.

The silver haired Jounin then smiled wryly while he answered her, “I can’t actually tell you how I will react to you guys. We will have to wait and see but I don’t think that it will be a problem. You are young enough that you register as pups to my instincts. This is just to give you heads up should my behavior change.”

“When I was pregnant with Hinako-chan your sensei was very possessive and overprotective. Even his friends had to watch themselves around me.” Shiori explained while she poured herself another glass of cold ginger tea.

He had already noticed that her stomach was a lot more sensitive than the last time she was pregnant.

His Genin team nodded thoughtfully, for a few moments nobody said anything before Sakura turned her head to Shiori.

“What are you hoping for Shiori-san? A boy or a girl.”

Shiori laughed at that “I don’t actually care, just as long as they are healthy.”

“Ah.” Sasuke said with a nod and an understanding expression on his face.

“Sasuke?” Sakura asked confused.

His black haired brat swallowed before he sigh and said, “Having Clan children is different. It’s a lot more dangerous for both mother and child.”

Naruto stopped eating at that and looked worried at Shiori, “Is Sasuke right?”

Hinako too looked at her mother but more confused than actually worried.

Kakashi sighed inwardly; better to get the explanation for that out of the way but before he could say anything Shiori took over.

“Clan children have bigger chakra reserves than civilian born ones and they take that chakra from the mother which leads to them having chakra exhaustion. For a civilian like me it is even worse. I have never trained my chakra coils in my youth and need special chakra supplements to keep up with the demand of my child. If the baby doesn’t get enough chakra during the pregnancy it will hurt its development and can lead to its death.” Shiori explained seriously.

All three Genin looked stunned at the news but while Sakura and Naruto simply were horrified of the prospect that there was such a big risk for both her and their child, Sasuke was more confused.

“Chakra pills? And that helps? I only know that my cousins were discouraged from marrying civilians because the babies were either stillborns or killed their mothers most of the time.”

“Yes. The pills were only discovered for prenatal care in the last ten years or so and are only becoming popular now that they have been adapted for expecting mothers specifically.” Shiori explained.

“I had no idea that having shinobi children was this dangerous.” Sakura muttered out concerned.

“Every pregnancy has its risk Sakura-chan. But you shouldn’t worry; Konoha has some of the finest medics in the world. I’m in good hands.”

All three nodded at that but still sent worried glances now and then at Shiori. Well that could have gone better.

**Omake: Team Anko meets Team 7 – it won’t happen like that in the story**

**Kakashi Interlude**

The training had been going for about an hour now.

Haku and Sai clearly were the most experienced fighters of their group of six but the other three Genin kept up admirably. It also gave Kakashi a fresh perspective of his kids’ skills. Beside him Anko nodded in approval at the last combo attack between Tsukiko and Sakura. Their teams seemed to get along alright.

Or it seemed that way until in a moment between the individual fights they were now having Sai walked over to where Team Seven had sprawled out on the grass surrounding Shiori.

“I have read that nicknames are a sign of affection between friends and acquaintances, so I decided to give each one of you one… Dickless, Ice Princess and Ugly.” Sai said with a well practiced smile.

All three of his brats froze up in disbelief and Kakashi had to use all of his ANBU training to not burst into laughter. God, Anko’s Root brat was hilarious.

Then Sai turned to Shiori and was about to open his mouth when a panicked looking Anko materialized right beside him laughing desperately and clamped her hand above his mouth.

“Don’t you dare insult Shiori; Kakashi would make mince meat out of you and after that probably me!” Anko hissed while she dragged the oblivious teenager away from the pregnant woman.

Shiori hid her giggle behind her hand while she watched the ongoing standoff between Team Anko and Team Kakashi with amusement; she was clearly entertained by the whole situation.

So Kakashi relaxed against his tree and simply watched. Anko was right, he would have cut the idiot down former Root or not if he had insulted Shiori. The boy should have long since learned about self-preservation and insulting his pregnant wife was definitely not beneficial for Sai’s continued health.


	73. Chapter 73

**Sasuke Interlude**

“Come on Teme! We can ‘t let those pretty boys win!” Naruto cheered while he happily spammed his Kage Bunshin onto the training field and engaged those three ink monsters Sai had animated.

Sasuke didn’t bother to suppress the snort but he grudgingly had to admit that the dobe was right, both Haku and this Sai had prettier than average faces, not that that said anything about their fighting prowess. They were exactly his usual fangirls’ type if he went by Sakura’s reaction at the start of the training session when Haku had smiled at her and she had turned beat red in the face. It was almost a pity that they hadn’t been in his academy class, what would he have given for not being the only target of the fangirls?

Coming out of his thoughts Sasuke quickly scanned the area for Haku, where had he gone? He took special care to search the area Sakura and Tsukiko were sitting in, unlike Naruto Haku surely had no compunctions to hide in the kunoichis presence. The girls were sitting underneath one of the bigger trees and taking a break, until a few minutes ago they had been practicing their elemental attacks against Kakashi-sensei’s Bunshin, trying to optimize their chakra output if he had heard correctly. Sakura was becoming scarily adept with using just the right amount for her techniques and never wasted an ounce more for those she had mastered. Her stores still weren’t impressive, even with the training exercises she had been doing since before the Wave mission but Sasuke had the feeling that in a few years she would be utterly terrifying with her precision, he remembered the tales about his great aunt Yuriko that had thought in the third war who despite her comparatively small chakra stores for an Uchiha had been feared by their enemies, right to the day she died on the battle field. Before his thoughts could wander to his other deceased relatives Sasuke forcefully shifted his attention back to Sakura and their former classmate. If he had heard correctly they were now discussing poison application, the few words he had pick up on made him shiver. Something about immunization and long term preparations… why did he suddenly have the feeling that he and the Dobe would end up as Sakura’s unwilling test objects sooner or later?

A nearly inaudible whistle pulled him back to reality. With a jump onto the river that crossed the training ground Sasuke escaped Haku’s pesky ice senbon. The Yuki was scarily precise with them and Sasuke knew from his own experience how painful and effective they could be. With a graceful jump and some chakra control the Uchiha moved further down the river in a zigzag pattern. A glance behind his shoulder assured him that Haku was right on his heels. Now normally fighting an ice or water user on a river was just plain stupid but Sasuke had a plan. He had read that Fire Jutsu in combination with water had different reactions, so he wanted to test out his Gokakyou no jutsu reactions before he was caught in a serious fight again. Sasuke’s theory was that if he sank his fireball quickly enough into the river the surface would transform into hot steam before Haku could reach him and would slow the ice user down. So Sasuke’s hands quickly flashed through the signs for his fireball technique and initiated the chakra draw but then paused to wait for his opponent to come closer. The moment Haku was only a few feet away from him and clearly preparing a taijutsu attack for a change Sasuke spat his fire ball into the water.

The explosion that followed was probably visible from the Hokage tower.

Both shinobi found themselves sprawled out on the river side, dazed and somewhat disbelieving while they stared at the steamed up surroundings.

“Well… that didn’t go as I planned.” Sasuke deadpanned, he had the sudden urge to snicker, such mistakes normally only happened to Naruto.

The Uchiha had known that there was a possibility that his attack would trigger a different reaction but he hadn’t quite expected an explosion of this size!

Above them Kakashi chuckled, clearly amused by what had just happened and when had their sensei even arrived?

“And now you know what happens when somebody shoots a Fireball into the Naka River.” His sensei outright beamed at him.

Kakashi was far too cheerful, and he wasn’t the only one. To their left a snickering Naruto leaned against a tree and Sakura and Tsukiko looked at him with raised eyebrows. Sai once again showed no expression at all. Sasuke nearly sighed, why was he surrounded by such weirdos? He magnanimously ignored that he himself could be counted as one as well. Beside him Haku quickly hid his smile behind a hand while his eyes shone in mirth, stunned but otherwise unhurt. Well at least Sasuke hadn’t injured the ice user with his stupidity.

“Kakashi?” a voice suddenly interrupted Sasuke’s musings.

“It’s fine Kotetsu. My cute little Genin just had a practical lesson why using fire jutsu on a body of water can have unintended results.” There sensei answered cheerfully.

The two Chunin that had showed up out of nowhere looked at each other and then snorted.

“Gotcha. We are going to warn the Chunin lounge that your Genin are testing out jutsu combinations and they should ignore any kind of noise. By the way why do you have six brats instead of three?” the one with the goatee, Kotetsu? asked curiously.

“Anko has to catch up on paperwork, I volunteered.” Kakashi answered with a casual shrug before with a patronizing eye crease and a wave in direction of the forest he said, “Well then my cute little Genin, back to work! It seems as if we have a lot to cover.”

Sasuke ruthlessly suppressed the groan that wanted to work its way out of his mouth, a chipper Kakashi-sensei was never a good sign.

**Anko Interlude**

It had been a long day. Tired and frustrated about the amounts of intelligence that they still hadn’t made use off because too few people were working on it.

At least the kids were occupied by Kakashi.

With a muffled sigh Anko sunk into a free chair at the udon bar and closed her eyes while she waited for the waitress to finish dealing with the table across from her and take her order. Food. Her lagging brain supplied helpfully, she needed FOOD.

“Did you hear? Apparently three of the desk jockeys by the Naka River office thought we were being invaded.”

A wet snort and than a cough were the answer to the strange sentence she had just heard from the Chunin kunoichi on the table beside her.

“Wha-what? What are you talking about.” Her friend said between coughs.

Her blonde companion grinned cheekily at her, “You heard me. Apparently a group of Genin was testing out elemental attacks and what jutsus could be combined or whatever. Either way one of the Katon’s landed in the Naka River.”

Now the brown haired kunoichi snickered too, “That brings back memories.”

“It sure does! Remember when Daichi made the same mistake and wasn’t fast enough to escape the flames?”

“His eyebrows were gone, I KNOW!!! And that was the week before his sister’s wedding too! She never let him forget that!”

Anko’s lips twitched and her shoulders lost a bit of her tenseness. Coming here had been a good decision, stories like this always made her glad to be a Konoha shinobi.

“Do you know which Genin team?”

“Yes, Hatake Kakashi’s brats.”

“No way!!! He passed a Genin team? When?”

“Sachiko, where you living under a rock in those last few months? It was one of the most discussed topics, everywhere!!!”

“I was on border patrol, hun. There was really no time to do anything but sleep and then move on to the next post.” came the annoyed reply.

“Oh… right sorry.”

Anko twitched. Kakashi’s brats… which meant her brats too. Normally she was open for all the mayhem and destruction anyone could plan but right now she just wanted her food, drink some sake and then sleep for eight hours straight!

XXXXXXX

It was about 40 minutes later when she shunshined to the roof of her apartment complex and let herself in through the hallway window. One quick scan assured her that all her little ducklings were safely tucked away in their apartments and resting in one way or another. Tomorrow she would make sure to get a full report about their practice and what they had found out about themselves.


	74. Chapter 74

**So, I have posted the first chapter of the revised version of Inoue Shiori on AO3 (I plan to upload a chapter every week). That doesn’t change anything for the original story I will still continue to update this story until the revised version has caught up with the current chapters and only then I will decide if I delete the original or keep it.**

**Sakura Interlude**

Sakura stretched her arms above her head and sighed in utter contentment when she heard a creaking sound and felt her muscles give. She had spent the last four hours reading up on Elemental theory and Fuinjutsu standard patterns. Her current chakra capacity would only allow her to use certain low level Fuinjutsus for quite some time but even the most basic seals were already proving to be worth all the hours she spent memorizing them. Especially the storage seal and the explosion seal would come in handy in future missions and fights.

“Finished?”

Sakura looked up and found Haku standing in the door of the library room.

“Yes. You too?”

The Yuki nodded and held up several scrolls that he would take home with him. Medical techniques if Sakura had read correctly, probably a good idea. Inwardly she sighed; there was so much she still had to learn, things that would make her useful to her Team. Sometimes the gap between the boys and her seemed to be insurmountable. Sasuke had always been a good ninja but Naruto was also turning out to be a quick learner and more importantly his large chakra reserves would make him a perfect heavy hitter within a couple of years if he continued to learn at this pace. It was a bit frightening to see the speed at which the two were developing. There were times Sakura felt like she was drowning under the expectation to somehow keep up with those two before her own stubbornness set in and she called herself an idiot for thinking like that. Sakura refused to give into her self-doubt, these were her teammates, there was a reason why she had been placed with them and so what if Naruto and Sasuke had the potential to go down in the history books, she would be right beside them and her name would NOT be an absentminded footnote.

And now Kakashi-sensei had even nominated them for the Chunin Exams along with Anko-sensei’s team. Both of their teachers saw this round of the exams more of an opportunity for trial run and training. Anko’s team was too new, they didn’t have enough teamwork yet to function as a cell and Team 7 had still some work to do on basic skills and deciphering hidden meanings. Being a Chunin was more than just being good at this or that technique, you had to be able to lead a team and Kakashi-sensei was probably right that they weren’t ready for that kind promotion. With Konoha as host though there was a certain safety in nominating them and while Sakura had to admit that she was a bit worried about what kind of tests they would be expected to pass, she didn’t want to humiliate herself, she was starting to look forward to be able to test her skills. And she really couldn’t let Sasuke and Naruto down.

So the young kunoichi forcefully suppressed her self-doubt and smiled at Haku, the older boy had been an immense help in the last few days. Not only had he shown her how to improve her senbon throwing but he was also a great study partner for all that medical knowledge they had been scrounging together.

And it didn’t hurt that he was pretty to look at either.

**Shiori Interlude**

Shiori realized how close the Chunin exams and the subsequently invasion were the day the registration forms for the exams sat on the dining room table right beside the last minute order forms Shiori had sent out to various merchants around Fire Country. She had been negotiating and setting up collaborations with several other restaurants that were close to the stadium to be able to manage the masses that were expected for the final matches in a month. Already the first merchants from in and outside Fire Country were arriving, the Chunin exams were after all not only an opportunity to sell wares but also a good opportunity to expand their business relationships.

The additional work, her worries about Team 7 and now this new pregnancy didn’t particularly improve Shiori’s mood. Her patience was accordingly short and more than once she caught herself snapping at a person that really didn’t deserve it, notably Kakashi. Her husband had at first been somewhat baffled by her behavior but soon learned to just take it or redirect it. More often than not he simply started to kiss her until her bad mood had flown out of the window and she didn’t even know anymore why she had been angry or annoyed.

XXXXXXX

On a Thursday, several days before the start of the first exam Mariko’s teahouse first implemented the delivery service and it was understandably chaotic. Shiori had chosen that day to serve as a test run with about half of the amount of orders she expected to have on their busiest days. Like this they not only could get the Genin teams used to the process but also optimize their routines before the real influx of orders overwhelmed them. It was a good idea that. There was more than one switched order because the Genin didn’t read the instructions carefully enough and in one case a whole load of bentos was destroyed when one of them lost his chakra control on a roof and lost his balance. Much to the chagrin of the people below who were showered in hot food.

Shiori suppressed the urge to sigh when their resigned Jounin-sensei brought her the bad news and just had some additional bentos made and delivered. All in all, it could have been worse, that could have all happened on their first official day as delivery service.

XXXXXXXXX

That evening Shiori was practically bowled over by an overexcited and definitely over caffeinated Anko who looked close to tears.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea what it means to NOT have to stress about getting food in the short breaks that we have.” The snake summoner said while she squeezed her harder.

A dangerous growl from Kakashi interrupted any reply Shiori could have given.

Anko froze and her eyes snapped over to the silver haired shinobi that had suddenly appeared right behind Shiori.

“Hands off.” he rumbled, his eyes trained on where Anko was touching Shiori.

Anko complied, carefully controlled while she never let Kakashi out of her line of sight. Around them everyone was suddenly tense and Gai and Raido had abruptly stopped talking to watch what was happening and interfere if necessary.

Shiori suppressed the urge to bang her head against the closest wall and pulled Kakashi down for a quick soothing kiss and a gentle pat on his arms once Anko was out of close vicinity.

“Down, Growly-san. She has no idea.” She said with a little smile while she allowed her whole body to lean against Kakashi.

Her husband actually huffed in her ear and very visibly offended in response to that nickname, “Are you comparing me to a character in Hina’s children books?”

Shiori grinned at that but didn’t say anything.

“You are.” Now the big goofball was actually pouting at her.

Shiori rolled her eyes and then turned back to Anko, “Sorry about that, Anko. I fear this will be the norm for the next few months. I’m pregnant again and Kakashi is… overprotective.”

Anko stared at her than her eyes wandered over to Kakashi, than she burst into laughter. On the couch Raido just sighed while he rubbed his temples and Gai’s grin lit his whole face.

Anko was still snickering randomly minutes later but at least she was able to speak again, “Oh this is going to be good, I heard stories from Genma and Raido but to watch it firsthand will be glorious! Oh and of course congratulations Shi-chan!!!”

“Thank you.” Shiori said over her shoulder, comfortable in her husband’s arms, who was still pouting.

XXXXXXXX

Once Anko knew it didn’t take long for their other friends and acquaintances to find out.

Shiori had the feeling that Kakashi couldn’t decide between being happy about all the extra protection the adult shinobi that invaded his house now at all times during the day would mean or growl at them for being in the presence of his pregnant wife. There were some truly hilarious expressions on his face during the first few days. Especially that one time when he had found her sitting giggling in the middle of Anko, Kurenai and Yugao with baby catalogs strewn out around them and a giant bowl of cookies and other snacks around them. He had hovered on the edge of the kitchen area for a few minutes, clearly uncertain what to do until he had finally fled when Anko started to coo over a dragon themed onesie.

Their daughter watched all of these proceedings with puzzlement but in the end seemed to decide that the adults in her life were just being ridiculous and ignored their antics as much as possible.

Team 7 on the other hand met all those shinobi that they hadn’t already met before with suspicious stares and glowers until Kakashi either introduced them or the person finally left the Hatake property. Kakashi and Shiori had snickered at each other long into the night that one time when Team 7 met Tenzo. Said ANBU operative had let himself into the house without checking for chakra signatures and had been confronted with Team 7 lounging in the living room after a hard day of training.

Tenzo had frozen like a deer in head lights.

He was so ridiculously bad with people outside his ANBU team, Kakashi’s family and his long-time comrades and friends that it was nearly painful to watch him stumble through all those prodding questions he was pelted with, by three pint sized preteens. In the end Shiori had mercy on him, packed some food in a doggy bag and let him flee.

Kakashi also convinced Shiori to give her employees’ heads up about her condition. Shiori was reluctant because when she had been pregnant with Hinako it had been pretty much an open secret and that had worked just fine. Outright telling her staff meant that she was inviting questions that she really didn’t want to answer. In the end she gave into her husband’s demand, he could be very persuasive when he wanted, and called a meeting.

“Is there something wrong with the preparations Shiori-san?” Emiko looked worried, the two of them had double and triple checked everything only two days ago after all.

“No, nothing about the teahouse per se. I… well there has been a development in my personal life and I… well I’m expecting my second child.”

Shiori was surprised by the suddenly squeals and ‘I KNEW it!’ from all around her.

Sora cleared his throat, shot the more exuberant girls a baleful glare and then nodded in Shiori’s direction, “Congratulations, Shiori-san. Can we expect a slow withdraw from the teahouse like last time?”

“Yes. Though not during the Chunin Exams. I will be present for that as much as possible, the only difference is that I won’t work as much, my doctor told me to go easy on my body.”

Sora nodded at that before he stepped back and waved Ai closer for a whispered discussion between themselves. Shiori was pretty sure that they were already conspiring to keep her off her feet as much as possible. She wouldn’t be surprised if her paperwork suddenly doubled over night so that she would be bound to her office for most of her time in the teahouse. Shiori suppressed a shudder, no thanks. She was just about to interfere with her employees schemes when she was distracted by all the well wishes and questions around her.


	75. Chapter 75

**Shiori Interlude**

Shiori suppressed for the hundredth time that day the need to sigh. Her workers were watching her like hawks and more than once she had already been approached and been told to relax or was given a gentle suggestion to work in her office. It had taken less than two repetitions in earshot of the same table and suddenly Shiori was only to keenly aware of the ninja eyes that were following her. More than once she had already needed to deflect some more or less subtle questions from her clients and if that was a taste of she could expect for the next few months she was sooner rather than later going to lose her temper.

It also made her shudder in horror when she thought of what her husband would do once he realized that as the owner of a teahouse the Chunin Exams would expose her to a wide range of foreign shinobi. What if Kakashi insisted on her staying away from the teahouse because of all those foreign ninja visiting? She darkly promised herself that she would NOT let herself be restricted like that. Especially not from her husband.

In the end her worries turned out to be pretty much redundant, Shiori had apparently assessed and predicted the behavior of the foreign shinobi completely wrong. In the few days between the official arrival of the Chunin hopefuls and the first exam more than one foreign team had wandered into the teahouse only to take one look at the dozens of Konoha shinobi, turn around and leave as fast as possible. A few were brave enough to take some bentos with them but they all looked rather uncomfortable under the close scrutiny of Konoha’s military force and left rather hurriedly once they had paid.

Kakashi had laughed, visibly entertained and not even a little bit surprised, when she had rather baffled told him about her observation later that night. The brat.

**Anko Interlude**

Anko felt as if someone had hit her repeatedly in the solar plexus while she slowly paced in front of the surgery room. Nobody had told her how helpless she would feel the first time one of her ducklings got hurt in a way that couldn’t be fixed with a band aid or a quick visit to the medic nin. And of course it had to be Tsukiko, shy, sweet Tsukiko.

Anko sighed and then looked up when the attending medic finally came out of the room.

“And?”

“For now it looks good, Mitarashi-sensei. Once we are sure that there aren’t any further complications she will need some physical therapy but as long as everything goes as expected she should be able to make a full recovery.” The women in her early thirties said with a tired smile before she excused herself to attend to her next case.

Finally some good news after that whole debacle.

How the hell had a quick intelligence pick up mission turned into an ambush with five Chunin level and a Jounin level opponent? Anko, who was STILL recovering from her compromised chakra system, had taken care of the Jounin and one of the chunin with some slight difficulties while the other bastards had gone after her brats. Sai and Haku had no problems with their opponents, the boys were already far beyond the level of Genin and had taken out three of the Chunin between them with ease. Even Tsukiko had been able to hold her own against her opponent, until that last moment when the fucker turned out to have an earth affinity and crushed her arm with one of his techniques.

Tsukiko’s scream…

Sai and Anko had made quick work of the bastard once they had gotten him away from her little kunoichi while Haku kept Tsukiko stable. With the information safely inside Anko’s T&I seals her priorities had shifted to rushing her injured student back to Konoha. Only now that Tsukiko was out of the woods she had a clear enough head to actually work out the implications of the attack, six missing nin so close to Konoha was a bad, bad sign. She would have to report that to the Hokage but first she had to take care of her team.

“Brats?” she asked, turning to her other students.

“Sensei.” Haku said tiredly.

Her ice user was leaning against the wall and had his hands folded in a mediative position, probably to recover some of the chakra he had spent to make the journey as painfree as possible for Tsukiko. Sai was standing beside him, expressionless as always but there was an underlining tension in his shoulders that spoke of aggitation.

“Go home, eat something, get some rest. Tsukiko will be out of it for the next ten hours or so. I have to report this incident to the Hokage. I will track you down once that’s done.”

Haku’s expression took on a stubborn edge while his eyes wandered to the operating room in which his teammate was just being finished up, he was clearly reluctant to leave Tsukiko but he kept his silence.

What Anko didn’t expect was Sai to speak up, “Are we allowed to return to the hospital before said ten hours are over?”

Anko stared, was the boy actually making progress?

Taking a deep breath, she said, “Explain to me why you feel that way.”

Sai now looked a bit unsure, “I… there is some unease in me. I do not feel comfortable with leaving our mission partner without protection while she is helpless.”

Anko actually smiled, “Good answer, very well you can come back here before the ten hours are over, but I still want you two to get some sleep and something to eat before that.”

“Understood.” Sai said, finally relaxing back into his usual stance.

Beside him Haku smiled slightly and nodded in Anko’s direction.

“Good. Now scram.” Anko ordered.

The kunoichi smiled the whole way from the hospital to the Hokage Tower, even if the injury was traumatizing to Tsukiko and meant that her team wasn’t participating in this year’s Chunin Exams now Anko had at least the irrefutable proof that the ROOT operatives could get better. Sai was on the best way to become a functional member of society.

Well, a ninja one, and those weren’t expected to be all sane anyway.

**Kakashi Interlude**

“Did you hear anything about Team Anko, sensei? I heard some Chunins gossiping about them being rushed to the hospital. Do you know what happened?” was the first sentence that came out of Sakura’s mouth when she entered the house, her face was a bit pale and she was clearly worried.

Kakashi-sensei sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair, of course at least one of them had heard about that by now. His other students who had been bickering on the couch fell silent and turned to him for further information.

“Yes, their mission went wrong and Tsukiko nearly lost an arm. They won’t be participating in the Chunin Exams, so take that into consideration, you now have fewer allies there.” He finally said.

“Yes, sensei.” Sasuke acknowledged his warning before he gravely asked, “Is Tsukiko going to lose her arm?” there was unease on his face.

“According to Anko, the medics are optimistic that she will recover but there is always the possibility of complications so it is wait and see for now.” Kakashi said frankly, better they knew about the possibility of their former classmate losing her arm then giving them false hope.

“We should visit her.” Naruto said subdued, “Bring her flowers and such.”

Sakura nodded decisively at that, “Yes. I’m going to visit Ino. We may be rivals but she will know what flowers are appropriate… and it might be an opportunity to do some reconnaissance. Is Team 10 participating in the Chunin Exams, sensei?”

Kakashi’s lips twitched and he put his head to the side, “Mah Sakura-chan, as you said this is a wonderful opportunity for some recon.”

Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped and Sakura sent an eye roll in his direction. Kakashi sighed happily, there exasperation were so cute.

**Sakura Interlude**

Reconnaissance about Team 10 was easier than Sakura had expected, Ino hadn’t been able to stop herself from bragging about being nominated to the exam and how she was receiving special training from her dad in their clan jutsu. Which was a rather useful piece of information should any of them ever have to face off with Ino. From what she had learned during the years she had practically lived at the Yamanaka main house their mind reading techniques took a lot of concentration and practice to get right and only with age and battle experience they became faster. So as long as they could keep Ino somewhat distracted they could avoid the mind attacks. At least for now.

Visiting Tsukiko in the hospital on the other hand had been two-parts depressing and one-part encouraging. Before this visit Sakura had never really been confronted with the consequences of mission injury quite so harshly. Oh she had known that they happened, the Academy had been thorough in that aspect but seeing Tsukiko lying there, unconscious with her body pumped full with antibiotics and painkillers so that she wouldn’t lose her arm… well it was a whole other experience.

What gave Sakura hope were the two occupied chairs beside Tsukiko’s bed. Haku and Sai had clearly been with Tsukiko for hours by now, Sai had maybe a dozen or so sketches of a sleeping Tsukiko on his pad and Haku was halfway through sharpening his senbon supply if the two separate piles of sharp needles were any indication.

“How is she?” Naruto asked quietly, Sakura wasn’t really surprised by the lack of volume, her teammate could be surprisingly considerate at times.

“She is doing well under the circumstances.” Haku answered quietly, “She has been awake twice now but not conscious enough to answer questions.”

“What do the medics say?” Sakura prodded gently.

“They are satisfied with her recovering rate.” Haku supplied with a relieved smile, “One of the nurses has been showing me how to stimulate the chakra flow in limbs so that I can help Tsuki once she is in the PT phase.”

“That’s great Haku.” Sakura said with a relieved smile.

“PT?” Naruto wanted to know.

“Physical Therapy.” Sasuke grunted in answer.

“How is Anko-sensei dealing with it?” Sakura finally asked tentatively, after all Anko had only been made a Jounin sensei a few months ago.

Sai didn’t say anything but Haku grimaced slightly, “Badly, I think she blames herself for her injury even though she could have had no idea about the missing nin we encountered… and that’s another thing, we encountered those missing nin close to Konoha… uncomfortably so. Anko-sensei has been mostly in the T&I headquarter since we returned with a few short stops here… I don’t think she actually slept yet.”

Sakura turned her head to her teammates with an unspoken question, both of them nodded readily, so she turned back to their fellow Konoha shinobi.

“We are going to mention it to Kakashi-sensei, maybe he can do something about that.”

“Thank you.” Haku said with clear relieve on his face, beside him Sai nodded in acknowledgement before his eyes drifted back to his sketch block.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Fistful of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350843) by [lostindetails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostindetails/pseuds/lostindetails)




End file.
